Jingga dan Senja Remake
by kimcaaaa
Summary: Sehun, Seorang gadis penyuka orange yang terjebak dengan seorang pentolan sekolahnya Kai dan seorang pentolan sekolah musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya Luhan, hari- harinya semakin tak tenang saat menginjakan kakinya di sekolah menengah atas, apa yang harus sehun lakukan?bagaimana sehun menghadapinya? [ Kaihun? Or Hanhun? Lets see ]
1. Chapter 1

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sejauh ini saya masih pake sehun, kai, sama chanyeol dulu ya, pemeran bakal nambah sepanjang alur berjalan *lol

Pairing: Kaihun?or Chanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak esti kinasih yang judulnya jingga dan senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Mau curcol dulu bentar sebelum mulai, sebenernya ini novel keren banget, Cuma sejujurnya aja ini saya bingung ganti diksi nya yang baik buat di korea gitu gimana, soalnya di novelnya itu bahasanya kurang baku dan ngomongnya "lu-gue" agak gimana gitu kan kalo orang korea ngomongnya "lu-gue" jadi saya sedikit bingung mau digimanain ubah ubah diksinya sama tata bahasanya, udah gitu ini juga nyangkut soal nama, jadi kayanya saya bakal bikin nama sehun jadi Sehun Matahari Jingga dan Kai Jingga matahari gitu, maaf banget buat yang kurang suka nantinya. Dan saya juga rada bingung mau buat sehun gs atau ngga, karena saya kurang suka gs tapi diceritanya itu cewe, bener bener bikin saya galau deh.

 **Part 1**

Sehun meluruskan diri dengan barisan di depannya, lalu berdiri dengan tertib. Diperiksanya rok dan baju seragam, kaus kaki, sepatu, juga semua aksesori yang dipakainya. Jam tangan, anting-anting, gelang, cincin, dan ikat rambut yang semua bernuansa oranye. Setelah yakin penampilannya rapi, gadis itu tersenyum puas.

Ini upacaranya yang kedua sebagai anak SMA. Upacara kedua dalam balutan seragam putih abu-abu. Jadi ia masih patuh dan tertib, juga masih bersemangat meskipun matahari terlihat sangat terik.

Jam tujuh tepat bel berbunyi, tanda upacara akan dimulai.

Jam tujuh tepat!

Kai melompat turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya, sambil merutuki motornya yang sudah dua hari masuk bengkel dan taksi kosong yang tidak juga lewat meskipun dia sudah berdiri lebih dari setengah jam di pinggir jalan, lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju gedung sekolah, meskipun dia tahu sudah terlambat. Upacara sudah dimulai. Tapi masih ada waktu kira-kira lima menit sebelum Kim Seongsaenim 'guru yang suka banget patroli ke barisan belakang setiap kelas , yang kalau sudah ngomel bisa bikin kuping sakit' sampai di kelas yang akan ditujunya. Tanpa tahu kelas sepuluh berapa, yang pasti kelas itu berada tepat di depan jeruji pagar sekolah yang bisa dicopot.

Sebenarnya Kai bisa saja menyelinap ke barisan kelasnya sendiri, meskipun kelas-kelas dua belas berbaris tepat di depan barisan para guru. Karena, datang terlambat sudah sering dilakukannya baik disengaja ataupun tidak. Tapi pagi ini dia sedang malas mendengarkan ceramah Kim seongsaenim, guru yang sangat terobsesi pada tata tertib, kepatuhan, dan keteraturan.

Apalagi di sekolah itu juga ada guru model boA Seongsaenim, yang belum laku-laku padahal umurnya 'menurut rumor yang beredar' akan menginjak lima puluh tahun. Oleh karena itu dia sering berbicara bahwa murid-muridnya sudah dianggapnya layaknya anak sendiri. Yang artinya, Park seongsaenim akan memarahi, yang menurut dia, selayaknya ibu kandung mereka di terakhir ini yang bikin murid murid Seoul High School, sebisa mungkin di luar jam pelajaran biologi, lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan Park seongsaenim, Karena menurut mereka jika Park seongsaenim sudah ngomel akan lebih cerewet, lebih heboh, dan lebih lama daripada ibu mereka di rumah. Terlebih banyak yang bilang suara boA seongsaenim juga lebih nyaring.

Menjelang mendekati pagar sekolah, Kai berjalan dengan punggung sedikit membungkuk dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, langsung ke tempat yang dituju. Dengan cermat dipandanginya besi-besi jeruji pagar di depannya dan dengan cepat dia menemukan yang dicari.

Suara gemerisik semak membuat siswi-siswi yang berada di barisan belakang menoleh. Mereka tercengang mendapati seorang pria sedang menarik salah satu jeruji pagar dengan paksa, kemudian menyelinap masuk ke halaman.

"Liat apa!?" Tanya Kai galak.

Gadis-gadis itu tersentak dan seketika memalingkan kembali muka mereka ke depan. Kai menahan senyumnya. Setelah mengembalikan jeruji itu ke tempatnya, ia menyembunyikan tasnya di dalam kerimbunan asoka yang tumbuh di sepanjang tepi halaman. Kemudian dengan cepat pria itu menyelinap ke tengah barisan, berusaha mencapai bagian depan tanpa kentara.

Kebijaksanaan sekolah, laki-laki harus berbaris di bagian depan. Wanita di belakang. Alasannya, laki-laki tukang bikin ribut. Alasan yang kontan bikin semua siswa laki-laki protes keras. Wanita juga sama. Coba aja denger kalo mereka lagi ngegosip sambil cekikikan. Berisiknya malah lebih parah daripada laki-laki.

"Mundur dong!" bisik Kai ke cewek paling depan. Sehun, gadis yang berambut panjang dan penuh nuansa oranye itu, menoleh kaget dan langsung mundur selangkah. Nada otoritas dalam suara Kai membuatnya patuh tanpa sadar. Gadis-gadis yang berbaris di belakangnya terpaksa mengikuti. Kai segera mengisi tempat kosong itu.

"Thanks." Sesaat Kai menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Sehun membalasnya dengan ragu.

Sepertinya pagi ini matahari sedang bersemangat melaksanakan tugasnya. Upacara baru berjalan kira-kira dua puluh menit, tapi setiap siswa yang sedang berbaris di lapangan merasa sedang berdiri persis di depan kompor yang sedang menyala.

Kai menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari sengatan matahari sebisanya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, sementara keringat mengalir deras di kedua pelipisnya. Kai mundur selangkah. Dihalanginya sinar matahari itu dengan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang, meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis di belakangnya telah terlindungi sepenuhnya. Terkejut, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya Kai dengan pandangan bertanya. Laki-laki itu cuma tersenyum datar dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Jam delapan kurang sedikit, upacara bendera selesai. Gadis yang selama hampir satu jam ini telah dilindunginya dari panas matahari, Kai menatapnya sesaat kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Pada tubuh tinggi dibalut seragam sekolah yang kini basah kuyup karena keringat, yang telah melindunginya dari panas matahari selama hampir satu jam tadi, Sehun terus menatap kepergiannya dalam ketersimaan.

Sehun memperhatikan salah satu contoh soal di buku yang terbuka di hadapannya dengan serius. Namun, keseriusan itu hanya mampu bertahan beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya pikirannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa tadi pagi.

"Tsk!" dia menggeleng keras-keras lalu mencoba kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku di depannya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi dia hanya mampu bertahan beberapa detik dan peristiwa tadi pagi kembali mengambila alih.

"Ah sial! Kenapa aku jadi nggak bisa konsen gini?sehuna aho!" diketuk-ketuknya dahinya dengan pensil, jadi kesal sendiri.

Sekali lagi dipaksanya otaknya berkonsentrasi pada buku di depannya. Bukan apa-apa. PR matematika yang berjumlah dua puluh soal itu belum satu pun dikerjakannya. Sementara kalau mau dikerjakan di sekolah, nyontek punya temanpun, datangnya harus subuh-subuh karena pelajaran Jung Seongsaenim, guru matematika, mengatakan bahwa itu PR perkenalan makanya sengaja dia berikan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Perkenalan apanya? Ini sih PR permusuhan" dengus Sehun kesal

Awalnya berhasil. Hampir lima menit Sehun sanggup memusatkan perhatiannya pada deretan angka di depannya tanpa interupsi. Sampai kemudian tanpa dia sadari, satu pikiran menyelinap perlahan dan tercetus keluar dalam bentuk bisikan tanpa sadar.

"Tuh cowok cakep sih. tapi sayang aku tak tau nama sama kelasnya."

Sehun langsung tercengang.

"Damn!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri. Dengan gemas dibantingnya pensil mekaniknya. ―Kok jadi mikirin dia mulu sih?

"Kacau nih!" dengan jengkel ia memukul dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

Kemudian Sehun memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengenyahkan bayangan cowok tadi secepat mungkin. Belum lagi usaha itu membuahkan hasil, ponselnya berdering. Ada SMS masuk dari teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyunnie

 **Bsk akan aku cari tau dia hun! Aku penasaran!**

Tak lama masuk lagi satu SMS. Dari Kyungsoo, cewek yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Isinya hampir sama dengan SMS Baekhyun.

From : Kyungsoo

 **Huna, bsk aku mau selidiki laki-laki itu. aku pnsrn! Kau serius tak mengenalnya?**

Beberapa saat kemudian masuk lagi satu SMS. Sekarang dari Jungkook.

From : Jungkookie

 **Sumpah huna aku pnsrn sm dia! Bsok akan aku slidiki laki-laki itu. Kau serius tak mengenalnya hun?**

Sehun jadi bengong. Baru saja akan dibalasnya SMS-SMS itu, masuk lagi satu SMS baru. Yang ini dari Minseok.

From : Minseok

 **Dia gebetan kamu hun? Kok diem2 aja sih kamu? CERITA JUSEYOOO!**

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali mengiriminya pesan.

From : Baekhyunnie

Masa sih hun kamu tak mengenalnya? Bohongkan? Blg aja kamu ngga mau ngenalin dia ke kita.

"Ih apaan sih!" Sehun berseru kesal.

"Pada nggak percayaan amat sih? Orang udah dibilang aku ngga kenal orang itu!" Sehun mengomel sambil memelototi layar ponselnya.

Tadi pagi begitu upacara selesai, Sehun memang langsung dikerumuni cewek-cewek teman sekelasnya. Dengan nada nyaris histeris mereka berebut tanya,

"Siapa, Hun!? Siapa, Hun!?" padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sedang ternganga-nganga menatap laki-laki dengan tinggi yang bias dikatakan jangkung yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali itu. Yang artinya, Sehun juga tak mengenalnya.

Makanya Sehun jadi kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab SMS beruntun dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Percuma, hanya akan membuang-buang pulsanya saja.

Hoaaaaaaam

Part 1 nya kelar juga ini, ini repost ya dari novel jingga dan senja nya esti kinasih, maafkan author kalau bnyak typo nya muehehehe maaf juga kalo ada beberapa bahasa yang agak aneh karna susah ya ganti bahasa gaul ke bahasa yang formal dikit, oh ya ini lanjut atau didelete aja? Review uaaaaaaaa^^^^^^^^^ salam ganteng dari istrinya chanyeol, jodohnya kai dan teman hidup sehun *kemudiandihajaexol


	2. Chapter 2

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Amber, Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Chanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak esti kinasih yang judulnya jingga dan senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Sebelum mulai seperti biasa author mau numpang curhat dulu dan bales review dari beberapa. Curhatnya sebenernya masih kaya dichapter sebelumnya, ini novel tata bahasanya susah banget buat diubah terlebih ini nyangkut soal nama jadi saya mesti ganti dulu nama sehun jadi Sehun Jingga Matahari dan Kai Matahari Senja, dan saya sebenernya mau nanya, jadi karena novel aslinya berlatar belakang dijakarta gitu bahasanya rada kasar dan ngomongnya pake "lu-gue" ok sebenernya ini ga terlalu masalah kalo remake ke cerita di Indonesia tapi ini di seoul, agak aneh ngga sih kalau pake diksi gitu?soalnya kalau pake kalimat formal bakal kerasa aneh dan sedikit ngubah –ngubah yang ada di novelnya, mohon sarannya dari kalian ya huhuhuhu

 _Li: sama kaya yang saya pikirin sekarang ini, banyak banget yang diubah dan ini susah banget ngubahnya takutnya bikin jadi ga seseru aslinya, oh ya kalau boleh ,bisa pm saya? Ada yang pengen saya bicarain, please help meh huhu_

 _Kaisoo1288 : iya nih, semoga saya bisa remake cerita ini sampe ke jingga untuk matahari ya, doakan^^_

 _EggyRizqianaR : coba download ebook aja yang jingga untuk matahari nya itu udah ada ko^^_

 _Dan buat guest;auliavp;binisehun;exolweareone9400;D. ;levy95;HilmaExotics;sexkai;SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK thanks buat review nya yaaaa guys, luvluv deh buat kalian3 xoxo_

Part 2

Besok paginya, begitu memasuki kelas, Sehun langsung di sambut protes oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa SMS kita nggak kamu bales sih, Hun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mewakili temannya yang lain.

Sehun berjalan menuju kursinya sambil melirik teman-temannya, agak kesal sebenarnya.

"Ya lagian sih, kemaren kan aku udah bilang berkali-kali, aku nggak kenal dia. Eh, ditanyain lagi."

Sehun memasukkan tasnya ke laci lalu sepasang matanya mencari-cari Baekhyun. Ketika dia temukan teman sebangkunya itu, ia menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sumpah, aku tak mengenal pria itu. Bukannya aku tak mau mengenalkannya padamu."

baekhyun meringis.

"Iya, aku tau Huna, Mian. Abis aku penasaran banget Hun."

"Sama. Aku juga penasaran."

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita cari tau!" seru Baekhyun dan langsung mendapatkan sambutan sangat antusias dari teman-temannya. Semuanya juga langsung sepakat bahwa pria itu pasti anak kelas sebelas atau kelas dua belas. Karena tidak mungkin kelas sepuluh, karena dia bisa masuk ke barisan kelasnya sendiri waktu terlambat datang pas upacara itu. Kelas sepuluh memang satu-satunya angkatan yang berbaris di depan pagar sekolah. Barisan kelas sebelas sejajar dengan barisan kelas sepuluh, tapi sebuah tembok yang tinggi tidak memungkinkan siapa pun datang terlambat bisa memanjat dari luar lalu melompat ke dalam tanpa ketahuan.

Sementara posisi paling tidak strategis adalah kelas dua belas. Berhadapan dengan barisan para guru! Jadi jangankan terlambat datang, nyengir aja keliatan.

Sejak hari itu, setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran jam pertama dimulai dan setiap jam istirahat setelah kembali dari kantin, Sehun dan teman wanita dikelasnya berdiri di sepanjang tepi koridor. Tubuh mereka menempel erat di tembok pagar pembatas dengan kepala terjulur panjang-panjang, mengamati deretan kelas di lantai dasar. Seluruh kelas sebelas memang berada di lantai dasar gedung berbentuk L itu.

Mereka berusaha menemukan laki-laki yang menyelinap masuk barisan saat upacara bendera waktu itu. Tapi sudah hampir seminggu mereka melakukan pencarian, sampai leher mereka menjadi sakit gara-gara tiap hari dijulurkan sepanjang mungkin, pria itu tidak juga ditemukan.

Dengan lesu gerombolan pengintai gagal itu melangkah menuju bangku panjang di luar kelas mereka dan menjatuhkan diri di sana. Tidak berapa lama Amber datang dari ujung koridor dan langsung menghampiri teman-temannya dengan langkah tergopoh.

"I know who's him!" katanya dengan ekspresi muka tegang.

"Siapa!? Siapa!?" semuanya langsung menegakkan badan dan berseru bersamaan.

"Kalian semua pasti tak mungkin menyangka deh. Aku aja kaget begitu tau siapa pria itu!"

"Emang siapa?" lagi-lagi kalimat Amber membuat semua temannya melontarkan pertanyaan bersamaan.

"Wah, pokoknya kalian semua nggak bakalan nyangka deh. Untung aja selama ini kita nyari taunya cuma dengan cara memperhatikan ke kelas-kelas sebelas di lantai bawah. Nggak pake nanya-nanya untuk cari informasi. Kalo sampe kayak gitu, dan sampe dia tau, abis deh kita." Amber menjelaskan panjang-lebar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. "Untung! Untung!" dia lalu menepuk-nepuk dada dengan ekspresi lega.

"Jadi dia itu siapa Ember?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Amber langsung cemberut. Gadis itu memang sering diledek teman-temannya dengan panggilan "EMBER"

"Yasudah. Lebih baik aku diam" Amber langsung ngambek.

"Yah jangan mber!" semuanya berseru bersamaan.

"ulahmu baekkie" Sehun menyikut teman semejanya itu.

"Minta maaf gih."

"Fak, Oh man. Gitu aja marah. Mian mber"

Amber melirik Baekhyun, masih dengan tampang kesal. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Okay, dengerin ya! Pasang kuping." Amber memandang teman-temannya lalu terdiam. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang, bikin semua temannya jadi semakin semakin tegang.

"Dia itu laki-laki yang namanya Kai, tau!"

"HAAA!?" lagi-lagi semuanya berseru bersamaan. Ekspresi-ekspresi kaget seketika muncul dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Semuanya menatap Amber dengan mulut ternganga. Suasana kontan jadi hening. Kesenyapan total merayap di antara gadis-gadis itu.

Kai. Nama paling hits dan populer di Seoul High School. Biang onar sekolah. Salah satu panglima perang saat tawuran, yang berani memimpin teman-temannya sampai ke jalan raya, bahkan menyerang sekolah yang dianggap cari gara-gara.

Siswa yang paling sering menyebabkan para guru terserang sakit kepala, migrain, atau darah tinggi. Juga sering membuat guru yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa Senin-Kamis atau puasa-puasa yang lain, buka jam 12 siang, habis zuhur, gara-gara baru saja memarahi Kai sampai tenggorokan kering kerontang. Bukan hausnya yang jadi masalah, tapi tampang tidak peduli Kai itu yang membuat guru yang bersangkutan jadi ingin melanjutkan marah-marahnya.

Setahun lalu, beberapa guru yang relatif masih muda dan belum punya pengalaman, guru-guru wanita pastinya, malah dibikin menangis oleh Kai!

Kai juga membuat MOS jadi neraka untuk siswa-siswa baru, tanpa pandang gender, meskipun MOS itu dimana-mana emang neraka. Tapi Kai berbeda. Pria itu terkenal tidak jelas. Tidak mengerjakan apa-apa yang dia perintahkan, belum tentu akan mendapatkan hukuman. Sebaliknya, mengerjakan semua yang diperintahkan, dengan patuh dan nyaris tanpa kesalahan, malah bisa membuat Kai ngamuk dan langsung menyiapkan sederet hukuman.

Wajah cantik bisa bikin Kai jadi galak. Tapi gadis yang wajahnya pas-pasan, kalo nggak tega mau bilang jelek, malah bikin Kai jadi seorang malaikat yang sangat baik.

Sulli, gadis tercantik di kelas sebelas, ketika MOS dibantai habis-habisan oleh Kai. Sampai sekarang, katanya, Kai sangat tidak ingin melihat Sulli. Padahal laki-laki lain justru bersikap sebaliknya. Bingung, kan?

Setelah MOS selesai, dari info yang tidak sengaja didapat dari sana-sini, Sehun dan teman-teman sekelasnya baru tahu bahwa angkatan mereka beruntung banget. Karena pada saat MOS Kai masih berada di Jeju, traveling bersama teman-temannya. Tapi akibatnya, mereka jadi tak mengetahui bagaimana rupa pria itu. Makanya mereka sama sekali tak menyangka kalau yang menyeruak barisan pas upacara waktu itu adalah Kai.

"Tapi waktu itu dia baik banget kok. kalian semua juga liat, kan?" pembelaan Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ya iyalah Huna. Waktu itu kan lagi upacara, bukan lagi MOS," kata Kyungsoo.

Semuanya kembali membisu. Suasana di antara mereka kembali menjadi hening. Amber menghadapkan diri kearah teman-temannya, berdeham tiga kali, lalu berbicara dengan nada khidmat.

"Chingu-ya, mulai detik ini marilah kita bersama-sama melupakan perasaan cinta ini. Demi kebaikan diri kita sendiri."

Kalimatnya membuat teman-temannya jadi meringis. Semuanya lalu menganggukan kepala hampir bersamaan, sambil ketawa-ketawa. Antara geli dan agak-agak tak ikhlas. Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Namun Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Masih tak percaya. Baekhyun merangkul bahu Sehun lalu membawa teman semejanya itu memasuki kelas.

"Kurasa yang Amber katakan itu ada benarnya. Lupakan saja. Menyukai pria macam Kai cuma cari penyakit Hun, lagi."

Sehun berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolahnya. Trotoar itu lenggang karena saat ini jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia terpaksa bolos jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua karena harus ke dokter gigi. Menemani adiknya, Leo, yang sudah dua hari teriak-teriak sakit gigi tapi tetap tak mau diajak ke dokter. Leo takut gigi yang sudah senut-senut itu dibor atau malah dicabut sekalian.

Setelah Eomma mengancam akan mencabut sendiri dengan tang milik Appa, baru Leo mau diajak ke dokter. Itu juga dengan syarat Sehun noona juga ikut. Dia tak mau kalau cuma diantar Eomma, karena katanya, Eomma nya kejam. Jadilah pagi ini Sehun bolos dua jam pertama.

Sehun melihat arlojinya. Masih duapuluh menit lagi sebelum bel ketiga. Enaknya duduk dimana ya? Gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh orang-orang berlari. Sehun balik badan dan terpana. Segerombolan besar laki-laki Busan High School, musuh bebuyutan sekolah Sehun , muncul dari tikungan. Beberapa orang dengan tongkat kayu tergenggam di tangan kanan. Beberapa orang membawa kantong plastik hitam. Sehun tahu pasti apa isinya. Batu!

Refleks, Sehun bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon peneduh jalan tidak jauh darinya. Disapukannya pandangannya berkeliling dengan panik. Dia harus mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman secepatnya, karena pohon itu terlalu langsing. Karena pernah terdengar berita bahwa anak-anak Busan High School menyerang wanita juga. Bukan untuk dibuat babak belur, namun untuk memancing laki-laki Seoul High School keluar dari area sekolah dan menjawab tantangan mereka. Dengan dijadikan seorang sandera. Tantangan itu langsung dijawab karena kebetulan yang disandera waktu itu seorang kekasih sang ketua OSIS.

Sayangnya, satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi yang paling dekat cuma bak sampah yang terletak di depan pagar sebuah gedung instansi milik pemerintah, yang memang bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolahnya, yang posisinya kebetulan sejajar dengan tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tidak ada pilihan. Mumpung mereka masih lumayan jauh, Sehun buru-buru berlari ke bak sampah itu lalu meringkuk dalam-dalam di sebelahnya. Dipeluknya

kamus Bahasa Inggris-nya erat-erat di dada. Gadis itu makin menciutkan tubuh sekecil-kecilnya saat gerombolan murid-murid Busan High School berlarian melewatinya, meninggalkan gemuruh suara yang membuat Sehun mati-matian berdoa semoga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihatnya.

Tapi sial, pria yang berlari paling belakang memergokinya. pria itu tidak sengaja menoleh dan seketika menghentikan larinya. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun. Sehun langsung bersikap waspada. Pria itu melirik cepat pada badge di lengan kanan baju seragam Sehun. Nama sekolah musuh yang tertera di sana membuat pria itu berdecak. Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa dihampirinya Sehun. Tubuhnya kemudian membungkuk seiring tangan kanannya yang terulur.

"Kau pergi secep…"

Kalimatnya tidak sempat selesai. Sehun mendadak berdiri. Dengan kamus Inggris-Korea-nya yang tebal, dipukulinya pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Pria itu tersentak kaget dan tidak sempat mengelak. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar bibir bak sampah dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat karena Sehun memukulinya bertubi-tubi dengan kamus tebal tadi.

Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai dengan selamat, Maaf banget kalau banyak typo dan bahasa yang kurang baik ya, ditunggu review nyaaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Chanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Seperti biasa sebelum mulai mau curhat sebentar dan mau berterima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan mau review cerita ini, thanks guys berkat kalian saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin dengan cepat xoxo dan buat yang nanya ebook nya itu ada tapi saya lupa link nya maaf banget ya coba dicari aja di google hehehe maaf juga kalo banyak typo nantinya yang bakal bertebaran atau ada kata kata yang kurang cocok karena banyak yang harus direvisi ulang buat ff ini.

Part 3

"Kau pergi secep…"

Kalimatnya tidak sempat selesai. Sehun mendadak berdiri. Dengan kamus Inggris-Korea-nya yang tebal, dipukulnya pria itu sekuat tenaga. Pria itu tersentak kaget dan tidak sempat mengelak. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar bibir bak sampah dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat karena Sehun memukulinya bertubi-tubi dengan kamus tebal tadi.

"Heh, sst! Dengar!" laki-laki itu berseru tertahan sambil berusaha mengelak dari setiap serangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun yang sedang ketakutan jelas tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata itu. Serangannya semakin membabi buta.

pria itu jadi gusar. Direbutnya kamus itu dari tangan Sehun lalu dilemparnya ke tanah. Sehun tertegun. Serangannya kontan terhenti. Tapi detik berikutnya dia membuka mulut, siap menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Laki-laki itu sontak langsung merengkuhnya. Dipeluknya Sehun dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya membekap mulut Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Diam, bodoh! kau mau teman-temanku kesini!?" bisiknya. Tapi kalimatnya justru membuat Sehun tambah panik dan ketakutan.

"Diam!" bentak laki-laki itu. Dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Hhmmff! Hhmmff!" Sehun berontak mati-matian.

Pria itu mulai kewalahan. Dengan paksa ditariknya Sehun ke sisi lain bak sampah, sementara matanya menatap ruas jalan di depan Seoul High School yang sudah menjadi arena pertempuran. Suasana riuh karena pekik dan teriakan, juga butiran batu yang melayang dari dua arah. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat lega saat menyadari tidak ada satu pun mata terarah pada mereka berdua saat ini.

Namun, akibatnya pria itu jadi lengah. Pelukannya sedikit mengendur. Sehun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu tanpa buang waktu. Digigitnya tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Pria itu memekik. Seketika dekapan dan bekapan kuatnya merenggang.

Sehun segera melepaskan diri. Dia berlari ke sisi lain bak sampah meraih kamusnya yang tergeletak di tanah, kembali ke tempat semula, lalu memukuli pria itu tanpa ampun. Sekuat tenaga, membabi buta, dan hampir di luar kesadaran. Pria itu sampai kewalahan menghindari setiap serangan Sehun hingga akhirnya jatuh terjerembap ke tanah.

"Cukup!"

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan terulur dari arah belakang dan mencengkeram kedua tangan Sehun. Gadis itu menoleh dan terpana. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang telah melindunginya dari matahari saat upacara. Kai!

Tanpa sadar Sehun menjatuhkan kamusnya. Bukan hanya karena kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba, tapi juga karena genggaman kedua tangan pria itu. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun menahan napas, karena tanpa sadar Kai sudah merengkuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh pria itu menempel di punggungnya.

Posisi itu juga yang membuat tatapan pria dari Seoul High School itu jadi menajam. Sementara itu, Kai menatap ke ruas jalan di depan sekolahnya. Tanpa sadar genggaman kedua tangannya pada Sehun menguat saat menyadari situasi di sana semakin kacau. Jalan yang dibuka teman-temannya tadi, yang membuatnya bisa mencapai tempat ini telah tertutup. Dilihatnya murid-murid Busan High School sudah hampir mencapai area di depan pintu gerbang. Pasti para guru sudah menutup gerbang dalam, mengantisipasi agar tidak semakin banyak siswa yang terlibat tawuran. Akibatnya, kelompok Seoul High School jadi kalah jumlah.

Untuk Kai, tawuran bukan hal baru. Tapi sekarang ada seorang gadis tengah bersamanya. Dia tidak bisa jika harus tidak peduli. Jadi, mau tidak mau mereka harus masuk sekolah lewat gerbang samping yang jaraknya lumayan jauh karena selain harus memutari gedung sekolah, mereka juga harus memutari gedung milik pemerintah yang berdiri tepat di samping area sekolah.

Murid-murid Busan High School tidak pernah menyerang dari gerbang samping. Karena selain temboknya tinggi –jadi diperlukan keahlian sekelas atlet lempar lembing untuk bisa melemparkan batu sampai melewatinya– juga karena guru-guru selalu langsung bersiaga disana.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun. Dia melepaskan rengkuhannya, lalu tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Kai menoleh ke arah pria dari Busan High School yang sudah bangkit berdiri dari posisi terjerembap. Sesaat kedua laki-laki yang jadi panglima perang dari sekolah masing-masing itu saling tatap. Tepat di manik mata masing-masing.

Kemudian Kai menarik Sehun ke arah perempatan jalan. Dengan tatapan yang semakin menajam, laki-laki dari Busan High School tadi mengikuti kepergian keduanya yang hilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun berusaha menyamai langkah-langkah Kai yang panjang dan tergesa. Begitu mereka telah menikung dan Pria Busan High School yang tadi dipukulinya habis-habisan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, baru ketakutan Sehun pecah. ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Kai sampai terlepas.

"Apa kita bisa kembali? Sepertinya aku memukulnya terlalu keras. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

Sesaat Kai tertegun menatap wajah pucat Sehun yang sarat kecemasan dan ketakutan. Kedua mata Sehun mulai digenangi butiran air bening, yang menempel di bulu matanya saat kedua mata itu mengerjap. Kai lalu mendengus geli, hampir tertawa.

" Kau tenang saja. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau pikir yang tadi kau pukul itu siapa?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. "Panglima perang Busan High School, kau tau?" tambah Kai meyakinkan Sehun agar gadis itu tak cemas lagi.

Kecemasan pekat yang tadi menyelimuti wajah Sehun kontan lenyap. Ditatapnya Kai dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Sekali lagi pria itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ku rasa jika kau kembali, kau yang akan kenapa-napa."

Suara riuh yang samar-samar terdengar menandakan Gerombolan murid Busan High School telah pergi dari depan sekolah Seoul High School.

"Ayo lari! Mereka kemari!" refleks Kai meraih tangan Sehun. Keduanya berlari cepat menyusuri trotoar. Sehun merasa seperti terbang, karena Kai menggenggam erat tangannya dan setengah menariknya. Sehun terpaksa mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menyamai kecepatan pria itu.

Ketika trotoar itu menikung ke arah gerbang samping sekolah, mendadak Kai menghentikan larinya. Dua orang guru yang sedang berjaga di sana adalah formasi yang paling menyebalkan: Kim Seongsaenim dan Park Seongsaenim.

Sehun yang tidak mengira Kai akan berhenti, tak ayal menabrak tubuh pria itu dengan keras. Nyaris saja dia jatuh tersungkur kalau saja Kai tidak buru-buru menangkap tubuhnya.

"Balik! Balik!" bisik Kai.

"Kenapa…?" Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Yang sedang berjaga Kim seongsaenim dengan Park seongsaenim. Akan panjang urusannya jika dengan mereka. Kalau aku tak akan masalah. Sudah bad record lama. Sementara kau? baru kelas sepuluh, seorang gadis pula."

"Tapi saya kan nggak ikut tawuran?"

"Tak ada bukti kau ikut tawuran atau tidak. Apalagi sekarang kau bersamaku."

"Tapi saya sudah izin. Izin mendadak sih. Eomma sudah membuatkan saya surat."

"Begitukah? Oh, kalau begitu tak jadi masalah, yasudah jja!"

"Ah…!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. "Suratnya ada di dalam kamus!" tambahnya

"Hm" Kai memutar kedua bola matanya. "Berarti, no choice. Ya sudah, Ayo putar balik. Keburu mereka melihat kita."

Mereka memutar arah, menuju bagian belakang sekolah. Pembangunan tembok tinggi itu belum selesai. Jadi sedikit pagar besi yang tersisa masih berdiri. Kebetulan posisinya ada di belakang tembok ruang-ruang laboratorium, jadi kemungkinan terlihat oleh guru sangat kecil. Kecuali kalau memang lagi sial. Kai segera memanjat pagar itu.

"Cepet naik!" Kai mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sehun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ng…Saya tak bisa manjat pagar."

Kai berdecak tak sabar. "Kalau menembus pagar, bisa?"

"Mana mungkin…." Sehun menjawab agak kesal.

"Mencabut pagar sampe lepas dari beton?"

"Tak mungkin." Sehun menggeleng.

"Merayap di tembok semacam Spiderman?" kejar Kai.

Sehun menggeleng lagi, kali ini tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Berarti tak ada pilihan, kan?"

"Ng…"

"Cepat bodoh!" Kai nyaris membentak saking tidak sabar lagi. Sehun menatap pagar di depannya dan menelan ludah. Pagar itu tinggi, jadi tidak mungkin dipanjat tanpa mengangkat rok tinggi-tinggi. Kai tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Sehun. Pria itu menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini emergency. Cepat. Keburu ada guru yang patroli!" pria itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya rendah-rendah.

Terpaksa Sehun menyingsingkan roknya lalu memanjat besi-besi pagar itu dengan bantuan Kai.

"Pegangan yang erat." Setelah Sehun berada di puncak pagar, Kai melepaskan pegangannya perlahan karena bisa dia rasakan tubuh gadis di sebelahnya itu gemetar. Kemudian dia melompat turun ke halaman sempit di dalam sekolah.

"Loncat!" perintah Kai sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Belum lagi Sehun sempat melompat, tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan keras.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak seseorang

* * *

Ayo main tebak tebakan apa yang bakal terjadi sama mereka?siapa sih cowok yang sehun pukulin? Buat yang udah pernah baca novel ini tolong bantu saya, kasih saya solusi yang cocok jadi sahabatnya nanti kan oji, nah ada solusi buat slot oji ini cocok sama siapa?soalnya saya mentok banget, kalau lay?kayanya ga cocok, pengen taemin? Bisa sih tapi rada aneh juga, please kasih saran buat slot oji ini cocoknya siapa?:(((((

K


	4. Chapter 4

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Chanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Thanks banget buat review nya dan buat yang kasih saran juga makasih banget, jadi saya ada pertimbangan nih, karakter sahabatnya Kai nanti itu orangnya setia kawan banget, respect dan peduli banget sama Kai, dia juga termaksud anak buah Kai sekaligus sahabatnya, Sahabatnya juga termasuk pemuja Kai karena sosok Kai ini menurutnya keren banget, jadi saya ada pilihan, tolong saran ya, lebih cocok Luhan?Rapmon BTS?atau Zelo? Tapi sejujurnya kalau luhan kayanya agak aneh aja kalau ngebayangin dia mau nurut sama Kai, apalagi muka Luhan kurang mendukung jadi badboy gitu, tapi Entah kenapa saya pengen Luhan ini masuk ke cerita ini jadi Sahabatnya si Kai, jadi mohon dengan sangat saran menurut kalian yang cocok siapa.

 _Sehuniesm : Kris juga termasuk sahabat Kai kok tapi bakal beda orang^^_

 _SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK : LOPYUTU ATULAH, Moonkyu saya kurang paham banget karakter aslinya jadi masih bingung menyesuaikan buat masuk ke ceritanya_

 _GYUSATAN : Sehun satu sekolah sama Kai di Seoul High School^^_

 _Li : Aku ga nemu email kamu huhu, Nah aku juga sebenernya sepemikiran sama kamu gitu, sumpah kita sama kamu, aku pas baca ulang cerita ini langsung mikir yang jadi Ridho harus si Kris Cuma buat yang Oji aku masih belum yakin buat Luhan_

 _Auliavp : Banyak banget yang harus diubah, semoga jadi ga menghilangkan karakteristik peran utama aslinya di novel ya hehe_

 _Thanks buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngereview cerita ini^^_

Part 4

Terpaksa Sehun menyingsingkan roknya lalu memanjat besi-besi pagar itu dengan bantuan Kai.

"Pegangan yang erat." Setelah Sehun berada di puncak pagar, Kai melepaskan pegangannya perlahan karena bisa dia rasakan tubuh gadis di sebelahnya itu gemetar. Kemudian dia melompat turun ke halaman sempit di dalam sekolah.

"Loncat!" perintah Kai sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Belum lagi Sehun sempat melompat, tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan keras.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!" Seorang guru melangkah cepat ke arah mereka.

"Tsk, pas sekali!" desis Kai sambil menoleh sesaat ke asal suara.

"Cepat loncat!" Pria itu semakin merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun melompat turun. Dengan sigap Kai menangkap tubuh yang melayang tanpa kestabilan untuk mendarat itu.

"Lari!" Perintahnya sambil meraih satu tangan Sehun.

"Itu Leeteuk Seongsaenim. Guru IPS. Kalau hanya dia sih masih aman. Dia rabun jauh."

"KAI! SAYA TAU KAMU KAI! BERHENTI!" Seru Leeteuk Seongsaenim.

"NE, SEONGSAENIM! INI SAYA!"Kai balas berseru, tapi tetap terus berlari.

"BERHENTI KAMU!" bentak Leeteuk Seongsaenim dengan suara makin keras.

"NE, SEONGSAENIM ! SEBENTAR! TANGGUNG!" Kai menjawab tanpa rasa takut.

"Tapi kenapa dia kenal sunbae?" tanya Sehun di sela napas yang tersengal.

"Siapa sih yang tak mengenalku?" Ujar Kai dengan membanggakan dirinya

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi dan Leeteuk Seongsaenim tertinggal di belakang, Kai menghentikan larinya. Sontak Sehun mengikuti. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit karena kehabisan napas.

"Lepas semua pernak-pernik yang serba orange itu" Perintah Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut.

"Mencolok, kau tau? Percuma saja dari tadi berusaha menghindar kalau akhirnya kau tercatat juga di black list."

"Katanya dia rabun jauh?"

"Iya. Tapi dia tidak buta warna. Kita tidak hanya ingin menghindari Leeteuk Seongsaenim, kita juga akan melewati ruang guru."

Sehun menurut. Dilepasnya semua pernak-pernik yang dipakainya. Kai terpaksa ikut turun tangan, setelah memperhitungkan akan makan waktu lama kalau ia tidak membantu gadis penggila aksesoris ini.

"Siapa wali kelasmu?" Tanya Kai setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai dan Sehun sedang memasukkan semua aksesoris miliknya ke dalam salah satu kantong tasnya.

"Jessica Seongsaenim."

Kai kontan bersiul.

"Kebetulan. Dulu Seongsaenim cantik itu juga wali kelasku. Tak masalah kalau begitu, biar aku yang akan berbicara padanya."

"Apa sunbae akan menemaniku sampai kelas?tak perlu" Sehun tercengang.

"Terus kau akan bicara apa? Masih membawa tas seperti itu. Kalau munculnya bersamaku, tuduhannya pasti akan ke aku. Kecil itu sih."

"Nanti saya bicara terus terang saja pada Jessica Seongsaenim, sunbae. Saya yakin dia akan mengerti." Sehun berusaha menolak dengan cara halus. Bukan apa-apa. Menurutnya, muncul bersama Kai justru urusannya akan lebih rumit daripada muncul sendirian.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Kau ini cerewet sekali." Kai tidak peduli penolakan Sehun, membuat Sehun menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Jessica Seongsaenim pasti sudah mengenal dekat sunbae."

"Ya lebih tepatnya, sudah tobat!" Kai menyeringai lalu terkekeh geli.

Seisi kelas X-9 menatap dengan muka terpana, ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dan mereka mendapati Kai dan Sehun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa kamu kesini?" Tanya Jessica Seongsaenim dengan nada tajam.

"Mengantarkan anak Seongsaenim" jawab Kai dengan nada manis. Sehun melangkah masuk dengan kepala tertunduk dan muka pucat.

"Mian, Seongsaenim. Sehun…"

"Duduk!" perintah Jessica Seongsaenim dingin. Sehun langsung menutup mulut dan berjalan ke bangkunya dengan kepala tetap tertunduk. Kai menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ini salah saya, Seongsaenim. Bukan…"

"Saya sudah tahu kalau itu. Pasti ulahmu!" Jessica memotong ucapan Kai. Pria itu meringis lebar.

"Sepertinya seongsaenim mengerti banyak tentang saya, ya? Jadi terharu. Seongsaenim kenapa tidak mengajar kelas dua belas? Kan bisa jadi wali kelas saya lagi."

"Nanti kalau kau sudah lulus!" jawab Jessica Seongsaenim tegas. Kai jadi tertawa, pelan tapi geli.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak perlu lulus. Nanti ketika UAN jawabnya mengasal saja. Biar mengulang setahun lagi. Tapi janji ya, Seongsaenim harus jadi wali kelas saya?"

Jessica seongsaenim menatap Kai dengan tatapan dingin yang mulai menyimpan kemarahan. Dia tersinggung karena merasa wibawanya telah dilecehkan. Apalagi di depan murid-murid yang belum genap satu bulan bergabung di Seoul High School, yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan terpana. Meskipun berusia muda dan masih lajang pula, statusnya tetaplah guru!

Kai menghentikan tawanya melihat muka marah guru cantik di depannya itu. Jessica seongsaenim memang terkenal di kalangan murid laki-laki. Selain cantik, Seongsaenim yang satu ini punya bentuk betis sempurna. Seperti bulir padi!

"Kalo gitu Kai permisi, Seongsaenim. Selamat pagi." Masih sambil menahan senyum, Kai membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah tenang. Benar-benar tipikal murid pembuat masalah.

"Teruskan catatan kalian!" perintah Jessica Seongsaenim galak, ketika dilihat murid-murid di depannya masih terpana memandangi pintu. Satu setengah jam kemudian bel berbunyi. Pelajaran kimia itu berakhir.

* * *

"Lapaar," desah Sehun sambil menutup buku-bukunya. Tapi impiannya melahap kimbab di kantin langsung musnah begitu mendengar perintah Jessica seongsaenim.

"Sehun, kamu ikut saya ke ruang guru!"

Dan di ruang guru itu, Sehun kemudian diceramahi Jessica seongsaenim habis-habisan. Meskipun dia sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, alasan keterlambatannya, dan bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kai bersifat insidental, murni faktor kebetulan, wali kelasnya itu tidak peduli.

"Kalau kamu tak ingin mendapat masalah, kamu harus jaga jarak dengan Kai!" perintah Jessica seongsaenim dengan nada final.

"mengerti, Sehun?"

"Ne, Seongsaenim." Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari ruang guru, bel tanda jam istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Tak ada lagi kesempatan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Terpaksa dia harus menahan lapar sampai jam istirahat kedua tiba.

Istirahat kedua, sambil melahap kimbab, Sehun dipaksa menceritakan lagi kronologi kejadian tadi pagi. Kali ini di depan teman-teman wanita kelasnya dan beberapa teman laki-laki yang tertarik dengan peristiwa itu. Berbeda dengan Jessica Seongsaenim, teman-teman Sehun berpendapat kisah pertemuan keduanya dengan Kai yang lagi-lagi insidental itu keren banget. Dan romantis. Lebih romantis daripada cerita-cerita dongeng atau film.

"Gila! Ini lebih menggetarkan dibandingin film-film Korea. Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya" desah Minseok. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di depan dada. Yang lain langsung setuju.

"Terserah" ucap Sehun masa bodo. Dia masih shock dengan rentetan kejadian pagi tadi yang di luar dugaan. Sehun jadi malas memikirkan reaksi teman-temannya.

"Kau mau menceritakannya kan Hun?"

"Tidak Akan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Amber, Kyungsoo, Zelo, Luhan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Hi balik lagi iniiiii, Aku bakal fast update kok selama masih pada minta lanjut, tapi serius deh lebih semangat kalau kalian responnya tuh yang kaya yang bener bener penasaran bikin aku ngga tega buat update lama, tapi ya sedih juga, cerita ini yang view nya udah hampir 1k tapi review nya 50 Huhuhu.

PENGUMUMAN, SAYA MAU TUKER PEMAIN, MAAF MAAF MAAF BANGET KALAU MALAH MENGHANCURKAN ATAU GIMANA, TAPI CHANYEOL BAKAL SAYA GANTI SAMA LUHAN DAN YANG JADI SAHABATNYA KAI NANTI ITU SAYA PUTUSKAN SI CHANYEOL. KENAPA? KARENA BARU KEPIKIRAN WOLF DRAMA VERSION KAN KAI VS LUHAN DAN THANKS BUAT SEXKAI YANG UDAH NGASIH IDE INI. MAAF BANGET INI BAKAL JADI KAIHUN DAN HANHUN

 _Parkpcy92 : thanks, sarannya^^_

 _Li : Seriusan deh udah aku coba soalnya kirim e-mail dan itu gagal, iya ya terlalu baku?hehe thanks buat masukannya yaa^^_

 _Auliavp : Aku kurang tau kalau link online nya_ _coba aja cek di google atau beli langsung bukunya hehehe :v_

* * *

Part 5

Kemunculan Kai di kelas Sehun, apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Sehun, juga sikap kurang ajarnya pada Jessica Seongsaenim, membuat keputusan yang telah dibuat Sehun dan teman-temannya untuk tidak membicarakan nama Kai waktu itu dianulir.

Bukan karena pria itu terlalu sempurna untuk dianggap sebagai angin lewat, tapi juga karena banyak hal menarik muncul kalau sudah menyebut satu nama itu.

Amber yang sangat bersemangat mencari informasi tentang Kai. Karena memang hanya dia yang punya beberapa teman di kelas sebelas, angkatan yang jelas tahu banyak tentang Kai. Dan dengan semangat gadis itu akan menyampaikan setiap informasi baru yang dia dapatkan kepada teman-temannya.

Seperti siang ini, Sehun dan semua teman-teman wanita dikelas tetap berkumpul di kelas pada saat jam istirahat, karena Amber punya info baru tentang Kai yang sangat penting dan sangat perlu untuk diketahui.

Saking gawatnya info itu, gadis-gadis itu sampai merelakan jam istirahatnya. Mereka membeli satu brownies dan satu gelas air mineral per orang dari kantin.

"Aku bertaruh kalian akan membicarakan soal Kai" Ucap Zelo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Benar. Kalau kau seorang gay, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami" Ujar Amber. Zelo menyeringai. "Lebih baik aku denganmu, Mber. Walau kau wanita setengah pria tapi setidaknya kau masih seorang wanita"

"Kurang ajar!" Amber mengambil sepotong brownies dari tempatnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Zelo. Dengan sigap pria itu berkelit. Disambarnya brownies itu sebelum mendarat di lantai dan langsung melahapnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, beruntung tubuhnya itu tinggi jadi ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil brownies yang dilempar Amber.

"Thanks!" katanya sebelum menghilang.

"Zelo sial" gerutu Amber dengan wajah cemberut. Dia tersinggung.

"Kurasa dia cuma bercanda Mber" hibur Sehun.

"It's not funny Hun" Amber mengambil brownies lagi

"Sebentar ya, Aku habiskan dulu browniesnya. Takut aku akan bercerita sampai istirahat selesai. Kalian enak hanya tinggal mendengarkan" Ujarnya saat dilihatnya tatapan-tatapan tak sabar di sekelilingnya.

"Ne, Gwenchana" Teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi …" Amber memulai konferensi pers tidak resmi itu, setelah melahap sepotong brownies. "Aku tak bisa memulainya dari info yang tidak penting. Karena semua info yang aku dapat itu penting dan… pasti sangat mencengangkan !"

"Kau mendapatkan info ini dari teman-temanmu dikelas sebelas?" sela Yixing.

"Kau pikir aku mencari info ke anak kelas dua belas Yixing-ya? Kalau iya, itu sama seperti aku ingin mati dengan cara konyol." Amber menatap Yixing, seolah-olah temannya itu manusia paling bodoh di seluruh jagat raya.

"Ah ne, Mian" Yixing meringis.

"Jadi begini…" Amber menatap sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi muka yang sekarang jadi sangat serius. "Kai itu ternyata saat pertama kali masuk sudah menunjukan gejala akan menjadi biang onar. Saat MOS, dia seperti murid lainnya. Akan menuruti jika disuruh apapun. Begitu MOS selesai, baru keliatan kalau dia suka melawan. Kalau ada yang memintanya duit seribu-dua ribu, dia masih mau memberikan. Lebih dari itu, dia pilih ribut."

Amber menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk minum.

"Murid-Murid dikelas sebelas mulai tak senang dengan Kai. Lalu mereka membuat rencana mau memberi Kai Pelajaran dengan mengeroyoknya. Tapi dari situ jadi terbongkar, kalau Kai sudah sangat marah, dia bisa lupa diri. Seperti orang tidak sadar atau kesurupan. Pertama kali terbongkar saat pulang sekolah, dia diserang anak-anak kelas sebelas di belakang sekolah. Dia di jemput di kelas lalu di bawa ke belakang sekolah. Disana dia dihajar. Kalian tahu? Kai memang babak belur parah. Sampai masuk rumah sakit. Tapi anak-anak kelas sebelas yang menyerangnya juga tak jauh berbeda babak belurnya. Sepertinya dia melawan mati-matian sebelum akhirnya pingsan."

Amber berhenti sejenak untuk minum lagi.

"Lalu, sehabis itu namanya mulai dikenal. Anak-anak kelas sebelas mulai berpikir kalau mau menyerang dia. Soalnya pernah sekali lagi Kai dikeroyok, tapi di luar sekolah. Dia dicegat di jalan. Dihajar sampai babak belur lagi. Kalian tahu? Begitu dia sembuh, anak-anak kelas sebelas yang ngeroyok dia, di hampiri satu-satu. Satu anak dia hajar di toilet sekolah, saat anak itu sedang sendirian. Satu lagi dia hampiri ke rumahnya saat sedang kosong, lalu di tarik ke halaman dan menghajar disana. Tiga anak dicegat di jalan, lalu…"

Amber berhenti untuk mengingat-ingat sementara teman-temannya menatap dengan muka terkesima.

"Oh, yang dia hampiri ke rumahnya ada dua orang. Satu dia hajar di ruang tamu. Didepan Eomma pria itu! Sehabis itu Kai menjelaskan kenapa dia memukul anaknya. Yang paling keren ini menurutku, salah satu cowok yang dia cegat di jalan sedang membonceng kekasihnya. Murid sekolah ini.

Kai menyuruh gadis itu turun lalu menghentikan taksi. Supirnya pun dikasih ongkos oleh Kai dan menyuruh supir itu untuk mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah. Baru setelah itu kekasihnya di hajar abis-abisan. Gentle, kan? Menurutku dari kasus ini, Kai itu sangat gentle."

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Amber berhenti bercerita. Kali ini untuk membuka segelas air mineral lagi. Para pendengarnya penasaran, tapi tak mau mendesak. Mereka menunggu Amber dengan sabar.

"Dan ini cerita kenapa Kai itu bisa jadi pentolan sekolah kita seperti sekarang" lanjut Amber. "Waktu itu dia masih kelas sepuluh juga. Saat pulang sekolah Gerombolan dari Busan High School menyerang. Seperti kemaren itu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Kai melihat ada satu murid sekolah kita yang diculik. Diseret ke mobil lalu dibawa pergi. Kai langsung mengejarnya dengan motor. Dia membawa besi. Kalian tahu, besinya dari mana?" Amber memandang teman-temannya yang serentak menggelengkan kepala tapi tidak satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. "Dari pagar depan yang bisa dilepas itu. Yang dia gunakan untuk menyelinap saat upacara. Lalu dia berdiri di depan Sehun."

"Ooh" Semuanya ber-oh bersamaan.

"Begitu, ya?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iya, jadi tidak tahu juga apakah besi itu memang sudah copot, atau dicopot sama Kai. Menurut kabar yang beredar sih, mobil salah satu gerombolan dari Busan High School itu dipukuli sampai hancur oleh Kai. Kacaunya parah. Ya begitulah, dia ngamuk layaknya orang kesurupan. Ternyata laki-laki yang diculik itu anak kelas dua belas, udah gitu sahabatnya pentolan sekolah kita waktu itu. Sehabis itu Kai langsung dijadiin anggota kelompok mereka. Pastinya kelompok rusuh di sekolah. Dan dia jadi bergaul dengan anak-anak kelas dua belas. Sejak itu anak-anak kelas sebelas tidak berani mengusik Kai lagi. Nah waktu kelas dua belas lulus, hierarki kepemimpinanya loncat langsung ke Kai. Kelas sebelas yang naik kelas dua belas dilewatin. Tapi mereka tidak berani protes. Soalnya beberapa anak kelas sebelas yang naik kelas dua belas itu sudah jadi anggota gerombolannya Kai."

Lagi-lagi Amber berhenti bercerita sesaat. Kali ini untuk menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Dan ini info yang paling penting. Yang aku berani jamin kalian pasti akan kaget." Amber menatap teman-temannya dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Apa Mber?" semuanya bertanya serentak. Amber tersenyum-senyum lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang Kai itu tidak pernah... punya kekasih selama ini!"

"BOHONG!" semuanya berseru bersamaan.

"Benar kaaan?" Amber terkekeh.

"Bohong kan Mber? Mana mungkin! Kau pasti mengarang!" kata Sehun. Kedua matanya yang menatap Amber membulat maksimal.

"Aku serius Sehuna!"

"Lalu wanita-wanita yang sering bersama dengannya itu, siapa?"

"Yang bersama dengan gerombolannya, maksudmu?" ralat Amber.

"Ya terserahlah. Mereka itu siapa?"

"Ya wanita-wanita yang menyukai Kai. Seperti kita-kita gini."

"Hanya kau saja ya!" kata-kata Amber langsung disambut bantahan. Gadis itu meringis.

"Urusan Kalian deh kalau mau menyangkal. Aku akui, Aku menyukai Kai. Dia itu tampan. Dan dia juga tinggi. Masalah dia bandel, laki-laki yang sejati ya memang harus bandel."

"Serius, Mber?" Sehun masih penasaran, mewakili rasa yang menghinggapi semua teman-temannya yang mendengar cerita itu.

"Iya!" Amber menjawab tegas.

"Perasaan, Kai justru terlihat seperti mempunyai banyak kekasih. Aku justru jarang sekali melihat Kai tanpa ada seorang gadis disebelahnya."

"Tapi selalu berganti, bukan?"

"Ah..Iya juga"

"Itu dia. Kai tak pernah peduli kalau ada wanita yang mau bergabung di gerombolannya. Silahkan saja. Meskipun tujuannya jelas untuk mendekatinya, Kai akan menutup mata. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan selalu wanita-wanita itu yang akhirnya tak tahan lalu pergi. Sambil patah hati biasanya. Kai tetap tak peduli." Amber terkekeh-kekeh. Kelihatan girang sekali dia.

"Jangan-jangan dia homo?" kata Yixing.

"Tak mungkin!" semuanya membantah dengan seruan nyaring.

"Kau lupa insiden ketika dia menggoda Jessica Seongsaenim? Wajahnya Jessica sangat merah begitu." Amber memelototi Yixing. "Kalau dia homo, dia tak akan mau menggoda Jessica Seongsaenim, tahu!"

"Maksudnya homo sapiens," jawab Yixing sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Manusia purba mana ada yang tampan? Mulut mereka kan semuanya maju kedepan." Ada juga yang menanggapi candaan Yixing, si Kyungsoo.

"Atau mungkin, dia pernah mengalami patah hati yang parah. Lalu trauma dan tidak mau mempunyai kekasih lagi," giliran Minseok mengajukan hipotesis. Amber langsung membantah.

"Kapan mereka punya hubungannya? Waktu SMP begitu? Fak… sampai segitunya. Sepatah hatinya anak SMP, paling seminggu-dua minggu. Habis gitu juga lupa."

"Aku tidak" Minseok membantah. "Saat putus dengan pacarku waktu kelas delapan, Aku patah hati sampai empat bulanan."

"Kau bodoh!" cela Amber. "Untuk apa? Rugi!"

"Kok jadi membicarakan Minseok?" sela Yixing. "Jadi kenapa dong si Kai tak pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Itu dia yang masih jadi pertanyaan besar!" Amber menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras. "Ada satu lagi yang pasti bikin kalian kaget. Kalian percaya? Tak ada satu orang pun yang tau dimana Kai tinggal."

"Haaa? Masa sih?" lagi-lagi infomasi Amber itu membuat teman-temannya tercengang.

"Serius!"

"Dia mempunyai banyak teman dan anak buah. Masa tak ada satupun yang tau di mana rumahnya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya rapat-rapat.

"Tidak ada, makanya, aneh kan?"

"Apa tak ada yang mencoba bertanya atau mencari tahu, gitu?"

"Aku kurang tau kalo itu. Nanti aku tanyakan lagi."

Saking mencengangkannya semua info tentang Kai yang diberikan Amber, wanita-wanita itu sampai tidak mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka bahkan juga tidak menyadari bahwa Jung Seongsaenim sudah ada di depan kelas.

"Sedang rapat apa kalian?" tanya Jung seongsaenim dengan suara keras dan mengetuk-ngetuk whiteboard dengan spidol.

Gadis-gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke depan bersamaan. Mereka langsung bubar dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Rapat apa?" ulang Jung seongsaenim.

"Rapat soal Kai Sunbae, Seongsaenim!" Zelo yang menjawab. Kontan gadis-gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Oh, mau ikut-ikutan bandel, begitu ya?" tampang Jung Seongsaenim langsung berubah galak. "Buka buku catatan kalian!"

Sehun kembali ke bangkunya dengan pikiran berkecamuk hebat. Jung Seonaenim dan uraiannya yang panjang-lebar terabaikan karena Sehun tak bisa mengenyahkan Kai dari dalam kepalanya. Meskipun info yang disampaikan Amber tentang Kai serbagelap, serbaseram, dan bikin ngeri, entah kenapa Sehun merasa pria itu sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja sisi baik itu sepertinya sengaja dia tidurkan.

Karena, Sehun sempat merasakannya, ketika sisi baik Sehun sesaat menyeruak di antara sisi buruknya yang lebih aktif dan dominan. Mungkin karena dia pernah merasakan pertolongan Kai. Mungkin karena dia juga telah merasakan perlindungan yang diberikan pria itu. Genggaman tangannya, sekilas tatapan lembutnya, rasa kuatir yang terselip di antara nada tajamnya, dan di balik sikapnya yang sering kurang ajar, pria itu juga punya batas kesopanan.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan informasi yang tadi dikatakan Amber. Atau bisa jadi, semua info itu memang benar, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Kai sendiri.

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya yang sengaja dibiarkan hening, tanpa alunan musik seperti biasanya, pentolan Busan High School itu, Luhan, terduduk diam di depan meja belajarnya. Pria itu menatap kamus di depannya, yang tertulis sebuah nama di lembar kosong pertama. Sehun, X-9.

Banyak gadis di sekitar Kai. Sama seperti dulu. Kai yang dikenalnya selama tiga tahun di SMP. Namun, pada satu nama ini luhan mendapati ada yang beda dengan Kai. Sedikit. Samar. Namun bukan disembunyikan. Lebih karena Kai sendiri sepertinya juga tidak menyadari. Atau belum menyadari. Setelah dua tahun lebih akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa direbutnya dari Kai. Sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk ganti menyakiti pria itu.

Ini memang dendam pribadi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan permusuhan kedua sekolah mereka. Murni sakit di masa lalu. Murni karena ketidakberdayaannya pada saat itu. Mungkin Kai sudah lupa. Bahkan bisa jadi pria itu tidak pernah menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tapi kini… kedua rahang Luhan mengeras. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menatap dinding kosong di depan meja belajarnya namun tidak terfokus di sana, perlahan menyipit. Ia akan membuat Kai untuk ikut merasakan rasa sakit itu. Juga rasa kehilangan yang menyertainya. Yang bahkan tidak tersembuhkan meskipun dua tahun lebih telah lewat.

Tiba-tiba alarm ponsel Luhan berbunyi, menarik benaknya dari pengembaraan masa lalu. Jam sebelas tepat. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang. Harus secepatnya mencari kepastian agar dia bisa menentukan tindakan apa yang harus diambil.

Disandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kedua matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Otaknya berputar. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama ketika satu ide muncul di kepala.

"Boleh juga." Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tinggal besok dilihat bagaimana hasilnya.

Luhan meraih memo di depannya dan merobek lembar teratas. Lalu menulis satu kalimat pendek dan meletakan di halaman pertama kamus milik Sehun. Setelah mengeset alarm tepat pada pukul lima pagi, Pria itu berdiri lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

* * *

TBC

Ayo main tebak-tebakan lagi, apa yang direncanain Luhan? Terus dendam apa sih yang bikin Luhan sampe benci banget sama Kai? Dan kenapa Kai ngga pernah punya Pacar juga? Coba kalian tebak tebakan yaaaa di review^^ kalau review nya nembus 80 aku update langsung chapter 6 nya deh:-D salam ganteng dari jodohnya Chanyeol, Istrinya Kai, dan takdirnya Sehun :v


	6. Chapter 6

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol,

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Aduh saya salah orang bukan sexkai tapi sehuniesm. Thanks banget buat idenya. Aku jadi inget kalau rival Kai itu Luhan, dan inget banget Wolf drama version/3 ok daripada banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja part 6 nya nih

Part 6

Pulang sekolah Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri tepi lapangan basket menuju pintu gerbang, masih dengan pembicaraan seputar Kai. Informasi yang disampaikan Amber dua hari yang lalu rupanya membuat Kai tetap menjadi objek pembicaraan hangat sampai hari ini.

"Aku yakin dia itu sebenernya baik kok, Baek."

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kan tak ada yang tau bagaimana dia sebenernya. Aku masih tak percaya cerita Amber. Ajaib banget kalau tidak ada satupun yang tau di mana rumahnya."

"Iya, ya…" Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa tak ada yang mencoba mengikuti dia diam-diam gitu ya?"

"Aku rasa tak ada yang berani. Atau mungkin, menghargai hak dia untuk merahasiakan di mana dia tinggal."

"Iya juga sih." Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Mendadak muka kedua gadis itu menegang. Pembicaraan tentang Kai juga langsung berhenti, karena sang objek pembicaraan berada tidak jauh di depan. Berdiri di trotoar di depan sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Sst, Kai!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Sudah tau!‖" balas Sehun.

"Jangan diliatin dong!"

"Siapa juga yang ngeliatin?"

Kedua cewek itu berjalan dengan tatapan lurus-lurus ke depan. Tapi Sehun tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melirik. Bahkan saat didapatinya pria itu dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir, terang-terangan merokok di area sekolah, Sehun tetap merasa sebenarnya Kai baik.

Tiba-tiba Kai menoleh. Sehun terkesiap. Tatapan mereka bertumbukan tak terhindarkan. Muka Sehun langusng merah. Tapi Kai terlihat tak acuh. Sambil mengisap rokoknya dengan tarikan panjang, Laki-laki itu menatap Sehun dengan sinar datar. Hanya sesaat, kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke teman-temannya. Sehun menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Lega, tapi agak sedih juga. Dua kejadian yang telah membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau ternyata bagi Kai sepertinya bukan apa-apa.

"Ya ampun!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba, seketika berhenti melangkah. "Buku cetak matematikaku tadi kan dipinjam Jimin, anak kelas sebelas. Belom dibalikin. Gawat! Besok ada matematika juga. Mana ada PR, lagi. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya, tau masih ada orangnya."

"Telepon aja dulu. Nanti taunya sudah pulang, lagi. Dia kan pulangnya lewat pintu belakang."

"Oh iya." Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan sederet angka. "Masih ada. Dia nunggu di gerbang belakang," katanya kemudian. "Sebentar ya, Huna." Baekhyun langsung balik badan dan berlari kembali ke halaman sekolah.

Sehun terpaksa menunggu. gadis itu menatap jalan di depannya dengan gelisah, karena Kai hanya berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Teman-temannya sudah pergi. Tinggal tersisa satu orang yang bediri tepat di depan Kai. Kedua laki-laki itu sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di depan Sehun. Begitu sang pengendara membuka kaca helmnya, kedua bola mata Sehun kontan terbelalak. Pria pentolan Busan High School itu!

"Hai," laki-laki itu menyapa dan tersenyum. "Mau balikin kamus." Diturunkannya resleting jaketnya. Kamus Bahasa Inggris-Korea milik Sehun langsung menyembul dalam posisi berdiri bersandar di dada pria itu. "Nih." Diambilnya kamus itu kemudian dia ulurkan kepada sang pemilik.

Sehun langsung teringat lagi peristiwa pemukulan membabi buta yang dilakukannya. Diterimanya kamusnya dengan muka yang sekarang jadi merah.

"Ngg… itu… waktu itu maaf ya? Maaf banget," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Tak masalah." Luhan tersenyum lunak. "Aku paham. Waktu itu kau pasti refleks, kan?"

"Iya." Sehun tersenyum malu.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Kai langsung menghentikan isapan rokoknya begitu dia mengenali wajah terbungkus helm itu. Kedua matanya langsung menajam. Luhan pura-pura tak melihat. Namun, lewat sudut mata dipantaunya setiap gerak-gerik Kai dengan waspada.

"Kepalamu tidak sampai benjol, kan? Apa tulang-tulangmu ada yang patah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada cemas. Pria di depannya menggeleng.

"Tidak juga, cuma kata dokter, Aku sedikit kena gegar otak ringan," jelasnya dengan muka serius.

"Iya!? Kau serius!?" Sehun terpengarah. Seketika ekspresi penyesalan muncul di mukanya. Benar-benar terlihat jelas, membuat Luhan jadi ketawa geli.

"Bercanda. Bercanda. Aku tidak sampai seperti itu. Cuma kamus Inggris doang. Sempet nyut-nyutan sih. Tapi cuma sebentar kok. Sekarang udah baikan."

"Aku serius tau. Kau ini, menakuti ku saja." Sehun menarik napas lega. Pria di depannya menyeringai.

Menyaksikan keakraban itu, Kai jadi geram. Dibantingnya rokoknya ke trotoar jalan. "Kurang ajar. Udah sengaja didiemin biar nggak bonyok, malah nantang!" desisnya.

Kai menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Luhan segera menghidupkan mesin motornya. Bukannya takut, tapi tindakannya ini memang atas nama pribadi dan ditujukan untuk Kai pribadi. Sama sekali bukan dari Busan High School untuk Seoul High School

"Aku balik ya, Hun"

"Mian," sekali lagi Sehun meminta maaf.

"It's okay. Tak usah dipikirin." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya, kemudian melesat pergi. Satu seringai lebar menghiasi bibirnya, menggantikan senyum yang tadi diberikannya untuk Sehun.

"Ngapain dia?!" tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah berada tepat dibelakang Sehun. gadis itu menoleh kaget.

"Ngembaliin kamus," jawab Sehun spontan.

Tanpa merasa perlu minta izin, Kai mengambil kamus itu dari tangan Sehun lalu membukanya. Selembar kertas kecil meluncur dari sana. Dengan cepat Kai menahannya dengan satu jari. Keningnya sedikit mengerut membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

' _Hai, Sehun. Salam kenal ya. Aku Luhan'_

Sehun melirik takut-takut. Dia sendiri belum sempat memeriksa kamusnya, untuk mencari surat izin yang dituliskan mamanya untuk diserahkan pada Jessica Seongsaenim. Jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa pria tadi menyelipkan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

"Dia ngajak kenalan," kata Kai pendek. Tapi tidak dia tunjukkan kertas itu kepada pemilik sahnya. "Jadi namamu Sehun?"

"Ng…. iya." Sehun mengangguk. Rasa takut yang perlahan merayap membuat dadanya berdebar. Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Tau namaku, kan?"

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri."

Sehun tetap yakin cowok yang berdiri di belakangnya sebenarnya baik, tapi tetap saja Kai adalah biang keroknya Seoul High School. Sehun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak merasa waswas.

"Nih." Kai mengembalikan kamus yang dipegangnya pada Kai, tapi tidak lembar kertas itu. Dia melipatnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku kemeja. Pria itu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Sehun sudah akan mengucapkan "kertas itu kan buat aku?" , tapi urung.

Biarin aja. Daripada nanti urusannya malah jadi runyam. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul.

"Payah ah si Jimin Sunbae. Dasar pelupa. Masa dia lupa udah pinjem…," kalimatnya tidak sempat selesai, karena Sehun keburu menarik satu tangannya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada tegang.

"Yuk, pulang cepetan! Ada yang mau aku certain!"

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah cepat. Sehun dengan muka tegang, Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang.

Penyerangan itu terjadi saat pulang sekolah. Tanpa prasangka, siswa-siswa Seoul High School berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba dari arah perempatan berhamburan siswa-siswa Busan High School, musuh bebuyutan mereka, yang berlari kearah sekolah mereka dengan teriakan dan lemparan-lemparan batu.

Seketika suasana menjadi kacau. Siswa-siswa Seoul High School yang masih berada dekat gerbang sekolah seketika berhamburan kembali ke dalam area sekolah. Sementara yang sudah terlalu jauh dari gerbang, tidak mungkin kembali, berlarian dengan panik ke segala arah. Jerit dan teriakan terdengar di sana-sini. Yang pertama kali merespon serangan itu jelas anak-anak kelas dua belas, yang udah terbiasa terlibat tawuran, yang tidak peduli risiko apa pun yang menanti di depan. Sementara yang tidak ingin terlibat, pilih menunggu tawuran usai di dalam ruang-ruang kelas.

Kai yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah segera mengoordinasi teman-temannya. Yang pertama dia perintahkan untuk menyambut serangan itu adalah sekelompok laki-laki yang disebut "Pasukan Kamikaze". Sekelompok laki-laki yang bangga balik ke sekolah dalam keadaan benjol, memar-memar, babak-belur, bahkan berdarah-darah, tidak peduli sanksi apa pun yang akan mereka terima dari pihak seklah nantinya. Mereka rata-rata penembak jitu, alias timpukan batunya jarang meleset. Mereka di-backup seksi perlengkapan tempur, yang segera mengeluaran bom-bom Molotov padat alias batu, dari tempat-tempat penyimpanan rahasia di dalam dan di sekitar area sekolah.

Kemudian Kai memerintahkan junior-juniornya yang masih kelas sepuluh untuk masuk ke ruang-ruang kelas. Mereka belum lama menjadi anggota keluarga baru di Seoul High School, jadi bisanya cuma panik doang. Sama sekali tidak berguna dan cuma bikin repot. Sementara siswa-siswa kelas sebelas yang telah

terdoktrin atau terjangkit virus patriotisme salah kaprah menyambut serangan itu bersama senior-senior mereka.

Kai memandang berkeliling. Area depan sekolah yang terdiri atas dua lapangan futsal, satu lapangan voli, dan satu lapangan basket itu sudah clear. Hanya berisi anak-anak yang akan menggantikan mereka yang kembali dalam keadaan luka-luka.

Sementara itu para guru hanya bisa menatap dari mulut koridor utama tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam situasi tawuran, beberapa anak didik mereka seperti Kai dan teman-temannya itu memang sama sekali tidak mempan bentakan, teriakan, pukulan penggaris besi, bahkan ancaman hukuman dari skala ringan sampai sangat berat.

Kai segera menggabungkan diri ke kancah pertempuran. Berlari menembus kekacauan dan hujan batu. Tiba- tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kedua matanya menyipit, menatap tajam ke kejauhan.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri saling merapat dengan wajah pucat pasi. Keduanya terjebak di tempat yang sangat strategis. Trotoar jalan antara sekolah dan perempatan, tepat di pertengahan jarak. Rasa takut—terlebih-lebih panik karena ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada tepat di tengah-tengah tawuran—membuat keduanya tidak melihat peluang untuk melarikan diri yang sebenarnya sangat besar, lari secepat-cepanya kembali ke sekolah.

Mereka berdiri rapat di balik satu-satunya pelindung, kalau bisa disebut begitu. Sebatang pohon peneduh jalan yang belum lama ditanam. Yang batangnya Cuma sedikit lebih besar dari butiran batu-batu yang beterbangan. Singkat kata, Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri di tempat yang paling strategis. Ditimpuk batu dari arah mana pun dijamin kena.

Kai langsung mengenali Sehun yang memang selalu penuh dengan nuansa orange.

"Sial! Si oranye itu kena kutuk, kali ya? Lagi-lagi kejebak tawuran!" desisnya. Kai lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "WOI! COVER-IN!" teriaknya.

Teman-temannya langsung mengerti. Dengan perlindungan teman-temannya, Kai berlari menembus hujan batu, berusaha mencapai tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri. Bukan apa-apa. Dia paling malas kalau ada wanita yang terlibat, apalagi terjebak tawuran. Soalnya mereka sering jadi korban, tapi lebih sering lagi dijadikan sandera. Akibatnya, Kai dan teman-temannya terpaksa mengaku kalah. Harga kompensasi agar gadis yang dijadikan sandera tidak diapa-apakan. Yang terakhir itu yang selalu membuat Kai kesal.

Sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, juga dengan perlindungan beberapa temannya, Luhan berlari cepat menuju titik yang sama.

Tiba-tiba pria yang berada di sebelah kanan Kai roboh. Satu lemparan batu yang benar-benar jitu membuatnya terkapar di aspal jalanan dengan lengan kanan berdarah. Beberapa orang segera maju untuk melindunginya, juga melindungi Kai yang posisinya jadi sedikit terbuka. Sementara dua orang segera menarik laki-laki yang roboh itu sampai berdiri lalu memapahnya menuju sekolah.

Tapi, seberapa cepat pun usaha penyelamatan itu dilakukan, mereka tetap kehilangan waktu. Begitu Kaii menoleh karena teriakan beberapa orang temannya, dilihatnya Luhan sudah hampir mencapai tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dua orang teman Luhan dengan mengendarai motor, membayanginya di kiri-kanan.

"MAJU! MAJU!" teriak Kai keras.

Serentak seluruh anak-anak Busan High School yang berada di posisi depan berlari kencang ke arah lawan. Sementara yang berada di posisi tengah semakin gencar menghujani lawan dengan lemparan batu supaya teman-temannya bisa maju lebih cepat. Sayangnya mereka sudah kalah jarak.

Luhan bersama kedua temannya yang mengendarai motor sudah sampai di depan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Kai dan teman-temannya berlari seperti kalap. Namun jarak yang masih terbentang cukup jauh, membuat mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kedua gadis itu diseret ke motor dan dipaksa naik. Jerit dan pemberontakan mereka sama sekali sia-sia. Kedua motor itu segera melesat pergi, dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun di boncengan masing-masing.

Di tengah hujan batu, di tengah teriakan, di antara teman-temannya yang siap melindungi, Luhan berdiri menyongsong Kai. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Senyum mengejek bercampur kemenangan tercetak di bibirnya, yang bahkan bisa dilihat Kai dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Membuat kemarahannya semakin menggelegak.

Luhan yang bisa melihat kemarahan Kai memuncak, semakin menikmati kemenangannya. Dia berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan senyum tercetak semakin lebar di bibirnya. Meskipun demikian, pria itu tetap waspada. Menjelang Kai mencapai jarak yang dianggapnya batas siaga, Luhan memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mundur.

Serentak seluruh gerombolan Busan High School itu balik badan, berlari ke arah perempatan dan menghilang di sana. Kai dan teman-temannya tersentak dan semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Tapi saat sampai di perempatan jalan dan berbelok ke kanan, mereka hanya melihat sisa-sisa murid Busan High School masuk ke sebuah jalan kecil. Tak lama kemudian delapan unit mobil melesat keluar dari sana, dengan teriakan dan tawa kemenangan yang bisa didengar Kai dan teman-temannya.

Mereka terpaksa menghentikan pengejaran. Kai berdiri di tempat dengan kedua rahang terkatup rapat. Mati-matian menahan kemarahannya agar tidak semakin membludak. Kemudian dia balik badan.

"Chan, ambil motorku!" serunya sambil melempar kunci. Chanyeol menangkap kunci itu dan segera berlari ke sekolah. Anak-anak yang lain, yang rata-rata juga membawa kendaraan ke sekolah, langsung mengikuti. Tak lama terdengar deru nyaring di kejauhan. Tapi yang kembali hanya Chanyeol.

"Semua kendaraan ketahan, Kai," lapor Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan motor itu pada sang pemilik. Kemudian dia ulurkan jaket yang diambilkan Kris, salah seorang teman mereka, dari kelas.

"Udah tau," jawab Kai pendek sambil mengenakan jaket hitamnya. Setiap kali terjadi tawuran, pihak sekolah memang selalu langsung menutup kedua akses ke sekolah. Alasan kenapa motor itu bisa lolos adalah karena motor itu milik Kai, plus ancaman ke Security yang berjaga di gerbang depan.

"Nanti kalo Kai ngamuk, Ahjussi tanggung jawab ya?"

"Jadi gimana?" Chanyeol menatap Kai, menunggu instruksi selanjutnnya.

"Biar aku sendiri yang ke Busan."

"Kau Gila!" Chanyeol melotot. "Jangan! Jangan! Tunggu bentar deh. Anak-anak lagi nyetop taksi."

"Bodoh! Mana ada taksi yang mau ngangkut anak-anak yang mau tawuran? Usul siapa sih?"

"Hehe, Aku." Chanyeol meringis malu.

"Tsk! Duduk di sebelahku tak ada gunanya ya?" sesaat Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan lirikan tajam. Kemudian pria itu menggas motornya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"WOI, KAIIIIII!" teriak Chanyeol, melengking keras. Jelas sia-sia

Apa yang bakal terjadi sama Kai? Terus gimana nasib Sehun dan Baekhyun? Apa yang bakal Luhan lakukan? Keep Review ya guys:-D


	7. Chapter 7

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

ChanBaek ya?hmmm liat aja deh nanti terusannya bakal gimana, sebenernya ini novel udah gantung hampir 5 tahun loh, dari pihak Esti Kinasih sendiri katanya masih proses pembuatan, sementara novel ini mau dibuat 5 trilogy. Keep sabar guys! Dan ini sudah dipanjangin wordnya^^ ini mau nanya, mau dibuat bahasanya santai atau sedikit formal aja?

Part 7

"Biar aku sendiri yang ke Busan."

"Kau Gila!" Chanyeol melotot. "Jangan! Jangan! Tunggu bentar deh. Anak-anak lagi nyetop taksi."

"Bodoh! Mana ada taksi yang mau ngangkut anak-anak yang mau tawuran? Usul siapa sih?"

"Hehe, Aku." Chanyeol meringis malu.

"Tsk! Duduk di sebelahku tak ada gunanya ya?" sesaat Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan lirikan tajam. Kemudian pria itu menggas motornya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"WOI, KAIIIIII!" teriak Chanyeol, melengking keras. Jelas sia-sia

Kai memacu motornya, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berbagai macam dugaan buruk berkelebat di kepalanya. Untuknya, tawuran itu mutlak urusan pria. Dari dulu dia pantang melibatkan wanita. Sepertinya Luhan juga mempunyai prinsip yang sama. Karena itu Kai heran melihat Luhan sampai melakukan ini. Karena kejadian ini baru yang pertama kali ini.

Luhan memang bukan nama baru untuk Kai. Pria itu satu SMP dengannya, tapi tidak pernah satu kelas. Kai mulai merasakan kebencian Luhan kira-kira dua atau tiga bulan menjelang lulus-lulusan.

Sayangnya, kesibukan PM —pendalaman materi—dan seabrek kegiatan tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang dipaksakan pihak sekolah membuat Kai tidak sempat lagi memikirkan keanehan Luhan itu. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah merayakan acara lulus-lulusan kemudian berpencar ke sekolah lanjutan tujuan masing-masing. Masalah itu pun terlupakan.

Sampai pada suatu hari Kai menemukan Luhan di antara anak-anak Busan High School yang menyerang sekolahnya. Masih dengan tatap kebencian yang sama. Dan sama seperti dirinya, masih berstatus junior yang tentu saja harus mematuhi setiap perintah para senior. Ketika Kai telah menjadi pentolan di sekolahnya, Luhan ternyata juga berdiri diposisi yang sama. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk bertanya baik-baik.

Karena itu sejak dulu Kai selalu merasa serangan-serangan anak-anak Busan High School yang dipimpin Luhan secara pribadi ditujukan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruang kelas di Busan High School, Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk saling merapat. Satu tangan mereka saling menggenggam kuat. Tak lama pintu terbuka. Luhan berjalan masuk dan langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Tidak ada sahutan. Luhan menatap keduanya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan berseru keluar dari sana.

"Tao, ambilkan air mineral gelas, dua!"

Tak lama seorang pria muncul. Dia mengulurkan dua air mineral kemasan gelas pada Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Enggak kau apa-apain kan tadi?" tanya Luhan pada Tao, pria yang membawakan air mineral itu.

"Enggak. Cuma diliatin doang. Abis cakep-cakep sih."

"Itu udah termasuk diapa-apain, lagi. Kan udah dibilang, tampang preman terminalmu itu bikin wanita ketakutan."

"Hehe…" Tao meringis. "Yang penting kan nggak dicolek-colek."

"Ya udah, sana!" Luhan menggerakkan dagu, menyuruh Tao keluar. Sekali lagi Tao menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun, kemudian menghilang di ambang pintu. Kembali Luhan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Minum dulu deh. Biar kalian agak tenang," ucapnya lembut. Diulurkannya kedua air mineral gelas itu dengan sedotan yang sudah dia tusukkan hingga

menembus penutup kemasan. Ragu-ragu Sehun dan Baekhyun menerima uluran air mineral itu.

"Sori caraku tadi ya," Luhan meminta maaf. "Tapi tadi posisi kalian berdua tuh bahaya banget. Aku udah minta temen-temenku untuk hati-hati supaya nggak salah timpuk. Tapi tetep dalam situasi kayak gitu kemungkinan salah timpuk gede banget. Entah dari temen-temenku, atau bisa juga dari temen-temennya Kai. Jadi mendingan kalian diselamatkan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan."

Luhan menjelaskan panjang-lebar. Sebagian dari penjelasan itu jelas tidak benar. Dia memang sengaja menculik kedua gadis itu, terutama Sehun, untuk memancing kedatangan Kai.

"Udah pernah ngerasain ketimpuk batu, belum? Apalagi kalo pas kena kepala." Dia tersenyum dengan gaya lucu.

Cara Luhan menjelaskan, nada ramah dalam suaranya dan sorot kedua matanya yang hangat, membuat rona ketakutan mengendur dari wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat ragu dan takut-takut.

"Gitu dong!" Luhan mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Tampang kalian berdua tuh kayak aku mau apain aja. Oh, iya. Siapa nama temanmu, Hun?"

"Oh, ini Baekhyun." Sehun menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Kenalin, Baekkie, ini…" ganti Sehun menoleh ke Luhan. "Namamu siapa sih?"

Seketika kedua alis Luhan terangkat.

"Kan udah dikasih tau? Di kertas kecil yang aku selipkan di dalem kamus ."

"Eh, itu… kertasnya diambil Kai," jawab Sehun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Oh, ya?" Luhan berlagak kaget. Tapi dalam hati dia bersiul puas. Ini lebih dari yang dia harapkan. "Ya udah. Nggak apa. Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun. "Salam kenal ya."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Salam kenal juga. Baekhyun, Temen semeja Sehun," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oke." Luhan balas tersenyum. Kemudian pria itu duduk di meja sebelah Sehun.

Tak lama dua orang laki-laki pengendara motor yang menculik Sehun dan Baekhyun muncul di pintu dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Salah seorang menenteng tas kresek hitam. Muka Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung tegang kembali. Luhan yang bisa melihat itu jadi menahan senyum.

"Ini Kim Suho, panggilannya Suho. Dan ini Kim Chen, panggilannya Chen," Luhan memperkenalkan keduanya. "Yang tadi bawain air mineral namanya Taeyong."

"Sori tadi kami terpaksa ngebut. Soalnya takut kalian loncat," ucap Suho dengan senyum lebar. Dia letakkan tas kresek yang ternyata berisi minuman kaleng dingin ke tengah meja. Kemudian pria itu duduk di bangku depan Baekhyun, sementara Chen duduk di bangku depan Sehun.

"Baru kelas sepuluh, ya?" Chen bertanya sambil mengeluarkan minuman kaleng itu dari dalam plastik lalu membaginya satu orang satu.

"Kok tau?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada terdengar masih malu-malu.

"Mukanya masih kayak anak SMP sih," jawaban Chen membuat Luhan dan Suho tertawa. "Selain itu masih bodoh pula," lanjut Suho. "Udah tau lagi ada tawuran, bukannya menghindar, kabur ke mana kek gitu, malah diem di tempat."

"Mau kabur ke mana?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara. "Orang jalannya lurus gitu. Nggak bercabang. Udah gitu tawurannya kan dari dua arah. Mau lari ke mana?"

"Bercanda. Bercanda." Suho menyeringai.

Ketiga laki-laki itu ternyata asyik banget diajak ngobrol. Sekejap kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyun larut dalam pembicaraan seru, tanpa menyadari bahwa Luhan memang sengaja menciptakan situasi itu.

Musik, film, anime berikut soundtrack-nya, komik jepang, dan topik-topik lain, membuat kedua wanita itu lupa bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang paling diharamkan.

Selama obrolan itu diam-diam Luhan mengamati Sehun. Mencoba menemukan apa yang membuat Kai tertarik pada gadis satu ini. Manis, sudah pasti. Tidak perlu harus menatapnya lekat-lekat dan dari jarak dekat untuk menyadari fakta itu.

Senyum membuat gadis ini jadi semakin manis lagi. Bulu matanya panjang. Lurus dan hitam. Yang membuat Sehun eyes-catching adalah pernak-perniknya yang serba oranye.

"Kau suka warna oranye ya? Fanatik malah, menurutku," tanya Luhan.

Sehun meringis. Terlihat jadi semakin manis, juga jadi bikin gemas. Luhan jadi ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit satu saja pipi di depannya.

"Soalnya itu warna matahari terbenam. Aku kan lahirnya sore, pas matahari mau tenggelam. Kata Eomma, waktu aku lahir pantulan matahari yang mau tenggelam itu bikin ruangan jadi berwarna oranye, jingga," Sehun menerangkan dengan nada riang. Dia memang bangga dengan nama dan latar historis momen kelahirannya. Jadi setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang namanya yang unik, gadis itu akan bercerita panjang-lebar.

"Oh, gitu." Luhan mengangguk-angguk, juga kedua temannya. "Jangan-jangan nama lengkapmu ada kata jingganya?"

"Memang," Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun Jingga Matahari."

Jingga Matahari!

Luhan tersentak, tapi cepat-cepat menutupinya. Akhirnya dia temukan alasan utama kenapa Kai menyukai gadis ini. Persamaan nama.

Sepertinya ini bukan soal hati. Hanya soal sepele. Persamaan nama. Tapi masa iya Kai semelankolis itu? Pasti ada hal lain. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Yang jelas, dari reaksi Kai tadi, berlomba dengannya untuk mencapai tempat Sehun berdiri, Luhan yakin ada apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

Berarti harus benar-benar direbutnya gadis ini dari Kai. Soal hati, itu urusan nanti. Pasti mudah untuk jatuh hati pada gadis manis seperti Matahari di depannya ini.

Di tengah-tengah obrolan ramai itu, Luhan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berjalan ke depan deretan jendela. Lima belas menit yang lalu dia menerima SMS yang melaporkan kedatangan Kai. Sekaran dia ingin melihat sampai di mana kemajuan yang dicapai teman-temannya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat bibir Luhan seketika menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Segera dia kirimkan satu SMS singkat. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pria itu kembali ke tempat Sehun, Baekhyun, dan kedua temannya duduk. Keempatnya masih terlibat pembicaraan seru.

Kali ini tentang Naruto. Baekhyun ngotot bahwa si Samurai X, Kenshin Himura, lebih keren ke mana-mana daripada si Naruto njegrik itu. Padahal rambut Kenshin juga sama njegriknya. Di sebelahnya, Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Dengan bertelekan kedua telapak tangan, Luhan mengangkat kedua tubuhnya ke meja yang tadi didudukinya dan kembali bersila di atasnya. Dia sudah mengatur posisi mereka berlima sedemikian rupa, sehingga ketika nanti Kai datang dan melihat dari luar jendela, pria itu hanya berhadapan tubuh dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kai sampai di depan Seoul High School, suasana terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih tersisa. Dan mereka bukan dari jenis yang doyan tawuran. Tapi di pintu gerbang, beberapa teman Luhan yang sudah dikenalnya terlihat berjaga-jaga. Begtu melihat kemunculan Kai, mereka langsung bersikap siaga.

Kai menepikan motornya lalu melangkah menghampiri mereka. Dua orang segera menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar terfokus padanya, sementara sisanya menatap ke are sekitar dengan kewaspadaan yang sama tingginya.

"Aku dateng sendiri!" tegas Kai, menatap pria di depannya yang kayaknya orang kepercayaan Luhan, tepat di manik mata.

"Bersikap kayak tamu dong. Mana sopan santun mu?" laki-laki itu membalas tatapan Kai sama tajamnya.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan angkat dagumu tinggi-tinggi gitu. kau membuatku marah, tau? Tundukin kepalamu!"

Dengan kedua rahang terkatup erat, Kai menuruti perintah itu.

"Buka jaketmu. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kalo bertamu yang sopan!" bentak pria Busan High School itu. Sekali lagi sambil merapatkan kedua rahangnya, Kai menuruti perintah itu. Dia lepaskan jaket hitamnya. Sepasang mata laki-laki di depannya langsung bergerak ke sisi kanannya. Dia mendesis tajam.

"Ini lepas!" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan sekali entakan, badge nama sekolah yang terjahit di lengan kanan baju Kai terlepas. Pria itu kemudian maju selangkah dan mengacungkan badge itu tepat di depan muka Kai.

"Kau menantang?" tanyanya. Kedua matanya menusuk tajam. Kai membalas tatapan itu tapi pilih tidak menjawab. Pria itu kemudian membanting badge di

tangannya ke tanah. Mati-matian Kai menahan gelegak kemarahannya saat badge itu kemudian diinjak kuat-kuat.

Anak Busan High School itu kemudian mundur selangkah menjauhi Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengalihkan tatapanntya ke tempat lain.

"Kau tau, aku paling seneng nonton film yang setting-nya zaman kerajaan. Tau adegan favoritku?" pria itu menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Adegan berlutut!"

Penghinaan kali ini benar-benar sudah menyentuh harga diri Kai. Tapi dengan adanya dua orang sandera di tangan mereka, Kai tahu tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain bersikap kooperatif. Di samping itu, saat ini dia berada di kandang lawan, sendirian pula. Jadi lebih baik sadar diri dan menghentikan niat untuk berlagak ala superhero. Karena selain akan berakhir konyol, itu sia-sia pula.

Melihat keterdiaman Kai, pria Busan High School itu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"kau perlu info soal dua gadis itu, kan?"

"Gimana mereka?" tanya Kai dengan desisan dan gigi-gigi terkatup.

"Eeem…" pria itu berlagak berpikir. Kemudian dia geleng kepala. "Nggak tau. Waktu mereka dibawa ke dalem, aku nggak ikut. Soalnya aku kebagian jadi satpam sih, jadi kudu standby di gerbang."

Dia menerangkan seolah-olah itu percakapan biasa. Dan dinikmatinya raut muka cemas yang muncul di muka Kai, terang-terangan.

"Cepet bayar harganya supaya bisa cepet aku cari informasinya."

Penghinaan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi dihindari. Dengan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat, dengan mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya erat-erat, Kai berusaha menahan agar katup kemarahannya tidak sampai terbuka.

Dengan sepasang mata terarah lurus-lurus pada laki-laki di depannya, perlahan Kai menekuk lutut kirinya. Dan seiring dengan itu, tubuhnya merendah. Dan sempurnalah kerendahan pria itu saat kemudian Kai menekuk lutut kanannya.

Pria Busan High School itu menatap teman-temannya lalu bersiul keras. Seketika sorak kemenangan bercampur tawa cemooh untuk Kai berkumandang di gerbang Busan High School.

Fakta bahwa Kai berlutut bukan di depan Luhan, tapi di depan salah satu anak buahnya, adalah kekalahan yang benar-benar telak. Karena berlututnya Kai adalah juga berlututnya Seoul High School!

Berdiri di depan jendela di salah satu ruang kelas, Luhan menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan senyum puas yang tersungging lebar-lebar. Dia memang sudah meminta teman-temannya untuk jangan menghajar Kai, karena penghinaan lebih tepat… dan lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan!

Senyum Luhan mengembang semakin lebar. Berarti dia harus mendapatkan kehormatan yang lebih besar daripada apa yang didapatkan anak buahnya. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik satu SMS singkat.

 **Diabadikan dong. Kejadian langka tuh!**

Pria Busan High School yang sedang menghadapi Kai kembali bersiul keras saat membaca SMS itu. Kemudian dia memanggil salah satu temannya dengan jentikan jari dan menyerahkan ponsel itu padanya.

"Rekam!"

Dan terabadikanlah kekalahan itu!

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kerendahan hatimu." pria itu menyeringai, lalu balik badan dan berjalan ke arah deretan ruang-ruang kelas.

Kai menatap kepergian pria Busan High School itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Dan terciptalah satu dendam baru. Luhan dan pria itu kan jadi target utamanya. Tak lama pria itu kembali.

"Ayo ikut" katanya sambil menggerakkan dagu. Kai berjalan mengikutinya menuju deretan ruang kelas dan berhenti di luar salah satunya.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuat Kai diam-diam menarik napas lega. Sehun dan temannya itu baik-baik saja. Malah lebih dari baik-baik saja. Keduanya sepertinya lupa bahwa ini markas besar musuh bebuyutan sekolah mereka. Mereka lupa bahwa ada begitu banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka saat ini. Dirinya bahkan telah berlutut demi terjaminnya keselamatan mereka.

Tapi Kai tidak menyesal telah melakukan itu, karena dia tidak tahu perlakuan apa yang akan diterima kedua gadis itu seandainya perintah itu tidak dia patuhi. Dan dia tidak mau gambling untuk sesuatu yang sangat serius seperti kehormatan, karena dia tidak mau menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup.

Setelah kecemasannya akan keselamatan kedua gadis itu mereda, baru Kai menyadari ada sepasang mata yang lekat mengawasinya sejak dia muncul di depan jendela. Mata milik Luhan.

Menembus bening kaca jendela, kedua bola mata hitam itu menusuk tepat di kedua matanya. Sarat dengan kebencian yang bagi Kai selalu jadi tanda tanya.

Kedua cowok itu saling tatap. Tepat di manik mata lawan masing-masing. Kai yakin Luhan tahu perlakuan apa yang telah dia terima di gerbang sekolah tadi, bahkan bisa jadi semua itu atas perintahnya. Dan sebagai ganti, Kai minta kepastian atas keselamatan kedua sandera.

Sementara itu empat orang di dekat Luhan tetap asyik dengan obrolan seru mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun memang tidak menyadari posisi duduk mereka membuat kedatangan Kai tidak mereka ketahui.

Sementara kedua teman Luhan jelas menyadari kehadiran sosok menjulang yang berdiri di luar ruangan itu. Tapi sesuai perintah Luhan, keduanya tidak mengacuhkan sama sekali. Kemudian Luhan menggerakkan dagunya, memerintahkan temannya untuk membawa Kai pergi.

"Time is up!" kata pria yang berdiri di sebelah Kai.

Kai bergeming. Sekali lagi lewat sorot mata yang menembus bening kaca jendela, Kai meminta kepastian pada Luhan atas keselamatan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Namun pria di sebelahnya memetahkan pandangan Kai dengan berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Tatapan mata yang tadi ditujukan Kai untuk Luham otomatis kini jadi tertuju pada pria di depannya. Terhalang punggung temannya, Luhan menahan senyum kemenangan agar tidak tercetak di bibir, karena diapastikan itu akan berkembang jadi tawa.

"Kalo kau mau kedua wanita itu tetap cuma diajak ngobrol doang, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" pria yang berdiri di depan Kai memberi perintah dengan nada tegas.

"bisa kasih jaminan?" ada nada ancaman dalam suara Kai.

"gadis yang namanya Sehun, nanti Luhan yang nganter pulang."

"Satunya?"

"Aku yang nganter."

"Bisa ngasih jaminan kedua gadis itu selamet sampe rumah masing-masing?"

"Atas nama Luhan… iya!" pria itu menjawab, lagi-lagi dengan nada tegas.

Atas nama Luhan. Satu kalimat pendek itu akhirnya meyakinkan Kai, ini memang urusan pribadi antara dirinya dan pria itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu akar permasalahannya.

Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Kai selain sepenuhnya bergantung pada janji itu. Dia mengangguk meskipun kecemasan masih menggantung di dada dan kepalanya. pria di depannya menggerakkan dagu ke arah gerbang, kemudian berjalan pergi. Kai kembali bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Luhan masih duduk bersila di atas meja yang sama. Kali ini dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir. Amat sangat sadar dengan kemenangannya. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mampu menatapnya dengan menekan seluruh kemarahannya kuat-kuat. Kai kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun, yang masih belum juga menyadari kehadiran pentolan sekolah mereka.

Dengan perasaan berat Kai terpaksa memalingkan muka dan menyusul pria tadi, berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang Busan High School. Ditinggalkannya sekolah itu dengan perasaan yang semakin berat lagi, karena sepenuhnya dia hanya bisa menggantungkan pada janji lawan.

Kai tidak tahu pasti apa motivasi Luhan terhadap Sehun. Mungkin soal hati. Kalau dilihat dari kenekatannya mendatangi sekolahnya seorang diri, bahkan sampai benar-benar sampai ke depan sekolah. Hanya untuk mengembalikan kamus milik Sehun.

Kalau memang ini murni soal hati, dirinya tidak pernah peduli. Tapi belum tentu teman-temannya. Kalau mereka menganggap Sehun pengkhianat karena pacaran dengan pria dari sekolah yang jadi musuh bebuyutan, kemungkinan gadis itu bisa dipermak. Bukan oleh teman-temannya yang laki-laki, tapi yang wanita. Dan perseteruan sesama wanita sama sadisnya dengan perseteruan sesama pria. Apalagi kalau senioritas ikut bicara. Sebab dan alasan tidak lagi penting. Kalau sudah begitu, dirinya tidak bisa menolong.

Di balik helmnya, Kai menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya melalui mulut dengan keras. Untuk sementara yang harus dia lakukan pertama kali adalah memastikan keselamatan Sehun. Selanjutnya, kalau ini ternyata memang cuma soal hati, dia akan menyarankan pada gadis itu untuk menjaganya agar jangan sampai tercium di sekolah. Itu saja. Masalah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh Luhan suka beneran ngga tuh sama Sehun?Yuk tunggu dichapter selanjutnya. Keep review guys!^^


	8. Chapter 8

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Kai, Chanyeol

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

 _exolweareone9400 : iya, soalnya cerita ini itu nyangkut soal nama gitu hehehe emang agak aneh sih makanya aku juga ragu tadinya buat nerusin:((_

 _Auliavp : tao, tadinya mau taeyong tapi ganti jadi tao, eh pas diganti lupa belum diedit hehe_

Part 8

Setibanya Kai di sekolah suasana sudah sepi. Pintu gerbang juga sudah dibuka kembali. Diparkirnya motornya di tempat biasa. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari balik salah satu mobil yang terparkir dan menghampiri Kai dengan langkah cepat.

"Gimana dua gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Ngapain kau bersembunyi di situ?" Kai bertanya balik setelah melepas helmnya. Chanyeol meringis.

"Males di sana. Kim Seongsaenim ngomelnya pake kalimat yang itu-itu melulu. Nggak inovatif tuh guru."

Kai tertawa mendengus mendengar kalimat itu. "Berapa orang yang keciduk?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan, man. Tapi yang berhasil kabur lebih banyak lagi."

"Bagus deh. Jadi Kim Seongsaenim nge-print SP-nya nggak perlu banyak-banyak."

"Aku belom dapet info mereka kelas berapa," Chanyeol melaporkan dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

"Aku udah tau," jawab Kai pendek. Yang sangat dia perlukan adalah info tentang alamat rumah Sehun berikut nomor teleponnya. Sayangnya memang tidak mungkin mendapatkan kedua info itu saat ini. Karena itu dia bisa memaklumi kegagalan Chanyeol.

Ruang sekretariat tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang guru, bahkan ada pintu penghubung di antara kedua ruangan itu. Dan saat ini kedua ruangan itu pasti sedang digunakan untuk mengumpulkan siswa-siswa yang terlibat tawuran tadi. Siswa kelas dua belas di ruang guru, sedangkan siswa kelas sebelas di ruang sekretariat. Menanyakan alamat Sehun hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kai tidak ingin pihak sekolah mengetahui bahwa ada dua siswi yang disandera. Dan dia masih berharap Luhan menepati janjinya.

"Jadi dua gadis itu nasibnya gimana?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sampai tadi aku tinggal sih masih baik-baik aja."

"Kau dapat jaminan pasti, kalo wanita-wanita itu nggak bakal diapa-apain?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat kedua rahang Kai mengeras.

"Kalo itu cewek diapa-apain, aku kejar si Luhan biar sampe ke mana juga!"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Itu cewek? Berarti singular, bukan plural. Jangan-jangan…

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, setelah sejenak mengingat-ingat, sepertinya Kai memang sedikit peduli pada gadis bernuansa oranye itu.

"Sekarang nggak bisa apa-apa. Terpaksa tunggu besok. Lagi pada dikumpulin, kan?"

"Iya."

"udah kau beritahu semuanya untuk sementara jangan ngomong kalo ada wanita yang disandera?"

"Udah." Chanyeol mengangguk, lagi-lagi jadi heran karena Kai cuma menyebut

"cewek" dan bukan "dua cewek" atau "cewek-cewek"?

"Tapi bener nggak apa-apa tuh?"

"Mudah-mudahan nggak. Yang diincer Luhan tuh aku. Itu cewek cuma pion."

Tuh, kan? itu cewek lagi? Chanyeol langsung membatin karena lagi-lagi mendengar kata yang merujuk pada jumlah tunggal. Sementara itu Kai nggak yakin dengan alasan yang dia ucapkan, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik itu saja yang diketahui Chanyeol. Dia enggan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kedua gadis itu lebih dari sekedar nggak apa-apa. Juga peristiwa dia berlutut demi meminta kepastian atas keselamatan keduanya. Soalnya, kedua hal itu dipastikan akan membuat permusuhan sekolah mereka jadi makin meruncing. Kecuali kalau ini bukan soal hati seperti dugaan sementaranya.

"Yuk!" Kai mengajak Chanyeol ke ruang guru. Keduanya meninggalkan area parkir menuju koridor utama sekolah.

Begitu berbelok ke koridor, mereka langsung melihat Kim Seongsaenim dan boA seongsaenim. Kim Seongsaenim berdiri di depan sekretariat. Kedua pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Senyum Kai mengembang, tapi kedua guru itu membalasnya dengan tatapan galak.

"Dari mana kamu?!" tanya Kim Seongsaenim begitu Kai sampai di depannya.

"Dari membela nama baik dan kehormatan sekolah, Seongsaenim," jawab Kai dengan tenang. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol berdiri dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Kim Seongsaenim tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Cepat kau masuk, Chan!" perintahnya sambil menggerakkan dagu.

"Ne, Seongsaenim," Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Dia berjalan ke pintu ruang guru, membukanya, lalu masuk. Kai mengikuti dengan senyum geli. Chanyeol itu paling jago bersikap patuh, manis, dan penurut di depan para guru. Sementara kalau sedang di arena tawuran, sikapnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Makanya para guru sering berpendapat, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya anak yang baik, tapi sudah kena pengaruh dari teman-temannya yang nggak baik terutama, tentu saja, Kai.

"Kamu ditunggu Sooman Gyojangnim," ucap Kim Seongsaenim, lalu menyusul Chanyeol ke ruang guru. Begitu Kim Seongsaenim masuk ruangan, boA seongsaenim masuk ke ruang sekretarian di depannya, setelah sebelumnya melancarkan pandangan sebal pada Kai.

Seperti biasa, Kai membalas pandangan itu dengan senyum, kemudian berjalan ke ruangan Sooman Gyojangnim, sang kepala sekolah. Ketika melewati deretan jendela ruang guru, kemudian ruang sekretariat, pria itu menyeringai ke arah wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dari dalam kedua ruangan itu. Teman-temannya kontan membalas dengan seringai juga.

Setiap kali terjadi tawuran, khusus untuk Kai memang selalu diisolasi ke ruang kepsek. Terpisah dari teman-temannya. Sama sekali bukan untuk kepentingan pria itu, tapi lebih demi kepentingan siswa-siswa yang lain.

Pihak sekolah memang sudah menyerah terhadap siswa yang satu itu. Menghubungi pihak orang tua –dalam hal ini adalah ayah Kai, karena Kai hanya hidup berdua dengan sang Ayah- juga tidak banyak membantu. Semua guru sudah tahu jurang yang terentang antara Kai dan ayahnya. Teramat dalam dan nyaris menjadikan mereka seperti dua orang yang tidak saling kenal. Para guru juga telah mengetahui penyebab terbentuknya jurang itu, karena ayah Kai telah menceritakannya. Meskipun singkat dan hanya garis besar, mereka akhirnya bisa memahami kenapa Kai bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Yang jadi masalah, ketenangan Kai dan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap hukuman apa pun yang kemudian dijatuhkan, menular. Ketenangan sang biang onar itu jelas membuat teman-temannya ikut tenang juga. Para siswa yang kerap telibat tawuran rata-rata memang siswa-siswa yang bermasalah di rumah. Namun, para guru berharap mereka masih bisa diselamatkan.

Sementara seluruh siswa yang terlibat tawuran diceramahi panjang-lebar selama hampir satu jam, Kai duduk santai di ruang kepsek. Baca koran. Sooman Gyojangnim yang mondar-mandir di antara ruangannya dan ruang guru cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

Setelah ceramah selesai, hukuman pun dijatuhkan. Beberapa anak hanya mendapatkan peringatan lisan, beberapa yang lain mendapatkan peringatan tertulis yang dimasukkan dalam amplop tersegel dan harus diserahkan kepada orangtua masing-masing.

Sedangkan hukuman terberat yaitu skorsing, diberikan kepada siswa yang dianggap sebagai penghasut dan penggerak masa. Lima orang terkena hukuman ini, masing-masing selama dua hari. Termasuk Chanyeol. Harapan para guru selain menimbulkan efek jera, juga supaya Chanyeol tidak terlalu akrab lagi dengan Kai.

Para guru itu tidak tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol itu bukan hanya sekedar akrab dengan Kai. Pria itu sudah sampai pada taraf memuja Kai! Di mata Chanyeol, Kai itu keren banget. Nggak takut apa pun. Untuk katagori biang kerok sekolah dan langganan dipanggil ke ruang guru, prestasi akademiknya termasuk lumayan. Jarang keluar dari lima besar kelas. Kai punya banyak sekali teman, suka bercanda dan sangat aktif, tapi tetap misterius, karena tidak satu pun yang tahu di mana dia tinggal. Yang pasti, pria itu kaya, karena selalu punya banyak uang.

Namun, seakrab apa pun hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kai, Pria itu tidak pernah berhasil menembus sisi pribadi Kai. Privasi Kai terkunci sangat rapat. Ada sisi macan tidur dalam diri Kai yang bisa dirasakan oleh semua orang yang mengenalnya. Memaksa menembus area pribadinya sepertinya akan membangunkan sang macan tidur tersebut.

Hal lain yang juga misterius, Kai sering dikelilingi wanita dengan berbagai tipe, tapi tidak satu pun yang berhasil menembus pertahanannya. Di balik senyum dan tawanya, pria itu gunung es yang kokoh.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat semua temannya juga bertanya-tanya. Bisa dibilang, Kai nyaris tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman. Apa pun tindak

kenakalan dan tindak pelanggaran yang dia lakukan, pria itu selalu lolos. Paling-paling cuma mendapatkan omelan yang disambung dengan ceramah dan nasihat panjang-lebar, yang sering kali sia-sia.

Kenyataan itu memang tidak bisa dibantah. Tapi alasan utama pihak sekolah tidak pernah memberikan hukuman seperti Surat Peringatan adalah, karena hubungan Kai dan ayahnya tidak harmonis, jadi SP tersebut tidak akan membawa perubahan apa pun. Sementara hukuman skorsing hanya akan membuat pria itu berkeliaran di luar tanpa terpantau.

.

.

.

Si Chanyeol fans berat Kai, Ada yang udah bisa nebak dari cerita ini?yuk review^^


	9. Chapter 9

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Karena banyak yang protes saya ngepost nya sedikit, jadi saya kasih bonus lagi ini ngepost 2kali dalam sehari.

 _Exolweareone9400 : Iya semacam Chanyeol memuja Kai soalnya kan Kai ini keren banget katanya, pas kaya aslinya gitu kan?pas di Exo Showtime si Chanyeol bilang kalo dia fanboy nya Kai :-D_

 _Thanks banget buat yang kasih review, kalian bikin aku semangat ngepublish cerita ini hehehe^^_

Part 9

Kemunculan Kai dan kesediaan pria itu untuk berlutut, bahkan di kaki salah satu temannya untuk keselamatan Sehun, akhirnya meyakinkan Luhan bahwa Sehun memang punya arti penting untuk Kai.

Dan saat Zhanglay atau yang biasa disapa Lay, teman karibnya yang bertugas untuk menghadapi Lay tadi muncul di pintu, Luhan sudah tahu tindakan apa yang harus diambilnya.

"Dia udah pergi," lapor Lay. Luhan mengangguk. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan.

"Yuk, Hun. Aku anter kau pulang. Baekhyun, kau dianter Lay ya," ucapnya sambil melompat turun dari meja yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Kenapa heran? kalian masih mikir kita itu jahat ya?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun. Keduanya saling tatap dengan cemas. Luhan tersenyum geli sementara Lay cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Nggaklah. Kalo emang niat mau diapa-apain udah dari tadi, lagi," Luhan menenangkan. "Yuk, udah sore nih."

Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke pintu, menyusul Lay yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Di belakangnya, Chen dan Tao menyusul. Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali saling pandang, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menyusul keempat pria tadi. Di halaman depan, di sisi lapangan basket, Lay sudah berdiri di samping motornya. Diulurkannya jaketnya pada Baekhyun begitu gadis itu sampai di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang emang udah sore, tapi matahari masih panas," ucap Lay dengan gaya kalemnya yang khas.

Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia ulurkan jaketnya pada Sehun.

"Namamu emang ada unsur Matahari, tapi kalo kepanasan kulitmu tetap jadi gosong, kan?"

"Ya iyalah." Sehun tertawa agak dipaksa mendengar joke garing Luhan itu. Diterimanya jaket yang diulurkan cowok itu.

Lay sudah duduk di atas jok motornya, mesin motornya juga sudah menyala. Melihat itu, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan raut muka semakin cemas. Luhan yang bisa melihat itu sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku yang jamin Lay nggak bakalan menyentuhmu di jalan, Baek."

Lay cuma tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun. "Yuk!" ajaknya.

Dengan canggung Baekhyun duduk di boncengan motor Lay, setelah sebelumnya dia kenakan jaket yang diberikan pria itu tadi.

"Duluan ya!" ucap Lay dan langsung tancap gas.

"Yuk." Luhan menepuk satu bahu Sehun, mengakhiri tatapan gadis itu pada ruas jalan di depan sekolah tempat Lay dan Baekhyun menghilang.

Luhan sudah duduk di atas motornya yang juga sudah dalam keadaan mesin menyala. Sama seperti Baekhyun, dengan canggung Sehun duduk di boncengan. Segera mereka tinggalkan halaman Busan High School. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Luhan menepikan motornya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalo motornya Chen ada besi di belakangnya, jadi bisa dijadiin pegangan. Motor aku nggak ada. Jadi daripada nanti kau jatoh, mendingan pegangan aku aja deh, Hun. Nggak usah takut aku apa-apain. Yang ada malah kayanya kau yang akan ngapa-ngapain aku."

"Mmmm…" Sehun bingung.

"Mana kau duduknya nyamping gitu, lagi. Kayak Eomma ku saja. aku tuh paling males boncengin wanita yang duduknya nyamping begini. Kecuali nyokap. Ya sutralah kalo dia mah. Soalnya keseimbangan motor jadi nggak bagus."

"Nggak pa-pa deh. aku duduknya gini aja," Sehun menolaknya.

"Tapi aku nih yang apa-apa. Bawa motornya jadi nggak tenang. Takut kau jatoh. Tolong tuker posisi dong. Please?" Luhan memohon. "Serius, aku takut kau jatuh. Nggak ada maksud apa-apa."

Sehun mengalah. Iya sih. Dia juga deg-degan dari tadi, soalnya nggak pernah duduk di boncengan motor dengan posisi menyamping. Mana di belakang nggak ada besi buat pegangan. Udah gitu ban motornya Luhan itu tinggi. Jadi serasa kayak nangkring dia atas pagar yang diakasih jok.

"Gitu dong." Luhan tersenyum senang saat Sehun menuruti permintaannya.

"Oke, lanjut. Pegangan ya. Pegangan jaket aku saja kalo kau nggak mau pegangan pinggangku" Kembali Sehun menuruti permintaan Luhan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kira-kira satu kilometer menjelang rumah Sehun, Luhan menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah warung makan.

"Makan dulu, yuk? aku dari pagi belom makan, nih," katanya sambil mematikan mesin.

"Nggak ah," kali ini Sehun menolak. ini laki-laki ada-ada aja deh, batinnya. "Aku pulang aja deh. Udah deket kok. Nanti kan kau bisa makan sendiri."

"Ya ampun, kejamnya. Aku disuruh makan sendirian. Aku Cuma minta ditemenin aja kok, biar nggak kayak orang bodoh. Serius. Bukan minta dibayarin."

"Nanti aku bisa diomelin Eomma nih. Pulang telat banget."

"Nanti aku yang ngomong ke Eomma mu. Tenang aja. Aku bukan model pria nggak tanggung jawab."

"Nggak deh. Aku mau pulang aja," Sehun tetep ngotot.

"Ya udahlah kalo gitu. Nih kuncinya. Kau bawakan motorku sampe ke rumahmu, ya? Nanti aku ambil. Deket, kan?" Luhan mengulurkan kunci motornya dengan tampang bodoh. "Soalnya aku laper banget. Asli, dari pagi belom makan. Dan pingsan pas lagi bawa motor tuh bahaya banget, tau. Bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun."

Hiiihhh! Tanpa sadar Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan dengan gemas, kemudian turun dari motor.

"Ya udah deh. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Oke!" Luhan menyeringai. Pria itu sepertinya tahu persis bagaimana caranya agar Sehun meluluskan setiap permintaannya.

"Tapi aku nggak makan ya. Nemenin aja," kata Sehun sambil mengekor langkah Luhan memasuki warung makan itu.

"Iya, nemenin aja."

Makan memang bukan tujuan Luhan. Kesediaan Sehun untuk menemaninya, itulah tujuan utamanya. Dan waktu dua puluh menit, dengan sepiring nasi sebagai alasan digunakan Luhan untuk pendekatan. Alhasil, banyak info tentang gadis itu yang berhasil dia dapatkan. Terutama yang paling krusial. Nomor telepon rumah dan ponsel. Kemudian diantarnya gadis itu sampai di depan rumah.

"Udah deh, kau tak perlu bilang ke nyokapku. Biar aku sendiri aja," kata Sehun ketika dilihatnya Luhan bersiap turun dari motor.

"Nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Nggak."

"Oke kalo gitu."

Kali ini Luhan enggan memaksa. Dalam hati dia malah bersyukur, karena sebenarnya dia juga belum menemukan alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Eomma Sehun atas keterlambatan anaknya pulang sekolah ini.

Tiga puluh menit setelah Sehun sampai di rumah, Luhan mengirimkan pesan, mengabarkan bahwa dia baru saja sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Pria itu juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena Sehun sudah bersedia menemaninya makan, sekaligus minta maaf karena sudah memaksa. Membaca pesan Luhan, senyum Sehun mengembang lebar.

"Pria yang aneh," katanya dengan nada yang mungkin tidak disadarinya, terdengar senang.

.

.

.

.

Berkilo-kilo meter dari situ, keadaan yang sangat berbeda terjadi. Di sebuah gedung olahraga untuk umum yang berisi tiga lapangan futsal, Kai duduk gelisah di tribun penonton. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut bermain.

Kepalanya dipenuhi kecemasan akan kondisi Sehun. Meskipun dia merasa janji yang diberikan Luhan lewat sorot mata dan ungkapan lisan salah satu temannya bisa dipegang, itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan. Ditambah lagi, Sehun berada di luar jangkauan jaringan komunikasinya. Chanyeol yang bolak-balik dikontaknya belum juga berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon Sehun atau orang-orang yang mengenal gadis itu. Kai jadi makin khawatir lagi.

"Man, gantiin Minho gih. Dia mau pulang!" seru Kris dari lapangan. Kai menggeleng.

"Lagi males!" balasnya berseru. Tapi tak lama dia berubah pikiran, setelah masuk SMS baru dari Chanyeol, yang lagi-lagi melaporkan bahwa pelacakannya belum membuahkan hasil. Kai berdecak keras sambil menutup fitur pesan.

"Bisa sinting nih!" desisnya sambil meletakkan poselnya di bangku terdekat. Kemudian dia melepaskan kausnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke deretan bangku terdekat. Dengan bertelanjang dada, pria itu berlari menuruni tangga tribun lalu melompati pagar pembatas.

"Aku ikut!" serunya sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Kris dan delapan pria yang berdiri di lapangan menyambut bergabungnya Kai dengan senang hati. Bukan saja mereka bisa meneruskan permainan, tapi juga setelah ini mereka punya alasan untuk minta traktir. Kai memang sudah terkenal banyak duit dan asyiknya, nggak pelit.

"Gitu dong. Kita udah mau bubaran nih gara-gara jumlahnya nggak berimbang," kata Onew. Sementara Minho berjalan ke luar lapangan.

"Aku balik dulu ya!" serunya.

"Oke!" balas semuanya. Kai mengambil bola dari tangan Key.

"Sampe pagi, ya?" katanya.

"Haaah?" teman-temannya menatap ternganga, tapi tidak sempat bertanya karena Kai keburu menendang bola yang tadi dipegangnya.

Kecemasan dan kegelisahan itu hanya miliknya sendiri, tapi sembilan orang teman diajaknya untuk ikut menanggungnya. Semula mereka mengira Kai hanya bercanda. Tapi ternyata pria itu benar-benar memaksa semua temannya bermain futsal selama berjam-jam. Dihadangnya keinginan mereka untuk pulang dengan satu kalimat yang sebenarnya membuat kesembilan pria itu dalam hati merasa kesal.

"Kalian kayak cewek aja sih. Baru jam segini udah ribut minta pulang."

Sama sekali bukan karena Kai yang membayar sewa lapangan ditambah berbotol-botol minuman dingin yang membuat kesembilan temannya kemudian terpaksa menuruti kemauannya itu. Tapi karena mereka tahu Kai nggak punya Eomma, melainkan hanya punya seorang Appa yang hubungannya juga sama sekali jauh dari kata baik apalagi hangat.

Jadi, tidak akan ada yang menelepon Kai lalu berteriak di seberang sana, bertanya kenapa belum pulang juga. Tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya di teras atau di pintu rumah dengan muka marah, yang akan disusul dengan rentetan pertanyaan menyelidik yang harus dijawab. Dari mana, dengan siapa, dan apa saja yang dilakukan sampai harus pulang sangat sangat terlambat.

Tidak ada hukuman berupa pengurangan uang saku, pemberlakuan jam malam, penghapusan uang pulsa, bahkan penyitaan ponsel. Intinya, Kai nggak tahu, kalo udah marah, seorang Ibu tuh bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Setelah bermain futsal sampai kelelahan, Kai menggelandang kesembilan temannya ke tempat karaoke. Lomba cempreng-cemprengan nyanyi sambil makan sekenyang-kenyangnya. Tapi acara itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari setengah jam. Bombardir telepon masuk dan SMS membuat kesembilan temannya memaksa untuk pulang.

Kai tidak lagi bisa menahan karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan beberapa menit menjelang tepat pukul sebelas malam. Ruangan yang tadi ingar-bingar kini lengang. Tak ayal, kecemasan itu muncul lagi, juga perasaan sunyi dan sendirian yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya selama ini.

Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya lelah, bukan pikirannya. Dikendarainya motornya tak tentu arah. Bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di atas kedua roda yang berputar itu, dibelahnya malam Seoul dengan berbagai macam suasananya.

Sudut-sudut yang sepi dan lengang. Pasar Induk yang justru riuh dan ingar-bingar. Deretan rumah dengan tirai tertutup rapat dan lampu remang-remang. Pos-pos jaga yang berisi orang-orang yang sedang bermain catur atau sekedar mengobrol ringan. Begitu dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai letih dan matanya mulai berat, baru pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Keep review guys!^^


	10. Chapter 10

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, Zelo

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 10

Esoknya Kai berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Kecemasan membuat tubuhnya tetap kuat meskipun hanya tidur kurang dari tiga jam. Dua orang petugas security yang berjaga di pintu gerbang sampai terheran-heran. Mereka kemudian malah curiga, jangan-jangan Kai sengaja datang pagi untuk menggalang kekuatan guna membalas serangan Busan High School kemarin siang.

Setelah memarkir motornya, Kai langsung menuju kelas Sehun. Baru satu orang yang datang, yaitu Zelo, yang memang terkenal rajin datang pagi. Kai menghampiri pria itu dan langsung bertanya tanpa prolog apalagi salam perkenalan.

"Sehun datang jam berapa?"

Zelo yang sedang tenggelam dalam novel grafis V for Fendetta mendongak kaget. Dan jadi lebih kaget lagi begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ne, Sunbae?" tanyanya dengan sikap duduk yang langusng berubah.

"Sehun datang jam berapa?" Kai mengulang pertanyannya .

"Sehun yang mana, Sunbae? Soalnya ada dua Sehun."

Meskipun Zelo merasa yakin Sehun mana yang dicari Kai, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Biar lebih jelas. Soalnya yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini senior yang paling ditakuti para junior, jadi dia tidak ingin sampai membuat kesalahan.

"Gitu?" Kai terlihat agak kaget.

"Iya. Sunbae nyari Sehun yang mana? Park Sehun atau Sehun yang satunya?"

"Yang rambutnya lurus panjang. Yang sering pake aksesoris warna oranye."

"Oh, kalo dia sih nggak tentu. Kadang pagi-pagi gini udah datang. Kadang jam setengah tujuh. Kadang udah mau bel baru muncul"

"Itu yang namanya Park Sehun?"

"Bukan. Park Sehun yang rambutnya pendek. Yang rambutnya panjang itu namanya Sehun Matahari."

Kedua mata Kai seketika membelalak.

"Namanya Matahari?" desisnya.

"Iya," Zelo tertawa. "tau tuh cewek, namanya aneh banget."

"Sehun Matahari siapa?"

Zelo tidak langsung menjawab. Dari dalam saku celana, ponselnya mengeluarkan ringtone pertanda ada SMS masuk. Dikeluarkannya benda itu.

"Bentar ya, Sunbae. Ada pesan masuk dari Eomma saya," katanya. Kai mengangguk. "Nama lengakapnya sih unik. Indah malah," kata Zelo. Kepalanya menunduk, menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari."

Jingga Matahari!

Kai terkesiap. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Cepat-cepat disambarnya tepi meja Zelo. Kekagetan itu tak tersembunyikan. Kai membeku di depan Zelo. Shock. Pucat pasi.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari!?" desisnya, di luar kesadaran.

"Iya," Zelo mengangguk sambil tertawa. Kepalanya masih menunduk, membaca deretan kalimat di layar poselnya. "Waktu pertama kali denger, kami juga…" Kalimat Zelo tidak selesai, tawanya juga langsung terhenti begitu mendongak dan mendapati kondisi Kai. Tatapan heran Zelo membuat Kai tersadar.

"Jangan bilang kalo aku mencarinya," ucap Kai dengan suara kering. Zelo mengangguk.

Diiringi tatapan heran Zelo, Kai balik badan dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Pria itu melangkah menuju tempat parkir dengan muka pucat dan langkah gamang. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke depan, tapi semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya bisa melihat, fokus Kai tidak ada di sana, karena pria itu seperti tidak mendengar setiap sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya di sepanjang jalan.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari!?" desis Kai. Masih dengan efek yang sama. Sesuatu seperti menghantam dadanya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya sesak napas. Pantas saja ada begitu banyak warna jingga yang melekat pada Sehun. Gadis itu begitu mencintai warna matahari, karena ternyata namanya memang Matahari!

Begitu keluar dari koridor utama dan melihat motornya di kejauhan, Kai merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Sekolah, belajar, buku-buku, dan para guru, bahkan teman-teman akrabnya, semua telah terlempar dari benaknya karena satu nama itu. Dia hanya ingin pergi dan menyendiri.

Baru saja Kai menyalakan mesin motornya, terdengar satu seruan keras.

"Kai, mau ke mana kamu!?" Kim Seongsaenim ternyata sudah berdiri di mulut koridor.

"Cabut, Seongsaenim!" Kai balas berseru.

Kim Seongsaenim tercengang. "Kai, turun dari motor! Sekarang!" bentaknya.

Tidak peduli dengan bentakan keras Kim Seongsaenim, Kai memacu motornya kearah pintu gerbang. Meninggalkan bunyi raungan mesin yang membuat siapa pun yang berada di area depan sekolah jadi menoleh sambil tutup kuping.

"KAI! KAII!" teriak Kim Seongsaenim, tapi sia-sia. Akhirnya guru itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika Kai hilang dari pamandangan.

Membelah lalu lintas pagi Seoul yang mulai padat, Kai memacu motornya kearah luar kota. Ada satu tempat yang selalu ditujunya tiap kali dia merasa kacau. Satu tempat yang membuatnya bisa melepaskan semua emosi yang menyesakkan dada, yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan topeng yang selama

ini dia kenakan. Satu-satunya tempat yang masih tersisa dari banyak tempat yang telah menghilang dalam kenangannya.

Di satu ruas jalan Kai menepikan motornya karena ada yang harus dia lakukan. Dikeluarkannya sehelai T-shirt dari dalam tas. Pria itu memang selalu membawa baju ganti karena rumahnya ada di mana-mana. Rumah dalam arti harfiah, yang bagi sebagian besar teman-temannya adalah tujuan utama setelah bel pulang berbunyi, atau tujuan pada saat hati dan pikiran sedang galau. Bagi Kai, rumah justru jadi terminal paling akhir. Because there's nobody at home. Just silence.

Selesai mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaus, dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana dan dikontaknya Chanyeol. Teman semejanya itu terkenal punya kebiasaan aneh. Biarpun kena hukuman skorsing, itu anak tetap saja berangkat sekolah. Lengkap dengan seragam dan buku-buku pelajaran sesuai dengan jadwal hari itu. Kalau guru memaksanya keluar ruangan, dengan tampang memelas Chanyeol akan ngomong, "Yaah, Seongsaenim kok tega sih? Saya kan ingin belajar…"

Chanyeol tetap keluar kelas, tapi tidak jauh-jauh. Dia lalu akan berdiri di depan salah satu jendela, melanjutkan menyimak pelajaran dan tetap mencatat dengan posisi buku dia letakkan menempel di kaca jendela. Persis kayak anak tidak mampu yang ingin sekolah tapi tidak bisa.

Perbuatan Chanyeol itu bikin setiap orang yang ngeliat jadi terenyuh dan bikin guru yang menyuruhnya keluar kelas jadi merasa bersalah. Buntutnya, Chanyeol disuruh masuk kelas lagi. Kalo lagi kena skorsing, Chanyeol juga jadi betah duduk anteng di bangkunya. Dia juga jadi rajin mencatat dan menyimak setiap penjelasan guru dengan serius. Padahal kalo hari-hari biasa, maksudnya kalo dia lagi tidak terkena hukuman, pria itu senang sekali menciptakan huru-hara yang membuat kelasnya riuh, apalagi kalo Kai yang nyuruh.

"Chan, kau masuk?" Tanya Kai. Di seberang, Chanyeol langsung terkekeh geli.

"Masuk lah, Man. kau tau sendiri di rumahku tidak ada siapapun. Sepi sekali."

"Tolong aku kalo gitu. Gadis itu kelas sepuluh sembilan, Chan. Namanya Sehun Jingga Matahari."

"HAAA!?" Chanyeol kontan memekik. Kai sampai menjauhkan ponselnya sesaat dari telinga.

"Tadi aku sudah ke kelasnya, tapi gadis itu belom datang. Sekarang tolong kau cek barangkali dia udah datang. Kalo udah, liat kondisinya gimana. Baik-baik aja atau gimana. Terus kau bilang padanya, jangan cerita apa-apa soal kemaren. Oke, Chan?"

"Oke. Gadis yang satunya lagi?" Chanyeol bukannya bodoh, tetapi karena dia terus menerus mendengar kata benda dalam bentuk tunggal, juga karena ada getar hebat yang coba diredam Kai saat menyebut nama lengkap Sehun dan Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kini Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Kai peduli pada Sehun. Karena dia bernama Matahari.

"Ya iyalah," terdengar nada heran dalam suara Kai. "Suruh mereka jangan cerita apa-apa dulu. Soalnya ini masalah sensitif."

"Sensitif?" kening Chanyeol mengerut. "Maksudnya?"

"Tsk. Udah deh, nggak usah banyak Tanya. Kerjain aja yang aku suruh. Kau masih mau subsidi makan siang sama rokok nggak?"

"Oke, Bos!" Chanyeol langsung sadar diri. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Cabut!" jawab Kai pendek dan langsung menutup telepon. Diubahnya status menjadi silent, karena dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Benar-benar ingin sendirian.

Chanyeol bengong, tapi sesaat kemudian segera melangkah menuju kelas Sehun.

Ternyata Sehun dan Baekhyun belum datang. Chanyeol segera menuju pintu gerbang. Begitu Sehun muncul, langsung dicegatnya gadis itu. Diamatinya lekat-lekat. Dipandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu, membuat Sehun

ketakutan dan hampir saja kabur. Setelah yakin gadis di depannya baik-baik saja, baru Chanyeol buka mulut.

"Kai bilang, kau sama temanmu jangan cerita apa-apa dulu soal kemaren. Dia mau liat apa tujuan Luhan yang sebenarnya," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri di pintu gerbang, menatap kepergiannya dengan tampang bingung.

.

.

.

.

Berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari situ, Kai tengah memacu motornya meninggalkan Seoul. Menyusuri jalan aspal yang menanjak menuju ketinggian. Membawa serta emosi yang kacau, penat pikiran yang melelahkan, dan hati yang tidak bisa lagi ditenangkan sejak didengarnya satu nama itu.

Perjalanan berakhir di mulut sebuah jalan kecil. Dua bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai loket mengapit jalan itu di kiri-kanan. Kai kembali memacu motornya setelah membayar sebesar jumlah yang tertera. Diparkirnya motornya di area parker yang saat itu sepi, karena saat ini memang bukan hari libur.

Dengan langkah pelan dimasukinya tempat wisata yang merupakan bagian dari taman nasional itu. Banyak yang telah berubah. Sesuatu yang pasti dan tak terhindari. Namun, ini masih tempat yang sama, karena pohon-pohon yang berdiri di sana adalah pohon-pohon yang sama yang tegak sejak belasan tahun lalu.

Dan di antara bangunan-bangunan baru, masih tersisa satu dari banyak saung yang dulu pernah menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Saung favorit Kai. Saat melihat saung tua itu masih berdiri, Kai seperti mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.

Pria itu lalu berdiri tidak jauh di depan saung itu. Kelu. Bisu. Kue-kue dan cokelat susu panas pernah dinikmatinya di sana. Juga nasi dan beragam lauk-pauknya. Tawa dan celoteh seseorang yang dulu pernah jadi bagian dari hati dan hidup Kai seperti bergema. Seseorang yang menjadi bayangan Kai dan Kai juga menjadi bayangan orang itu. Gema tawa itu memberikan perih yang baru untuk lukanya yang memang selalu menganaga.

Kai menghela napas panjang dan menghembusakannya dengan cara seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan semua sesak yang menekan dadanya. Pria itu melangkah mendekati saung, kemudian duduk bersila di terasnya setelah sebelumnya dia lepaskan kedua sepatunya. Saung ini jadi saung favorit karena ini satu-satunya saung yang menghadap ke langit barat. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam sembilan pagi. Masih sembilan jam lagi sebelum matahari tenggelam di belahan langit itu.

Berkali-kali disaksikannya matahari tenggelam dari tempat ini. Semburat jingganya memenuhi seluruh langit barat. Indah, megah, dan tak berubah. Dia masih matahari jingga yang sama. Namun matahari jingga yang lain telah tenggelam bertahun-tahun lalu. Pergi dari hidupnya.

Apakah Matahari yang muncul di depannya kini adalah pengganti untuk Matahari-nya yang sudah lama pergi? Atau-kah justru pertanda bahwa dia akan muncul kembali?

.

.

.

.

Part 10 end. Keep review guys^^


	11. Chapter 11

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau ngereview, kalian selalu bikin saya ga tega buat kalian nunggu, karena saya tau rasanya nunggu ff yang lama banget update itu ga enak makanya saya selalu coba buat fast update hehehe

Jadi sehun itu siapanya kai ya?hmmm cari tau sendiri deh nanti ga seru dong kalau udah diceritain duluan hehehehe

Part 11

Keesokan harinya, begitu Kaii memasuki tempat parkir, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas salah satu motor yang diparkir. Begitu melihat Kai, Chanyeol langsung melompat turun dan menghampiri.

"Udah aku datengin lagi gadis itu tadi. Iya, dia nggak cerita ke siapa-siapa. Dan dia juga baik-baik aja, Man," lapornya. "Sebelumnya aku juga udah ke secretariat, tapi mereka ngotot nggak mau ngasih tau nomor telepon sama alamat rumah Sehun. Aku udah tanya ke orangnya langsung sih, tapi dia nggak mau ngasih tau. Aku juga nggak mau maksa."

Kai mengangguk. Dilihatnya jam tangannya. Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel.

"Titip," diserahakannya tas dan jaketnya ke Chanyeol. "Aku mau ke kelas gadis itu dulu." Langsung ditinggalkannya Chanyeol, yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, memeluk jaket dan tas milik Kai sampai sang pemilik hilang dari pandangan.

"Bakalan ada berita besar nih. Akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang ditaksir Kai," desah Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah koridor.

Begitu Kai muncul di pintu kelas Sehun, saat itu juga pria itu menjadi fokus tatapan. Semua yang menyadari kehadiran pentolan sekolah itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan penuh perhatian sekaligus tanda tanya.

Sesaat Kai berdiri di ambang pintu, memindai seluruh isi kelas. Gadis yang dicarinya berada di antara sekelompok gadis yang duduk berkelompok. Asyik ngobrol dengan riuh. Dasar wanita, katanya dalam hati. Sehari aja nggak ngegosip, mati kali ya?

Tak seorang pun dari gadis-gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Kai. Sampai Kai meraih sebuah bangku lalu menariknya tepat ke sebelah Sehun dan menjatuhkan diri di sana, baru gadis-gadis itu tercengang. Apalagi Sehun. Kai menyambut tatapan-tatapan kaget yang terarah padanya itu dengan senyum.

"Tolong pada pergi ya. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sehun," ucapnya dengan nada otoritas seorang kakak kelas. Gadis-gadis itu langsung menurut. Mereka bubar. Berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing, tapi dengan kedua mata melirik ingin tahu kearah dua orang itu. Termasuk Baekhyun. Meskipun yang dia duduki bangkunya sendiri, gadis itu ikutan pergi, duduk berimpitan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai memajukan tubuhnya. Dia letakkan kedua lengannya di meja, kesepuluh jarinya saling bertaut. Dilakukannya itu agar bisa menatap muka Sehun, yang tidak bisa dilakukan kalau posisi duduknya sama seperti gadis itu, menempelkan punggung di sandaran bangku.

Kemunculan Kai membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua mata terarah padanya meskipun tidak terang-terangan. Semua telinga terpasang tajam-tajam. Kai tahu itu, karenanya dia bicara dengan suara perlahan. Sebenarnya dia bisa masa bodo, tapi akibatnya untuk Sehun yang dia pikirkan.

Dengan kepala dimiringkan, Kai menatap gadis yang duduk di selah kanannya itu. Ketegangannya terlihat jelas. Bukan hanya di muka dan sorot kedua matanya, tapi juga sikap tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Kai juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Bahkan lebih parah. Gejolak emosi itu sudah membuatnya kacau sejak diketahuinya nama lengkap gadis ini. Kalau saat ini dia terlihat tenang, itu karena Kai memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang. Namun, dia tahu dengan sangat pasti, ketenangannya ini serapuh gelembung sabun.

"Kau tidak cerita ke siapa pun, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Nggak, Sunbae." Sehun menggeleng.

"Luhan mengantarmu sampe rumah?"

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk, heran gimana Kai bisa tahu.

"Ngomong apa aja dia?"

"Cuma ngobrol…"

Sehun tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kai memotongnya dengan satu perintah.

"Majuin dudukmu." pria itu menggerakkan dagunya ke depan. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku udah memintamu jangan cerita apa-apa, kan?" suara Kai makin pelan.

"Kalo caranya kayak gini sama aja bohong, lagi."

"Oh!" Sehun langsung mengerti. Dia majukan duduknya, tapi tanpa sadar arahnya menyerong, agak menjauh dari Kai.

"Deketan sini. Malah makin jauh, lagi. Tenang aja, aku nggak ngegigit. Kalopun iya, nggak bakal aku lakuin itu di depan banyak orang." Kalimat itu kontan membuat muka Sehun memerah. Digesernya tubuhnya mendekati Kai.

"Sip!" Pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang cerita. Jangan ada yang diumpetin ya."

Tanpa berani menatap Kai, Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Sejak dia dan Baekhyun dibawa paksa ke Busan High School dengan motor Suho dan Chen. Perlakuan yang diterimanya di sana, yang sebagian juga diketahui Kai, sampai dia diantar pulang oleh Luhan.

Selama gadis itu bercerita, suasana kelas semakin hening lagi. Baik Kai maupun Sehun, keduanya menyadari itu. Sehun jadi semakin lirih, membuat Kai jadi menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan posisi menunduk semakin dia tundukkan karena kepala Sehun juga semakin menunduk. Ketika cerita Sehun sampai di bagian Luhan mengajaknya makan, reaksi Kai seperti tersengat.

"Makan!?" desisnya. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terus menatap muka Sehun seketika menyipit tajam.

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk, jadi ngeri. "Di deket rumah sih."

"Dan kau mau?"

Entah kenapa, seperti ada alarm yang tak mengeluarkan suara bordering di dalam kepala Sehun. Yang memeperingatkan gadis itu untuk tidak memperlihatkan keterpihakan pada Luhan bahkan dalam skala terkecil, di depan Kai.

Karena itu Sehun nggak berani bilang sikap Luhan tuh baik dan manis. Jadi dia nggak merasa terancam. Beda dengan saat bersama Kai begini. Meskipun dikelilingi teman sekelas, nggak Cuma berdua, Sehun merasa seperti ada bahaya yang sedang mengintai.

"Katanya dia dari pagi belom makan. Gara-gara itu…" Sehun terdiam. Diliriknya Kai takut-takut. "Itu… sibuk bikin rencana mau nyerang sekolah kita." Suaranya jadi semakin lirih lagi, tapi Kai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Karena dia sibuk bikin rencana nyerang sekolah kita, yang langsung dilanjut dengan realisasi, jadi nggak sempet makan. Terus kau menemaninya makan. Hebat!" Kai mengangguk-angguk.

Sehun langsung menyesal kenapa bagian yang ini nggak dia simpan untuk diri sendiri aja. Tapi kalo dipelototin gini, mau nggak jujur susah juga.

"Cuma sebentar kok. Yang makan juga cuma dia. Saya cuma minum aja."

Kai mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Kau dimaafkan kalo begitu."

Diam-diam Sehun menarik nafas panjang, lega. Kai menatap jam tangannya. Kurang lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Sekarang ganti pria itu yang menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Kedua matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Ke arah whiteboard yang saat itu bersih tanpa sedikit pun tulisan. Pria itu mencoba mencari kekuatan dalam belantara putih di fokus pandangannya itu.

Kai tidak sadar, dia telah menciptakan keheningan yang mencekam. Meskipun tidak bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu dengan jelas, seisi kelas bisa merasakan ketegangan sedang meningkat, karena bahasa tubuh Kai mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

Kai menoleh, mengembalikan tatapannya pada gadis yang duduk diam di sebelahnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda. Sebuah pita oranye menghiasi ikatan itu. Kedua telinganya dihiasi anting-anting plastik berbentuk matahari sedang bersinar. Lagi-lagi berwarna oranye dengan gradiasi kuning. Ada sebentuk cincin lucu melingkari jari tengah tangan kirinya. Lagi-lagi berbentuk matahari. Kali ini matahari itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

Cewek ini! Desis Kai dalam hati. Kelu. Bisa dirasakannya detak jantungnya mulai bergemuruh, karena luka-lukanya yang memang selalu terbuka mulai mendenyutkan rasa sakit. Ketika kemudian mulutnya terbuka, Kai sudah nyaris mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya agar emosinya tetap terjaga.

"Bener namamu Sehun Jingga Matahari?" bisiknya.

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk.

Kai jadi tertegun. Seiring dengan jawaban Sehun, kedua mata hitam Kai menggelam dengan cepat.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari atau Sehun Matahari Jingga?" kejar Kai, membuat kening Sehun jadi mengerut.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari."

" Sehun Jingga Matahari ya, bukan Sehun Matahari Jingga?" Kai seperti meminta kepastian.

"Iya. Sehun Jingga Matahari." Sehun mengangguk.

Kai mengangguk-angguk. Nyaris di luar kesadarannya, karena kedua matanya masih tertancap lurus-lurus pada raut muka Sehun. Baginya, kombinasi kedua kata itu tidaklah penting. Kenyataan gadis ini menyandang kedua kata itu, itulah yang terpenting.

Kalau sebelumnya Sehun bisa mengatakan sepertinya dia kenal Kai, kali ini dia benar-benar nggak tahu siapa pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Bel berbunyi. Kai bangkit berdiri.

"Sunbae," panggil Sehun buru-buru, membatalkan langkah pertama Kai menuju pintu. "Ng… itu…," Sehun menatapnya takut-takut, "kertas yang waktu itu diselipin Luhan di kamus saya, masih ada nggak?"

"Kenapa" suara Kai langsung menajam.

"Boleh saya minta nggak?" tanya Sehun dengan nada hati-hati.

Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar rendah di atas Sehun, sampai gadis itu terpaksa melengkungkan punggungnya untuk menciptakan jarak.

"kau mau digebukin orang satu sekolah?" bisik Kai. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Pria itu anak Busan High School!"

"Oh." Sehun langsung mengerti. "Cuma ingin tau aja kok, dia nulis apa."

"Ngajak kenalan. Waktu itu aku sudah bilang,kan?"

"Iya. Ya udah kalo gitu." Sehun mengangguk.

Kai menegakkan punggungnya, balik badan lalu berjalan ke luar kelas. Sehun menatapnya sambil menarik napas lega. Begitu Kai hilang dari pandangan, seisi kelas sudah bersiap akan menyerbu meja Sehun lalu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Sayangnya, Siwon Songsaenim, guru fisika, keburu muncul. Guru itu memasuki kelas setelah sesaat berdiri di luar pintu, menatap Kai yang berjalan menjauh dengan kening berkerut. Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menarik napas lega. Bukan apa-apa. Dari cara Kai ngomong tadi, pelan bahkan beberapa kali dengan berbisik, ditambah pria itu memintanya untuk duduk agak merapat, jelas Kai tidak ingin orang lain tahu isi pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sesaat kedua matanya menatap Sehun. Terlihat cemas. Sehun hanya bisa membalas tatapan itu dengan ekspresi tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya untuk yang belum ngerti, jadi di novel aslinya karakter Sehun itu nama aslinya "Jingga Matahari" tanpa embel apapun, ada ada bagian waktu Ari atau disini aku ganti jadi Kai nanya "nama lo bener Cuma Jingga Matahari?tanpa ada embel apapun?" itu aku apus ya soalnya kan disini jadi "Sehun Jingga Matahari"

Mungkin buat beberapa yang belum tau, inti dari novel init uh berhubungan sama nama, nah kalau namanya tetep "Oh Sehun" atau "Kim Jongin" bakal jadi jauh banget sama novelnya, karena niat saya Cuma ngeremake, jadi saya Cuma ganti nama doang^^


	12. Chapter 12

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Kai, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 12

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi Kai justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Dia sedang tidak mood belajar. Daripada nanti dibuatnya kelas jadi rusuh dan ingar-bingar, lebih baik dia menyepi. Jadi paling nggak yang rugi cuma dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai melahap dua potong arem-arem bersama segelas teh manis hangat, Kai menghampiri Youngmin ahjussi, pedagang gorengan yang saat itu sedang bersiap-siap membuat adonan bakwan. Youngmin Ahjussi itu perokok berat dan selalu punya stok rokok yang cukup buat orang se-RT, yang disimpannya di dalam salah satu laci.

"Ahjussi, rokok sebungkus dong," kata Kai.

Meskipun stok rokoknya bukan untuk dijual, terhadap murid yang satu ini Youngmin Ahjussi membuat pengecualian. Tanpa banyak cakap, dikeluarkannya sebungkus lalu diserahkannya pada Kai. Setelah menerimanya, Kai mengulurkan selembar uang dan langsung berlalu tanpa meminta kembalian.

Dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir, Kai menarik sebuah bangku ke dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan dan area depan sekolah. Pria itu lalu duduk diam dengan kedua kaki diletakkan di ambang jendela. Kedua matanya menatap keluar sementara kedua bibirnya mengisap lalu mengembuskan asap rokok tanpa henti.

Tidak dipedulikannya kesibukan para pedagang di kantin yang mulai menyiapkan dagangan masing-masing. Sama seperti sikap para pedagang itu, yang tak acuh dengan keberadaan Kai. Karena pemandangan pria itu membolos saat jam pelajaran memang sudah jadi hal biasa.

"Gerak cepat juga itu anak!" desis Kai, saat teringat ucapan Sehun bahwa Luhan mengajaknya makan. Tekadnya semula untuk membicarakan hal ini kalau urusannya memang soal hati, sudah batal sejak diketahuinya Sehun menyandang dua kata yang baginya sangat sakral.

Gadis itu hanya boleh bersamanya!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Nama Chanyeol muncul di layar.

"Ya?"

"Cabut, Bos?"

"Hm…"

"Kim Songsaenim nanyain tuh."

"Bilang aku sedang PMS."

"Oke." Di seberang, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Katanya dia lagi nggak mood belajar, Songsaenim. Soalnya lagi PMS!" lapor Chanyeol dengan suara lantang. Seisi kelas kontan tertawa riuh.

Kai yang bisa mendengar karena Chanyeol sengaja tidak mematikan ponselnya, menyeringai lebar lalu tertawa tanpa suara.

Muka Kim Songsaenim langsung jadi kencang. "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyanya galak. Chanyeol menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke kuping.

" Bos di mana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kantin kelas sepuluh."

"Oh," Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari kuping. "Lagi check-up, Songsaenim. Di tempatnya Dokter Boyke. Katanya itunya sakit," Chanyeol menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke kuping. "Apanya yang sakit, Bos?"

Meskipun yang didengar Chanyeol hanya tawa Kai -yang terdengar jelas dilakukan bersamaan dengan mengisap rokok lalu mengembuskan asapnya – Chanyeol menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata karangannya sendiri.

"Dadanya yang sakit, Songsaenim. Rasanya kayak bengkak gitu. Katanya kalo dipegang-pegang sakit."

"Cara megangnya dong," sela Kris. "Kalo kenceng-kenceng ya jelas sakitlah. Megangnya yang lembut, pake perasaan."

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Kris lalu merespons komentar temannya itu bukan hanya dengan sikap yang serius, tapi ekspresi muka yang juga sama.

"Kacau kau, man. Porno!." Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke Kim Songsaenim. "Sama itunya, Songsaenim. Bagian di bawah pusarnya juga sakit. Maksudnya bagian perut di bawah pusar," Chanyeol meneruskan laporannya, tetap dengan gaya seolah-olah itu laporan ilmiah.

Seketika kelas meledak lagi dalam tawa. Juga Kai yang berada di kantin. Pria itu sampai menurunkan kedua kakinya, terbahak-bahak sampai badannya membungkuk.

Kim Songsaenim sudah setengah mati menahan marah, tapi beliau tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan karena biang keroknya tidak ada di tempat. Akhirnya guru itu memerintahkan kelas untuk diam, bukan hanya dengan bentakan, tapi juga dengan penghapus whiteboard yang dia hantamkan ke permukaan meja.

"Kita mulai. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Kalian sudah kelas dua belas!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa, murid-murid di depannya mulai membuka buku masing-masing. Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ke kuping degan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Selamet cabut ya, Bos. Have a nice madol," bisiknya dan langsung ditutupnya telepon.

Kai tersenyum. Tapi begitu Chanyeol menutup telepon, Kai sadar dia lupa menanyakan nomor telepon Sehun.

"Bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk mendatangi Sehun lagi, jam istirahat pertama nanti. Sekaligus untuk mengalahkan skor yang diperoleh Luhan. Sehun harus makan bersamanya. Bukan menemani, tapi makan sama-sama!

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh isi kelas langsung menyerbu Sehun. Seperti selebriti yang tiba-tiba diterjunkan di tengah massa fanatiknya,

Teman-temannya mengerumuni dalam bentuk lingkaran rapat dengan Sehun sebagai titik pusat. Bak badai suara dalam skala tinggi, semuanya membuka mulut pada saat bersamaan dan mendesak Sehun untuk menceritakan isi pembicaraannya dengan Kai tadi pagi.

Sehun kebingungan. Soalnya dia tidak tahu boleh cerita atau tidak. Soal dirinya dan Baekhyun dibawa paksa ke Busan High School, Kai memang sudah tegas-tegas melarangnya untuk cerita. Tapi soal pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi, pria itu tidak bicara apa-apa. Jadi mungkin aja dia boleh cerita, tapi bisa jadi juga tidak.

Saat Kai berjalan memasuki kelas Sehun, tak seorang pun menyadari kehadiran pria itu karena perhatian mereka semua sedang tercurah penuh pada Sehun. Kai menghampiri kerumunan itu lalu mengetuk-ngetuk punggung pria yang berdiri paling belakang dengan satu jari. Pria itu, Jaehyun, menoleh dan seketika terkejut.

"Sunbae…" Jaehyun menganggukkan kepala.

Dengan gerakan dagu, Kai menyuruh Jaehyun menepi. Jaehyun langsung memenuhi perintah itu. Dia segera menyingkir dari depan Kai sambil menyikut Taeyong dan Jeno, dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. Kedua pria itu bereaksi sama persis dengan Jaehyun. Kaget kemudian menyingkir sambil menyikut orang di depannya.

Gerakan menyikut estafet itu akhirnya menciptakan jalan untuk Kai. Sekaligus juga mengurangi tekanan terhadap Sehun, karena setiap anak yang telah menyadari kehadiran Kai langsung mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Suara yang memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita juga jadi berkurang satu demi satu, sampai akhirnya hening. Semuanya diam. Dengan tenang Kai menyeruak kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa nih? Pembagian zakat?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan, berlagak nggak tahu. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sehun dengan posisi kelima jarinya terbuka.

"Makan yuk!"

Bukan cuma Sehun yang terpana mendengar ajakan Kai itu, juga semua teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu menatap tangan yang terulur di depannya. Kai berdecak tak sabar.

"Cepetan. Aku sudah laper nih."

Dia gerakkan kelima jarinya yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar-lebar, meminta Sehun segera menyambut uluran tangannya itu. Tapi karena gadis itu tetap terdiam, akhirnya Kai meraih satu tangan Sehun. Dengan paksa ditariknya gadis itu sampai berdiri.

"Kau ini reaksinya emang suka lambat ya?" katanya sambil menarik Sehun ke arah pintu.

Diiringi seluruh teman sekelasnya yang menatap ternganga, Sehun dibawa Kai ke luar kelas. Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Bukan cuma teman-teman sekelasnya yang shock, tapi juga seluruh siswa kelas sepuluh yang menyaksikan adegan itu.

Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetan itu dan menatap keduanya dengan mulut ternganga!

Kenapa sih pake gandeng-gandeng segala? Keluh Sehun dalam hati. Dia jalan berdua Kai aja udah menciptakan kegemparan, masih tambah digandeng pula. Di depan temen-temen sekelas sih masih nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalo di depan seluruh murid kelas sepuluh begini, Sehun nggak bisa membayangkan dia mesti gimana nanti. Pasti bakalan terus diperhatiin dan bisa jadi bakalan ditanya-tanyain.

Kemudian Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai, tapi malah menyebabkan pria itu menguatkan cengkeraman jari-jarinya di pergelangan Sehun.

"Nggak usah gandengan deh, Sunbae," akhirnya Sehun menggunakan cara verbal.

"Emang kenapa sih? Santai ajalah." Kai merespons kegelisahan Sehun dengan sikap santai. "Harusnya kau bersyukur. Banyak gadis yang berharap bisa kayak gini. Digandeng denganku. Dan kau jadi yang pertama." Pria itu menoleh. Dikedipkannya satu matanya sambil tersenyum. *Saya diginiin kai langsung kejang ditempat, bunuh dd kak bunuh /kemudiandihajarexol

Sehun jadi makin kesal mendengar kalimat itu. Kau sadar pesona, terserah deh. Tapi nasibku niiiiihhh! Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Lagipula kalo nggak aku gandeng, nanti kau pasti bakalan kabur. Iya, kan?" Kai melirknya sekilas. Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi dalam hati membenarkan kalimat itu.

Begitu memasuki kantin, suasana yang sama langsung menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Muka-muka kaget dan terpana seketika memenuhi seluruh ruangan kantin. Banyak dari mereka bahkan sampai berhenti makan saking nggak percayanya dengan pemandangan itu.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Kai menoleh dan menatap Sehun.

"Eeeemmm…." Sehun memandang deretan penjual makanan di depannya. Bukannya bingung, tapi dia sedang menentukan makanan apa yang bisa dihabiskannya dalam waktu cepat. Jadi dia juga bisa cepat pergi dari sini. Tetapi, nervous dan rasa tak nyaman karena terus menjadi fokus tatapan semua orang membuat Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak makan. Selain itu, perutnya juga jadi tidak lapar.

"Nggak usah deh, Sunbae. Saya minum aja."

"Oh, nggak bisa. Kau harus makan," tandas Kai.

"Kok?"

"Pokoknya kau harus makan!" Kai tidak ingin menjelaskan. "Aku yang mesenin kalo kau sedang tak punya pilihan."

Pilihan pria itu jatuh pada Kimbab, sebenarnya dia juga sedang tidak mood makan dan dilihatnya Sehun juga sama. Lagipula, ini cuma usahanya untuk melalmpaui skor yang diperoleh Luhan.

Setelah memesan dua porsi Kimbab dan dua gelas es jeruk, Kai menggandeng Sehun ke salah satu bangku panjang dari enam belas bangku yang ada, yang mengapit delapan meja. Diperintahkannya para siswa kelas sepuluh yang sudah lebih dulu menduduki bangku itu untuk bergeser. Perintahnya langsung dipatuhi tanpa protes sedikit pun. Seorang pria bahkan harus pindah ke bangku lain supaya Kai bisa duduk.

Sementara menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Kai ingat tujuannya kembali mencari Sehun, selain untuk melampaui progress yang dicapai Luhan. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Berapa nomor HP mu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, karena meskipun sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, bisa dipastikan perhatian seisi kantin tetap terarah pada mereka berdua.

Dengan perasaan enggan tapi tak berani nolak, Sehun menyebutkan nomor ponselnya. Begitu angka terakhir ter-input, Kai langsung menekan tombol kontak. Seketika MAMA, satu lagu lama milik EXO, terdengar dari saku kemeja seragam Sehun. gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Itu nomorku," kata Kai sambil mengetikkan nama Sehun. Kemudian dia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Tau namaku, kan?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk. "Nomor aku di-save dong. Kok dicuekin?"

Sambil menahan-nahan kesabaran, Sehun memencet "save" dan mengetikkan kata "Kai Sunbae" untuk nomor yang muncul di layar ponselnya itu.

"Cuma sepotong itu ya, yang kau tau?" Kai tertawa mendengus. Sehun menatapnya.

"Emang nama lengkap Sunbae siapa?"

"Nanti aja aku kasih tau. Sekarang makan dulu."

Pesanan mereka memang sudah datang. Sehun makan dengan lambat. Selain perutnya mendadak kenyang saat Kai muncul kembali di kelasnya tadi lalu menyeretnya ke sini, juga karena Sehun bisa merasakan mereka berdua tetap menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin. Beberapa pasang mata malah menatap

terang-terangan, sedangkan yang lainnya sebentar-sebentar melirik sekilas dan diam-diam.

"Nggak usah nervous gitu. Kau aman bersamaku," bisik Kai santai.

Kau enak ngomong gitu. Aku nih! Gerutu Sehun dalam hati. Sudah terbayang di matanya, dirinya bakal dibombardir pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang pasti, mereka makin nggak sabar dan makin penasaran karena tadi Sehun belum sempat membuka mulut sama sekali. Bahkan bisa jadi anak-anak dari kelas lain bakal ikut-ikutan.

"Kau lahir pagi atau sore?" tanya Kai sambil menyuapkan Kimbab ke mulut.

"Sore."

Kai mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terlalu kaget. Dia sudah mengira gadis ini pasti lahir pada sore hari, saat matahari akan tenggelam. Hanya pada saat itulah matahari dam langit yang melingkupinya benar-benar berwarna jingga.

Diliriknya Sehun. Gadis itu sedang mendorong piring Kimbabnya yang masih terisi setengah ke tengah meja, kemudian meraih gelas es jeruknya. Ditunggunya sampai gadis itu menghabiskan separuh minumannya, sekaligus menunggu sampai suasana kantin agak sepi. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Meskipun masih sangat penasaran, mau tidak mau para siswa kelas sepuluh itu harus meninggalkan kantin dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kau percaya nggak kalo aku bilang kita berdua kayak benda dan bayangan? Kau bayanganku dan Aku bayanganmu," ucap Kai pelan, mulai mengatakan bagian prolog untuk menyiapkan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Maksud Sunbae?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku lahirnya juga sore."

"Oh ya?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tapi tidak terlalu terkesan, karena banyak orang yang lahir pada sore hari. Jadi persamaan itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Iya," Kai mengangguk. "Aku juga lahir saat matahari terbenam. Sama seperti kau." Baru perhatian Sehun mulai tercurah.

"Bener-bener pas matahari mau terbenam?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya!" Kai menganggu tegas. Ditatapnya gadis itu tepat di manik mata. "Dan kau tau siapa nama lengkapku?"

Sehun menggeleng. Entah kenapa kedua mata itu seperti menguncinya. Membuatnya tidak mampu berpaling ke arah lain. Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Ketika kemudian kedua bibirnya terbuka, suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Kai Matahari Senja!"

Sehun terenyak. Kedua matanya terbelalak menatap Kai. "Nggak mungkin!" desisnya dengan suara tercekat.

Kai hanya balas menatapnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa. Karena itu memang fakta. Mereka berdua sama-sama lahir pada saat matahari sedang tenggelam. Dan sama-sama menyandang nama benda langit pusat tata surya itu.

Matahari dan Matahari!

Kai melakukan kesalahan di langkah pertamanya. Terlalu memaksa. Fakta bahwa mereka menyandang nama yang sama sudah membuat Sehun shock. Dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya membuat Sehun lebih shock lagi.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi pria itu masih menahannya di kantin. Sengaja menunggu sampai ruangan kantin benar-benar kosong, untuk menegaskan kembali ucapannya. Bahwa mereka dipertemukan bukan karena satu kebetulan. Bahwa dia dan Sehun adalah benda dan bayangan untuk satu sama lain. Karena itu Kai meminta, dengan nada yang bagi Sehun lebih tepat terdengar memaksa, untuk menolak tawaran dari pria mana pun yang ingin mengajaknya makan, atau ajakan apa pun yang sifatnya 'pedekate'.

Secara spesifik Kai memang tidak menyebut nama Luhan, namun dengan kemunculan Kai di kelas Sehun yang mencapai jumlah tiga kali dalam waktu cuma

dua hari, ditambah pria itu menggandengnya dengan demonstrasif di depan begitu banyak mata, sudah tertutup kemungkinan bagi Sehun untuk bisa dapat pria dari lingkungan satu sekolah.

Sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi, Kai mengantar Sehun ke kelas, untuk menjelaskan pada guru yang sedang mengajar bahwa dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas keterlambatan Sehun masuk kelas.

Perjalanan singkat dari kantin ke kelas ditempuh Sehun dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Kepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Bahwa mereka berdua adalah bayangan untuk satu sama lain! Dan karenanya dia harus menolak pria mana pun yang mau 'pedekate'.

'Itu tadi nembak atau apa sih?'

Sialnya, begitu sampai kelas, lagi-lagi Jessica Songsaenim yang sedang mengajar. Begitu Kai pergi, tentu saja setelah pria itu sesaat menggoda sang guru, langsung Sehun mendapatkan teguran keras. Kalau sebelumnya Jessica Songsaenim memanggilnya ke ruang guru agar pembicaraan itu hanya jadi rahasia mereka, kali ini Jessica Songsaenim melakukannya terang-terangan di depan kelas.

Dengan kepala agak tertunduk dan muka merah padam menahan malu, Sehun mendengarkan rentetan kalimat keras Jessica Songsaenim yang juga bisa didengar seluruh isi kelas itu. Itulah kejadian yang menjadi awal timbulnya rasa tidak suka Sehun terhadap Kai.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Stop?

Kai = Kai Matahari Senja dan Sehun= Sehun Jingga Matahari. Jadi menurut Kai karena nama mereka sama jadi mereka ada ikatan. Intinya gitu loh, jadi kalau aku ubah namanya mereka jadi nama asli, nggak akan nada ikatan nama nantinya hehe maaf ya kalau bacanya jadi agak aneh. Sehun mulai risih dan nggak suka tuh sama Kai, patah hati jadinya/3 dan udah pada tau akhirnya kenapa Kai bisa ngejar2 sehun? Udah jelas kan?:-D keep review guys!^^


	13. Chapter 13

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Hi aku balik nih update lagi. Maaf buat yang udah nungguin hehe._.V makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca dan ngereview cerita ini hehe big love3

Part 13

Perjalanan singkat dari kantin ke kelas ditempuh Sehun dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Kepalanya penuh dengan kata-kata pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Bahwa mereka berdua adalah bayangan untuk satu sama lain! Dan karenanya dia harus menolak pria mana pun yang mau 'pedekate'

Itu tadi nembak atau apa sih?

Sialnya, begitu sampai kelas, lagi-lagi Jessica Songsaenim yang sedang mengajar. Begitu Kai pergi, tentu saja setelah pria itu sesaat menggoda sang guru, langsung Sehun mendapatkan teguran keras. Kalau sebelumnya Jessica Songsaenim memanggilnya ke ruang guru agar pembicaraan itu hanya jadi rahasia mereka, kali ini Jessica Songsaenim melakukannya terang-terangan di depan kelas.

Dengan kepala agak tertunduk dan muka merah padam menahan malu, Sehun mendengarkan rentetan kalimat keras Jessica Songsaenim yang juga bisa didengar seluruh isi kelas itu. Itulah kejadian yang menjadi awal timbulnya rasa tidak suka Sehun terhadap Kai.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, kejadian yang sama persis seperti waktu istirahat pertama terulang. Sehun dikerubungi seisi kelas dan langsung dibombardir pertanyaan. Tapi kali ini ia tahu, Kai tidak mungkin nongol lagi. Jadi ia nggak bisa mengelak dan terpaksa menceritakan sebagian isi pembicaraannya dengan pria itu.

Saat dikatakannya bahwa nama lengkap Kai adalah Kai Matahari Senja, semuanya kontan berseru kaget. Dan semuanya kompak, sependapat, bahwa Sehun dan Kai jangan-jangan jodoh. Soulmate.

Soalnya punya nama yang sama. Apalagi kalau ingat mereka pernah dua kali dipertemukan oleh ketidaksengajaan.

Pendapat teman-temannya itu seperti bentuk lain dari apa yang dikatakan Kai tapi tidak diceritakan Sehun pada mereka. Benda dan bayangan.

Di luar dugaan Sehun, teman-teman sekelasnya menyambut berita itu dengan girang. Nggak cewek nggak cowok, karena itu berarti mereka bisa minta perlindungan Kai –lewat Sehun tentunya– kalau nanti mereka kena gencet anak kelas sebelas apalagi kelas dua belas. Begitu ceritanya selesai, Sehun langsung mendapatkan ucapan selamat.

"Orang dia cuma ngasih tau kalo nama kami tuh sama kok," ucap Sehun dengan nada lelah campur kesal, karena azas manfaat yang diperlihatkan terang-terangan itu.

"Itu namanya pedekate, bodoh!" ujar Jeno. "Udah, terima aja. Soalnya kalo nggak, sekelas bisa bonyok nih."

"Iya ya? Bener juga. Iya, Hun. Terima aja." Amber mengangguk-angguk, baru menyadari kebenaran kalimat Jeno itu. Yang lain juga setuju.

"Jadi, daripada yang bonyok satu kelas, mending aku sendiri aja yang jadi korban, gitu ya?" Sehun memandang teman-teman sekelasnya dengan dongkol.

"Ya iyalaah!" mereka menjawab kompak, kemudian ketawa geli.

"Masa pacaran bisa bikin kau bonyok sih? Kecuali kalo kau selingkuh," kata Kyungsoo.

"Udah, Hun. Terima aja. Demi keamanan dan keselamatan kelas kita," putus Seulgi, sang ketua kelas. Mendengar itu, Sehun jadi makin kesal dengan Kai.

.

.

.

Sampai malam, Sehun masih kacau. PR dan tugas yang bejibun jadi terbengkalai, bahkan bisa dibilang terlupakan. Lewat telepon akhirnya dia ceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Teman semejanya itu kontan kaget.

"Dia nembak kau, Hun. Udah nggak salah lagi."

"Terus, aku harus gimana dong?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Yah… kalo gitu ceritanya sih, ya udah. Apa boleh buat?"

"Yaaah," Sehun langsung lemas. "Kau bicaranya sama kayak temen-temen sekelas gitu sih?"

"Abis kalo storinya udah gitu, kayaknya emang nggak ada jalan lain, Huna."

"Tapi Aku nggak mau pacaran sama dia. Serem, tau."

"Tapi dulu kan kau menyukainya? Sempet suka, maksudku."

"Dulu pas upacara itu? Waktu itu kan aku belom tau kalo dia itu yang namanya Kai. Malah kita semua belum tau."

"Tapi waktu kau diselametin Kai pas kejebak tawuran itu, yang kau dianterin sampe kelas, kau bilang kau merasa dia itu sebenarnya baik. Inget, nggak? Berarti kan sebenernya kau suka sama dia?"

"Itu aku ngomong dengan kapasitas orang yang kayaknya nggak mungkin bisa pacaran sama dia. Kau mengerti kan? Sama kayak kau gitu deh, Baek. Kau naksir Heechul, ketua OSIS. Tapi kau merasa kayaknya nggak mungkin bisa jadian sama dia. Jangankan jadian, bisa deket aja kayaknya nggak mungkin. Iya, kan? aku masih inget kok kau pernah ngomong gitu."

"Hehehehe, iya sih," di seberang, Baekhyun ketawa malu.

"Lagian sekarang Aku jadi sebel sama dia, gara-gara ngeliat dia godain Jessica Songsaenim. Bener-bener tuh orang, nggak tau sopan santunnya parah banget."

"Iya emang," Baekhyun setuju. "Jadi rencanamu gimana?"

"Belom tau. Bingung…" Sehun menghela napas. "Yang jelas, nggak mau deh pacaran sama dia. Nggak banget!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada sela.

"Bentar, Baek. Ada telepon masuk." Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Nama Luhan muncul di layar. Dia dekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga. "Dari Luhan. Udah dulu ya, Baek."

"He-eh. Kalo ada apa-apa, cerita ya."

"Iya. Daah!" diputuskannya hubungan telepon dengan Baekhyun dan langsung diangkatnya panggilan Luhan. "Ya, halo?"

"Sibuk banget kayaknya ya? Lagi online sama siapa? Pasti cowok." Kalimat yang sebenarnya bermaksud menyelidik itu diungkapkan Luhan dengan nada menggoda yang manis. Yang memang sengaja dia gunakan untuk menyamarkan.

"Nggak. Sama Baekhyun."

"Oh, kirain sama pria lain. Syukur deh. Aku nggak jadi patah hati."

"Ha?"

"Udah makan?"

"Nggak, tadi itu maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Sehun. Keningnya sudah mengerut rapat.

"Kalimat tadi? Ya begitu," ucap Luhan. Suaranya mendadak melembut. "Udah makan belum?"

"Ng… udah belom ya? Udah deh kayaknya."

"Kok kayaknya?" di seberang Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Dan kekacauan Sehun yang tadi sudah langsung bisa dirasakan Luhan lewat suara kini bisa ditangkapnya dengan jelas lewat kata-kata.

"Kau kenapa, Hun? Kok kayaknya kacau banget?"

"Nggak. Nggak pa-pa."

Meskipun tak ada pengakuan yang keluar, Luhan sudah bisa menduga Kai-lah pangkal penyebabnya. Tapi Luhan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Seperti Kai sama sekali tidak menyinggung nama Luhan, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu tidak menyinggung nama Kai sama sekali. Namun keduanya tahu dengan pasti, siapa lawan masing-masing.

"Minum teh manis anget gih. Biar tenang," saran Luhan. Suara lembutnya begitu sarat perhatian.

"Iya, nanti. Ada apa Han telepon?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Emangnya harus ada apa-apa dulu ya, baru boleh telepon?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, jadi merasa nggak enak. "Ya nggak juga sih. Tapi nggak mungkin nggak ada maksud deh."

Ganti Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau itu ternyata cerdas ya?"

"Itu mah gadis yang bodoh juga tau, lagi."

Kali ini tawa pelan Luham berkembang menjadi tawa geli.

"Besok pagi kau aku jemput ya, Hun. Aku anter sampe sekolah."

Sehun tercengang. "Kau gila ya? Kau bisa bonyok, tau!"

"Nggak sampe depan sekolah. Aku juga tau itu sama aja nganter nyawa. Sampe halte aja. Oke? Besok aku jemput jam enam kurang. Sampe ketemu besok ya? Bye."

Dan telepon langsung ditutup. Luhan sengaja tidak member Sehun kesempatan untuk menolak ajakannya. Sehun ternganga, masih dengan ponsel menempel di satu telinganya.

Sehun langsung teringat percakapan awalnya dengan Luhan tadi. Pria itu bilang nggak jadi patah hati karena ternyata Sehun lagi online sama Baekhyun dan bukannya sama Pria lain.

Itu tadi nembak atau apa sih? Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya ke kepala. Bingung, sekaligus cemas.

"Telepon Baekhyun deh," desahnya dan buru-buru dikontaknya teman semejanya itu.

"Iya. Itu dia nembaaaaak!" Baekhyun langsung memekik begitu tari menceritakan.

"Wah, ini gawat, Hun!"

"Iya, Aku tau. Jadi gimana dong?" pertanyaan Sehun itu tidak terjawab. Baekhyun juga bingung.

"Ya udah. Liat gimana perkembangannya aja nanti." Akhirnya cuma itu yang bisa diusulkan Baekhyun. Keduanya kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kok kacau banget sih?" desis Sehun, sambil mati-matian berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR. Akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tertidur. Dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja dan PR yang tidak selesai.

.

.

.

Luhan datang jam enam kurang sepuluh. Sehun yang mengetahui kedatangan cowok itu lewat panggilan mamanya segera membenahi buku-bukunya. Gara-gara semalam ketiduran, PR-nya jadi nggak selesai. Terpaksa dia bangun sebelum subuh.

"Pria itu yang waktu itu sore-sore nganterin kamu?" Eomma langsung menyambut dengan pertanyaan begitu Sehun keluar kamar. Ada tatapan ingin tahu di kedua mata Eomma.

"Iya. Dia mau nganter Sehun sampe sekolah." Sehun mengangguk. "Sehun berangkat ya, Ma," pamitnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, bilang sama pria itu."

"Iya."

Begitu Sehun muncul di pintu, Luhan yang duduk di atas jok motornya yang diparkir di luar pagar langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Udah baikan?" tanyanya begitu Sehun sudah berada di depannya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?"

"Semalem kau kacau sekali."

"Ooh…" Sehun tersenyum. "Udah."

"Udah sarapan?"

"Udah."

"Tidurnya semalem cukup?"

"Apaan sih? Norak, tau." Sehun jadi jengah dengan rentetan pertanyaan Luhan yang sarat perhatian itu. Gadis itu tidak mampu mencegah rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Luhan menatap rona merah itu. Dia kedipkan satu matanya.

"Yuk." Luhan mengulurkan helm dan jaket pada Sehun, lalu menstater motornya. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari Luhan tidak mengenakan seragam. Pria itu memakai celana jins biru, dan dari risleting jaketnya yang terbuka di bagian atasnya Sehun bisa melihat T-shirt putih di baliknya.

"Kau nggak pake seragam?" tanyanya heran.

"Gampang. Tinggal ganti di toilet sekolah," Luhan menjawab ringan. "Yuk. Udah jam enam lewat nih."

Sehun buru-buru mengenakan jaket dan helm yang diulurkan Luhan.

"Duduknya jangan nyamping ya, Non."

"Udah tau. Biar kau nggak kayak lagi boncengin Eommamu, kan?"

Luhan menyeringai. "Bukan. Biar aku nggak dikira tukang ojek."

Sehun tergelak. Disingsingkannya rok panjangnya, kemudian duduk di belakang Luhan.

"Udah?" Luhan menatapnya lewat spion.

"Yap!"

"Oke. Pegangan ya."

Keduanya membelah lalu lintas pagi Seoul yang mulai padat. Sepanjang jalan Luhan sengaja mengajak Sehun ngobrol, membuat Sehun merasa nyaman hingga tidak menyadari Luhan tidak menepati janjinya yang katanya hanya mengantar sampai di halte.

Pengamatan yang selalu dilakukan sebelum melakukan penyerangan membuat Luhan tahu kebiasaan Kai. Pria itu sering menuggu bel masuk dengan duduk-duduk di tepi lapangan futsal yang dinaungi pohon, di area depan sekolahnya.

Sehun terpengarah ketika Luhan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan sekolah, kira-kira lima belas meter dari pintu gerbang.

"Kau gila, di depan sekolah!" bisiknya tegang.

"Makanya aku nggak bisa lama-lama." Luhan mengangkat kaca helmnya, balas berbisik tapi dengan nada santai.

Sehun buru-buru turun. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan helm dan jaket Luhan yang dipakainya, lalu mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Thanks ya," ujarnya.

"Oke. Cepet masuk sana!"

"Kau yang cepet pergi sana!"

Luhan ketawa geli. "Oke deh. Sampe ketemu ya." Pria itu menurunkan kembali kaca helmnya lalu langsung tancap gas.

Emang nggak perlu lama-lama. Seperti dugaan Luhan, Kai sedang duduk di tepi lapangan futsal bersama teman-temannya. Dan keberadaan Luhan tepat di depan sekolah, meskipun cuma tiga puluh detik, jelas tertangkap kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Nahkan si Luhan ketauan sama Kai nganterin si Sehun, kira-kira apa yang bakal diperbuat si Kai ya?Keep review guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Kris

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 14

"Thanks ya," ujarnya.

"Oke. Cepet masuk sana!"

"Kau yang cepet pergi sana!"

Luhan ketawa geli. "Oke deh. Sampe ketemu ya." Pria itu menurunkan kembali kaca helmnya lalu langsung tancap gas.

Emang nggak perlu lama-lama. Seperti dugaan Luhan, Kai sedang duduk di tepi lapangan futsal bersama teman-temannya. Dan keberadaan Luhan tepat di depan sekolah, meskipun cuma tiga puluh detik, jelas tertangkap kedua matanya.

Tanpa seragam dan dengan kepala terbugkus helm membuat tak seorang pun siswa Seoul High School menyadari kehadiran pentolan SMA musuh bebuyutan sekolah mereka itu.

Hanya Kai. Pertama karena Sehun, kedua karena kedua mata Luhan terarah tepat padanya. Kai sangat hafal bentuk kedua mata itu dan sorot khasnya. Dan tindakan Luhan itu membuat Kai tecengang. Benar-benar di luar dugaannya pria itu berani mengantar Sehun sampai di depan sekolah.

Dengan geram Kai bangkit berdiri. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat dia berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang lalu berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding pos sekuriti. Sementara itu sesaat setelah Kai meninggalkan teman-temannya, Sehun berjalan kearah pintu gerbang dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Lewat sela-sela jeruji pagar, diawasinya tepi lapangan futsal tempat Kai biasa duduk. Ketika tidak dilihatnya pria itu, Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Fiuuuuh, aman! Aman…!" desahnya lega. Seketika langkah-langkahnya jadi melambat.

"Dianter siapa tadi?"

Sehun nyaris saja melompat. Kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah ada di depannya, sesaat begitu dilewatinya ambang gerbang sekolah. Sontak gadis itu memucat. Bukan saja karena kaget, tapi juga karena orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya ternyata malah muncul tepat di depan mata.

"Luhan?" Kai menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Emmm, iya," Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan. Kedua matanya yang sempat menatap Kai buru-buru dia alohkan ke tempat lain. Ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Kai yang terarah lurus-lurus padanya.

"Lupa yang aku bilang di kantin, kemaren?‖

"Dia yang jemput ke rumah kok."

"Bisa kau tolak, kan?"

"Nggak ada alasannya."

"Kan aku udah bilang di kantin kemaren. Lupa?" Kai mengulang kalimatnya. Sekarang sambil dia tundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah. Sehun serentak mundur. Mukanya bersemu merah.

"Maksudnya, nggak ada alasan yang pas buat nolak dia. Gitu lho," kilah Sehun, lalu buru-buru kabur.

Kaii menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Dia sudah tahu , pasti Luhan yang mengambil inisiatif. Tapi keduanya terlihat akrab. Untuk pertemuan yang baru terjadi dua kali, dengan setting yang juga jauh dari manis apalagi romantis, kemajuan yang dicapai Luhan cukup mengejutkan. Sekali lagi pria itu mendahului langkahnya!

Tubuh Kai menegang. Mendadak saja dia dicekam ketakutan. Seketika dikejarnya Sehun. Sehun kaget saat tiba-tiba satu tangannya ditarik dari belakang.

"Sekarang aku kasih kau alasan yang pas!" Kai langsung menyambutnya dengan satu kalimat tandas.

"Eh!? Eh!? Sunbae apa-apaan sih!?" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai. Tapi itu justru membuat Kai mengetatkan cekalan kelima jarinya di pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sehun memucat ketika tahu ke mana Kai tengah menyeretnya. Area kelas dua belas!

"Kai Sunbae, lepas!"

Sekuat tenaga Sehun menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kai, sementara kelima kuku dari tangannya yang bebas dia tancapkan dalam-dalam ke dalam lengan Kai. Tapi itu justru membuat Kai jadi semakin marah. Ditariknya Sehun dengan sentakan keras. Sampai tubuh gadis itu membentur tubuhnya.

"Berhenti berontak, kalo kau tidak mau aku jadi kasar!" bentaknya. Sehun langsung kooperatif. Bukan saja karena sepasang mata nyalang Kai membuat nyalinya ciut, juga karena mereka sudah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua gedung selatan, tempat kelas-kelas dua belas berada.

Kalau sebelumnya kegemparan itu terjadi di area kelas sepuluh, merembet ke area kelas sebelas dalam bentuk berita dan laporan heboh beberapa saksi mata, kemudian sampai di area kelas dua belas dalam bentuk laporan tanpa saksi mata, kini kegemparan itu terjadi langsung di area kelas dua belas.

Dan kegemparan yang terjadi di area angkatan dengan hierarki tertinggi itu jelas lebih hebat daripada yang terjadi di area kelas sepuluh. Karena kelas dua belas adalah angkatan yang paling mengenal Kai.

Mereka tahu dengan pasti kosongnya 'tempat' di sebelah Kai selama ini. Karena itu munculnya sang pentolan sekolah itu dengan seorang gadis yang digandengnya erat-erat jelas menimbulkan kegemparan lebih dari sekadar tatap-tatap terkesima dan mulut-mulut ternganga seperti yang terjadi di area kelas sepuluh.

Begitu memasuki kelas dua belas, sebagian dari tatap-tatap terkesima dan mulut-mulut ternganga kemudian mengekor di belakang keduanya. Tidak diam di tempat seperti yang terjadi di area kelas sepuluh.

Lama-lama jumlah pengekor semakin banyak dan keduanya jadi terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin yang sedang diiringi sanak keluarga dan orang sekampung. Yang mengiringi bukan hanya dengan rasa ingin tahu, tapi juga berondongan pertanyaan dan komentar.

"Siapa, Kai? Siapa? Kenalin dong!" teriak satu suara.

"Pacarmu, Kai? Akhirnya! Aku kira kau homo!" satu suara lain melengking keras.

"Anak sekolah kita juga?" satu suara lain menyeruak dari dengungan.

"Ya iyalah. Liat badgenya dong. Bodoh sekali kau nanyanya," lontaran pertanyaan itu langsung mendapatkan jawaban.

Sementara itu, di sebelah Kai, Sehun melangkah seperti dalam mimpi. Riuhnya suasana yang mengelilingi mereka membuatnya tak lagi mampu mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Di samping itu, di antara tatap-tatap ingin tahu yang tidak bersuara, dia menemukan sorot iri, benci, bahkan kemarahan. Satu hal yang bisa dia sadari, mulai saat ini hari-harinya ke depan bisa dipastikan bakalan runyam dan banyak masalah.

Rombongan pengiring itu terus mengikuti Kai menggandeng Sehun masuk ke kelasnya. Dibawanya gadis itu ke bangku Chanyeol, yang hari ini tidak masuk. Setelah itu ditariknya bangkunya sendiri, rapat di sebelah bangku Chanyeol yang kini diduduki Sehun. Kemudian Kai duduk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Satu di letakkan di puncak sandaran kursi yang diduduki Sehun, satu di meja depan gadis itu. Dia sangat menyadari takut yang dirasakan Sehun. Karena begitu memasuki area kelas dua belas, gadis itu berhenti berontak dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Kai sengaja bersikap ambigu. Proteksi sekaligus unjuk kekuasaan. Kau aman di sebelahku, karena aku berkuasa!

Jungsoo Songsaenim, guru Bahasa Korea yang mengajar di jam pertama, memasuki kelas dengan kening berkerut karena ruangan itu sudah seperti tempat penampungan yang memuat terlalu banyak pengungsi.

"Ada apa ini!?" serunya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk whiteboard dengan spidol keras-keras. Seisi ruangan menoleh kaget. "Cepat ke kelas masing-masing. Sudah bel!"

Para pengiring Kai dan Sehun kontan bubar. Begitu yang tersisa tinggal penghuni asli kelas XII IPA 3, Jungsoo Songsaenim langsung menyadari adanya pendatang baru. Bukan karena dia hafal isi kelas itu, tapi karena Sehun telihat takut dan canggung berada di antara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kamu bukan murid kelas ini, kan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, Songsaenim," jawab Sehun pelan disertai gelengan kepala. Gelengan kepala itulah yang membuat Jungsoo Songsaenim tahu, karena suara Sehun sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

Duh! Sehun mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa pake nanya aku kelas berapa sih? Suruh aja aku pergi dari sini! Jeritnya dalam hati. Meskipun sejak tadi dirinya sudah jadi pusat perhatian, hadirnya Jungsoo Songsaenim dan mata seisi kelas yang terarah padanya membuat Sehun merasa kehadiran guru itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Songsaenim nanya saya aja. Saya tau kok dia kelas berapa," Kai menawarkan diri. Jungsoo Songsaenim tidak mengacuhkan. Kedua matanya tetap tertuju pada Sehun.

"Kelas berapa kamu?" ulangnya.

"Sepuluh sembilan, Songsaenim," jawab Sehun setelah menghela napas diam-diam.

"Berapa?" Tanya Jungsoo Songsaenim sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tidak bisa mendengar suara Sehun saking lirihnya.

"Sepuluh sembilan!" Kai yang menjawab, dengan suara lantang dan sambil melirik gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Udah saya bilangin, Songsaenim nanya sama saya aja. Gadis ini suaranya alus banget, Songsaenim. Saya aja yang di sebelahnya nggak denger."

"OOOH, KELAS SEPULUH SEMBILAAAAN!" seisi kelas membeo dalam bentuk koor yang kompak dan nyaring.

"Nama kamu?" Tanya Jungsoo Songsaenim lagi.

"Sehun Jingga Matahari, Songsaenim!" lagi-lagi Kai yang menjawab. Begitu Kai menyebutkan nama lengkap Sehun, kontan ruangan kelas jadi sunyi senyap. Tapi hanya sesaat. Kemudian suasana berubah riuh. Semua membicarakan persamaan nama dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan itu. Heran. Takjub.

Jungsoo Songsaenim mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan penghapus whiteboard keras-keras. Memerintahkan kelas agar tenang. Tapi belum sempat beliau bicara, Taehyung sudah menyerukan usulan agar hari ini mereka bebas, tidak belajar.

"Songsaenim, hari ini nggak usah belajar deh. Kita merayakan bertemunya dua Matahari ini."

"SETUJU! SETUJUUU!" seisi kelas langsung menyambut dengan gegap-gempita.

"Terus kenapa kalau mereka punya nama yang sama?" tanya Jungsoo Songsaenim dengan nada dingin.

"Ya kan orang yang namanya Matahari itu jarang sekali, Songsaenim. Seumur hidup malah baru ini saya punya temen namanya Matahari. Kalo nama Songsaenim, Jungsoo, buanyak buanget, Songsaenim. Coba deh Songsaenim pergi ke pasar, terus teriak manggil nama sendiri. Ada kali lima puluh orang ikutan nengok juga, Songsaenim."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat seisi kelas ketawa geli.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali sama orang tua, V. Dosa, tau!" kata Suga.

Taehyung buru-buru berkilah. "Bukan begitu, Songsaenim," katanya sambil tersenyum sumir. "Maksud saya, nama 'Matahari' itu superlangka. Jadi bertemunya dua 'Matahari' jelas peristiwa yang juga sangat langka. Berarti ini suratan takdir. Kehendak dari Sang Maha Pemberi Hidup yang bertakhta di keabadian untuk mempertemukan kedua insan ini, Songsaenim. Makanya perlu dirayakan." Taehyung menoleh ke Suga lalu meringis. "Keren banget kan kata-kata ku?"

"Iya. Gila, kau seperti Khalil Gibran banget, man. Nggak nyangka." Suga geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kembali kelas riuh dipenuhi tawa-tawa geli. Jungsoo Songsaenim menatap Taehyung dan Suga dengan pandangan dingin, lalu perhatiannya kembali ke Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Saya yang bawa dia kesini, Songsaenim," ucap Kai dengan gaya khasnya apabila sedang melakukan penentangan. Tenang, lugas, tandas.

Jungsoo Songsaenim jadi semakin kesal. Kemungkinan besar dia akan semakin banyak kehilangan waktu mengajarnya, karena lagi-lagi Kai membuat ulah.

"Kembali ke kelas kamu. Cepat!" perintahnya. Dengan lega Sehun berdiri. Akhirnya dirinya bebas juga. Tapi Kai langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya sampai gadis itu jatuh terduduk di sebelahnya lagi.

"Chanyeol nggak masuk, Songsaenim. Makanya dia saya ajak ke sini. Semuanya pada punya pasangan, masa saya sendirian? Kan nggak adil. Lagipula, hari ini mendung. Kayaknya bakalan hujan deras. Sendirian, pas dingin-dingin, terus di tengah pasangan-pasangan. Sumpah, itu rasanya merana banget, Songsaenim."

"Ya udah. Aku duduk denganmu deh," Kris menawarkan diri.

Kai menoleh lalu menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Poligami, oke. Tapi kalo homo-homoan, mending aku sama satu orang aja deh. Cukup si Chanyeol aja, man. Too much love will kill you," ucap Kai kalem. Seisi kelas kontan tertawa riuh.

Di saat Jungsoo Songsaenim berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah di depannya, karena Kai sudah terkenal semakin dikerasi akan semakin frontal, tiba-tiba Kim Songsaenim muncul di pintu kelas. Rupanya Baekhyun sempat melihat saat Sehun dibawa Kai dengan paksa. Dan ketika teman semejanya itu tidak muncul-muncul juga, Baekhyun langsung melapor pada wali kelas mereka, Jessica Songsaenim. Jessica Songsaenim otomatis melaporkan peristiwa itu pada wali kelas Kai, Kim Songsaenim.

Kim Songsaenim, yang selalu merasa telah terkena kutukan setiap kali teringat dirinya menjadi wali kelas Kai, langsung berjalan menuju kelas XII IPA 3 dengan langkah lebar dan roman muka kesal. Setelah mengangguk ke arah rekan sejawatnya, Jungsoo Songsaenim, Kim Songsaenim langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Kamu Sehun?"

"Iya Songsaenim." Sehun mengangguk, kembali terlihat lega.

"Kembali ke kelas kamu. Sekarang!"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan bergegas keluar. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah-langkah kebebasannya di sepanjang koridor menghilang. Di luar dugaan semua orang, Kai membiarkan. Dia cuma tersenyum tipis kemudian berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Songsaenim tuh kayaknya nggak bisa banget kalo ngeliat saya seneng dikit aja ya?"

Kim Songsaenim tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Kai itu. Dia mengangguk ke arah Jungsoo Songsaenum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian pergi. Jungsoo Songsaenim segera memerintahkan seisi kelas agar membuka buku cetak masing-masing. Kemudian beliau berdiri di depan whiteboard dan mulai menuliskan poin-poin penting untuk dicatat. Begitu membalikkan badan, guru bahasa Korea itu kaget karena Kai sudah menghilang dari bangkunya.

"Ke mana dia?" tanyanya tajam.

"Nggak tau Songsaenim!" seisi kelas menjawab kompak.

Di kelas X-9, Jessica Songsaenim baru saja menyuruh Sehun duduk di bangkunya, tanpa bertanya apa-apa karena dilihatnya wajah gadis itu pucat dan terlihat jelas sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Beliau kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, memindahkan isi buku catatannya ke whiteboard agar disalin para muridnya.

Tapi ketika beberapa saat kemudian dia membalikkan badan, ibu guru muda itu terkejut. Karena Kai sudah berada di dalam kelasnya. Duduk manis di sebelah

Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun, sang pemilik bangku yang terusir, berdiri bingung di lorong antarbaris.

Jessica Songsaenim berdecak pelan, kesal saat masalah yang terjadi di kelas XII IPA 3 berpindah ke kelasnya. Untungnya tak lama kemudian Kim Songsaenim muncul, dan tidak sendiri. Sooman Gyojangnim, sang kepala sekolah, menyusul di belakangnya.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar, Jessica Songsaenim." Sooman Gyojangnim mengangguk ke arah Jessica Songsaenim, kemudian melangkah masuk dan berhenti di depan kelas. Sementara Kim Songsaenim tetap berdiri di luar kelas, dengan muka yang sangat jelas terlihat sedang menahan marah. Sooman Gyojangnim langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Kai, kamu ikut saya!"

Kai menahan napas kemudian berdecak kesal. Sambil bangkit berdiri, pria itu memukul meja di depannya.

"Beraninya pada keroyokan!" ucapnya.

Sehun dan seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap ternganga. Walaupun telah berulang kali menyaksikan sikap Kai yang suka seenaknya, mereka tak menyangka itu juga berlaku di depan Sooman Gyojangnim. Kepsek! Orang yang dianggap paling berpengaruh dan paling dihormati di sekolah.

"Nanti siang kau aku anter pulang." Kai menepuk lengan Sehun, bicara tanpa menoleh, kemudian melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or stop?


	15. Chapter 15

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 15

"Beraninya pada keroyokan!" ucapnya.

Sehun dan seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap ternganga. Walaupun telah berulang kali menyaksikan sikap Kai yang suka seenaknya, mereka tak menyangka itu juga berlaku di depan Sooman Gyojangnim. Kepsek! Orang yang dianggap paling berpengaruh dan paling dihormati di sekolah.

"Nanti siang kau aku yang anter pulang." Kai menepuk lengan Sehun, bicara tanpa menoleh, kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Terimakasih Jessica Seongsaenim, silahkan diteruskan." Sooman Gyojangnim menganggukkan kepala diikuti Kim seongsaenim, kemudian pergi.

Melihat seisi kelas masih ternganga-nganga, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Kai menghilang bersama Sooman Gyojangnim dan Kim songsaenim, Jessica songsaenim mengetuk-ngetuk whiteboard dengan spidol.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan raut putus asa.

"Nanti kita bicarakan saat istirahat," Baekhyun menenangkan sebisanya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas, bersamaan dengan seisi kelas yang sudah bersiap melejit ke arah Sehun. Apalagi kalau bukan ingin tahu tentang peristiwa jam pertama tadi.

"Eh, mau ke mana? Certain yang tadi pagi dong!" seru beberapa orang bersamaan.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Apaan sih? Engga tau apa, situasinya udah emergency banget?" tanyanya kesal.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam. Gawatnya situsati yang dia hadapi membuat pikirannya kalut, hingga tak sempat lagi menanggapi teman-temannya. Sesaat keduanya berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kalo Kai Sunbae dateng terus tanya Sehun di mana, tolong ya Mber, jangan kasih tau ya?"

"Emang kalian berdua mau ke mana?" tanya Amber.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia langsung balik badan sambil meraih satu tangan Sehun. Ditariknya temannya itu pergi dari situ. Keduanya menjauh dengan langkah bergegas.

Amber melongokkan kepala. Mengikuti dengan pandangan hingga tak tahu ke mana kedua temannya itu menghilang. Gudang di ujung koridor. Sebuah ruangan yang nyaris tidak pernah dimasuki orang. Tempat kursi, meja, dan lemari-lemari rusak disimpan. Sama sekali bukan bermaksud untuk berkhianat. Dia justru ingin membantu seandainya nanti situasi berubah semakin gawat.

Begitu pintu gudang ditutup Baekhyun, ketakutan Sehun langsung pecah.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana nih?"

"Tadi pagi ada apa sih?"

Dengan berat, karena sebenarnya dia malas mengingat lagi peristiwa tadi pagi, Sehun terpaksa menceritakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ck! Luhan cari gara-gara aja!" Baekhyun berdecak lalu menghela napas.

"Makanya sekarang gimana?"

"Tadi Kai Sunbae bilang mau mengantarmu pulang, ya?"

"Hm. Dan aku tak mau lagi berdekatan dengannya."

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Sang pemilik jadi terlonjak karena kaget.

"Dari Luhan," desah Sehun lega saat menatap layar ponselnya. "Untung deh bukan dari Kai"

Luhan terkejut mendengar perkembangan terakhir.

"Nanti siang aku jemput," katanya.

"Jangan!" cegah Sehun seketika. "kau gila. Ini aja udah gawat situasinya. Jangan ditambahin lagi."

"Kalo dia mau marah, harusnya sama aku, bukannya dirimu ."

"Ya, tapi bukan dengan caramu mengantarku pulang dong."

"Terus, kau lebih milih dianter Kai, begitu?" suara Luhan menajam.

"Ya nggak gitu juga. Ini memang masalahmu sama Kai Sunbae, tapi sekolah kita kan musuh bebuyutan."

"Itu sih apa boleh buat, Hun. Kami udah sering saling serang tanpa alasan kok."

"Jangan bikin aku ge-er dong. jadi ngerasa kaya Helen dan Troya nih." Di tengah impitan rasa takut, Sehun masih bisa bercanda. Luhan tertawa.

"Terus, bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Ini lagi didiskusiin sama Baekhyun."

"Oke deh. Kabarin gimana hasilnya ya."

"Oke."

Komunikasi ditutup. Sehun menarik napas lega, mengira berhasil mengatasi Luhan. Padahal Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat mundur. Yang dia inginkan sama sekali bukan kemenangan di belakang. Tapi kemenangan di depan. Kemenangan yang menghancurkan lawan. Kemenangan yang bisa membuat dirinya tertawa keras-keras.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahat di gudang yang kotor dan pengap, Sehun dan Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan satu cara untuk melarikan diri dari Kai sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi Sehun tidak sempat lagi memberitahu Luhan karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Keduanya kembali ke kelas dengan cemas. Menjelang mendekati pintu, langkah keduanya melambat. Amber, yang tahu kenapa dua temannya itu bersikap waspada, langsung bangkit dari bangkunya yang memang berada di dekat pintu. Tergesa dia menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun. Raut mukanya tegang.

"Kai Sunbae nggak datang. Tapi ada yang lebih gawat nih, Krystal Sunbae tadi yang datang, bareng gerombolannya. Mencarimu, Hun."

Sehun tersentak.

"Se… serius?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Ngapain sih bohong" Emangnya ini lucu apa, buat bahan bercandaan? Kau bisa tanya anak-anak sekelas deh kalo nggak percaya."

Sehun kontan lemas. Pucat pasi. Tidak mengherankan. Siswa cowok yang paling disegani teman seangkatan dan ditakuti para junior adalah Kai. Untuk cewek, posisi itu dipegang oleh Krystal.

Cewek itu anak ketua yayasan. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi merasa berkuasa. Dia punya geng dan namanya membuat para junior langsung jiper : The Scissors!

Geng ini terkenal suka merusak baju atau barang-barang milik para junior yang mereka anggap telah menyaingi penampilan anggota geng mereka. Sering kali dengan menggunakan gunting. Dan sering kali pula kejadian itu berlangsung di depan banyak mata.

"Jung Seongsaenim udah datang. Buruan masuk kelas," Amber memecahkan kebekuan Sehun. Antara sadar dan tidak, Sehun mengikuti kedua temannya memasuki kelas.

Istirahat kedua, Sehun dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri ke kantin karena perut Baekhyun sudah melilit kelaparan. Sehun sendiri sudah kehilangan selera makan sama sekali. Dia hanya sanggup menelan dua potong siomay. Itu pun setelah Baekhyun memaksanya. Keduanya duduk meringkuk di balik tumpukan kotak minuman botol Ryu Jin Ahjussi, pedagang minuman di kantin. Menyembunyikan diri seandainya Kai dan Krystal mencari.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa baik Kai maupun Krystal tidak akan muncul. Krystal merasa akan merendahkan diri dan gengnya kalau mereka datang lagi untuk mencari cewek kelas sepuluh yang sudah menggemparkan kelas dua belas tadi pagi. Yang penting cewek itu tau kalo dia dicari, itu udah cukup.

Sementara itu, karena menganggap mengembalikan Kai ke kelasnya hanya akan melanjutkan huru-hara yang sudah diciptakan anak itu, Sooman Gyojangnim sengaja membuat Kai sibuk dengan memberikan sederet tugas: memfotokopi lembaran soal milik beberapa guru, mencari beberapa buku sebagai bahan rujukan, juga untuk beberapa guru dari mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Ini yang makan waktu lama, karena buku-buku itu adalah buku-buku lama yang tidak lagi diproduksi. Mau tidak mau Kai harus mencarinya di tempat penjualan buku-buku bekas.

Terakhir, Sooman Gyojangnim memerintahkannya untuk mengecek mobilnya yang sudah dua hari menginap di bengkel langganan.

Kai pergi juga meskipun dalam hati dongkol. Sooman Gyojangnim satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang tidak ingin dilawannya. Tapi, karena Kai juga mengerti mesin, dia mulai curiga ada permainan. Soalnya sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dan yang dikerjakan montir itu cuma keluar-masuk kolong mobil dan buka-tutup kap mesin. Tidak jelas apa sebenarnya yang sedang diperbaiki.

"Ahjussi,kau ini sebenarnya mengerti soal mesin nggak sih? Dari tadi nggak kelar-kelar. Atau jangan-jangan Sooman Gyojangnim sengaja menyuruhmu menahanku di sini?"

Montir itu terlihat tidak enak, membuat Kai yakin dugaannya tepat.

"Sialan!" maki Kai, lalu langsung balik badan dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan ke arah motornya diparkir.

"Eh, Dik! Dik! Sebentar!" Montir itu meletakkan peralatan yang dipegangnya dan bergegas menyusul.

"Dak-dik-dak-dik! Sejak kapan kau menjadi hyungku?" Kai menatapnya tajam sambil memutar kunci kontak. "Untung kongkalikongnya sama Sooman Gyojangnim. Kalo sama guru lain, kau harus hati hati, Ahjussi"

Montir itu menatap motor Kai yang melesat pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masih SMA udah kayak gitu. Mau jadi apa itu anak nanti?" dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana. "Gagal, Pak. Anaknya baru saja pergi. Semua bawaannya tadi, buku-buku sama tumpukan kertas, dia tinggal di sini."

Di seberang, Sooman Gyojangnim menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit menjelang bel pulang, Sehun dan Baekhyun membereskan buku-buku mereka yang masih berantakan di dalam laci dengan gerakan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Soalnya Siwon Seongsaenim masih serius menerangkan rumus-rumus yang ditulisnya di whiteboard.

Siwon Seongsaenim punya kebiasaan langsung pulang kalau gilirannya mengajar terletak pada jam terakhir. Dan beliau selalu membawa mobil. Begitu bel berbunyi, Siwon Seongsaenim mengakhiri pelajarannya dan seisi kelas langsung sibuk berkemas. Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan mendekati guru fisika itu. Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Seongsaenim…," panggil Sehun dengan suara memelas. "Kami boleh numpang mobil seongsaenim, nggak? Sampe halte pertama di jalan raya aja, Pak. Nanti kami cari taksi."

Siwon Seongsaenim menoleh sekilas dari kesibukannya membereskan buku-buku cetak dan lembar-lembar fotokopian. Beliau tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"Boleh ya, Seongsaenim?" Tari mengulangi permintaannya. Dengan suara yang makin memelas karena harapannya mulai dikikis rasa takut.

Siwon Seongsaenim meluluskan permintaan Sehun dengan menyodorkan buku-buku dan tumpukan kertas fotokopiannya. Sehun menerima dengan hati yang kontan terasa amat sangat lega. Cewek itu malah hampir saja menangis.

"Makanya, kalau bergaul itu pilih-pilih. Jangan sembarangan," ucap Siwon Seongsaenim sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Di tempat lain, Kai membelah kepadatan lalu lintas Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli jika sampai tertilang polisi dia bisa kena masalah. Masalahnya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia kena tilang dan STNK-nya masih ditahan.

Lima belas menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Telat sedikit saja bisa dipastikan dia akan kehilangan jejak Sehun.

Jam dua tepat. Tidak terkejar. Kai segera menepikan motornya. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari kantong celana dan dikontaknya Kris.

"Kris, tolong tahan Sehun. Aku masih di jalan."

Telepon langsung ditutup. Kris, kawan karib Kai selain Chanyeol, segera melaksanakan perintah itu. Tak sampai lima menit laporannya masuk.

"Dia ikut mobil Siwon Seongsaenim."

"Oke. Thanks."

Kai langsung balik arah. Siwon Seongsaenim juga guru fisikanya saat kelas sepuluh dulu. Dan Kai hafal rute pulang yang selalu diambil guru itu.

Sementara itu, satu orang yang juga punya kepentingan atas Sehun, duduk diam di atas motornya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Helm yang terus menutupi kepala membuatnya tidak dikenali meskipun berada tepat di mulut kandang lawan. Dan begitu ditangkapnya sosok Sehun dan Baekhyun di dalam salah satu mobil yang keluar dari gerbang di depannya, Luhan langsung menyalakan mesin dan mengikuti di belakang.

Di dalam mobil Siwon Seongsaenim suasana begitu hening, karena baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, karena mengira telah berhasil melarikan diri dengan sukses, keduanya merasa lega dan tidak peduli dengan keheningan itu dan fakta bahwa Siwon Seongsaenim masuk dalam jajaran guru-guru killer.

Padahal, kalau mereka mau melirik kaca spion tengah, mereka bisa melihat bukti awal kegagalan usaha pelarian itu. Sebuah motor menguntit mereka sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari situ, sebuah motor lain tengah digas gila-gilaan dalam usaha untuk mengejar.

.

.

.

.

Kai terkejut ketika akhirnya dilihatnya mobil Siwon Seongsaenim di kejauhan, dan sebuah motor sedang menguntit mobil itu. Dia langsung tahu siapa orang itu.

"Sialan tu orang!" makinya, dan langsung menambah kecepatan.

Menggambarkan dengan jelas kegeraman sang pengemudi, motor itu melesat dengan kelihaian seorangraja jalanan. Sayangnya, lampu pengatur lalu lintas menyala merah di kejauhan, menghentikan usaha keras itu. Beberapa mobil membentuk dua barisan rapat. Sementara di sisi kiri jalan, motor-motor berhenti dengan posisi menyemut, tanpa ada celah yang bisa diterabas. Tidak ada jalan lain selain berhenti total, kaena belum ada motor yang didesain bisa terbang.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" rentetan makian keluar, diikuti tinju kanan yang dihantamkan sang pemilik kepalan ke kaca pelindung spidometer.

p.s : ada yang nunggu cerita remake ini?maaf ya kalau baru update, aku lupa pw acc ini huhuhu


	16. Chapter 16

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 16

Padahal, kalau mereka mau melirik kaca spion tengah, mereka bisa melihat bukti awal kegagalan usaha pelarian itu. Sebuah motor menguntit mereka sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari situ, sebuah motor lain tengah digas gila-gilaan dalam usaha untuk mengejar.

.

.

.

.

Kai terkejut ketika akhirnya dilihatnya mobil Siwon Seongsaenim di kejauhan, dan sebuah motor sedang menguntit mobil itu. Dia langsung tahu siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di jalan raya, sesuai permintaan, Siwon Seongsaenim menurunkan Sehun dan Baekhyun di halte bus pertama.

"Terima kasih, Seongsaenim.‖ Keduanya menganggukan kepala dan membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Ya,"‖ Siwon Seongsaenim mengangguk kecil. "Kalian hati-hati kalau memilih teman bergaul"‖ pesannya sebelum pergi.

"Emangnya kita kelihatan kayak pengen bergaul sama Kai Oppa, ya?"‖ ucap Sehun setelah mobil Siwon Seongsaenim menjauh.

"Udah deh, nggak usah dipikirin. Buruan pulang yuk. Kalo belom sampe rumah, kayaknya belom merasa aman."‖

Baru saja ucapan Baekhyun selesai, motor Luhan berhenti tepat di hadapan. Membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Aku anter kau pulang, Hun…"‖

"Tadi kan aku udah bilang…"

"Udah, cepetan!"‖ Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun. "Nggak aman ada di pinggir jalan gini." Diraihnya satu tangan Sehun dan ditariknya cewek itu ke boncengan motornya.

"Kau juga segera pulang, Baek. Tapi sori, aku tak bisa mengantarmu"‖

"Gwenchana. Yang penting dia dulu tuh"‖ Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun dengan dagu.

Sehun menyingsingkan rok panjangnya kemudian duduk di belakang Luhan.

"Udah?"‖ tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi Baekhyun gimana?"‖ tanyanya bingung.

"Nggak apa. Aku bisa pake taksi,"‖ sahut Baekhyun. "Udah, buruan pergi deh!"

Begitu Luhan dan Sehun melesat pergi, Baekhyun langsung celingukan ke dua arah, mencari-cari taksi kosong yang lewat. Cewek itu sadar, dia telah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bahaya. Tapi Sehun teman semejanya, dan teman pertama yang didapatkannya pada hari pertama MOS, hari yang membuatnya takut dan cemas saat memasuki gerbang Seoul High School. Jadi dia nggak bisa nggak peduli. Kalau Sehun melarikan diri, otomatis dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Karena dirinyalah orang pertama yang akan dicari lalu diinterogasi.

Sebuah taksi muncul di kejauhan. Tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Kai membuat Baekhyun tidak mengenali sepeda motor yang melaju cepat di depan taksi. Baru setelah motor itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan sang pengemudi menaikkan kaca helm, cewek itu membeku.

"Naik!"‖ perintah Kai. Ditunjuknya boncengan motornya dengan dagu.

"Kau harus menunjukanku rumah teman semejamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sori banget, Hun. Soriii…"

"Bukan salahmu, Baek"‖ desah Sehun.

"Tapi kami nggak sampe ngelewatin rumahmu kok. Aku hanya menunjuki rumahmu dari jauh, terus kami balik arah."‖

"Iya. Tapi abis Kai Oppa nganter kau pulang, dia lewat depan rumahku. Aku kan hafal motornya."

"Iya!?" Baekhyun memekik. "Waktu itu Luhan masih ada?"

"Masih. Dia juga ngenalin motor Kai Oppa. Pastilah. Namanya juga musuh bebuyutan. Makanya dia besok mau menjemputku terus nganter ke sekolah."‖

"Jangan! Jangan! Jangan mau, Hun. Ih, tuh orang ya? Nggak sadar juga kalo dia udah bikin situasi jadi kisruh. Kau berangkat sendiri aja. Kalo perlu, besok pagi aku yang datang ke rumahmu deh. Kita berangkat bareng."

"Udah aku tolak. Aku sudah katakan ingin berangkat sendiri."

"Terus dia bilang apa?"‖

"Iya, katanya. Tapi aku nggak yakin dia besok nggak nongol. Secara tadi aja dia sampe ngebuntutin mobil Siwon Seongsaenim. Pasti dia udah nunggu dari depan sekolah tuh?"

"Nekat banget tu orang."

"Kalo nggak nekat, nggak bakalan bisa dia jadi lawannya Kai Oppa. Liat besok deh. Kalo dia nongol, maksa nganterin, aku mau minta turun di tengah jalan aja. Jangan sampe sekolah."

Dugaan Sehun tepat. Keesokan paginya, jam enam kurang sepuluh, sebuah motor berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Ck, bener, kan?"‖ desah Sehun sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tetep aja tu orang dateng jemput"‖

Cewek itu membuka pintu depan dan detik itu juga dia membeku di ambangnya. Bukan Luhan yang ada di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Tapi Kai! Duduk santai di atas motor hitamnya, cowok itu tersenyum tipis. Menikmati keterkejutan sang tuan rumah.

"Pagi…" sapanya. Sehun tidak menjawab, karena separuh kesadarannya masih terlepas di udara. "Jawab dong kalo senior ngasih salam."

"Emang siapa sih yang minta dijemput Sunbae!?"‖ Sehun tidak mengacuhkan sapaan Kai. Tanyanya tak terjawab karena eommanya muncul di pintu. Sehun langsung menarik napas lega. Kesempatan untuk mengusir Kai. Namun detik berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, cewek itu terdiam dipeluk ketersimaan.

Di depan matanya Kai bertransformasi. Begitu eomma Sehun muncul, sikap duduk khas ―pentolan sekolah‖ Kai –satu kaki terlipat di atas tangki bensin sementara kaki yang satu menjejak tanah dan sebatang rokok di bibir – segera menghilang. Berganti dengan sikap duduk sopan bersamaan dengan sang rokok yang terjun bebas, disentil sang pengisap ke selokan. Kemudian cowok itu turun dari motor hitamnya. Tubuh tingginya menjulang di depan pagar.

"Selamat pagi, Ahjumma."‖ Santun di disapanya mama Sehun dengan anggukan kepala, badan setengah membungkuk, dan tentu saja, sebentuk senyum manis.

"Pagi"‖Eomma Sehun membalas. Diamatinya Kai karena ini kali pertama kedatangan cowok itu.

"Mau jemput Sehun, Ahjumma. Kami satu sekolah."‖

Sehun ternganga. Gila emang nih orang, selalu main tabrak!

Eomma Sehun terlihat ragu. Kai tersenyum tipis. Senyum tipis yang sopan dan melukiskan pengertian atas keraguan yang diterimanya. Cowok itu membuka jaket hitamnya lalu meletakannya di atas tangki bensin.

Di balik jaket itu ternyata Sehun tidak menemukan pemandangan sehari-hari seperti yang selalu dilihatnya. Kemeja Kai tersetrika licin. Semua kancingnya terkait rapi. Sepatu ketsnya juga terlihat baru dicuci. Semua penampilan Kai yang biasa – satu anting di telinga, kemeja yang selalu berkibar-kibar, kadang dengan T-shirt di dalamnya kadang dada telanjangnya terlihat – menghilang. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, yang biasanya dia biarkan berantakan, kini tersisir rapi. Tapi eomma Sehun tidak terkesan.

"Oh iya. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri" Kai berlagak baru tersadar.

"Nama saya Kai, Ahjumma. Kai Matahari Senja, lengkapnya."‖

Seketika itu juga eomma Sehun ternganga takjub. Siswa SMA yang rapi, banyak. Yang ganteng, juga banyak. Yang rapi dan ganteng, pasti banyak juga. Tapi yang rapi, ganteng, sopan, dan punya nama hampir sama dengan nama anaknya, jelas nggak banyak. Bahkan mungkin ini satu-satunya.

Kai menyaksikan ketakjuban itu dengan puas. Kartu pass akhirnya keluar!

Sehun cuma bisa berdiri diam. Terpesona saat eommanya dan Kai memperbincangkan nama dirinya dan nama cowok itu dengan keakraban seperti dua kawan lama yang baru kembali berjumpa. Tapi tetap, Kai menempatkan diri seseorang yang lebih muda di hadapan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua. Santun dan penuh tata karma. Keseluruhan jejaknya sebagai siswa paling bermasalah di sekolah benar-benar hilang.

Jam enam lewat lima, Kai memutuskan obrolan akrabnya dengan eomma Sehun dengan cara melihat jam tangannya lalu berpura-pura kaget.

"Maaf, Ahjumma. Mesti buru-buru berangkat. Udah jam enam lewat."

"Ya ampun!" Eomma Sehun terperanjat. "Maaf. Maaf. Ahjumma sampai lupa. Habis kaget, ternyata ada juga selain Ahjumma yang jadi penggila sunset, sampai mengabdikannya untuk nama anaknya.‖

"Gwenchana Ahjumma. Saya juga seneng kok ngobrol sama Ahjumma."

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan Ahjumma dengan eommamu, ya?"

"Pasti, Ahjumma!"‖ Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa satu kata itu, "eomma" selalu menimbulkan efek menghancurkan untuknya.

Kembali cowok itu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang patut diwaspadai. Kali ini dia gentleman sejati. Dibawakannya tas dan buku-buku Sehun, kemudian diulurkannya jaket hitamnya. Ketika Sehun tak bereaksi, diselubunginya jaket itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sehun. Meski begitu, tatap lembut kedua matanya menyiratkan peringatan keras agar Sehun bersikap kooperatif.

Sehun menentang peringatan itu, juga lewat sorot mata. Diliriknya eommanya, berharap menemukan peluang untuk membongkar kedok Kai. Sayangnya yang dia temukan masih tampang takjub sang eomma melihat bertemunya dua matahari tenggelam.

Sehun nggak mungkin bilang bahwa matahari senja yang ini sebaiknya tenggelam selama-lamanya. Nggak perlu terbit lagi besok paginya.

"Ayo cepet, Hun. Ini sudah siang."‖ Malah itu yang keluar dari bibir eommanya.

Terpaksa Sehun menghampiri Kai. Cowok itu menyambutnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan senyum kemenangan yang tercetak samar.

"Duduknya jangan nyamping. Nggak stabil," ucap cowok itu dengan nada yang terdengar wajar seolah tanpa tujuan. Padahal selama ini dia selalu memerintahkan setiap cewek yang nebeng motornya untuk duduk dengan posisi menyamping. Karena dua alasan. Pertama, biar ngusirnya gampang. Kedua, demi mencegah menempelnya benda asing di punggungnya, yang sering kali dilakukan cewek-cewek itu dengan sengaja. Khusus untuk Sehun, Kai justru mencegah supaya cewek itu tidak melarikan diri.

Sehun terpaksa menuruti perintah Kai itu. Tapi dia sudah bertekad, bakalan kabur langsung pada kesempatan pertama.

"Berangkat dulu, Ahjumma"‖Kai pamit pada eomma Sehun. Lagi-lagi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang patut diwaspadai.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan ya."‖

"Siap, Tan."

Motor hitam itu meluncur pergi. Sehun duduk sejauh mungkin dari Kai. Karena tidak ada besi pegangan, kesepuluh jarinya mencengkeram tepi jok belakang erat-erat.

Di balik helmnya, Kai tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba motor hitam itu melesat cepat. Menyentakkan tubuh Sehun ke belakang. Cewek itu sudah hampir menjerit. Posisi duduknya sudah di ujung jok. Sentakan tadi nyaris membuatnya terlempar ke jalan di belakang.

Tak lama Kai menghentikan laju motornya. Lagi-lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menduga, tak ayal terdorong keras ke depan. Tubuhnya membentur punggung Kai dengan keras. Cewek itu memegangi dadanya, mengerang lirih. 'Sialan banget ni orang!' Makinya dalam hati. Kai menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Masih nggak mau pegangan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sambil memegangi dadanya, ditatapnya Kai dengan sengit. Meskipun tidak terlihat, Kai bisa merasakan aura penentangan yang dilancarkan cewek di belakangnya.

"Setelah ini nggak ada lampu merah. Kalo nggak ada penghalang begitu, biasanya aku suka bawa motor gila-gilaan."‖

Masih tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Sehun. Cewek ini memang tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kai. Motor dalam keadaan berhenti total di tepi sebuah jalan. Kalau mau kabur, sekaranglah saatnya.

Masalahnya, akibat berhenti mendadak tadi, bukan hanya benturan yang mengakibatkan dada Sehun sekarang sakit, juga jaraknya dengan Kai jadi teramat dekat.

Sayangnya, keterdiaman yang merespons kalimat peringatannya membuat Kai langsung sadar. Seketika itu juga pikiran Sehun terbaca olehnya. Cowok itu mendesis geram.

"Kau ini memang suka nantang, ya? Oke, Aku jawab!"

Mesin motor menggerung. Disusul sedetik kemudian motor itu bergerak maju dengan entakan, yang ternyata menjadi awal dari putaran kedua rodanya yang gila-gilaan.

Sehun, yang seluruh perhatiannya sedang terfokus pada usahanya untuk melarikan diri, sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu. Tak ayal lagi-lagi tubuhnya membentur Kai begitu sang pemilik membuat motornya melonjak. Begitu tubuh Sehun membentur punggung Kai dan melenyapkan jarak di antara mereka, Kai langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke belakang. Dicekalnya tangan kiri Sehun tepat di pergelangan kemudian dengan paksa ditariknya ke depan dan diletakkan di antara perut dan dadanya. Di sana, ditekannya tangan itu kuat-kuat.

Dengan satu tangan terkunci begitu, jangankan untuk melarikan diri, merentang jarak pun kini sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Walaupun hanya dengan satu tangan, Kai ternyata sanggup melarikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meliuk di antara padatnya lalu lintas, dibuatnya maneuver-manuver yang akhirnya memaksa Sehun menyerah.

Untuk Sehun, ini jelas-jelas pengalaman mengerikan. Laju motor yang sangat cepat menyebabkan udara berdesing dan setiap kendaraan yang mereka lewati mengeluarkan raungan klakson. Kris yang rajanya trek-trekan aja mengakui kegilaan Kai kalo lagi bawa motor.

Tanpa fokusnya teralihkan dari jalan raya di depannya, kedua mata Kai hanya menyipit saat tangan kanan Sehun akhirnya melingkari pinggangnya. Cewek itu kemudian menyandarkan kepala di punggung Kai.

Kai tersenyum dingin. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi mencekal dan menekan tangan kiri Sehun di atas perutnya. Diraihnya tangan kanan Sehun ditariknya hingga bertemu dengan tangan kiri.

Penyerahan Sehun membuat kegeraman Kai perlahan mereda. Cekalan kelima jarinya dan tekanan lengan kirinya di atas kedua tangan Sehun yang bertaut

melingkari pinggangnya tidak lagi sekuat awal-awal tadi. Cowok itu juga mulai mengurangi laju gila motor hitamnya.

Di saat emosi Kai perlahan mulai mereda, sebuah motor tiba-tiba menyalip dari sisi kanan. Berdesing dalam hitungan kejap, motor itu langsung menghentikan laju motor dengan paksa.

Seketika Kai menarik rem kuat-kuat, karena motor itu – yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai milik Luhan – berhenti dengan posisi melintang tidak sampai dua meter di depannya.

Semuanya berlangsung dalam hitungan singkat. Luhan turun dari motornya lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Ketika cowok itu menaikkan kaca helmnya, Kai bisa melihat letup tantangan yang sangat jelas dalam sepasang mata yang terarah lurus padanya itu.

Dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter, dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, Luhan sudah tahu di mana dia harus mendaratkan kepalan tanpa harus melukai Sehun yang berada di boncengan Kai.

.

.

.

p.s : nah loh Kai sama Luhan lagi rebut ga ya? Masih ada yang nungguin remake ini?


	17. Chapter 17

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 17

Di saat emosi Kai perlahan mulai mereda, sebuah motor tiba-tiba menyalip dari sisi kanan. Berdesing dalam hitungan kejap, motor itu langsung menghentikan laju motor dengan paksa.

Seketika Kai menarik rem kuat-kuat, karena motor itu – yang langsung dikenalinya sebagai milik Luhan – berhenti dengan posisi melintang tidak sampai dua meter di depannya.

Semuanya berlangsung dalam hitungan singkat. Luhan turun dari motornya lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Ketika cowok itu menaikkan kaca helmnya, Kai bisa melihat letup tantangan yang sangat jelas dalam sepasang mata yang terarah lurus padanya itu.

Dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter, dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik, Luhan sudah tahu di mana dia harus mendaratkan kepalan tanpa harus melukai Sehun yang berada di boncengan Kai.

.

.

.

Kai segera menguraikan kedua tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Mundur, Hun!" perintahnya dengan nada mendesak. Sayangnya tidak ada waktu yang tersisa bagi Sehun untuk melaksanakan perintah itu.

Memaksa tubuh Sehun lekat di tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menjadi satu kemenangan kini justru melemahkan posisi Kai untuk melawan serangan Luhan. Dengan mudah Luhan melumpuhkan rival utamanya itu.

Dengan tangan kiri ditahannya tinju Kai yang jelas terlihat canggung karena posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan. Dan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Luhan mengayunkan kepalannya tepat ke kepala Kai.

Terdengar bunyi erangan, pelan karena teredam helm, bersamaan dengan tubuh Kai yang terdorong keras ke kiri. Akibatnya, motor yang berdiri karena disangga kedua kaki sang pemilik ikut rebah ke arah yang sama.

Luhan segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sehun. Gadis itu pucat pasi, dan jelas-jelas tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kesadaran penuh. Setelah melempar jaket hitam Kai yang menyelubungi tubuh Sehun begitu saja ke tanah, dengan satu tangan di punggung Sehun dan tangan yang lain merengkuh pinggang Sehun, Luhan menarik Sehun dari boncengan motor Kai.

Tindakannya tepat waktu, karena sedetik kemudian motor besar itu terbanting rebah ke aspal jalan. Kai sempat melompat. Dengan amarah yang sudah di hulu kini meledak, cowok itu melepas helmnya. Dilemparnya helm itu begitu saja sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah cepat. Luhan segera berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Buruan, Hun!" bisiknya.

Sehun bergesa mengikuti langkah cepat Luhan lebih karena cowok itu mencekal satu lengannya. Kali ini Luhan terpaksa membiarkan Sehun duduk dengan posisi menyamping. Menyuruhnya duduk dengan posisi ke depan kelihatannya akan sama seperti menyuruh Sehun mengerjakan soal fisika yang sulit. Butuh bengong yang cukup lama.

Sambil menstater motornya, Luhan menatap Kai yang berjalan mendekat, tepat di bola mata.

"Aku akan mengantar Sehun dulu. Kau tunggu sini!"

"Itu cewek bukan tanggung jawabmu. Aku yang menjemputnya dari rumah!"

Luhan tidak mengacuhkan, langsung tancap gas.

"Brengsek!" maki Kai dan segera berlari ke arah motornya. Diangkatnya kendaraan itu dari posisi rebah dan langsung dikejarnya Luhan.

Pagi itu ratusan orang menyaksikan adegan seperti yang kerap mereka saksikan di film. Dua motor menderu di antara padatnya lalu lintas. Dua-duanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Satu mengejar yang lain. Seragam putih abu-abu dan adanya seorang cewek di boncengan motor pertama membuat semua yang

menyaksikan peristiwa itu kontan mendecakkan lidah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anak sekarang, nggak tau susahnya orangtua cari uang!" adalah komentar yang muncul seragam.

"Sok kayak jagoan. Masuk gawat darurat keluar cacat, baru tau rasa!" komentar yang lebih ekstrem keluar dari bibir seorang ibu yang menyaksikan dari jendela sebuah bus. Bus yang ditumpanginya itu terpaksa menginjak rem karena tiba-tiba kedua motor itu menyalip dari sisi kanan.

Luhan melirik ke belakang lewat spion kanan. Dilihatnya Kai masih tertinggal cukup jauh. Yang dia takutkan sama sekali bukan rivalnya itu, melainkan Sehun. Terus terang, dia mencemaskan gadis yang sekarang duduk rapat di belakangnya ini, karena Sehun tidak bersuara sejak ditariknya dari boncengan Kai tadi.

Luhan melepaskan tangan kirinya dari setang. Disentuhnya tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dingin kesepuluh jari yang disentuhnya membuat Luhan memaksakan diri menoleh ke belakang di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya yang terpusat penuh ke jalan raya dan setiap manuver yang dibuatnya. Cowok itu menaikkan kaca helmnya.

"Hun,kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan suara keras untuk mengalahkan deru mesin.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, yang jelas dilakukannya dalan keadaan setengah sadar, karena anggukan-anggukan itu membuat kepalanya membentur punggung Luhan.

Cara Sehun mengangguk dan masih juga tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya akhirnya meyakinkan Luhan bahwa gadis di belakangnya ini justru kenapa-kenapa.

Perlahan kedua rahang Luhan mengatup keras. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menambah kecepatan motornya dan menciptakan jarak dengan Kai sejauh dan sesegera mungkin.

Mencapai SMA Airlangga dengan menyusuri jalan raya membutuhkan waktu agak lama. Tidak jauh di depan mereka ada sebuah pemukiman padat penduduk yang penuh jalan tikus. Area potong kompas sekaligus tempat menghilangkan diri yang sempurna.

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, melirik ke belakang lewat spion kanan. Kai yang bisa melihat itu seketika mengirimkan ancaman lewat lampu depan yang dikedipkannya selama tiga kali.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke belakang. Direngkuhnya pinggang Sehun.

"Rapetan lagi, Hun. Pegangan yang kenceng. Sori, terpaksa banget nih!" serunya.

Sehun langsung merespons. Cewek itu memajukan duduknya hingga benar-benar melekat di tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Luhan semakin mengetat. Terakhir, dia benamkan mukanya di punggung Luhan.

"Sip, pinter! Merem aja kalo takut. Tapi ikutin ritme motor ya!" Luhan menepuk lembut pinggang Sehun. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke depan. Diturunkannya kaca helm, dan dijawabnya ancaman Kai tadi dengan kecepatan yang mendadak bertambah tinggi.

Kai terpengarah saat motor Luhan tiba-tiba saja melesat meninggalkannya. Makian keluar dari mulutnya disertai raungan mesin, dan langsung dikejarnya Luhan. Kedua motor berwarna gelap itu melaju dengan kecepatan melewati ambang yang diperbolehkan.

Luhan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya keras-keras. Kedua matanya tertancap lurus-lurus ke depan. Dikerahkannya seluruh kemampuannya untuk melepaskan diri dari kejaran Kai. Di satu momen saat dirinya mulai terdesak, Luhan sengaja mengagetkan seorang cewek yang sedang menyetir sebuah mobil mewah berbodi besar.

Dari sisi kiri disalipnya mobil itu dalam jarak yang benar-benar dekat, nyaris rapat. Cewek itu tersentak dan seketika menghentikan mobilnya. Pengemudi di mobil belakang ikut kaget dan langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya juga.

Kai yang tengah melaju tepat di belakang mobil kedua sontak menarik rem kuat-kuat. Motornya berhenti nyaris rapat di belakang mobil kedua, dengan ban berdecit dan posisi badan motor melintang miring ke kiri. Nyaris terbanting rebah ke aspal kalau saja tidak refleks disangganya dengan kaki kiri.

Luhan langusng menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merentang jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Dengan kemarahan yang makin melahar, Kai menegakkan motor hitamnya, mundur secukupnya dan kembali mengejar Luhan yang kini sudah berupa titik di kejauhan.

Menjelang sampai tujuan, dengan satu tangan yang terulur ke belakang, merengkuh Sehun sebisanya, Luhan membelokkan motornya dengan gerakan menikung tajam. Memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang merupakan salah satu jalan masuk ke area pemukiman semikumuh yang padat penduduk.

Kecepatan motornya menurun drastic, tapi tetap terlalu cepat untuk ukuran gang sempit yang sarat penghuni – penuh anak-anak berkeliaran dan ibu-ibu yang duduk bergerombol di sana-sini.

Agar tindakannya dapat dimaklumi oleh para ibu itu,juga beberapa laki-laki dewasa yang langsung melotot begitu motornya muncul, Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah kontradiksi. Cowok ugal-ugalan yang tahu sopan santun!

Dilepaskannya helmnya lalu diserahkannya pada Sehun.

Sejak kecepatan motor Luhan menurun tajam, Sehun tidak lagi berpegangan kuat-kuat dan membenamkan muka di punggung cowok itu.

Luhan memamerkan senyum manis yang sopan, diikuti kalimat, "Maaf, Ibu, Bapak, kami permisi numpang lewat" yang diucapkannya dengan nada sangat santun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Pelan-pelan dong bawa motornya. Udah tau ini gang sempit, banyak anak kecil, lagi! Nanti kalo ada yang celaka, gimana!?" hardik seorang ibu. Ucapan ibu itu dibenarkan oleh ibu-ibu lain dengan pelototan mata dan ekspresi muka galak.

"Iya, maaf. Maunya sih pelan-pelan. Tapi maaf, lagi buru-buru banget. Pacar saya sakit, jadi mesti secepetnya sampe sekolah. Lagipula biar ngebut, saya hati-hati kok." Sedikit setelah diucapkannya alasan itu, Luhan sadar kalimatnya nggak sinkron. Kalo sakit kenapa juga malah ke sekolah? Sesaat dia mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian menggeleng-menggelengkan kepala. Halah, udahlah. Yang penting bisa lewat!

Sehun terpaksa mengimbangi setiap kalimat Luhan dengan senyum ramah dan anggukan kepala sopan. Rona pucat di wajahnya yang terlihat jelas membuat para ibu itu memaklumi. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kalimat Luhan yang nggak konsisten tadi.

Setelah mengulang kalimat yang sama di setiap titik tempat para ibu bergerombol, tapi tetap menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menambah kecepatan motornya, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari area permukiman padat itu.

"Fiuuuuh!" Luhan menarik napas lega lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Gila, rasanya ini daerah bener-bener mirip Negeri Bahagia di Kalkuta."

Cowok itu melihat jam tangannya. Kalau dugaannya tepat, saat ini Kai sudah melewati gang sempit tempat dirinya dan Sehun menghilang tadi dan sekarang sedang meluncur ke arah sekolah.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Dia ingin memastikan Kai menjawab tantangannya atas nama pribadi, tanpa melibatkan satu pun teman-temannya.

"Berapa nomor Kai?"

"Buat apa?" Sehun langsung cemas. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya.

"kalo udah sampe begini, kau pikir untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis dan kedua alis terangkat.

…

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kai sampai di mulut gang tersebut, jejak Luhan telah menghilang. Dengan bingung ditatapnya berkeliling. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gang sempit yang baru saja dilewatinya merupakan jalan pintas untuk sampai sekolah.

Sambil mendesis marah, dihentikannya motor dan dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana.

"Chan…" Seruan Kai terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk. Dijauhkannya ponselnya dari telinga. Satu nomor yang tidak dikenal terpampang di layar. Didekatkannya kembali ponsel itu ke telinga, kali ini dengan kening sedikit mengerut.

"Halo?"

" ke Lapangan Garuda!"

Telepon di seberang langsung ditutup. Sesaat Kai tercengang.

"Bangsat banget tu orang!" makinya. Dimasukannya ponselnya ke saku celana dan langsung tancap gas. Bukan menuju lapangan bola untuk umum seperti yang disebutkan Luhan tadi, tapi kearah sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam setengah tujuh kurang tiga menit. Baekhyun memandangi jam tangannya sambil mengerutkan kening. Nggak biasanya sampai jam segini Sehun belum datang. Biasanya dia paling telat jam setengah tujuh kurang lima.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Sambil mengerutkan kening Baekhyun menekan tombol bergambar telepon hijau. Belum sempat dia mengucapkan "halo"‖ seseorang sudah berteriak di ujung sana.

"Baek, jemput Sehun di gerbang!"

Telepon langsung ditutup.

"Siapa sih nih orang?" Baekhyun tercengang. Sesaat dia tak bisa mencerna. "Ya ampun! Ada apa nih si Sehun?" desisnya kemudian dan langsung berlari menuju tangga.

Semenit serasa seabad saat Luhan menghentikan motornya dengan mendadak, sampai menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri. Bersama Luhan dibantunya Sehun yang pucat dan lemas turun dari boncengan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng, tak ingin menjawab.

"Bawa aja dia ke kelas." Sesaat Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dibimbing Baekhyun. "Kasih teh manis anget, Baek!" serunya dan langsung cabut. Tak bisa berlama-lama karena masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya.

Tak sempat seperempat jalan Luhan menuju tempat yang disebutkannya tadi, mendadak Kai muncul dari arah berlawanan dan langsung memotong laju motor Luhan dengan gerak menikung tajam.

Luhan yang tidak mengira, dengan terkejut menarik rem sekuat-kuatnya. Motornya berhenti mendadak, menimbulkan gaya dorong hebat dan membuat sang pemilik tak ayal terlontar.

Kai turun dari motornya dan menghampiri rival utamanya yang terkapar di aspal itu. Dicekalnya Luhan tepat di kerah lalu ditariknya sampai berdiri.

"Tunggu di Lapangan Garuda!?" desisnya tepat di muka Luhan. "Lo pikir kita janji main bola!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merangkul Sehun dan bergegas membawanya menuju kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi. Cewek itu tidak tega membuka mulut meskipun kepalanya disesaki tanda tanya. Tanpa dia sadari, Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pos sekuriti mengikuti dengan pandangan.

Semenjak menerima telepon yang hanya berisi suara Kai memanggil suku kata terakhir namanya, dan setelah itu Kai tidak mengangkat telepon meskipun dicobanya untuk menghubungi berkali-kali, Chanyeol langsung menyadari sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Apalagi ditambah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan pagar sekolah tadi. Sehun turun dari boncengan motor Luhan.

Dua tahun lebih duduk semeja membuat Chanyeol sadar, Sehun telah membangkitkan sisi macan tidur Kai!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Sehun berusaha menenangkan diri secepat mungkin. Sedetik saja dirinya terlihat kenapa-kenapa, teman-temannya pasti langsung mengetahui itu berhubungan dengan Kai.

Buntutnya, bombardier pertanyaan akan menyerbunya dari segala penjuru. Yang bukan saja tidak membantu, malah tambah bikin emosi.

Tak lama kemudian BoA seongsaenim, guru biologi, memasuki kelas dan langsung memanggil Kyungsoo ke depan. Ternyata ada rapat mendadak. Semua guru yang mengajar di jam pertama harus melepas jam mengajarnya.

Namun, BoA seongsaenim nggak mau rugi-rugi amat. Ia memerintahkan Kyungsoo, yang tulisan tangannya terkenal indah, untuk menyalin isi buku yang dibawanya ke whiteboard. Setelah memperingatkan seisi kelas bahwa dia akan kembali pada jam kedua dan memeriksa buku catatan, BoA seongsaenim melangkah keluar.

"Yuk, Hun, ke kantin." Baekhyun langsung berdiri sambil meraih satu tangan Sehun. Di tempatnya, Amber juga berdiri.

"Aku mau ke secretariat nih. Bayar SPP" ucapnya ke seisi kelas. "Ada yang mau titip, nggak? Kertas ulangan? Bolpoin? Atau something else?"

"Kacang atom!"

"Es kue!"

"Keripik pedes!"

"Cimol!"

"Es tape!"

Seketika cowok-cowok di bagian belakang meneriakkan semua jajanan yang ada di koperasi, yang letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan secretariat.

"Pasti deh pake duitku dulu. Iya, kan?" wajah Amber tampak kesal.

"Iyaaaaa!" langsung terdengar koor kompak dari para pemesan itu.

"Wah, kagak dah!" Sehun geleng kepala dengan ekspresi malas. "Kalian tuh kalo makanannya udah abis pasti langsung pada belagak lupa kalo belom bayar."

Seketika cowok-cowok itu menyeringai geli. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Amber kemudian berjalan bersisian di sepanjang jalan koridor dan berpisah di depan pintu kantin. Jam kosong yang terjadi serentak membuat suasana kantin jadi jam seperti jam istirahat.

"kau tunggu situ deh. aku pesenin teh manis." Baekhyun menunjuk tempat kosong. Tak lama dia kembali dengan segelas teh manis hangat untuk Sehun dan segelas es teh manis untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa sih? Kau tahu aku sempat kaget pas Luhan teriak di telepon tadi. Nyuruh aku menjemputmu di gerbang."

Sehun menarik napas.

"Kacau banget, Baek!"

.

.

.

.

Kai muncul dua puluh menit kemudian. Berantakan dan tampak berbahaya. Noda darah menghiasi beberapa titik di bagian seragamnya yang kusut masai dan robek di beberapa tempat.

Chanyeol membuntuti di belakangnya. Terlihat jelas dia menjaga jarak dan bersikap waspada. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari Kai dan setiap gerak-geriknya. Kai langsung melangkah menuju kelas Sehun, mencari target utamanya. Tapi beberapa saat sebelumnya, Amber yang berlari pontang-panting dari depan ruang secretariat telah menyampaikan info perihal kemunculan sang pentolan sekolah itu berikut dengan kondisinya. Dia menerobos masuk kantin dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kai sunbae lagi ke sini!" bisiknya tegang.

.

.

.

Maaf baru sempet ngelanjutin ceritanya, maaf kalo masih ada yang nunggu yaaa huhu mungkin beberap ada yang sampe lupa ceritanya, mianeeeeee oh iya ini enaknya masih pake bahasa formal kaya aku-kau atau ganti pake bahasa Indonesia gaul ya kaya lo-gue, dll? Mohon sarannya ya

With Love, K


	18. Chapter 18

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 18

Kai muncul dua puluh menit kemudian. Berantakan dan tampak berbahaya. Noda darah menghiasi beberapa titik di bagian seragamnya yang kusut masai dan robek di beberapa tempat.

Chanyeol membuntuti di belakangnya. Terlihat jelas dia menjaga jarak dan bersikap waspada. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari Kai dan setiap gerak-geriknya. Kai langsung melangkah menuju kelas Sehun, mencari target utamanya. Tapi beberapa saat sebelumnya, Amber yang berlari pontang-panting dari depan ruang secretariat telah menyampaikan info perihal kemunculan sang pentolan sekolah itu berikut dengan kondisinya. Dia menerobos masuk kantin dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kai sunbae lagi ke sini!" bisiknya tegang.

Sehun sontak memucat. Dia nggak idiot dengan mengira peristiwa tadi tidak akan berlanjut. Justru sekarang sedang ditunggunya telepon Luhan untuk membahas apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Sehun tidak tahu, saat ini Luhan sedang terkapar di tepi jalan. Babak belur. Motornya ringsek karena kemarahan Kai. Sementara ponselnya rusak saat tubuhnya terlontar dari motor dan mendarat di aspal yang keras.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Dipinjamnya ponsel salah seorang dari sekian banyak orang yang menonton perkelahiannya dengan Kai tadi. Dikontaknya Lay dan dimintanya sahabatnya itu untuk memantau kondisi Sehun lewat Baekhyun.

Sebagai seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan, Lay melakukan lebih daripada yang diminta. Pada guru yang sedang mengajar, dia meminta izin ke

kamar mandi. Tapi sampai dengan mata pelajaran itu berakhir, dua kali empat puluh lima menit kemudian, cowok itu tidak kembali.

Di atas motornya yang melaju kencang menuju tempat Luhan terkapar, Lay mengontak Baekhyun. Sayang, waktunya sama sekali tidak tepat.

Info Amber tadi telah menyebabkan Sehun dan Baekhyun disergap panik.

"Gimana nih?" Sehun menatap kedua temannya bergantian. Bertanya dengan suara lirih agar tidak mengundang perhatian.

Kembali ke kelas, jelas tindakan konyol. Satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi cuma gudang. Sayangnya ruangan itu berada di ujung yang berlawanan dengan kantin. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruni tangga di depan kantin, meskipun tangga itu berujung di jantung area kelas sebelas.

Saat-saat seperti jam kosong begini, kantin kelas sebelas yang juga berada di depan tangga pasti dipenuhi para siswa. Dan sama seperti siswa kelas sepuluh, mereka juga suka duduk sampai hampir memenuhi seluruh undak-undakan tangga. Menyeruak meminta jalan meskipun sambil mengucapkan ―

"Permisi, Sunbae. Maaf numpang lewat ya," dengan intonasi yang bahkan paling sopan, tetep aja judulnya cari gara-gara.

Sehun menatap Amber, yang segera mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Oke, Aku kontak Onew atau Victoria deh," Amber menyebutkan dua dari seabrek teman-teman kelas sebelasnya. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari saku kemeja.

"Lain kali pikir dulu kalo mau ngajak main, ya!"

Sehun dan kedua temannya tersentak dan memucat. Sedikit waktu untuk kabur itu ternyata telah berakhir.

Kaii telah berdiri di hadapan ketiganya!

.

.

.

.

Kemunculan Kai dan kondisinya tak pelak membangkitkan keingintahuan yang tak terbendung dari para juniornya.

Di belakang Chanyeol, dalam jarak yang terjaga, dengan cepat terbentuk barisan rapat siswa-siswa kelas sepuluh dan sebagian kelas sebelas. Perhatian Chanyeol sendiri benar-benar terfokus pada Kai, hingga tidak menyadari rombongan pengikut yang terbentuk di belakangnya itu.

Hanya Chanyeol yang mengikuti langkah Kai sampai masuk ke ruangan kantin, lalu berdiri tidak jauh di belakang sang pentolan sekolah itu. Rombongan pengikutnya memilih tempat yang aman. Mereka berdiri berdesakan di depan deretan jendela kantin. Menatap ke dalam ruangan dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Kai sedang menatap Sehun lurus-lurus, sebelum kemudian berpindah ke dua orang di kiri-kanan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua tolong pergi."

Amber bingung, antara pergi atau bertahan. Sementara Baekhyun memilih tidak meninggalkan Sehun. Saat itulah ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan ringtone tanda panggilan masuk.

Saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemeja, lalu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, Kai sudah langsung bisa menduga.

"Sini." Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Sini HP nya" perintah Kai. Kali ini dengan intonasi bernada perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Baekhyun terpaksa menyerahkan ponselnya yang masih terus berdering. Sesaat Kai menatap layarnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Ya?"

Satu patah kata. Sudah cukup membuat Lay tersentak dan seketika menghentikan motornya. Cowok itu tetap menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia masih belum yakin bahwa yang didengarnya barusan memang suara Kai.

Keheningan di ujung sana membuat Kai tersenyum tipis. Perlahan kedua bola mata hitanmya bergerak ke arah Sehun. Kemudian didekatkannya ponsel Baekhyun ke bibir.

"Kasih tau Luhan…," bisiknya. Jenis bisikan provokatif, karena itu sengaja dia biarkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Sehun ada denganku!"

Kai mengulurkan ponsel itu kembali ke sang pemilik. Saat itulah, saat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menerima ponselnya, Kai menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkan cewek itu dari Sehun dengan paksa.

Kai melakukannya dengan sangat cepat. Ponsel Baekhyun yang tergenggam di tangan kiri segera berpindah ke tangan kanan. Tangn kirinya yang sekarang bebas langsung menatap dan mencekal pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun yang diulurkan pemiliknya tanpa sedikit pun kecurigaan. Kemudian dipaksanya Baekhyun memutari meja, menjauh dari target utamanya.

Begitu meja – benda yang menjadi jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak ada lagi – Kai menarik cewek itu ke arahnya. Langsung dimasukannya ponsel itu ke saku kemeja Baekhyun, kemudian didorongnya cewek itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Suruh dia keluar!"

Chanyeol buru-buru menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi. Biar nggak tambah kacau," bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar. Kedua matanya yang sarat kecemasan menatap Sehun dengan permintaan maaf.

Begitu Baekhyun tersingkirkan dan kedua mata Kai kini terarah lurus padanya, Amber tidak perlu merasa harus berpikir lebih dari sekali untuk juga memilih hengkang dari sisi Sehun.

"Sori banget, Hun," bisiknya. Sama seperti Baekhyun, saat kedua matanya menatap dengan permohonan maaf. Kemudian Amber melangkah keluar dan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, di dekat pintu. Meskipun tak bisa membantu, mereka takkan meninggalkan Sehun.

Melihat sikap kasar Kaii terhadap Baekhyun, beberapa mulut langsung mengeluarkan komentar dalam bentuk gumaman. Seketika Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arah para penonton itu. Dengung gumaman itu mereda lalu hilang dengan cepat.

"Suasana lagi panas begini, malah pada komentar, lagi!" desis Chanyeol jengkel. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke dua orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan, terpisah jarak oleh sebuah meja panjang itu.

Kai sedang menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Tadi itu murni sepihak cuma dari Luhan, atau kau ikut terlibat?"

Sebenarnya murni sepihak. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Luhan akan muncul dan melakukan tindakan itu, menurunkannya dari boncengan motor Kai.

Dengan cemas Chanyeol mengirimkan sinyal agar Sehun jangan melawan. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan isyarat itu. Dia sudah muak diperlakukan seenaknya oleh preman sekolah ini.

"Saya terlibat!"

Jawaban pendek, tapi mampu membuat keuda mata Kai seketika melebar.

"Kau mau aku bicara terang-terangan? Hmm?" cowok itu melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kantin. Deretan jendela itu dipenuhi wajah-wajah ingin tahu, dengan tatapan terfokus penuh ke dalam. "Selagi ada banyak saksi mata nih."

Bagi Kai, ini memang sama sekali bukan soal hati. Jauh lebih penting daripada itu. Tapi jika demi legitimasi harus dibuatnya pengakuan palsu, tidak masalah. Akan dilakukannya itu!

"Sunbae juga mau saya tolak terang-terangan?" Sehun balik menantang.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Amber sontak ternganga. Juga semua penonton yang berjubel di luar. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu topic pembicaraan antara Kai dan Sehun, aura ketegangan yang sangat terasa sudah cukup membuat mereka bisa menduga, masalahnya pasti gawat.

Tapi yang paling kaget jelas Kai. Kedua matanya sampai menyipit menatap Sehun.

"Sekarang kau ini makin berani melawanku ya!" desisnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya tetap menentang Kai. Sendirian, terdesak dan tak terlindung, memang sering kali membuat seseorang akhirnya menemukan kekuatannya sendiri. Lagipula sudah sampai begini, dirinya tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Okeee…" Kai mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri dalam kondisi siaga. "Menurutmu?" Kai menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Sehun, dengan kedua mata tetap menatap Chanyeol.

"Begini, Bos…," Chanyeol berusaha membujuk. Tapi kalimatnya tak sempat selesai, karena pertanyaan Kai itu ternyata pertanyaan formalitas. Detik berikutnya, cowok itu balik badan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan menyingkirkan bangku panjang di depannya, lalu menggeser meja yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dengan Sehun. Sehun menjerit dan seketika berbalik ke meja panjang berikutnya.

"Ngapain juga harus takut? Memangnya kau kira kau itu siapa!? Kau itu cuma cowok tukang bikin onar, tau! Dikira keren, apa!?" serunya. Seruan yang jelas berbeda dengan kenyataan. Ketakutan Sehun makin besar, memicu kekuatannya untuk makin melawan. Hingga tanpa sadar cewek itu tidak lagi menggunakan sebutan "Sunbae" dan "saya", seperti yang selama ini selalu digunakannya saat berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Aduh!" desis Chanyeol, serentak memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tepak tangan.

"Kalo begitu, kau lawan aku!" Kai mengukirkan senyum tantangan. "Tapi inget ya, kalo kau kalah, kau jadi kekasihku. Suruh itu cowok mundur, daripada aku yang memaksanya mundur." Senyum tadi kemudian berubah menjadi seringai. "Deal? Kau ini memang bener-bener cewek yang mengasyikkan!"

Sehun mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Meskipun takut, kemarahannya jadi makin membuncah mndengar kalimat terakhir Kai yang baginya sudah melecehkan itu. Ditatapnya cowok itu dengan sorot mata yang berubah dingin.

"Aku pilih Luhan!"

Pengakuan Sehun itu seketika menciptakan hening yang pekat. Kesunyian yang benar-benar absolute. Semua mulut sontak ternganga. Semua mata terbelalak.

Dan kalimat terakhir Sehun itu akhirnya meletupkan magma dari kawah vulakniknya.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH MILIH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai, fast update kan sekarang hahahaha masih ada yang nunggu? Semoga masih ada yang review ya:v jadinya aku bakal tetep pake bahasa formal, aku-kau ya hehe. Makasih buat yang udah sempetin review dan makasih juga buat siders hehehe

With Love, K


	19. Chapter 19

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 19

"Aku pilih Luhan!"

Pengakuan Sehun itu seketika menciptakan hening yang pekat. Kesunyian yang benar-benar absolute. Semua multu sontak ternganga. Semua mata terbelalak.

Dan kalimat terakhir Sehun itu akhirnya meletupkan magma dari kawah vulakniknya.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH MILIH!?"

Kai menggebrak meja di dekatnya dengan seluruh kekuatan. Kalau tadi hanya siswa-siswa yang berada satu meja dengan Sehun yang bangkit berdiri dan pergi sambil membawa makanan masing-masing, kali ini semua siswa yang berada di dalam kantin bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan meja masing-masing. Kabur ke luar ruangan. Sebagian dengan membawa serta piring dan gelas mereka, sebagian meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kau cuma boleh denganku! Dengar nggak!?" bentak Kai dengan suara menggelegar. Kedua matanya menatap Sehun dengan kilatan nyalang.

Sehun pucat pasi. Sesaat dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung, terhipnotis menyaksikan kemurkaan Kai yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya itu.

"Denger, nggak!?" bentak Kai lagi.

Sehun tetap bungkam. Kai menggeram. Kedua tangannya menyambar tepi meja di dekatnya lalu membantingnya sampai terguling. Tak ayal beberapa piring dan

gelas yang berada di atasnya terjun bebas dan hancur berkeping. Lantai kini bertabur pecahan beling dan potongan makanan.

Sehun tersentak, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meja berikutnya dengan dua buah bangku panjang yang mengapitnya, kini jadi satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan Kai. Di luar para penonton jadi menahan napas ketika situasi di dalam jadi semakin panas.

Sementara itu daripada ikut campur, para pedagang di kantin lebih memilih mengamankan barang-barang mereka yang kira-kira berada dalam radius kemarahan Kai. Untungnya, karena semua meja dipakai bersama, para pedagang itu lebih memilih meletakkan semua perlengkapan seperti botol saus, kecap, sambal, dan cuka di gerobak masing-masing, sehingga peristiwa merugikan sekaligus membahayakan seperti barusan bisa diminimalisasi. Kecuali beberapa piring dan gelas yang tadi ditinggalkan para pemakainya menyelamatkan diri keluar ruangan.

"Denger!?" kembali Kai bertanya. Volume suaranya menurun, tapi intonasinya justru makin menajam. Sehun tetap bungkam. Kebungkaman Sehun itu membuat kemarahan Kai semakin menjadi. Karena dia bisa melihat, meskipun dicengkeram ketakutan, cewek itu melawannya habis-habisan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" geramnya sambil melompati meja. Sehun menjerrit dan seketika menyusupkan diri ke kolong meja, berusaha mencapai pintu. Jalan pikirannya jelas terbaca.

"Chanyeol, tutup pintunya!" seru Kai. Chanyeol langsung melaksanakan perintah itu. Bukan karena taat, tapi murni karena refleks. Serentak, Baekhyun dan Amber menggeser tubuh menjauhi pintu. Kini keduanya juga ikut terkurung di dalam ruangan kantin, dengan napas tertahan menyaksikan perjuangan Sehun tanpa sanggup memberikan pertolongan. Posisi baekhyun dan Amber, juga Chanyeol, kemudian ikut berpindah-pindah mengikuti pergerakan dua orang yang tengah terlibat dalam situasi mengejar versus melarikan diri itu.

Usaha Kai untuk mendekati Sehun dan usaha Sehun untuk menjauhkan diri tak ayal menyebabkan ruangan kantin di area makan jadi porak poranda. Meja dan bangku berganti-ganti posisi dari tegak jadi berguling kembali. Digeser ke satu

sisi lalu dilempar ke sisi lain. Pecahan-pecahan piring dan gelas terinjak dan tertendang ke sana-sini. Potongan-potongan makanan, cipratan bumbu, kuah dan saus menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan lantai. Teriakan dan bentakan Kai terdengar berselang-seling dengan jerit dan tangis tertahan Sehun.

Adegan Kai dan Sehun berlarian memutari meja dan bangku panjang silih berganti dengan adegan Kai melompatinya dan Sehun menyusup di bawahnya.

Semua penonton seperti terhipnotis menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Kai lepas kendali. Kemarahannya tak bisa dimengerti. Kekalapannya tak terpahami.

Tak seorang pun tahu, secara emosi Kai memang tidak bisa berpisah dengan dua kata itu. Dua kata yang mengikatnya sampai mati. Bahkan di saat dirinya belum mengetahui nama lengkap Sehun, nuansa oranyenya telah membuat alam bawah sadarnya menggiringnya pada gadis itu.

Karena penonton yang berjubel di luar sudah semakin banyak, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertindak. Beberapa wajah kelas dua belas bahkan ditemuinya menyeruak kerumunan yang berjubel di depan deretan jendela itu. Dihampirinya Kai dari arah belakang, dicekalnya kedua lengannya dan diseretnya cowok itu menjauhi Sehun.

"Apa sih!?" dengan kasar Kai melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol dari kedua lengannya. Disentaknya tubuh kawan karibnya itu sampai terdorong mundur.

"Di luar udah banyak banget orang yang nonton, Kai…," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ck, peduli amat!" Kai berdecak. "Kalo mereka suka, biar mereka nonton!"

Kai kembali mendekati Sehun, yang berdiri gemetar di belakang salah satu meja. Dengan kedua rahang terkatup rapat, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kembali dihampirinya Kai dari arah belakang dan direngkuhnya dengan kedua lengan. Kali ini Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, sehingga ketika Kai memberontak, lingkaran kedua lengan Chanyeol di dada Kai tetap ketat.

Dengan paksa kemudian Chanyeol menjauhkan sang pentolan sekolah itu dari cewek pucat pasi di depannya.

"Lepas, Chan!" sesaat Kai berhenti berontak. Dimintanya Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dengan nada perintah khas siswa yang paling berkuasa di sekolah, yang selama ini selalu membuat Chanyeol patuh. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perintah itu.

"Kau sudah jadi tontonan banyak orang, Kai. Anak kelas sepuluh pula!" Chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya. Kali ini tepat di satu telinga Kai.

"Kalo mereka mau ngeliat, biar aja. Biar mereka ngeliat. Biar mereka nonton. Peduli apa sih!?"

Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang dengan paksa menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun, Baekhyun dan Amber segera berlari mendapati sehun, merengkuhnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan, kemudian langsung menyeretnya ke balik etalase kaca milik Shin Hye Ahjumma, pedagang kue.

Sebenarnya tak ada ruang yang cukup luas di balik etalase itu. Tapi karena itu satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi yang terdekat untuk mencapai pintu yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan tertutup, Baekhyun dan Amber memaksa menyusupkan diri ke celah kecil sempit itu, dengan Sehun di tengah-tengah keduanya. Shin Hye ahjumma terpaksa menggeser tubuh tambunnya ke tepi, setelah itu dia berbuat seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Sementara itu sekuat tenaga Kai berusaha melepaskan rangkulan ketat Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dibarengi ancaman untuk sobat karibnya itu.

"Woi, bantuin!" Chanyeol berseru pada para penonton yang berjubel di luar. Tapi sebagian besar penonton yang terdiri atas siswa-siswa kelas sepuluh dan sebelas itu hanya menanggapi seruan Chanyeol itu dengan berdiri beku.

Yang sedang mengamuk di depan mereka adalah senior yang paling berkuasa dan ditakuti. Yang meminta tolong untuk bantu mengatasi adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Namun, akibat di kemudian harilah yang memenuhi benak setiap siswa cowok yang menyaksikan itu.

Kalau urusan hari ini berbuntut, apakah Chanyeol sunbae akan melindungi mereka dari Kai sunbae? Kalo nggak… nah, ini baru masalah besar. Karena bisa bikin hari-hari ke depan bakalan runyam dan full of nightmare!

Sadar tidak seorang pun akan bergerak dari tempatnya, sambil terus memegangi Kai dengan satu tangan sekuatnya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Kris, kau di mana?"

"Kantin. Kenapa?"

"Ke sini cepet!"

"Ada apa sih? lagi makan nih."

"Kai ngamuk. Aku tidak bisa meng-handle!"

Di seberang, Kris tersentak. Kontan dia letakkan sendok dan bangkit berdiri. "Kau di mana, Yeol?"

"Kantin kelas sepuluh."

Sesaat kedua alis Kris menyatu mendengar info itu. Bingung.

"Oke, Aku ke sana."

"Cepetan!"

"Iya."

Dengan badan yang kalah tinggi, Chanyeol memang tidak mungkin sanggup menangani Kai lebih lama. Kris datang tak lama kemudian dan langsung merangkul Kai tepat di leher dengan satu tangan.

"Tahan diri mu," bisiknya.

"Apa sih? Lepas!" seketika Kai berontak. Dengan marah dia enyahkan lengan Kris yang melingkari lehernya. "Nggak usah ikut campur urusanku! Pergi!"

"Kau di depan anak-anak kelas sepuluh, tau!" desis Kris. Kedua matanya sampai menatap Kai dengan tajam. Tak percaya kawannya itu bisa lepas control hanya karena cewek dan di depan begitu banyak junior pula.

"Ck, aaah!" Kai mengibaskan tangan kanannya tak peduli. "Dia udah ngomong berkali-kali tau nggak?" dengan sepasang mata tertancap pada Kris ditunjuknya muka Chanyeol dengan ujung jari. "Dan Aku sudah bilang, Aku tidak peduli. Biar aja mereka nonton! Biar mereka ngeliat! Peduli setan!"

Kemudian Kai balik badan dan langsung mencari-cari Sehun. Kedua matanya memindai seluruh sudut ruangan dengan gerakan liar.

"Ke mana tu cewek?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya dengan suara tinggi, karena dia tujukan untuk semua kepala yang berada di ruangan kantin, yang menatapnya dengan sorot tegang. Ketika tak seorang pun menjawab, Kai menggebrak meja di depannya dengan berang. Dia yakin semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tahu keberadaan Sehun tapi tidak ingin mengatakan.

"Ngumpet di belakang gerobak gorengan mu, Ahjussi?" tatapan Kai berpindah ke Taecyeon Ahjussi.

"Tidak ada. Yang ngumpet di sini cuma pisang satu tandan," jawab Taecyeon Ahjussi santai, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Di belakang gerobakmu, Yunho Ahjussi?" tuduhan Kai berpindah ke Yunho Ahjussi, penjual mie ayam.

Kris dan Chanyeol sesaat saling pandang. Kris mengangguk samar. Tiba-tiba kedua cowok itu bergerak bersamaan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih, Kris menggunakan jurus mengunci lawan yang diperolehnya dari ilmu beladiri taekwondo yang dipelajarinya.

Kemudian dengan paksa dan cepat – karena Kai berontak hebat, bukan hanya dengan tenaga dan mulut – Kris menyeret Kai keluar menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah kantin. Chanyeol berjalan rapat di belakang keduanya, menutupi apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadap Kai dari pandangan para junior mereka. Begitu pintu toilet ditutup oleh Chanyeol, Kris melepaskan cekalannya.

"Bangsat! Mau pamer kekuatan? Minggir dari pintu. Aku bilang jangan ikut cam…"

PLAK!

.

.

.

Hai, kayaknya ga ada yang nungguin cerita ini lagi ya gara2 aku lama banget update dulu huhuhu, ini cerita masih ada sekitar 9 chapter lagi, tapi karna udah sepi kayanya selesai aja kali ya.


	20. Chapter 20

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

"Di belakang gerobakmu , Yunho Ahjussi?" tuduhan Kai berpindah ke Yunho Ahjussi, penjual mi ayam.

Kris dan Chanyeol sesaat saling pandang. Kris mengangguk samar. Tiba-tiba kedua cowok itu bergerak bersamaan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terlatih, Kris menggunakan jurus mengunci lawan yang diperolehnya dari ilmu beladiri taekwondo yang dipelajarinya.

Kemudian dengan paksa dan cepat – karena Kai berontak hebat, bukan hanya dengan tenaga dan mulut – Kris menyeret Kai keluar menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah kantin. Chanyeol berjalan rapat di belakang keduanya, menutupi apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadap Kai dari pandangan para junior mereka. Begitu pintu toilet ditutup oleh Chanyeol, Kris melepaskan cekalannya.

"Bangsat! Mau pamer kekuatan? Minggir dari pintu. Sudahku bilang jangan ikut cam…"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan yang benar-benar keras dilayangkan Kris di pipi kiri Kai. Kai sampai terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Dipandangnya Kris dengan tatap terkesima. Kris balas menatapnya, dengan tubuh bersandar di pintu toilet dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa sih kau ini? Kalo kau memang benar-benar naksir itu cewek, biar aku yang pedekate. Dan kau tinggal terima beres. sadar nggak, tadi jadi tontonan hampir semua anak kelas sepuluh?"

Kai tersadar. Kemarahannya mulai menguap. Lunglai disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding. Tubuh itu kemudian meluruh di sana. Beberapa saat hanya pemandangan itu yang terjadi. Ambruknya Kai di hadapan dua orang teman terdekatnya. Yang menatapnya tertegun dan nyaris tidak bisa percaya.

"Namanya Matahari Jingga…"

Suara itu nyaris selirih embusan angin. Namun Chanyeol dan Kris bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan ketika terucap, keduanya bisa merasakan beratnya beban Kai saat mengeluarkan satu kalimat singkat itu dari keterbungkamannya selama ini. Satu kalimat yang menciptakan keheningan pekat. Yang bahkan tidak tertembus dengung pembicaraan yang terjadi di luar, yang pasti diakibatkan peristiwa di kantin barusan.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling tatap. Kedua alis mereka bertaut bersamaan, saling bertanya lewat sorot mata. Jelas-jelas mereka mendengar Kai menyebutkan "Matahari Jingga", bukan "Jingga Matahari". Jadi jelas bukan Sehun yang dia maksud di sini.

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. Dan bersamaan pula, bola mata keduanya mengarah pada Kai. Sobat mereka itu terduduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kedua

lututnya yang terlipat menyangga kedua lengannya. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut erat. Kris dan Chanyeol menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kai tadi.

Namun Kai bungkam. Tak mampu lagi meneruskan. Jauh di dalam, seluruh pertahanannya telah runtuh. Karena satu nama itu adalah bagian dari inti seluruh luka dan rasa frustasinya.

Lagi-lagi Kris dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Ketika hening yang tercipta berlanjut, harapan mereka akan satu penjelasan terhalau.

Matahari Jingga. Satu nama yang tercetus dari bibir Kai beberapa saat lalu. Hanya itu. Satu kalimat pendek yang tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Hanya memperbesar tanya dalam benak Kris dan Chanyeol.

Namun, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak bertanya. Pengertian bisu yang justru teramat dalam yang telah menyertai mereka sejak bertemu Kai di hari pertama masa SMA. Keduanya teramat sadar, pada Kai ada banyak rahasia. Ada banyak relung gelap yang tidak terbaca. Dan pengertian dalam diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan.

Satu yang diyakini keduanya dengan pasti: satu nama dari masa lalu itu sepertinya sangat berarti untuk Kai. Berarti, itu alasan utama untuk keanehan sikap Kai hari-hari belakangan ini, dan untuk kalap juga control yang terlepas tadi. Persamaan nama. Bukan untuk Sehun secara pribadi.

Kris melirik jam tangannya. Ada batas keterpurukan bagi setiap orang, yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan untuk Kai, batas itu tidak bisa terlalu lama. Karena di sini bukan hati yang dipakai untuk barometer, tapi reputasi.

"Udah hampir tiga menit, man," ucap Kris dengan suara halus. Ditepuknya bahu Kai pelan.

Dalam tunduknya Kai menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ketika wajahnya terangkat, keletihan panjang yang terakumulasi membuat kedua temannya kembali tertegun. Tapi mereka tetap tak ingin bertanya apa pun.

Kai bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju wastafel. Dibasuhnya mukanya di sana. Berkali-kali.

Ketika kemudian dia keluar dari toilet, sang pentolan sekolah itu telah menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Ketenangan palsu yang berhasil menipu semua mata, karena kedua karibnya yang mengapit di kiri-kanan mengaburkan ―kejatuhan Kai dengan sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin menjadi pembicaraan ramai. Dari kelas sepuluh sampai kelas dua belas. Yang pasti di kalangan cewek.

Mungkin untuk semua murid cewek di Seoul High School termasuk Krystal, sosok Kai sudah nyaris seperti sosok pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Riil sekaligus imajiner. Nyata namun juga maya.

Cakep. Cuma cewek yang seleranya abnormal yang nggak setuju kalo Kai cakep. Atau cewek desperate, yang karena yakin nggak mungkin bisa ngedapetin Kai sehingga melakukan penyangkalan. Bilang itu cowok jelek, demi menjaga hati sendiri. Satu lagi, cewek buta. Kalau masih ada yang tega minta pendapat sama cewek kategori terakhir ini, sumpah itu orang nggak berperikemanusiaan banget.

Tinggi. Cowok jelek aja kalo tinggi kejelekannya masih akan di ampuni. Misalnya dengan pernyataan "itu cowok emang tampangnya ancur, tapi tinggi brow." Apalagi cowok cakep.

Bandel. Berani. Kombinasi yang benar-benar oke buat dua poin Kai sebelumnya.

Tajir. Nggak dipungkiri, poin ini yang makin mengukuhkan Kai di posisi tertinggi dalam jajaran cowok popular di Seoul High School. Apalagi dia nggak pelit, suka nraktir-nraktir gitu. Dan duitnya kebanyakan cuma dua warna, biru dan merah. Dua nominal tertinggi uang kertas yang dicetak Perum Peruri.

Gunung Es. Hati Beku. Salju. Abadi. Poin terakhir ini adalah poin Kai yang paling unik. Bikin satu sekolah jadi terbingung-bingung, dan akhirnya memunculkan banyak dugaan dan tanda tanya.

Dua tahun lebih tercatat sebagai siswa Seoul High School, dengan reputasi yang langsung mencolok sesaat setelah kehadirannya, juga dengan deretan poin yang bisa dijadikan faktor pendukung yang sangat potensial untuk jadi Cassanova, jelas jadi sesuatu yang sangat-sangat aneh, janggal, membingungkan, mengherankan sekaligus mencurigakan, ketika sampai dengan hari ini Kai nggak juga punya pacar. Minimal gebetan deh. Itu juga nggak!

Masalahnya, Kai tuh nggak keliatan kayak cowok yang anticewek. Sebaliknya, dia welcome banget sama cewek. Dia bukan model cowok dingin yang galak sama cewek. Atau cowok dingin yang di sekitarnya adanya cowok melulu. Atau cowok dingin yang merasa dirinya kelewat keren. Jadi kesannya malah songong, belagu.

Di sekitar Kai justru banyak banget cewek. Datang dan pergi. Ya karena sikap Kai yang welcome itu. Mau ngintilin ke mana pun dia pergi, boleeeeh. Asal capek tanggung sendiri. Mau nebeng motornya asal searah, itu cowok juga no problem. Mau ngegandeng tangannya juga nggak dilarang. Mau meluk atau ngerangkul juga nggak masalah. Nggak bakal ditolak. Tapi apa enaknya sih meluk-meluk cowok kalo itu cowok nggak bales meluk?

Mau ngasih bunga, cokelat, kue, atau makanan-makanan lain juga nggak akan ditolak. Pasti diterima. Meskipun itu bunga kemudian ada di tangan salah satu teman Kai atau bahkan di tangan orang yang nggak dikenal. Dan semua makanan itu masuknya juga bukan ke mulut Kai.

Jadi percuma aja itu bunga atau makanan sebelumnya dikasih mantra atau jampi-jampi. Nggak bakal tepat sasaran. Masih mending kalau menyimpangnya ke Chanyeol atau Kris. Tampangnya masih pada lumayan. Nah, kalo peletnya nemplok di Kwang Soo? Yang selain mukanya ancur, kulitnya juga selegam pantat penggorengan. Wah, kudu buru-buru merapal mantra-mantra penangkal biar ilmu peletnya batal.

Cewek menggelayut di pundak atau lengan Kai, itu juga pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa. Mendadak ada cewek nongol entah dari mana kemudian meluk Kai dari belakang, itu juga adegan yang sudah jamak banget.

Pokonya, sikap Kai tuh bikin cewek-cewek jadi gemes deh. Dekat tapi jauh. Hangat tapi dingin. Baik tapi galak.

Moto Kai memang "Do wathever you like, girls… except kiss!"

Thanks God karena telah menciptakan cewek model Krystal. The desperate Kai's lover. Yang membuat semua cewek di Seoul High School jadi tahu bahwa ternyata ada lima tindakan yang diizinkan Kai mereka lakukan terhadap dirinya. Dan Kai tidak main-main dengan peringatannya itu.

Jadi anaknya ketua yayasan, selain itu sang bokap juga punya kerja sambilan sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan, membuat Krystal jadi merasa punya kans paling gede untuk mendapatkan Kai.

Gimana kansnya nggak gede kalo setiap cewek yang ngedeketin Kai langsung dia babat. Tapi, ternyata Krystal ada di posisi yang sama seperti semua cewek yang lain. Soalnya uang dan jabatan bokap adalah dua hal yang juga dimiliki Kai.

Krystal sama sekali tidak menyadari persamaan kasta itu sampai pada suatu siang dia melakukan tindakan itu. Mencium Kai! Tindakan nekat itu terjadi di area kelas dua belas, setengah jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Di depan segelinitr siswa kelas dua belas yang masih tersisa, Krystal menghampiri Kai yang saat itu sedang berdiri di koridor bersama Chanyeol dan Kris, dan langusng memeluknya lalu menciumnya di salah satu pipi.

Semua mata yang melihat tindakan Krystal itu kontan terkesima, termasuk Kai. Kemudian di depan segelintir saksi mata itu, Kai dengan geram menyeret Krystal ke toilet cowok yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai terhadap Krystal di dalam ruangan tertutup itu. Yang jelas, ketika beberapa menit kemudian cewek pentolan The Scissors itu keluar, mukanya pucat dan kedua matanya terlihat jelas bekas dibanjiri air.

Keesokan harinya, berita itu menyebar dan jadi pembicaraan hangat siswa-siswa satu sekolah. Terdepaknya Krystal yang notebene cewek paling populer dan paling berkuasa di sekolah jelas makin meletakkan Kai di puncak menara popularitas.

Oleh karena itu, rentetan kejadian belakangan ini yang melibatkan Sehun jelas membuat seisi sekolah jadi tercengang. Apalagi Sehun juga tidak segan-segan menciptakan keributan yang menyeret para guru, kalau itu dilihatnya sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Kai.

Kali ini bukan hanya Chanyeol, Kris juga ikut membayangi Kai meskipun tidak selalu. Mencegah agar Kai tidak sampai lepas control lagi, juga berharap agar kawan karibnya itu mau menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya, jadi bisa mereka pikirkan jalan keluarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak satu rencana terbersit di dalam kepala. Kai mematung. Sedetik kemudian cowok itu menutup bukunya.

Di tengah jam pelajaran, di tengah kesibukan BoA seongsaenim memindahkan isi bukunya ke whiteboard, di tengah keseriusan teman-teman sekelasnya menyalin tulisan-tulisan itu ke dalam buku catatan masing-masing, Kai justru memebereskan buku-bukunya.

"Bos…?" bisik Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

Kai sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan keheranan teman semejanya itu. Setelah kelar beres-beres, baru cowok itu menoleh. Diberinya Chanyeol sebentuk senyum. Juga Kris, yang duduk berjarak dua bangku di sebelah Chanyeol. Pada karibnya yang duduk terpisah jarak itu Kai mengucapkan kata "cabut" tanpa suara.

"Aku duluan," bisiknya. Sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol, Kai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, dengan ransel di punggung dan jaket di tangan kiri.

"Siang, seongsaenim," Dia mengucapkan salam ketika melewati BoA seongsaenim yang masih asyik memenuhi seluruh permukaan whiteboard dengan tulisan-tulisan. BoA seongsaenim menoleh sekilas, sambil tetap menulis. Tapi seketika itu juga dia kembali menoleh, kali ini berhenti menulis.

"Mau ke mana kamu?; tanyanya dengan suara tajam. Melihat jaket dan tas yang disandang Kai, sepertinya cowok itu bukan mau permisi ke toilet.

"Pulang, seongsaenim," jawab Kai. Tanpa menoleh dan sambil membuka pintu.

BoA seongsaenim terpengarah. "Kembali ke kursimu. Sekarang!" bentaknya.

"Seongsaenim nih. Orang saya bilang saya mau pulang," jawab Kai tak peduli. Dia benar-benar berjalan ke luar kelas. Seketika BoA seongsaenim mengejar keluar.

"KaI! KAIII!" BoA seongsaenim berteriak keras di koridor.

Seisi kelas berhenti mencatat untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu. Mereka heran, kenapa sih guru-guru itu nggak pada belajar dari pengalaman ya? Kai itu nggak mempan bentakan atau teriakan. Nickhun Seongsaenim, guru matematika, malah pernah memukulnya dengan penggaris besi. Nggak mempan juga. Tetep aja itu anak jalan ke luar kelas.

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat. Dituruninya undak-undakan di mulut koridor utama dengan sekali lompat. Sepuluh langkah menjelang sampai di tempat motornya diparkir, dikenakannya jaketnya sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Setelah mengenakan helm, cowok itu menstater motornya sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Masih keburu. Dua petugas sekuriti yang berjaga di gerbang depan tidak berusaha mencegah ketika motor Kai menderu keluar dari area sekolah dan hilang di ujung jalan.

Cowok itu membelah lalu lintas Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menuju satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa dalam ketenangan. Tak ingin kehilangan momen yang sebenarnya sudah disaksikannya ratusan kali itu.

Sampai di lokasi, dilihatnya matahari sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju bulatan bumi yang lain. Dalam kemegahannya, warna jingga yang memenuhi seluruh langit barat, dewa utama orang-orang Mesir kuno itu pulang ke peraduan.

Kai menghentikan motornya di depan saung lalu duduk bersila di terasnya. Mematung, kedua matanya menatap ke langit barat. Diikutinya kepergian benda langit dari mana namanya berasal itu. Sampai dia benar-benar pergi. Membuat langit perlahan menghitam.

Kemudian perlahan Kai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah saung. Dikeluarkannya sebatang lilin dari tempat persembunyian. Dia memang selalu meninggalkan lilin dan korek api, terkadang sekotak biscuit dan beberapa butir permen, di persilangan rangka kayu penyangga atap. Cowok itu kembali duduk bersila di tempat semula. Dinyalakannya lilin yang baru saja diambilnya.

Dalam remang cahaya lilin, dia teringat kembali rencana yang membuatnya berlari ke tempat ini. Rencana berupa sekejap keinginan, yang muncul dan hilang berulang kali. Sudah sangat lama terbersit keinginan untuk kembali menjadi diri sendiri. Namun selalu gagal karena seketika itu juga ruang kosong dalam dirinya terbuka dan meneriakkan kesunyian.

Di samping itu, image-nya sudah buruk, sejak dirinya masih tercatat sebagai siswa baru. Kalau sekarang diubahnya tingkah lakunya, dipastikan diriya akan dituduh sedang main sandiwara. Dan itu hanya akan semakin menjauhkan gadis yang saat ini sangat ingin diraihnya.

Perlahan Kai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu diembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Namun…

Kalau dia menjadi diri sendiri di tempat lain, barangkali dirinya masih mungkin untuk berharap. Karena kini telah datang seorang yang menyandang nama yang nyaris sama. Gadis itu. Sehun Jingga Matahari.

Seandainya yang terjadi pada harapan kali ini sama seperti yang terjadi pada harapan yang dulu-dulu, barangkali saja kehadirannya mampu jadi penyangga di saat dirinya limbung dan terpuruk karenanya nanti.

Kai menelan ludah susah payah. Harapan ini adalah harapannya yang terbesar, tapi akan menjadi yang paling menghancurkan seandainya tidak terjadi. Dia memohon, dengan seluruh darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dengan seluruh hati dan hidup yang dimilikinya, seseorang yang bernama nyaris sama, yang hilang di masa lalu, akan kembali.

Namun, jika rencana ini pun gagal, dan gadis itu bahkan tak teraih, dipastikan dirinyalah yang akan hancur.

"Apa sih yang aku takutkan?" Kai membuka kedua matanya, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Toh aku sudah lama ancur."

Dua kalimat itu, yang dilanjut dengan sesaat perenungan, akhirnya meyakinkan Kai untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kai berangkat dengan emosi dan hati yang lebih tenang, karena Luhan tidak lagi dipandangnya sebagai ancaman serius. Dan ternyata kali ini Dewi Fortuna ganti berpihak padanya, setelah kemarin-kemarin sang Dewi menjadi pendukung Luhan yang fanatic. Begitu memasuki kelas, Kris langsung menyambutnya dengan satu kabar baik yang bisa dibilang surprise.

"Ada kejutan untukmu," ucap Kris pelan.

"Apa?"

Kris nggak langsung menjawab. Dirangkulnya Kai lalu dibawanya menjauhi pintu.

"Sepupunya Luhan ada di kelas sepuluh. Cewek," jawabnya kemudian.

Kedua alis Kai kontan terangkat tinggi, kemudian dia bersiul keras. "Info dari mana?" tanyanya kaget.

Kris menyeringai, tidak menjawab. Dia lepaskan rangkulannya. Beberapa detik Kai menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ada anak kelas sepuluh yang naksir temannya ini, dan termasuk kategori cewek berani. Soalnya, berkali-kali Kaii melihat cewek itu berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang saat pulang sekolah, sengaja menunggu Kris muncul. Dan ketika Kris melintas, pendar-pendar cinta di kedua mata cewek itu bahkan bisa dilihat semua orang.

Sayangnya Kris termasuk tipe laki-laki sejati, alias lebih suka berburu daripada diburu. Jadi, cewek tipe kayak gitu jelas jadi alternative terakhir untuknya. Itu pun dengan syarat, terjadi bencana dahsyat dan cewek yang selamat tinggal tu cewek doang.

"Gimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan info ini?" tanya Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Kris malas membahas. Kai menatapnya lurus. "Pasti dari cewek yang naksir kau itu, kan?"

"Yes!" Kris meringis sumir. "Cewek yang naksir aku itu temen semeja sepupunya Luhan. Bisa dibilang mereka akrab. Namanya Yeri"

"Yeri ini siapa? Sepupunya Luhan atau cewek yang naksir kau itu?"

"Ya jelas sepupunya Luhan laaah. Ngapain juga aku memberi tahumu nama cewek yang bikin aku sakit mata itu," jawab Kris agak kesal.

Kai menyeringai lalu tertawa geli. "Sekarang aku perlu tau namanya karena dia udah berjasa."

Kris berdecak. "Joy," jawabnya malas.

"Sadis juga itu cewek!" Kai geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dia nggak terlalu heran. Pengkhianatan untuk cinta. Satu kejahatan, kalau bisa dibilang begitu, yang umurnya sudah setua peradaban manusia.

"Konsekuensinya apa? Kau jalan dengannya, gitu?"

"Itu sih bisa diatur. Nggak masalah. Demi kau nih." Kris mengubah arah tubuhnya, tidak lagi menghadap Kai. Dia mengelak untuk menjawab.

"Nggak. Nggak. Aku nanya serius nih. Kau jalan dengan gadis itu?" Kai mengahadapkan kembali tubuh Kris padanya.

"Iya. Dia ngancem mau ngasih tau The Scissors soal ini. Harusnya kau bisa jadiin si Yeri itu pion, bisa jadi mentah lagi urusannya, kan? Gara-gara itu cewek diapa-apain gerombolannya si Krystal itu."

"Emang ada urusan apa tukang-tukang gunting itu sama si Yeri?"

"Nggak tau. Mungkin juga nggak ada urusan apa-apa. Tapi kalo udah menyangkut dirimu, Krystal pasti bakalan…"

"Iya, tau. Tau," potong Kai dengan nada malas. Kemudian tatapannya berubah serius.

"Kalo kau tidak suka, jangan maksa. Si Krystal itu urusanku. Berani macem-macem, liat aja dia."

"Itu sih gampang. Bisa diatur. Yang penting urusanmu dulu dikelarin."

"Nggak. Nggak. Jangan. Kalo kau nggak suka, jangan maksa," Kai tetap menolak.

"Ck, udahlah." Kris menepuk pundak sobatnya. "Setelahku pikir-pikir, sebenernya nggak rugi-rugi amat. Dibanding dirimu yang naksir cewek yang jelas-jelas enek denganmu…" Kalimat Kris membuat Kai tertawa mendengus.

"Sialan kau!"

"Masih mendinglah aku. Penyerahan total tanpa pamrih. Aku nggak perlu maksa dan nggak perlu merasa bersalah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hidupku bakalan asyik nih."

"Kau gila!" Kai menepuk puncak kepala Kris. "Janganlaaah."

Kris menyeringai. "Takutnya aku yang dipaksa, man," kilahnya. Dia dan Kai tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

Kai langsung gerak cepat. Besok siangnya, begitu jam sekolah usai dan setelah mengganti baju seragam dengan T-shirt putih, bersama Chanyeol dan Kris yang menggunakan satu motor, Kai meluncur menuju Busan High School. Di sebuah jalan kecil yang rimbun dengan pepohonan di kiri-kanannya – yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah Luhan – ketiganya berhenti.

"Kalian tunggu di sini." Kai menatap kedua temannya bergantian, sambil menyelubungi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya yang berwarna putih, yang sengaja dibelinya untuk keperluan hari ini.

Cowok itu kemudian berjalan menuju tepi jalan raya di seberang gedung Busan High School. Chanyeol dan Kris mengikuti langkah Kai dengan tatapan cemas. Dengan posisi tubuh menyamping dan sikap waspada, Kai mengawasi situasi di area depan sekolah musuh bebuyutannya itu. Karena bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, kini tempat itu seperti lautan manusia berseragam putih abu-abu.

Kai memang sengaja memilih saat bubaran sekolah, karena lebih mudah baginya menyelinap di antara banyak orang. Beberapa gerobak penjual makanan berjajar di depan pagar, tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang.

Dengan langkah cepat Kai menyeberangi jalan lalu menyelinap masuk ke tenda penjual mie ayam, gerobak nomor dua dari pinggir. Dipilihnya tempat duduk di tepi bangku panjang. Pada mas penjual mi ayam yang dengan sigap menanyakan pesanan pada setiap orang yang memasuki tendanya, Kai memesan seporsi mi ayam dan segelas es teh manis.

Dengan sikap santai, sesekali menghirup lalu mengaduk-aduk es teh manisnya dengan sedotan tapi tanpa menyentuh mi ayamnya sama sekali, Kaii mengawasi pintu gerbang Busan High School dan keadaan sekitar dengan kewaspadaan yang bertolak belakang dengan sikap santai yang dia tunjukkan. Ingat dirinya pernah berlutut di pintu gebang itu membuat kedua rahang Kai mengeras tanpa sadar.

Tak lama orang yang dicarinya muncul. Sendirian. Sikap santai Kai langsung menghilang. Diawasinya Luhan lekat-lekat. Pada salah seorang dari dua orang cewek yang duduk di depannya, yang sedang menunggu pesanan mi ayam mereka, Kai memajukan duduknya lalu bicara dengan suara pelan.

"Tau cowok yang lagi berdiri di gerbang? Yang pake ransel biru tua."

"Luhan Sunbae" Cewek itu mengangguk. Dari cara dia menyebut "Sunbae" ketahuan kalau cewek di depannya itu pasti baru kelas sepuluh. Karena begitu naik kelas sebelas, biasanya cewek-cewek jadi kurang ajar dan ogah lagi memanggil senior cowok mereka dengan sebutan "Sunbae".

"Iya, dia. Suruh dia liat kearah sini. Ntar aku bayarin mi ayamnya."

Cewek itu berdiri lalu mengampiri Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menoleh. Kai menurunkan sedikit tudung jaketnya, sekedar agar Luhan tahu siapa yang sedang mencarinya. Seketika Luhan terpana.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kai bangkit berdiri. Dikeluarkannya selembar uang lima puluh ribuan lalu diletakkannya di bawah gelas es teh manis cewek yang disuruhnya itu. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar tenda.

"Thanks," ucapnya pelan, saat bepapasan dengan cewek itu.

Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu berdiri di sebelahnya, bak dua orang kawan. Dibalasnya tatapan tajam Luhan tepat di manik mata.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," ucapnya. Pelan tapi tandas, dan tanpa basa-basi. "Kami Cuma bertiga," sambungnya.

Masih sambil menentang tatapan tajam Luhan, Kai menaikkan kembali tudung jaketnya. Dan diikuti tatapan tajam Luhan, diseberanginya kembali jalan raya di depannya menuju tempat kedua temannya menunggu.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris langsung siaga. Tak lama Luhan muncul bersama Lay dan dua orang teman mereka yang lain. Keempatnya langsung menghampiri Kai cs. Mereka berhadapan. Tiga lawan empat.

Tak ada satu pun dari keempatnya yang membuka mulut. Namun, empat pasang mata menghunjam Kai dan kedua temannya seperti bara yang siap

meletup. Tetapi ketiganya tetap tenang, karena mereka memegang kartu As yang bisa menjamin keamanan walaupun berada di kandang lawan. Kai maju dua langkah. Menempatkan diri lurus di depan Luhan dan Lay.

"Kim Yeri. Kelas sepuluh tiga."

.

.

.

Ini sama aja kok, cuma ada beberapa yg typo dan untuk karakternya diganti lagi hehe banyak yg bilang irene ga cocok, ya mungkin irene mukanya lebih dewasa kali ya jadi kurang cocok hehe semoga yeri


	21. Chapter 21

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Typo bertebaran:v

Part 21

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucapnya. Pelan tapi tandas, dan tanpa basa-basi. "Kami Cuma bertiga," sambungnya.

Masih sambil menentang tatapan tajam Luhan, Kai menaikkan kembali tudung jaketnya. Dan diikuti tatapan tajam Luhan, diseberanginya kembali jalan raya di depannya menuju tempat kedua temannya menunggu.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris langsung siaga. Tak lama Luhan muncul bersama Lay dan dua orang teman mereka yang lain. Keempatnya langsung menghampiri Kai cs. Mereka berhadapan. Tiga lawan empat.

Tak ada satu pun dari keempatnya yang membuka mulut. Namun, empat pasang mata menghujam Kai dan kedua temannya seperti bara yang siap meletup. Tetapi ketiganya tetap tenang, karena mereka memegang kartu As yang bisa menjamin keamanan walaupun berada di kandang lawan. Kai maju dua langkah. Menempatkan diri lurus di depan Luhan dan Lay.

"Kim Yeri. Kelas sepuluh tiga."

Kalimat yang amat singkat, diucapkan Kai dengan intonasi datar cenderung santai, namun sanggup membuat muka Luhan dan Lay seketika memucat. Lay menggeram dan sudah akan menerjang Kai. Luhan buru-buru menahannya dengan mencekal satu bahunya.

Reaksi Lay yang begitu spontan dan jadi reaksi yang pertama, diam-diam mengejutkan Kai. Sepertinya ada dua kepentingan di sini. Persaudaraan milik Luhan, dan hati milik Lay. Kai bersiul keras dalam hati. Si Yeri ini ternyata benar-benar umpan yang multiguna.

"Kau apakan dia!?" desis Lay, yang masih berada dalam cekalan Luhan.

"Aku apain?" Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ditatapnya cowok yang sudah memaksanya berlutut itu, tepat di bola mata. Seketika Lay sadar, mulai detik ini bukan hanya Luhan yang terlibat perang pribadi dengan Kai, dirinya telah berdiri di posisi yang sama. Kai tersenyum tipis. Puas saat mengetahui Lay telah menyadari situasinya.

"Baru diliat aja, kayak apa tampangnya," lanjut Kai, tetap dengan nada santai. "Sayangnya ada lagi yang tahu," tambahnya kemudian. "Mereka menamakan diri The Scissors."

Sepasang mata Luhan dan Lay menyipit, menatap Kai dengan tanya. Tapi Kai tidak ingin bersusah payah menjelaskan, karena itu bukan problemnya.

"Yang perlu diketahui, Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk ikut campur urusan cewek. Tapi akan aku buat pengecualian. Untuk kalian berdua." Cuma itu. Kemudian Kai balik badan dan berjalan kearah motornya. Sambil menatap Luhan dan Lay bergantian, cowok itu menstater motornya. Bersama Chanyeol dan Kris, dia tinggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan dan ketiga temannya masih berdiri di tempat, bahkan beberapa saat setelah Kai dan kedua temannya hilang di ujung jalan. Kelamnya muka Luhan dan amarah yang tergambar jelas di sana – kondisi yang sama juga melingkupi Lay – membuat kedua teman mereka enggan mengusik.

.

.

.

Yeri memucat di sofa ruang tamunya. Di depannya Luhan dan Lay berdiri dengan muka keruh.

"Kan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan cerita ke siapapun. Jangan sampe ada yang tau kalo kau itu sepupuku."

Untuk ketiga kalinya Luhan mengatakan kalimat yang sama dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, sejak dia sampai di rumah Yeri. Kalimat yang sarat ungkapan rasa marah dan kecewa. Dan yang terutama, Luhan merasa dikhianati oleh sepupunya itu.

Yeri masih terdiam. Dia tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi dia hanya cerita ke satu orang. Joy, teman semejanya. Pertama, karena dia yakin Joy akan menjaga rahasianya. Kedua, Yeri yakin di sinilah letak kesalahannya, dia bangga karena banyak cewek di sekolah yang bilang Luhan itu cakep. Dan mereka menyayangkan statusnya yang sebagai musuh.

Malah Yeri pernah nggak sengaja dengar langsung dari mulut Tzuyu – cewek paling cakep di kelas sepuluh. Tzuyu ngomong kalo dia naksir berat sama Luhan. Sayangnya Tzuyu nggak tahu mesti nyari info tentang Luhan ke mana.

Gara-gara denger Tzuyu ngomong begitu, Yeri nggak bisa lagi menahan diri dan langsung cerita ke Joy. Yeri sama sekali nggak menyangka Joy akan berkhianat.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara lirih. Kedua matanya menatap Luhan penuh penyesalan. Luhan berdecak, lalu menghela napas dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tak bisa apa-apa. Makanya aku melarangmu cerita karena kau itu nggak bisa apa-apa. Yang ada malah bakalan kenapa-napa!" jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

Lay langsung meletakkan tangan kirinya di satu bahu Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Yeri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf," ucap Yeri dengan suara semakin lirih. Dengan suara terbata diceritakannya kenapa dia sampai nggak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya cerita ke Joy. Kedua bola mata Luhan kontan melebar, tapi itu tidak menyebabkan kemarahannya jadi berkurang.

"Yang aku incer si Sehun itu, tau!"

"Kai sunbae juga naksir dia."

"Makanya aku jadi kalah gara-gara identitasmu ketauan! Haaahh, sialan!" dengan geram Luhan memukul dinding dengan kepalan tangan. Kembali Lay meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Luhan, kali ini dengan disertai sedikit tekanan. Luhan menghela napas lalu menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu sofa.

"The Scissors itu apaan sih? Grup musik? Chearleaders?" tanyanya.

"Kok kau tau The Scissors?"

"Kai bilang mereka tau."

"Iya!?" Yeri terenyak. Mukanya kembali memucat. Dengan lemas kemudian dia ceritakan siapa itu The Scissors kepada Luhan dan Lay. Begitu penuturannya selesai, ganti kedua cowok itu yang lemas. Mereka sadar, kini mereka dalam posisi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa memberikan banyak perlawanan.

"Tapi masa iya sih Kai sunbae kayak gitu?" Yeri masih sangsi.

"Kayak gitu gimana? Pengecut, maksudmu?" Luhan menatap sepupunya dengan jengkel. "Nah kau liat aja buktinya. Sekarang dia bawa-bawa cewek untuk mengancamku. Masih juga kau panggil dia Kai sunbae. Di rumah nih."

Yeri menunduk mendapati muka marah Luhan.

"Takutnya nanti di sekolah keceplosan manggil Kai-Kai doang. Aku bisa abis nanti."

"Ck! Fuuuh!" Luhan berdecak lalu menarik napas panjang. "Kau bikin kacau aja, Yer!"

"Maaf. Aku juga bener-bener nggak nyangka Joy bakalan tega kayak gini"

"Lagian orang tuamu itu ada-ada aja. Mentang-mentang mereka alumni Seoul High School, ketemu cinta pertama di sana, nggak nyangka bisa pacaran awet sampe nikah, terus semua anaknya diwajibin sekolah di sana juga" sekarang Luhan menyalahkan orangtua Yeri, yang notebene om dan tantenya. "Padahal ada yang mengharapkan kau masuk sekolahku, lebih daripada aku. Sangat-sangat mengharapkan malah. Sadar nggak sih?"

"Maksudnya?" Yeri menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Diliriknya Lay. Teman karibnya itu seketika memalingkan muka, menatap halaman lewat pintu yang terbuka. Kemudian cowok itu melangkah keluar.

"Kalo yang mau kau bicarakan sudah selesai, balik deh" ucap Lay tanpa menoleh. Luhan menatap punggung Lay sambil menahan senyum.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" Yeri mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dibahas." Luhan bangkit berdiri. "Kami balik dulu."

"Maaf ya, Han?" sekali lagi Yeri meminta maaf.

"Hati-hati di sekolah. Aku tidak bisa menolong" pesan Luhan sebelum pergi, tidak mengcuhkan permintaan maaf itu. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar, menyusul Lay yang saat itu sudah duduk di atas jok motornya.

Yeri mengikuti kepergian kedua cowok itu dengan tatapan mata dan kerut-kerut bingung di keningnya. Satu kalimat Luhan meninggalkan tanda tanya yang menggantung di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Luhan muncul keesokan paginya, Lay memojokkannya di salah satu sudut kelas dan langsung bertanya, "Kau yakin kau bener-bener naksir itu cewek?" Luhan tersentak, tapi buru-buru menetralkan kembali air mukanya sebelum Lay sempat menangkapnya.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kau yakin kau naksir si Sehun itu, atau karena itu cewek diincer

Kai?" Lay mengulang pertanyaannya.

Luhan menentang dua manic hitam yang menatapnya lurus-lurus itu. Milik Lay. Teman terdekat yang diperolehnya saat mereka berdua sama-sama dibantai para senior saat MOS dulu. Namun, ternyata ada yang harus dia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya ini. Bahwa Sehun sama sekali bukan soal hati. Tapi dendam.

Keduanya saling tatap. Lewat sorot mata, Luhan berusaha keras meyakinkan Lay tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Sengaja dia menghindar untuk membuka mulut, agar tidak perlu dibohonginya Lay dengan terang-terangan.

Lay mengangguk. Percaya kesungguhan sorot kedua mata sahabatnya itu.

"Sementara lepasin dulu dia, Han. Daripada sepupumu kenapa-napa. Sama sekali bukan untuk kepentingan aku nih. Nanti kita pikirin cara lain."

"Aku tau." Luhan mengangguk. Diam-diam merasa lega karena kebohongannya tidak terbaca.

"Nanti aku bantu." Lay menepuk bahu Luhan lalu balik badan, berjalan ke pojok belakang tempat cowok-cowok teman sekelas mereka duduk bergerombol dan mengobrol dengan riuh. Luhan menatap punggung yang menjauh itu. Dihelanya napas diam-diam. Dalam hati dia meminta maaf atas kebohongan yang terpaksa dia lakukan. Karena dia tahu persis sikap Lay yang anti melibatkan cewek dalam urusan cowok. Meskipun Kai melakukannya, itu tidak akan membuat Lay melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya prinsip yang sama juga dipegang Luhan. Namun khusus untuk Kai, Luhan tidak peduli cara apa pun walau harus melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Demi seseorang yang pernah menangis di depannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Kai mengendarai motornya dengan benak penuh hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keputusan yang diambilnya, sehingga tidak disadarinya Luhan muncul dari sebuah gang dan menguntit di belakangnya. Ketika Kai berbelok ke sebuah jalan kecil yang relative sepi, Luhan langsung menambah kecepatan dan menjajari. Cowok itu memang sengaja memilih jalan kecil yang lengang untuk mengejar Kai, agar mereka berdua dan apa yang akan dilakukan nanti tidak menjadi perhatian.

Kai kaget saat mendadak muncul sebuah motor yang langsung mengambil posisi merapat di sebelah kanannya. Belum sempat dia berpikir, tiba-tiba pengendara motor itu menendang badan motornya. Seketika motor oleng hebat. Kai yang tidak berhasil menstabilkan motornya tak ayal terpelanting dari jok. Satu kondisi yang lebih baik karena kemudian motornya tetap melaju kencang tapi dengan posisi rebah. Meninggalkan jejak pecahan kaca akibat spion kiri menghantam aspal dengan keras, juga percikan bunga api akibat gesekan logam dengan aspal jalan.

Di tepi jalan tempat tubuhnya mendarat setelah terlempar dari atas motor, Kai tercengang-cengang menatap motornya yang akhirnya berhenti meluncur setelah menabrak sebatang pohon dengan keras. Cowok itu menegakkan punggungnya. Dia mengerang pelan karena benturan tubuhnya dengan tanah keras tadi menyebabkan sakit hebat di sekujur punggungnya.

Luhan menepikan motornya tidak jauh dari tempat Kai terkapar. Dihampirinya cowok itu lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. Kai tidak terlalu kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menghancurkan motornya dan membuatnya celaka.

Keduanya saling tatap. Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dicekalnya kerah kemeja Kai lalu dengan paksa ditariknya cowok itu sampai berdiri. Kai tidak berusaha melawan karena kemenangan sudah di tangannya. Di depannya ini Cuma cowok kalah yang sedang kalap. Malah diberinya musuhnya itu sebentuk senyum. Yang pasti senyum mengejek. Bukan di bibir, tapi di kedua mata. Membuat emosi Luhan makin mendidih.

"Jangan bikin aku cedera. Nanti kau yang repot," Kai memperingatkan dengan nada tenang.

"Ini urusan kau denganku. Cuma antara kita berdua!" desis Luhan dengan gigi gemeretak. "Jangan bawa-bawa cewek!"

"Aku juga tidak suka ngelibatin cewek. Info kau punya sepupu di kelas sepuluh bukan karena aku atau temen-temenku yang nyari tau. Ada yang sukarela ngasih tau. Dan si informan ini cewek."

"Aku sudah tau!" potong Luhan. "Temen semeja Yeri. Itu cewek urusanku!"

"Ck" Kai berdecak lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. "Tadinya aku pikir kau itu pinter lho," ucapnya kemudian, dengan nada dibuat prihatin. "Ternyata! Pake otakmu dong. Jangan emosi doang. Kau pikir kalo kau aniaya temen semejanya yang jadi pengkhianat itu, terus nggak berimbas ke sepupumu, gitu? Kalo merasa terancam, itu cewek jelas tambah 'nyanyi' kemana-mana, lagi."

Luhan agak tersentak begitu disadarkan akan kemungkinan itu.

"Kau pikir aku yang ngegosip ya, jadi cewek-cewek The Scissors itu pada tau?" Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bukan," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada kalem. "Makanya aku mencarimu, karena The Scissors itu geng cewek yang paling ditakutin di sekolah."

"Waktu itu kau mengacamku" dengan nada tajam Luhan mengingatkan.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu. Yang jelas, itu cewek udah ngomong dan kau udah nggak bisa apa-apa."

Tersadar akan ketidakberdayaannya, dengan geram Luhan mengetatkan cekalan jari-jarinya di kerah kemeja Kai.

"Jangan bikin aku cedera. Nanti kau yang repot." Untuk kedua kalinya Kai mengingatkan, tentu saja dengan maksud mengejek sang lawan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa melepaskan cekalan Luhan itu dengan mudah, karena kedua tangannya bebas. Tapi mengejek musuh tetap lebih menyenangkan.

Luhan melepaskan cekalannya dengan sentakan keras, membuat Kai terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

Kai tersenyum tipis. Dia melangkah mendekati musuhnya, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kali ini sikapnya serius. "Karena sekarang cuma kita berdua, akan aku pertegas." Ditatatapnya Luhan tepat di manic mata. Sesaat keduanya saling tatap tanpa bicara. "Lepasin Sehun!" ucap Kai kemudian. Tandas. "Seberapa aman sepupumu, akan tergantung dari seberapa besar kau bisa ngelepas dia."

Luhan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya. Namun, kemarahan membuat gigi-giginya yang saling beradu itu mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kembali dicekalnya kerah kemeja Kai dengan kesepuluh jari, tapi Kai tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kau… brengsek!" desis Luhan tepat di muka Kai. Kemudian dia lepaskan cekalannya. Dari awal cowok itu sudah tahu, pertemuan satu lawan satu ini tidak akan membuat embusan angin kemenangan berubah arah ke pihaknya. Keberadaan sepupunya di kandang lawan benar-benar sudah membuatnya lumpuh.

Sebelum pergi, Luhan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara memukuli motor Kai dengan sebatang kayu yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di pinggir jalan. Kai mendiamkannya karena kekalahan Luhan sudah cukup telak. Dia nggak mau maruk, soalnya nanti malah kena karma.

Setelah puas menghancurkan spion yang masih utuh hingga sehancur pasangannya, membuat tangki bensin penyok dan beberapa jaruji roda bengkok, Luhan pergi. Kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana panjangnya. Dikontaknya Ten, temannya yang punya bengkel motor.

"Halo, kau sedang sibuk nggak, Ten?"

"Nggak sih."

"Tolong jemput motor ku, man."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Udah… jemput aja."

"Oke deh. Dimana posisimu?"

Kai menyebutkan lokasi tempatnya sekarang sedang berdiri.

"Bawakan aku rokok sekalian. Dekat-dekat sini nggak ada warung."

"Oke."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Ten datang dengan mengendarai pick-up. Cowok itu tercengang mendapati kondisi motor Kai.

"Kenapa motor mu?"

"Ditabrak delman," jawab Kai kalem.

"Aku serius." Ten menatapnya, agak kesal. Kai menyeringai geli, tapi tetap tidak berniat menceritakan.

"Bener. Delmannya ngebut, man. Kayaknya kudanya mantan kuda balap. Orang tadi aku sempat lihat, kursinya pake helm, man."

Ten berdecak. Dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh, karena memang bukan sekali-dua kali motor Kai ringsek begini. Berdua mereka gotong motor itu dan meletakannya di bak belakang dengan hati-hati.

"Bisa cepet, kan?" tanya Kai sambil menutup pintu di sebelahnya. Ten mendengus. Diputarnya kunci kontak.

"Selalu!" Ten menggerutu.

Kai menyeringai. Ditepuknya satu bahu Ten. "Thanks."

.

.

.

.

 _Luhan_

 _Aku otw ke rmh mu. 15 mnt lg smp._

Sehun membaca SMS Luhan itu dengan kening berkerut. Dan nggak sampai lima belas menit kemudian cowok itu sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Raut mukanya keruh.

"Jalan yuk?" ajak Luhan langsung.

"Sekarang?" Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Iya," Luhan mengangguk. "Ada yang mau aku bicarain. Penting. Aku yang mintain izin ke nyokapmu deh."

"Nggak bisa diomongin di sini?"

"Nggak bisa!" Luhan menggeleng tegas.

"Bentar deh, Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Gitu aja, Hun. Nggak apa. kita nggak pergi jauh kok. Pake jaket aja biar nggak dingin."

Masih dengan sepasang mata yang menatap Luhan dengan sorot tak mengerti, Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian dia balik badan dan berjalan ke dalam. Tak lama dia muncul kembali, kali ini dengan tubuh terbungkus jaket jins.

"Nyokap mana? Mau minta izin."

"Tuh." Sehun menggerakkan dagunya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian mama Sehun muncul.

"Selamat malam, Tante," Luhan menganggukkan kepala dengan santun. "Mau minta izin ngajak Sehun keluar sebentar."

"Ke mana?" tanya mama Sehun dengan kening sedikit mengerut.

"Cuma deket-deket sini aja kok, Tan."

"Jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Iya, Tante," Luhan mengangguk, kali ini sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, Hun" ajaknya.

"Pergi dulu ya, Ma," sambil mengikuti langkah Luhan, Sehun menoleh sesaat ke arah mamanya. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Mereka memang tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Luhan menghentikan motornya di tepi lapangan rumput tidak jauh dari mulut kompleks tempat tinggal Sehun. Sedikit tempat terbuka yang masih tersisa di Jakarta yang mulai dipenhi hutan beton.

Luhan turun dari motor, setelah sebelumnya dibantunya Sehun turun. Kemudian cowok itu maju beberapa langkah, meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

Butuh beberapa saat keterdiaman sebelum Luhan sanggup mengatakan, karena ini adalah kekalahannya. Mengatakan terus terang pada seseorang yang harus dia lepaskan akibat kekalahan itu jelas telah membuatnya merasa lebih kalah lagi. Apalagi orang itu adalah satu-satunya pion yang dia miliki.

Luhan mengertakkan giginya tanpa sadar. Satu kemenangan kecil tapi langsung diikuti satu kekalahan telak.

Sehun tidak ingin mengusik. Dia sudah menduga pasti ada apa-apa, karena selama di atas motor tadi Luhan juga cuma diam. Sama sekali nggak ngomong.

Entah berapa menit sudah terlewat, ketika akhirnya Luhan membalikkan badan sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kemudian dihampirinya Sehun, yang masih berdiri diam di sebelah motornya. Berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, Sehun bisa melihat keruhnya wajah Luhan meskipun suasana di sekeliling mereka tidak terlalu terang.

"Mulai besok, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu lagi, Hun. Maaf" ucap Luhan dengan suara berat.

Kedua mata Sehun langsung melebar. Tapi dia tidak membuka mulut. Hanya kedua matanya yang menatap Luhan dengan pertanyaan besar. Melihat ekspresi Sehun, diam-diam Luhan mengertakkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku punya sepupu di sekolahmu. Kelas sepuluh juga. Dan Kai tau." Kedua mata Sehun kontan melebar maksimal. Info itu sangat singkat, tapi cewek itu langsung mengerti situasinya.

"Kai sunbae pasti ngancem bakalan ngapa-ngapain sepupumu. Iya, kan?" tanyanya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Ya udah. Mulai besok aku berangkat sendiri aja. Siapa nama sepupumu itu?"

"Yeri. Kelas sepuluh tiga." Ketika mengatakan itu, tanpa sadar Luhan memalingkan sedikit mukanya, tidak ingin menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Ya udah deh. Daripada dia kenapa-napa, mulai besok mending aku berangkat sendiri aja." Sehun mengulangi keputusannya.

Namun, Luhan tidak saja bisa menangkap nada sedih dalam suara Sehun, tapi itu juga terlihat jelas dalam helaan napas dan kepala Sehun yang kemudian menunduk. Luhan jadi semakin memaki dirinya sendiri atas ketidakberdayannya dan untuk satu-satunya kesempatan balas dendam yang dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Sehun. Dengan sedikit penekanan, diusap-usapnya rambut cewek itu.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan diem aja…"

.

.

.

.

"Banci banget tu orang!"

"Sst! Jangan kenceng-kenceng!" Baekhyun langsung menempelkan satu telunjuknya di bibir. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Untung kelas sudah sepi. Tinggal tersisa segelintir orang.

"Emangnya apa namanya, bawa-bawa cewek gitu, kalo bukan banci?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Iya sih. Tapi jangan kenceng-kenceng. Takutnya ada yang denger terus nyampe ke Kai sunbae."

"Aku nggak takut!" tandas Sehun.

"Mending ke kantin aja yuk. Aku laper." Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ditariknya Sehun sampai berdiri lalu digandengnya ke luar kelas.

Sejak Luhan terpaksa mundur karena keberadaan sepupunya terbongkar, Baekhyun sadar Sehun selalu berada dalam keadaan emosi yang siap meledak. Soalnya sejak itu kalimat "Kai banci!" sering banget keluar dari mulutnya. Karena itu Baekhyun sekarang jadi makin melekatkan diri ke Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, takutnya Sehun kelepasan ngomong. Soalnya kalo sampai didenger Kai, yang ada pasti huru-hara lagi. Rame lagi. Heboh lagi.

Baru saja mereka melangkah ke luar kelas, Kyungsoo memanggil.

"Hun, kau dipanggil Jessica Seongsaenim tuh!"

"Ada apa sih?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Yeee, mana aku tau!" sambil meneruskan langkah Kyungsoo menjawab tak acuh.

Sehun dan Baekhyun balik badan, batal ke kantin. Sesampainya di depan ruang guru, Sehun mengetuk pintu lalu masuk, sementara Baekhyun menunggu di luar. Tak lama Sehun keluar dengan tampang bingung.

"Ada apa Jessica seongsaenim memanggilmu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Itu dia. Jessica seongsaenim nggak manggil aku, tau nggak?"

"Lho kok?" seketika di kening Baekhyun muncul lipatan-lipatan. Keduanya lalu meninggalkan ruang guru, berjalan dalam kebingungan.

"Waktu itu juga ada yang bilang aku dipanggil Yuri Seongsaenim. Terus kapan itu, katanya gue dipanggil Siwon seongsaenim. Dan kau tau? Dua-duanya sama sekali nggak memanggilku. Aneh, kan? Pasti ada yang lagi ngisengin aku nih."

"Apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo salah tangkap? Jangan-jangan buat Sehun lain?"

"Mungkin." Sehun mengangguk. "Mana guru-guru lagi pada makan siang, lagi. Malu-maluin aja. Aku sampai ditawarin makan tuh tadi."

"Ngomongin makanan, aku jadi inget, aku laper. Yuk ah, ke kantin. Baliknya baru cari Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun, mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat. Saat melewati kelas menuju kantin, Taeyong, yang bersama beberapa anak cowok tetap tinggal di kelas, berseru memanggil Sehun.

"Untung kau nggak ada, Hun. Tadi Krystal sunbae ke sini, mencarimu"

"Hah!?" Sehun terperangah. "Kapan?"

"Tadi. Baru aja pergi."

"Ngapain dia mencariku?" ditatapnya Taeyong dengan cemas.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tau. Nggak bilang. Cuma mencarimu, terus tanya kau ke mana. Karena nggak tau, ya aku bilang nggak tau."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Kecemasan juga ketakutan membayang jelas di kedua matanya.

"Iya nih. Kayaknya ada yang aneh. Thanks ya." Sehun balik badan dan langsung berjalan ke luar kelas. Baekhyun bergegas menyusul.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sehun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk berkelompok bersama teman-teman cewek-cewek sekelas lainnya, asyik menyantap siomay. Tapi baru saja Sehun siap buka mulut, Xiumin sudah lebih dulu meletakkan sendoknya lalu berseru pelan.

"Untung kau tidak ada, Hun. Tadi Krystal sunbae ke sini, mencarimu!" Seketika kedua mata Sehun melebar.

"Dia ngomong apa gitu, nggak? Soalnya tadi Taeyong bilang dia juga mencariku ke kelas."

"Mana kami tau? Dia Cuma nanya-nanya kau di mana. Kyungsoo yang jawab."

"Iya, aku bilang aja kau lagi ke ruang guru, dipanggil Jessica seongsaenim" ucap Kyungsoo yang sama seperti semua teman cewek sekelas yang saat itu duduk berkelompok, menghentikan makannya begit Sehun muncul.

Dicari-cari senior cewek yang paling berkuasa di sekolah jelas bukan masalah kecil. Dan itu membuat mereka jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku jadi inget, kenapa aku mencarimu, Kyung" Sehun tersadar.

"Kau dikasih tau siapa sih, aku dicari Jessica seongsaenim?"

"Emang kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Jessica seongsaenim nggak manggil aku, tau. Boro-boro manggil. Inget aku juga nggak."

"Masa sih? Kejam banget."

"Maksudnya, hari ini kelas kita kan nggak ada kimia. Jadi dia juga nggak mikirin kelas kita, apalagi aku. Gitu lho. Jadi ngapain juga manggil-manggil?"

"Aku sih nggak ketemu Jessica seongsaenim langsung. Cuma tadi pas abis bayar SPP, aku disamperin cewek. Kayaknya anak kelas dua belas, soalnya datang dari arah gedung selatan. Dia bilang 'Kau temen sekelasnya Sehun? Kasih tau Sehun gih, dia dipanggil Jessica seongsaenim tuh. Sekarang.' Gitu. Ya udah aku sampein."

"Yang dia maksud Sehunie, kali?"

"Bukan. Orang dia bilang Sehun yang rambutnya panjang. Yang suka pake aksesori oranye."

"Tapi Jessica nggak memanggilku tuh." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Aneh." Kyungsoo ikutan bingung. "Berarti itu cewek bohong dong? Tapi buat apa?"

"Ambil hikmahnya aja kalo gitu" ucap Xiumin. "Gara-gara itu kan kau jadi nggak ketemu Krystal sunbae. Coba kalo ketemu, aku nggak tau deh kau bakalan diapain sama dia, Hun."

"Iya! Bener! Untung kau tidak bertemu dengannya!" serentak seluruh teman Sehun menganggukkan kepala.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Kebingungan semakin terlihat jelas di mukanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sehun sedang duduk terdiam di depan meja belajarnya – masih memikirkan keanehan peristiwa siang tadi – saat ponselnya berdering. Seketika itu juga muka serius tapi muramnya berganti ceria saat mendapati nama yang muncul di layar. Luhan.

"Hai, apa kabar?" sapa Luhan begitu Sehun mengangkat telepon.

"Baik"

"Beneran baik?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Syukur deh kalo baik. Aku kepikiran kau terus."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Bodoh deh pertanyaannya" Luhan menggerutu, tapi dengan nada lembut. "Takut kau diapa-apain sama Kai dan aku nggak bisa apa-apa."

"Oh, itu. Belom sih."

"Kok belom? Mau?" suara Luhan mendadak jadi tajam. Sehun tersentak.

"Eh, bukan! Bukan!" ralatnya buru-buru. "Maksudnya beberapa hari ini aman-aman aja. Aku juga nggak ngeliat dia. Gitu lho."

Terdengar helaan napas berat di seberang, kemudian hening.

"Han?" panggil Sehun hati-hati. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Baik-baik aja."

"Itu baik-baik aja paling juga nggak bakalan lama."

"Iya sih."

"Hun, kau jangan terlalu frontal sama Kai, ya?"

"Ya aku liat-liat lah. Kalo dia kelewatan, ya aku lawan. Enak aja."

Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Janganlah. Sementara tahan diri dulu. Sampe aku dapet cara untuk bisa ngelawan dia lagi."

"Terus aku suruh diem aja, gitu?"

"Jangan terlalu frontal. Bukan diem aja."

"Kalo itu sih aku nggak bisa janji. Kau kan tau sendiri dia suka kelewatan."

"Iya, aku tau" suara Luhan terdengar berat. Sesaat dia terdiam. Ketika kemudian kembali bicara, Sehun menangkap sesal yang jelas dalam suaranya.

"Hun, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa melindungimu dari Kai. Dan terpaksa ngebiarin kau kayak gini, ngelawan dia sendirian."

Sehun terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Kalimat Luhan itu membuatnya sedih. Luhan menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya dengan cara seperti ingin melepaskan sesak.

"Kalo inget, aku jadi benci diri sendiri."

"Nggak separah itu kok, Han. Siapa pun yang ada di posisi kau pasti akan ngambil cara yang sama."

"Apa pun alasannya, tetep aja judulnya aku ternyata nggak bisa, nggak mampu…"

Dua-duanya kemudian terdiam. Sampai Luhan kembali buka suara, Sehun tidak berhasil menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menghibur cowok itu, untuk mengatakan bahwa hal itu bukan apa-apa.

"Yeri kirim salam untukmu. Dia juga minta maaf."

"Oh…"

"Udah ketemu?"

"Nggak. Aku sengaja nggak pingin tau yang mana orangnya. Biar dia nggak tambah kenapa-napa."

Luhan menarik napas. "Tambah feeling guilty aku mendengarnya," desahnya. "Baik-baik ya. Inget, kalo bisa hindarin konfrontasi sama Kai. Ya?"

"Iya."

"aku khawatir denganmu."

"Iya," kali ini kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun dengan suara lirih. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya nelangsa.

"Kalo ada apa-apa, cepet kabari aku. Oke?"

"He-eh"

"Ya udah. Met tidur. Jangan lupa jendela ditutup terus dikunci"

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk lemah.

Luhan menutup telepon. Tapi ternyata Sehun kemudian mendapati pembicaraan itu membebani pikirannya. Yang mulanya hanya rasa nelangsa berubah jadi kemarahan pada keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Yeri dan mundurnya Luhan membuat Kai memutuskan untuk melupakan rencana awalnya. Tapi, niat itu seketika dia urungkan ketika pada suatu pagi, saat ruang kelasnya sudah setengah lebih terisi, Sehun menerjang masuk dengan kemarahan yang memuncak yang membuatnya tidak lagi sadar, atau bisa jadi tidak peduli, di mana dia berada. Area yang didatangi Sehun adalah area yang paling dihindari murid-murid kelas sepuluh.

Cewek itu langsung berjalan kearah Kai dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"banci! Beraninya ngancem. Beraninya bawa-bawa cewek. Kau nggak berani kan, ngadepin Luhan satu lawan satu? Dasar Banci!"

Setelah berondongan caci maki itu, Sehun langsung balik badan dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Kai dan semua orang yang berada di ruang kelas itu dalam ketersimaan hebat yang membuat mulut mereka menganga lebar.

"Gila itu cewek. Nyalinya oke juga," suara Bam Bam memecah keheningan. "Yang dia katain banci siapa sih? Kau, Kai?"

Kai menoleh lalu menyeringai. "Yoi, Aku."

"Wah!" Bam Bam menggebrak meja. "Nggak bisa dibiarkan. Buktikan, man. Buktikan sama dia kalo kau bukan banci."

Kai menyeringai lagi lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kemunculan Sehun dan berondongan caci makinya lalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan seru di kelas.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu dan langsung berseru keras, "Kai, si Sehun dicegat Krystal tuh!"

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang masih sempetin reviews, siders kapan2 ikut review juga ya biar lanjutinnya semangat hehehe Ayo review kira2 apa yang bakal krystal lakuin ke sehun hahaha


	22. Chapter 22

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 22

"banci! Beraninya ngancem. Beraninya bawa-bawa cewek. Kau nggak berani ngadepin Luhan satu lawan satu? Dasar Banci!"

Setelah berondongan caci maki itu, Sehun langsung balik badan dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Kai dan semua orang yang berada di ruang kelas itu dalam ketersimaan hebat yang membuat mulut mereka menganga lebar.

"Gila tu cewek. Nyalinya oke juga," suara Bam Bam memecah keheningan. "Yang dia katain banci siapa sih? Kau, Kai?"

Kai menoleh lalu menyeringai. "Yoi, aku."

"Wah!" Bam Bam menggebrak meja. "Nggak bisa dibiarkan. Buktikan, man. Buktikan sama dia kalo kau bukan banci."

Kai menyeringai lagi lalu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kemunculan Sehun dan berondongan caci makinya lalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan seru di kelas.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu dan langsung berseru keras, "Kaii, si Sehun dicegat Krystal tuh!"

Kai tersentak. Seketika dia melompat berdiri dan bergegas keluar. Seisi kelas langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya Sehun keluar dari kelas Kai dengan kondisi sangat marah. Cewek itu menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat, masih tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah memasuki area yang paling ditakuti murid-murid kelas sepuluh. Sampai beberapa meter menjelang tangga turun, langkahnya terhenti. Enam cewek berdiri berjajar, menutupi lebar koridor dari ujung ke ujung. Tak mungkin dilalui tanpa menabrak, minimal salah satunya.

Krystal dan kelima cewek anggota gengnya!

Seketika Sehun memucat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia baru menyadari telah nekat memasuki area yang paling terlarang untuk murid-murid kelas sepuluh.

"Ck, ck, ck!" Krystal melangkah mendekat sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ada yang udah disabar-sabarin, eh malah nyolot."

"Ma… maaf, Sunbae" ucap Sehun terbata. Dia melangkah mundur, tapi hanya bisa satu langkah saja karena kalimi teman Krystal langsung berdiri mengelilinginya.

Perhatian Krystal lagsung tertuju pada pin matahari yang tersemat di dada kiri kemeja seragam Sehun. Warnanya yang oranye menyala semakin menyulut kemarahannya yang bersumber dari rasa iri dan tidak bisa terima. Karena… akhirnya ada cewek yang ditaksir Kai!

Kalo yang ditaksir Kai si Tzuyu, cewek paling cantik di kelas sepuluh, okelaaah. Atau Nayeon, cewek paling cantik di kelas sebelas, yang waktu baru-baru muncul langsung bikin gempar para cowok, itu masih pantes. Tapi ini, si Sehun gitu looh. She's nobody. Yang kenal dia paling-paling teman-teman sekelasnya doang. Dan wali kelasnya. Dan guru-guru, itu juga kalo lagi ngabsen. Baru deh setelah diuber-uber Kai, ini cewek jadi ngetop abis. Siapa juga yang nggak jadi singit?

Udah gitu, ternyata alasan utama Kai suka sama nih cewek sepele banget. Cuma karena namanya sama. Matahari juga. That's all! Nothing else!

Nyebelin banget, kan? Soalnya itu nggak fair. Sama sekali nggak adil. Karena perbandingan Ahjumma ahjumma nyentrik yang bakalan ngasih nama-nama aneh buat anaknya, dibanding emak-emak konvesional yang ngasih anaknya nama-nama lumrah, presentasenya bisa jadi satu banding sepuluh ribu. Itu kan curang banget!

"Maksudnya apa pake-pake begini? Ha!? Biar semua orang tau kalo namamu sama nama Kai sama, gitu? Iya!?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Reputasi Krystal membuatnya tahu dengan baik, diam dan tidak melawan adalah sikap yang paling tepat kalau ingin hari-hari ke depan aman.

"Kok diem!?" bentak Krystal. Diraihnya sejumput rambut Sehun dan disentaknya rambut itu ke belakang, memaksa Sehun mendongak. "Bisu? Atau budek?"

Sehun tetap diam. Ia menggigiti bibir, karena kelima jari Krystal yang mencengkeram rambutnya membuat kulit kepalanya serasa mau lepas.

"Dan kau tau nggak sih, kalo ini daerah kelas dua belas? Ha!?kau tidak bisa main nginjek ini tempat seenak jidatmu. Jangan karena kau diuber-uber Kai terus kau pikir kau bisa ganti nguber-nguber dia sampe ke sini! Emangnya ini sekolahan isinya Cuma kalian berdua? Yang lainnya patung, gitu!?"

Sehun tetap tak bersuara. Krystal merendakan mukanya.

"Kau membuat mataku sakit, tau!"

Kelima jarinya yang mencengkeram rambut Sehun mengetat semakin kuat, membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat lagi. Pemandangan itulah yang tertangkap kedua mata Kai begitu dia keluar dari pintu kelas.

"KRYSTAL, LEPAS!" bentaknya seketika.

Gelegar suara Kai membuat tindakan Krystal yang tadinya hanya diketahui mereka-mereka yang berada di sekitar lokasi kejadian sontak menarik perhatian siapa pun yang mendengar bentakan keras Kai barusan. Sosok-sosok berhamburan keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas. Sebagian hanya menatap Kai dengan sorot ingin tahu, sebagian lagi mengekor di belakangnya. Kelima anggota geng Krystal langsung menjauh dari Sehun.

"Lepas, Krys. Kai lagi ke sini!" salah seorang berseru pelan dengan nada mendesak. Tapi Krystal, yang begitu focus dengan objek kemarahannya, tidak mendengar seruan itu.

"Krystal! Lepas, bodoh! Cepetan!" ganti temannya yang lain memberikan peringatan, juga dengan nada mendesak.

"Aku bilang tarik itu cewek masuk toilet, biar aman. Krystal keburu emosi sih" anggota gengnya yang lain bergumam pelan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menjerit tertahan penuh kepanikan, karena ketika menoleh untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kai, dilihatnya cowok itu tengah menyeruak kerumunan dengan paksa. Tidak sampai lima belas meter di belakang mereka!

"Krys, lepasin itu cewek! Buruan! Kai udah deket!"

Krystal tetap tidak mengacuhkan peringatan teman-temannya. Akhirnya cewek yang tadi menjerit pelan bergegas menghampiri. Temannya yang berdiri di sebelah kanan langsung mengikuti. Keduanya berusaha keras menjauhkan Krystal dari Sehun. Secepat mungkin. Satu orang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kelima jari Krystal di rambut Sehun, sementara yang satunya bersiap-siap untuk langsung menyeretnya pergi begitu cengkeraman itu terlepas.

"Apaan sih!?" Dengan kasar Krystal menepis tangan kedua temannya.

"Kai ke sini, bodoh!"

Krystal menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk salah satu temannya dengan dagu. Tapi dia tetap tidak peduli.

"Kalo kalian takut, ya udah. Kabur aja sana!"

Dua cewek itu jadi kesal dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Krystal lalu bergabung dengan ketiga teman mereka yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, yang menyambut tatapan keduanya dengan pasrah.

Perhatian Krystal kembali ke Sehun, yang sedang menekan-nekan kepalanya dengan satu tangan, berusaha meredam nyeri akibat tindakan Krystal tadi. Tiba-tiba Krystal mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan merenggut pin matahari Sehun dengan paksa. Sewaktu merenggut pin, Krystal sengaja menarik kemeja seragam Sehun kuat-kuat. Tak ayal kemeja itu tercabik, robek dalam helaian lebar, dan memperlihatkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Sehun terkesiap. Buru-buru dia tegakkan helai kain yang terkulai itu. Tapi sedetik yang tersembunyi itu terpampang, kontan membuat mulut para cowok mengeluarkan siulan keras.

"Gila, seksi abis, maaan!" seseorang bahkan sampai menyerukan komentar.

Kai yang sampai tak lama kemudian terperangah. Kedua matanya sontak berkilat saat mendapati kondisi Sehun. Cowok itu menyeruakkan tubuh tingginya di antara Krystal dan Sehun, membuat Krystal terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Sebisa mungkin di ditutupinya Sehun dari pandangan para penonton yang berjubel. Kesepuluh jarinya melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. Tapi tetap kurang cepat untuk situasi yang sudah genting itu.

Sehun kini tidak lagi hanya tertunduk dan pucat pasi. Selapis air bening mulai menggenangi kedua matanya. Memantulkan sinar matahari pagi. Menciptakan kerlip yang membuat para penonton yang punya akses menatapnya langsung tahu bahwa cewek itu menangis.

Kai mengatupkan kedua gerahamnya kuat-kuat. Menekan kemarahannya yang mulai menggelegak. Dilihatnya lapisan bening di kedua mata Sehun mulai bergetar.

Akhirnya Kai membuka kemejanya dengan paksa. Tiga buah kancing yang masih terkait terenggut keras. Dua diantaranya melejit ke lantai, sementara satu sisanya tergantung-gantung pada untaian benang.

Segera diselubunginya Sehun dengan kemejanya itu dan ditutupinya bagian depan tubuh cewek itu rapat-rapat. Ibu jarinya kemudian dengan cepat menghapus air mata Sehun yang masih menggenangi pelupuk mata, belum mengalir turun. Seketika itu juga Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik lirih, "Jangan nangis di sini. Jangan tunjukin kekalahanmu."

Dalam tunduknya Sehun tertegun. Untuk perlindungan Kai ini, setelah rentetan caci maki yang baru saja dia muntahkan untuk cowok ini, kenapa ini balasannya?

Dengan paksa Sehun menelan tangisnya. Dikerjapkannya kedua matanya. Diserahkannya sisa air matanya ke tangan Kai. Kai menghapus habis butiran-butiran bening itu lalu menegakkan tubuh. Dia menoleh. Pada Chanyeol, yang bersama Kris berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dimintanya bantuan.

"Tolong anter ke kelasnya, Chan."

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangguk. Dihampirinya Sehun, Diulurkannya tangan kirinya lalu dirangkulnya bahu cewek itu dan segera dibawanya pergi. Di sepanjang tangga turun, setelah melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Sehun, cowok ini ngomel.

"Kau ini, kelas sepuluh nekat. Pagi-pagi bikin ribut di kelas duabelas. Sebenernya kau itu berani apa bodoh sih?"

Sehun terdiam. Diikutinya langkah Chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Sampai di depan lab fisika, di lantai bawah, Chanyeol berhenti.

"Ganti baju dulu gih sana," perinahnya.

"Di mana?" Sehun memandang sekeliling.

"Ya di dalem lab laaaah. Emangnya kau mau ganti di sini? Di koridor, di depanku? Aku sih nggak keberatan."

Sehun langsung cemberut.

"Di sini?" ditunjuknya pintu di sebelah kirinya.

"Iya. Cepetan, mumpung nggak ada orang. Aku yang ngawasin."

Sehun memasuki ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Di balik pintu yang tertutup, buru-buru dia melepas baju seragamnya yang robek besar itu. Gantinya, dipakainya kemeja seragam Kai yang sudah pasti terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya.

"Mending kegedean daripada keliatan," ucap Chanyeol kalem, lalu melangkah menuju tikungan yang menuju koridor utama. Sehun buru-buru mengikuti. Sampai di koridor utama, cewek itu menghentikan langkah.

"Sampe sini aja deh, Sunbae. Saya ke kelas sendiri aja."

"Nggak apa nih? Yakin?"

"Nggak apa. Kan belom bel."

"Bagus deh. Soalnya di atas lagi ada tontonan seru. Aku tak mau ketinggalan."

"Gomawo, Chanyeol Sunbaenim. Udah nganterin. Tolong bilangin Kai Sunbae juga, terima kasih bajunya."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan kirinya, tak menjawab. Cowok itu balik badan dan buru-buru berjalan kearah tangga. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, balik badan, dan melangkah menuju kelas dengan lunglai.

Begitu Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi, perhatian Kai langsung terarah penuh pada Krystal. Dengan mengenakan kaus putih sebagai dalaman, postur tubuh Kai yang tinggi makin keliatan tegas.

Cowok itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Tujuh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memindahkan masalah ini ke dalam zona pridbadi. Terpaksa dia harus menuntaskan cewek ini di depan seluruh mata yang ada. Yang menyesaki koridor berbentuk L itu dari ujung ke ujung.

Siswa paling berkuasa di sekolah berhadapan dengan siswi yang juga punya status yang sama. Jelas tontonan yang seru banget!

Tenang dan tanpa sedikit pun membuka mulut, Kai menatap Krystal. Pentolan The Scissors ini jenis cewek yang efisien blak-blakan. Krystal pernah 'menembak' Kai dulu, saat mereka masih berada dalam bulan-bulan awal kelas sepuluh. Usaha yang pertama. Jadi masih dalam bentuk yang umum dan sederhana. Verbal.

Usaha yang kedua, di pengujung kelas sepuluh, menjelang mereka naik kelas sebelas, mulai berbahaya. Krystal mulai menggunakan cara licik. Trik basi dan kacangan yang sayangnya masih sangat efektif. Kalau saja tubuh Kai tidak akrab dengan alcohol sejak SMP, dipastikan pada saat itu dirinya akan tumbang dan masuk perangkap. Peristiwa itulah yang kemudian memicu Kai untuk mengambil sikap tegas pada Krystal. Nyaris mempersetankan gender.

Perlahan Kai melangkah mendekati Krystal. Berbeda dengan kelima anggota The Scissors yang lain, yang langsung memilih mundur dari arena ketegangan itu dan bergabung dalam kerumunan penonton yang berdri paling depan, Krystal memilih tetap tegak di tempatnya. Meskipun Kai terlihat tenang, bahkan kedua matanya menyorotkan senyum, Krystal amat sangat menyadari betapa berbahayanya cowok di depannya ini. Tapi dia tidak berniat mundur. Sama sekali!

"Kau pernah beberapa nyari dia ke kelasnya."

Kalimat Kai itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Tapi Krystal tetap menjawab.

"Iya!" ucapnya tegas. Ditantangnya kedua mata hitam di depannya. Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Pernah mikir nggak, kenapa nggak pernah ketemu? Kenapa setiap kali kau datang itu cewek selalu pas lagi nggak ada?" Kai mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi. Krystal tertegun.

"Kau…?"

"Yap!" Kai tersenyum tipis. "Aku diemin karena aku paham, itu emang perlu buat seorang Krystal Jung. Tapi nggak bisa lebih dari itu."

"Kenapa?" tantang Kai. "Dia masuk teritori ku!"tandasnya.

"Teritori yang mana?" Kai memasang tampang bingung. Di lingkaran penonton terdepan, Kris ketawa pelan.

"Ini daerahku. Dia nggak bisa seenaknya datang ke sini."

"Aku baru tau ada ratu di sini…" Kai menoleh dan menatap Kris.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak beliau menobatkan dirinya sendiri," Kris menjelaskan dengan gaya pelaporan resmi.

"Oooh, gitu?" Kai mengangguk-angguk.

Ucapan Kris membuat para penonton yang bisa mendengar jadi tersenyum-senyum geli. Dan mereka jadi semakin tertarik lagi.

Kai mengembalikan tatapannya ke Krystal. "Ini jalan umum. Siapa aja boleh lewat."

"Tapi terlarang buat anak kelas sepuluh!" tandas Krystal. "Ini daerah kelas dua belas. Kalo kau mau itu cewek nggak aku colek, bikinin aja tangga khusus buat dia. Langsung ke kelasmu. Jangan lewat tangga yang udah ada. Karena itu bukan buat anak kelas sepuluh."

"Ck, fuuuuh…" sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Kris, Kai menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Betina satu ini emang hobi banget bikin naik darah."

"Libas, Bos!" Chanyeol yang belum lama kembali langsung memanasi. "Ini era emansipasi. Jadi legal."

"Gitu, ya?" Kai tersenyum lebar. Tatapannya beralih ke Kris, yang langsung membalas senyum Kai itu dengan seringai sinis.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "I'm blind and deaf," ucapnya kalem.

"Sip!" Kai mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya ke Krystal, dengan gerakan mendadak dan langsung maju selangkah. Krystal terkesiap. Refleks, cewek itu bergerak mundur. Sayangnya, Krystal hanya bisa mundur selangkah karena di belakangnya berdiri kokoh tembok kelas.

Tarikan napas tertahan terdengar serentak dari para penonton cewek. Sementara para penonton cowok menatap dengan sorot yang semakin ingin sesuatu yang menarik yang akan terjadi.

Sekali lagi Kai membuat para penonton cewek jadi serentak menahan napas, ketika dia mengurangi jaraknya dengan Krystal yang tinggal selangkah itu jadi setengahnya.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu merentangkan kedua lengannya. Disentuhnya dinding di belakang Krystal dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan dikurungnya Krystal dalam rentangan kedua lengannya.

Seketika sorak riuh membahana dari ujung ke ujung. Untuk kedua kalinya Krystal terkesiap. Cewek itu melekatkan tubuhnya rapat-rapat di dinding belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya menggila.

Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang jawaban atas doa-doa histerisnya. Sedikit wujud nyata dari banyak angan-angan liarnya tentang Kai. Tapi tentu saja tidak daam konteks ini. Tidak dengan nyala kemarahan di kedua mata hitam di depannya ini.

Krystal berusaha menekan rasa takutnya karena ada terlalu banyak saksi mata. Dia nggak bisa membiarkan dirinya kalah. Kalaupun akhirnya harus kalah, paling nggak dia harus memberikan perlawanan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak keliatan, ya? Hmm?" sepasang mata Kai melembut. Jenis kelembutan dengan ketajaman mata pisau di baliknya.

Matahari pagi menyoroti punggung cowok itu. Cahayanya yang mulai terasa panas membuat setiap pori-pori tubuh Kai yang tidak tertutup meneteskan butir keringat. Aroma maskulin, perpaduan satu merek parfum terkenal dan aroma alami yang menyeruak pelan. Tak ayal membangkitkan semua angan liar yang selama ini coba diberangus Krystal dengan segala cara dan selalu saja… gagal!

Angan liar di benak Krystal menari gila. Memaksa keluar. Berteriak menuntut penuntasan.

Sialan banget ini cowok. Kenapa sih dia keren banget!? Pake lepas kemeja segala, lagi! Krystal memaki dalam hati.

"Aku tidak keliatan?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tidak menyadari cewek yang berada dalam rentangan dua lengannya itu sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Krystal berhasil memaki dirinya sendiri agar sadar bahwa situasi saat ini sama sekali bukan untuk membiarkan angan itu mewujud jadi kenyataan. Justru sebaliknya, kemungkinan seumur hidup akan tetap jadi angan-angan!

Diangkatnya wajah dan ditentangnya kedua mata Kai yang begitu dekat. Bahkan setiap pembuluh darah tipis di mata cowok itu bisa terlihat jelas.

"Apa sih cakepnya itu cewek? Kecuali dadanya. Okelah, kalo itu aku harus akuin."

"Gitu, ya?" Kai tersenyum, terlihat geli.

Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Krystal, Kai bersiul keras dalam hati mendengar kalimatnya tadi. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa langsung ―menghabisi cewek ini tanpa perlu memperlama acara bincang-bincang mereka yang disaksikan begitu banyak penonton ini.

"Terus terang aku belum pernah ngeliat langsung, meskipun itu amat sangat aku inginkan. Yah, sementara dalam imajinasi aja dulu. Soalnya kalo mau maksa ngeliat, itu cewek terpaksa harus aku iket dulu."

Kalimat panjang Kai langsung membuat para penonton berseru riuh. Tiba-tiba cowok itu merendahkan mukanya, membuat Krystal seketika memundurkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh dinding. Ketika kemudian bicara, Kai melirihkan suaranya. Sengaja, karena dia ingin hanya cewek dalam rentangan kedua lengannya ini yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Justru anatomi mu yang aku tau. Di mana aja ada tahi lalat, tanda lahir ada di mana, bekas cacar di mana. Ada tato juga, ya? Keren."

Kai bicara dengan intonasi biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang santai, tapi efek kalimatnya itu benar-benar dahsyat. Krystal membeku. Pucat pasi. Putih seputih-putihnya.

"Kau… tau dari siapa!?" desisnya dengan suara tercekik.

"Dari siapa?" Kai berlagak heran. "Berarti lebih dari satu dong? Ck,ck,ck. Kau ternyata lebih nakal dari yang aku kira ya? Dari para… saksi matalah, sebut aja begitu. Soalnya kalo aku bilang 'lawan tanding', kesannya kok jadi kayak atlet."

Krystal melunglai. Dia merasa seakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa begitu kedinginan.

"Jadi...," bisik Kai, "kau mau ini tetep jadi rahasia ku, atau kau mau aku 'nyanyi'? masalahnya, suaraku fals."

Krystal tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya menatap Kai nanar.

"Oke, deal!" Kai mengangguk. Kedua matanya kemudian menyapu keseluruhan wajah Krystal. "Wajahmu pucet banget," ucapnya. "Mau aku cover-in?" tawarnya. "Soalnya ada banyak saksi mata nih."

Satu bentuk empati yang aneh, kontradiktif. Karena jelas-jelas Kai sendiri yang sudah menyayatkan mata pisau yang benar-benar tajam ke pentolan The Scissors itu.

Kai melepaskan kurungan rentangan kedua lengannya.

"Jadi...," katanya dengan suara yang kembali biasa, sambil meraih satu tangan Krystal yang sedari tadi menggenggam pin matahari milik Sehun. Bisa dirasakannya genggaman kelima jari itu jadi begitu lemah, "…jangan ikut campur urusanku, supaya aku juga nggak ikut campur urusanmu. Karena ada beberapa variasi penggunaan gunting yang kau nggak tau." Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya, tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau kau pasti ngerti, karena kita berdua sama-sama orang jahat…"

Kalimat Kai itu membuat para penonton yang bisa mendengar jadi ketawa geli. Kai balik badan. Diapit kedua sobatnya di kiri-kanan, ditinggalkannya tempat

itu. Tak lama bel berbunyi. Para penonton membubarkan diri, masuk ke kelas masing-masing, sambil ribut bicara satu dengan yang lain. Mereka menerka-nerka apa yang dikatakan Kai pada Krystal sampai cewek yang paling berkuasa di sekolah itu seketika takluk.

Ada yang dilihat Kai namun tidak dilihat orang lain. Reaksi Sehun adalah luka serius. Sakit hati yang murni. Dan seperti yang Kai cemaskan – meskipun kini setiap kali mereka bertemu, kadang berpapasan, Sehun tidak lagi menghindar – jarak yang terentang sebenarnya justru semakin panjang.

Kenekatan Sehun muncul di kelasnya sudah merupakan bukti nyata. Situasi mungkin telah berkembang ke arah yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Untuk memastikan, suatu pagi ditunggunya kedatangan cewek itu.

Dengan punggung bersandar di dinding pos sekuriti, kedua mata Kai terus tertancap ke pintu gerbang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya – termasuk Chanyeol, Kris, dan Nam JooHyuk, yang berharap bakalan ada kejadian heboh – berdiri tidak jauh dari Kai.

Ketika Sehun muncul, mereka langsung ikut menghadang berdiri di belakang sang pentolan sekolah. Langkah Sehun seketika terhenti. Dengan waspada ditatapnya Kai dan teman-temannya. Dua petugas sekuriti yang berjaga hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya. Dengan segera terbentuk lingkaran manusia di sekitar mereka, menatap dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan situasi di sekelilingnya, Kai melangkah mendekati Sehyn. Kedua matanya menatap lurus.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku banci, akan aku paksakan pembuktiannya padamu nanti!"

Bisikan-bisikan lirih tapi sarat keterkejutan seketika mendengung dari lingkaran manusia di sekitar mereka. Sehun tersentak. Ditatapnya Kai dengan tanya dan bingung di kedua matanya. Hari itu, ketika cowok ini melindunginya, anggapan

bahwa cowok ini jahat telah runtuh. Tapi sekarang, cowok ini ternyata telah kembali seperti semula.

Sehun merapatkan kedua gerahamnya dengan geram. Kedua matanya yang menentang Kai perlahan menyipit. Jangan-jangan dia terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan. Mungkin perlindungan itu hanya bentuk dari rasa tanggung jawab, karena hari itu Sehun memang nekat memasuki area terlarang untuk kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, hanya untuk mencari cowok ini.

"Aku tidak takut!" tandasnya. "Itu berarti kau emang banci!"

Jawaban Sehun kontan membuat semuanya ternganga. Kemudian cewek itu meneruskan langkah. Di depan teman-teman Kai yang menghalangi jalan, dia berhenti.

"Minggir!" bentaknya. JooHyuk langsung melompat ke samping dengan gaya dibuat-buat.

"Iya, Non. Duilee, galak amat."

Lingkaran siswa yang menonton mengikuti kepergian Sehun dengan mulut ternganga. Sementara senyum-senyum geli tercetak di bibir teman-teman Kai.

Dengan kedua mata yang terus mengikuti kepergian Sehun, Kai mengangguk-angguk. Oke! Sekarang situasinya sudah sangat jelas. Tidak ada jalan lain. Dia harus kembali ke rencana awal.

Sehun baru saja menemukan bangku yang dekat jendela saat ponselnya berdering.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, mian aku rada telat. Eomma minta tolong di temenin belanja bulanan," Baekhyun langsung nyerocos begitu Sehun mengangkat telepon.

"Yah, Kok baru telepon sekarang sih? Aku udah di bus nih."

" eomma ngomongnya juga mendadak. Barusan aja. Cuma belanja di minimarket pinggir jalan depan kok. Paling aku Cuma telat setengah jam. Orang

belanjanya nggak kau muter-muter aja dulu shopping gitu."

"Tapi aku udah laper banget nih."

"Ya kau makan apa dulu kek gitu. Yang enteng-enteng, buat ganjel perut."

"Yaudah nggak lama, ya?"

" begitu kelar belanja, nganter nyokap sampe rumah dulu, trus aku langsung cabut. Aku udah rapi kok, tinggal ya? Daaah!"

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, mengeluarkan sebuah komik dan langsung asyik membaca. Sampai di mal tujuan, cewek itu memasuki pintu utama dan hanya melihat sekilas ke deretan toko di ini mal favoritnya karena banyak toko pernak-pernik lucu di sini. Tapi kalau perut sedang melilit kelaparan, window shopping jadi nggak menarik sama sekali. Pernak-pernik yang sekilas tadi dilihatnya juga jadi nggak keliatan lucu lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun melangkah langsung menuju foodcourt. Pilihannya jatuh pada es campur. Selain bisa menghilangkan haus, isinya juga bisa mengganjal perut untuk sementara waktu.

Dengan nampan di tangan Sehun memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari tempat yang enak. Saat itulah dilihatnya Kai berjalan memasuki foodcourt lalu berdiri di depan konter makanan yang paling pinggir, dekat pintu masuk.

"Aduh!" desis Sehun, langsung bete. "Itu orang kayaknya emang kutukan buatku deh. Bisa-bisanya dia ada di sini jangan-jangan dia menguntitku dari rumah ya?"

Sehun sudah akan meletakkan es campurnya begitu saja di salah satu meja, lalu pergi. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia batalkan.

Ngapain juga kabur? Nanti dikiranya aku takut lagi sama dia, ucap Sehun dalam hati. Kemudian pandangannya turun ke arah es campur di atas nampan di tangannya. Secara ini es campur ternyata mahal juga. Sayang banget kalo disedekahin, batinnya lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun memilih meja yang terjauh dari pintu masuk dan duduk membelakangi Kai. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari tas dan langsung diteleponnya Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku di foodcourt ada siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kai!"

"Hah!? Ngapain dia di situ?"

;Ya makanlaah. Abis ini dia mau ngapain, mana aku tau!?"

"Sama siapa dia?"

"Sendiri."

"Hun, jangan ribut di tempat umum ya," Baekhyun langsung cemas.

"Ah, bodo! Tergantung dia. Kalo dia cari gara-gara, berantem berantem amat ditontonin banyak orang!" Sehun langsung emosi.

"Aduh, bakalan gawat nih kayaknya," desis Baekhyun. "Aku ke situ secepetnya deh!"

"Ya emang kudu gitu, lagi. Nanti ketinggalan tontonan menarik loh."

"Mak..." Baekhyun urung melanjutkan kalimatnya, sadar bakalan sia-sia. "Ya udah deh. Aku otw secepetnya." Buru-buru ditutupnya telepon, kemudian berlari keluar kamar. "Eommaaaaaa! Katanya mau belanja? Ayo buruaaan!"

Sehun mencoba menikmati es campurnya dengan sikap seolah nggak ada apa-apa. Tapi gagal. Cewek itu lalu melirik ke belakang, mencari-cari di mana Kai duduk. Lumayan jauh sebenarnya. Berjarak lima meja dari tempatnya. Tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa seperti ada monster di belakangnya.

Akhirnya itu cewek jadi sebentar-sebentar melirik ke belakang. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian keduanya beradu pandang. Sehun tercekat. Dia ingin berpaling, tapi kedua mata tajam itu mengunci tatapannya. Kemudian Kai tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum Kai yang biasanya. Itu juga bukan tatap matanya yang biasa. Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri. Cowok itu mengangkat nampan makanannya dari atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah meja Sehun.

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak pelan. Sikap duduknya langsung berubah siaga. "Kau mau ngajak ribut lagi? Aku layanin!" desisnya. Kedua matanya megikuti Kai dengan waspada. Sampai cowok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai."

Mata yang menatap lembut, senyum yang ramah, cara bicara dan suara yang juga lembut membuat Sehun ternganga. Tapi sedetik berikutnya, keheranannya menghilang. Pasti ini orang lagi akting!

Sosok di depannya terlihat geli melihat muka galak yang dia hadapi.

"Boleh duduk sini?"

"Aku lagi nunggu Baekhyun."

"Sebentar aja. Nanti kalo Baekhyun dateng, aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kai meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja, lalu menarik ke belakang salah satu kursi di depan Sehun, Kemudian ditatapnya Sehun. Cewek itu balas menatap dengan sorot tajam dan raut tegang bercampur cemberut. Seperti sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi peperangan.

Kai tersenyum, terlihat geli. "Sori," ucapnya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Emang kita pernah kenal, ya?"

"Ha?" Sehun ternganga, kedua matanya seketika membulat lebar.

"Kita pernah kenal?" ulang Kai halus.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengucapkan keheranannya dalam hati. Wah, ini cowok bener-bener nggak jelas. Sekarang dia berlagak kena amnesia. Atau jangan-jangan, pas lewat deket pohon paling gede di tempat parkir mal, yang katanya ada dedemitnya itu, dia nggak ngomong permisi. Makanya sekarang jadi hilang ingatan gini. Nggak ngenalin muka orang yang kemaren-kemaren sering dia ajak berantem.

"Aku tau!" Kai menjetikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian senyum itu menghilang dan sikapnya berubah serius. Dia majukan duduknya dan ditatapnya Sehun lurus-lurus.

"Kau pikir aku ini Kai, ya? Kau salah. Aku Jongin."


	23. Chapter 23

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 23

"Hai."

Mata yang menatap lembut, senyum yang ramah, cara bicara dan suara yang juga lembut membuat Sehun ternganga. Tapi sedetik berikutnya, keheranannya menghilang. Pasti ini orang lagi akting!

Sosok di depannya terlihat geli melihat muka galak yang dia hadapi.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun."

"Sebentar aja. Nanti kalo Baekhyun dateng, aku pergi."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kai meletakkan nampan makanannya di meja, lalu menarik ke belakang salah satu kursi di depan Sehun. Kemudian ditatapnya Sehun. Cewek itu balas menatap dengan sorot tajam dan raut tegang bercampur cemberut. Seperti sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi peperangan.

Kai tersenyum, terlihat geli. "Sori," ucapnya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Emang kita pernah kenal, ya?"

"Ha?" Sehun ternganga, kedua matanya seketika membulat lebar.

"Kita pernah kenal?" ulang Kai halus.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengucapkan keheranannya dalam hati. Wah, ini cowok bener-bener nggak jelas. Sekarang dia berlagak kena amnesia. Atau jangan-jangan, pas lewat deket pohon paling gede di tempat parkir mal, yang katanya ada dedemitnya itu, dia nggak ngomong permisi. Makanya sekarang jadi hilang ingatan gini. Nggak ngenalin muka orang yang kemaren-kemaren sering dia ajak berantem.

"Aku tau!" Kai menjetikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian senyum itu menghilang dan sikapnya berubah serius. Dia majukan duduknya dan ditatapnya Sehun lurus-lurus.

"Kau pikir aku Kai, ya? Kau salah. Aku Jongin"

Ucapannya membuat kedua alis Sehun terangkat tinggi dan kedua matanya membulat. Ya ampun! Ini orang amnesia betulan. Dikirain akting! Seru Sehun dalam hati.

"Maksudnya sunbae apa sih? Aku lagi males berantem nih. Cukup di sekolah aja deh."

Ganti cowok di depannya, yang baru saja mengaku bernama Jongin, yang mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Cowok itu tampak geli dipanggil "Sunbae". Kemudian dia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celana jinsnya. Dikeluarkannya empat lembar foto, lalu diletakannya berjajar di depan Sehun.

"Kami kembar. Aku dan Kai."

Kalimat itu pendek, tapi sungguh-sungguh mengejutkan, karena membuat Sehun seketika membeku. Menatap keempat lembar foto di depannya dalam kekagetan yang luar biasa.

Di keempat lembar kertas itu ada foto Kai dan... Kai juga!

Benar-benar mirip. Seperti benda dan refleksinya di cermin, Jongin terpaksa membiarkan cewek di depannya dijerat shock hebat. Karena memang itulah fakta yang sebenarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun mengangkat kepala dan bertanya dengan suara terbata.

"Kai sunbae... yang mana?"

"Yang jelas bukan yang sekarang lagi duduk di depanmu," Jongin mencoba bercanda, tapi kemudian sadar waktunya tidak tepat. "Sori," ucapnya halus. "Yang ini. Yang ini. Yang ini, dan yang ini." Ditunjuknya satu sosok di tiap lembar.

Sehun menundukkan kepala. Mengamati lagi foto-foto itu dengan seksama. "Mirip banget," desahnya takjub.

"Makanya aku heran. Kayaknya kita nggak kenal, tapi cara mu menatapku kok kayaknya kita musuh bebuyutan."

"Maaf. Maaf. Abis dikirain, Oppa itu Kai sunbae" Sehun langsung merasa nggak enak. Untuk pertama kalinya cewek itu memunculkan senyumnya. Senyum malu.

"nggak apa. Sudahku kira." Jongin tersenyum lunak. "Itu anak gimana kabanya?"

"Maksudnya?" Sehun batal mengamati lagi foto-foto di depannya. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

"Yang bermasalah sama dia bukan kau saja, aku juga. Kami

udah lama nggak ketemu. Lama banget."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menghela napas. "Yaah..."

Dan terkuaklah satu rahasia. Rahasia kelam yang saat dituturkan sanggup menenggelamkan Sehun dalam ketercengangan total. Menyeretnya ke masa lalu Kai dan Jongin yang menyakitkan.

Kai dan Jongin. Kembar identik yang benar-benar mirip. Begitu sama dan serupanya mereka berdua, hingga ketika kedua orangtua mereka bercerai, keidentikan itu menjadi seperti sebuah keuntungan. Masing-masing orangtua mendapatkan seorang anak, tanpa harus mengalami dilema seberat para orangtua yang tidak punya anak dengan muka sama dan serupa.

Namun, mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa kedua anak itu punya banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak identik. Hati, pikiran, perasaan, sifat, dan sikap. Kai yang lebih dekat dengan sang mama justru terpilih untuk ikut bersama sang papa. Keputusan egois khas orangtua itu kemudian menciptakan kemarahan dan luka untuk kedua kembar mereka, yang tidak juga mengering sampai hari ini.

Ketika dipisahkan dengan paksa sembilan tahun lalu, umur keduanya baru delapan tahun.

Sehun mengerti kini, kenapa Kai tercatat sebagai murid yang paling bermasalah. Paling banyak membuat pelanggaran. Paling sering mendapat teguran, peringatan, bahkan kemarahan dari para guru, serta terdepan untuk urusan menciptakan huru-hara dan keonaran.

Penuturan itu hanya garis besar dari keseluruhan kisah yang pasti sangat rumit. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bertanya. Selain karena fakta itu terlalu mengejutkan, juga karena dilihatnya Jongin sangat tertekan saat menceritakan semuanya. Kecewa, sedih, marah, dan seribu ekspresi luka yang lain muncul bergantian dan terambar jelas di wajah dan gerak tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika penuturannya usai, cowok itu menundukkan kepala cukup lama untuk menormalkan kembali emosinya. Menciptakan keheningan yang membuat Sehun merasa nelangsa.

"Kok oppa segini gampang nyeritain semuanya ke aku?" tanya Sehun beberapa saat kemudian dengan nada sangat hati-hati.

"Aku lost contact sama Kai. Dia udah ganti nomor HP. Aku datengin rumahnya, ternyata dia juga udah pindah. Dan aku tidak tau dia masuk SMA mana."

"Ng... kenapa ngga hubungin Appa nya Oppa aja?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lebih hati-hati lagi. Benar saja. Raut muka Jongin langsung mengeras.

"Aku tak peduli dengannya. Urusanku Cuma sama sodara kembarku!" tandasnya.

"Eh, maaf. Maaf..." Sehun buru-buru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, meminta maaf. "Berarti lost contact-nya udah lama, ya?"

"Dua tahun lebih. Hampir dua setengah tahun lah. Makanya begitu aku melihatmu tadi, yang segitu bencinya melihatku sementara aku ngerasa kita nggak pernah kenal, aku langsung tau kau pasti ngira aku ini Kai."

"Iya sih." Sehun mengangguk. "Dia Sunbae ku disekolah"

"Akhirnya. Aku temuin juga itu anak." Jongin menarik napas panjang-panjang lalu mengembuskannya dengan perasaan lega. Tiba-tiba cowok itu memajukan duduknya dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Gimana kabarnya?"

"Mmm... gimana ya?" Sehun bingung menjawab.

"Kenapa? Dia bermasalah?"

"Yaaah, gitu deh."

"Kalo itu sih aku udah tau. Di SMP pun dia udah jadi biang kerok."

"Oh, gitu!?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Agak kaget dengan info itu. "Kalian satu sekolah?"

"Nggak. Aku tinggal di Busan. Ini lagi main ke Seoul aja. Udah lama nggak ke sini soalnya."

"Oooh. Kirain."

"Jadi gitu, ya?" Jongin menghela napas. "Kau punya nomor teleponnya?"

"Pengennya sih nggak punya." Nada bicara Sehun langsung meninggi.

Jongin menatapnya, tersenyum geli. "Kau diapain sama dia?"

Sehun berdecak, lalu menghela napas. "Nggak usah dibahas deh. Bikin emosi. Nomornya ada, tapi gue lupa. Soalnya tiap abis terima SMS dari dia, langsung aku apus. Sering nggak pake aku baca dulu malah. Missed call- missed call-nya juga langsung diapus. Pokoknya aku nggak mau HP ku terkontaminasi sama nomor dia deh."

Penjelasan Sehun yang berapi-api kembali membuat Jongin tersenyum geli, kali ini dia malah nyaris ketawa.

"Oke, nggak apa. Aku minta maaf. Dari reaksi mu, kayaknya Kai itu sejenis setan buatmu, ya?"

"Waah, kalo ada sebutan yang lebih sadis lagi daripada itu, aku bahagia banget!"

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar ketawa.

"Ini nomor HP ku." Jongin menuliskan sederet angka di selembar tisu lalu meletakkan tisu itu di depan Sehun. "Barangkali nanti kau pengen ngobrol denganku . Sekalian aku mau minta tolong. Soal Kai. Aku nggak minta kau memantaunya. Barangkali aja nanti ada sesuatu yang berhubungan sama dia yang pengen kau bicarakan denganku. Itu aja."

"Kalo Cuma itu sih, oke." Sehun mengangguk.

"Emang kau ini diapain sama Kai?"

"Ih, apaan sih?" Sehun langsung jadi kesal lagi. "Mau dibantuin nggak?"

"Iya, iya. Maaf." Jongin menyeringai, lalu tertawa geli saat dilihatnya ekspresi muka Sehun. "Kayaknya apa yang udah dia bikin lumayan parah, ya? Mau cerita?"

Sehun melotot.

"Nih, ambil lagi nomor teleponnya deh." Diletakannya tisu bertuliskan nomor telepon Jongin ke depan pemiliknya.

"Sori. Sori. Segitu emosinya kau ini kalo udah nyangkut nama Kai, ya?" ucap Jongin buru-buru. Dikembalikannya tisu itu ke depan Sehun. "Sori, nggak lagi. Janji. Tapi aku jadi inget, kita udah ngobrol dari tadi tapi aku tidak tau namamu. Siapa?"

"Iya, ya?" Sehun tersadar. "Sehun. Sehun Matahari."

Kedua bola mata Jongin kontan melebar. "Siapa!?" tanyanya tegang.

"Matahari. Aneh, ya? Banyak yang bilang gitu sih. Banyak banget malah. Dari aku masih kecil."

"Lengkapnya Sehun Matahari siapa?"

"Sehun Jingga Matahari. Tambah aneh, ya? Boleh ngeledekin kok. Aku udah kebal."

Namun, bukan itu yang dilihat Sehun. Wajah Jongin memucat. Senyum dan semua keramahannya lenyap. Kedua matanya menatap Sehun dengan kekagetan luar biasa.

"Oppa kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

"Kau tau nama lengkap Kai? Nama lengkapku?" ucap Jongin dengan suara tercekat.

"Kalo Kai sunbae sih aku tau. Kai Matahari Senja. Gara-gara itu dia bilang kami tuh benda dan bayangan. Jadi aku nggak boleh sama siapa-siapa. Bolehnya Cuma sama dia. Enak aja! Matahari itu Cuma ada satu kok. Kalaupun ada dua, berarti beda tata surya. Malah nggak bakalan ketemu."

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Jongin dengan suara kering.

"Ya nggak lah. Kita kan baru aja ketemu."

"Jongin Matahari Jingga!"

Sehun sontak ternganga. Kedua matanya yang menatap Jongin terbelalak maksimal. Speachless!

"Gila, ya?" desis Jongin. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Ternyata kita punya nama yang sama. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bermasalah sama Kai. Apa pun yang udah dia bikin, pasti karena namamu sama dengan namaku."

"Mungkin juga," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kau lahir kapan? Pagi? Sore?"

"Sore."

Jongin mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng lagi, sementara kedua matanya menatap Sehun lurus-lurus.

"Gila!" desisnya. "Kami juga lahir sore. Jingga di namaku diambil dari warna matahari sore, matahari senja. Matahari yang mau tenggelam."

"Tadinya namaku Senja Matahari, tapi Mama nggak setuju. Katanya kayak nama kereta. Terus diganti jadi Jingga Matahari deh."

"Gila! Gila! Gila!" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala lagi, masih merasa takjub dan tersepona dengan segala kebetulan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah tergopoh mendekati meja mereka yang kemudian berhenti tidak jauh. Sehun menoleh. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang menatap dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sini!" Sehun melambai.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan langkah hati-hati. Kedua matanya menatap Jongin dengan sorot waspada, membuat cowok itu tersenyum geli. Senyum geli itu segera berubah jadi tawa tanpa suara saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi lalu menempatkannya rapat-rapat di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Sehun.

"Kau boleh cerita ke temenmu ini. Kayaknya dia juga benci banget denganku." Jongin menatap Sehun, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Tapi tolong di-keep ya? Cukup kalian berdua aja yang tau. Aku nggak mau kalian diapa-apain Kai. Dari ceritamu, aku yakin nggak ada yang tau kalo dia kembar."

"Kayaknya sih nggak." Sehun mengangguk.

"Bener, kan?" desah Jongin. Terlihat agak terluka. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku duluan, ya?" ditepuknya lengan Sehun pelan. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Temen semejaku," Sehun mengenalkan.

"Duluan ya, Baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum padanya. "Nanti kau tanya Sehun ya, aku siapa. Oh ya, Hun. Nanti kalo kita ketemu lagi, jangan panggil 'oppa' ya? Aku kan bukan Kai. Nggak enak di kuping."

Sehun tertawa. "Iya deh." Dia mengangguk setuju.

"Aku duluan." Jongin tersenyum lagi, balik badan, kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti tatapan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tuh Kai sunbae? Kok jadi lain banget gitu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Jongin menghilang.

Sehun mengahadapkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. Ditatapnya teman semejanya itu lurus-lurus.

"Kau salah. Itu bukan Kai sunbae. Itu sodara kembarnya!"

"Mwo!?" Baekhyun memekik. "Kau bercanda?! Orang jelas-jelas Kai sunbae juga."

"Aku juga tadi kaget banget. Asli, kaget abis. Emang mereka dari kecil mirip banget. Tadi aku udah ditunjukin foto-foto mereka. Emang mirip banget. Nggak bisa dibedain."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Beneran nih, dia bukan Kai sunbae?" Baekhyun masih nggak percaya.

"Bukan!" tandas Sehun. "Tadi itu namanya Jongin. Dan kau tau siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Jongin Matahari Jingga!"

Baekhyun kontan ternganga. Shock!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sehun melihat Kai di salah satu tempat favorit cowok itu. Tepi lapangan futsal yang teduh karena terlindung dari matahari oleh bangunan sekolah. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya menatap lekat. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin dan terkuaknya rahasia Kai yang terbesar, bahkan bisa jadi juga yang paling kelam, kini merombak total pandangan Sehun tentang Kai.

Sehun merasa iba mengetahui kondisi hidup yang harus Kai terima dan jalani, sekaligus salut karena cowok itu mampu mengatasi, meskipun dengan cara yang membuat banyak orang di sekelilingnya jadi gampang emosi, bahkan jadi benci.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mereka bertumbukan. Kedua mata Kai menyipit tajam, membuat Sehun terkesiap dan buru-buru memalingkan muka. Seketika langkahnya jadi cepat, saat lewat sudut mata dilihatnya Kai bangkit berdiri. Dan langkah-langkah cepat itu langsung jadi setengah berlari saat dilihatnya Kai berjalan ke arahnya.

Tapi seketika Sehun menghentikan langkah setengah berlarinya karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul di mulut koridor utama dan langsung menghadangnya.

"Thanks, Chan!" satu suara yang terdengar tidak jauh di belakang Sehun dan sudah sangat dikenalnya menjelaskan kemunculan Chanyeol yang mendadak dan tepat itu.

"Oke, Bos!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol kanannya lalu balik badan dan pergi.

"Dasar emang tuh orang, anteknya Kai. Liat aja kau ntar ya!" maki Sehun pelan. Dengan tiga langkah panjang yang cepat, Kai mendahului Sehun. Cowok itu kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah mulut koridor utama. Bukan saja menghentikan langkah Sehun, tapi juga semua murid yang akan melewatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Apa sih? Nggak ada apa-apa." Sehun membalas tatapan Kai. Tampangnya langsung cemberut. Kedua mata Kai seketika menyipit, karena cemberut itu bukan seperti cemberut yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Kenapa? Bosen berantem denganku? Kan udah di bilang, mending kita pacaran aja. Jadi selama di sekolah kau aman. Bisa belajar dengan tenang juga."

Cemberut di muka Sehun makin menjadi. Namun hanya itu. Tidak ada lagi reaksi yang meledak-ledak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin dan rahasia terbesar Kai yang terkuak telah menciptakan kekang yang membuat cewek itu tanpa sadar jadi tidak ingin menambah penderitaan Kai.

"Awas deh, ah. Aku belom ngerjain PR nih."

Sehun menerobos dari sisi kiri Kai dan bergegas menjauh.

Tapi Kai segera mencekal satu lengannya dan menarik cewek itu kembali ke hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya melunak. Lunak suara itu seketika menarik Sehun pada momen-momen langka saat dirinya bisa mengenali sisi tersembunyi Kai. Cowok ini sebenarnya baik.

Hanya saja, untuk memunculkan sisi itu Sehun tidak tahu harus berapa banyak pertengkaran, kemarahan, teriakan, dan caci maki yang harus dilalui. Yang pasti, semua itu nanti akan sangat meletihkan.

"Udah deh. Aku lagi males berantem nih." Sehun melepaskan cekalan Kai di lengannya, lalu meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Di luar dugaan, Kai tidak berusaha mengejar. Dia hanya terus menatap Sehun dengan sorot lekat yang benar-benar lurus dan tidak berjeda, sampai Sehun menghilang di balik dinding. Ditunggunya beberapa saat sampai dia perkirakan Sehun sudah sampai di kelas. Kemudian dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana dan dikontaknya cewek itu. Tidak di angkat. Setelah tiga kali panggilannya tidak direspons, Kai mengubah pola. Sambil tersenyum tipis diketiknya sebuah SMS.

'Tumben gak galak. Knp? Bsen rbt? Ato udh cpk? Makanya kt pacaran aja. Kl kau nolak, kau akn ku bkn lbh cpk lg!'

"Dasar penindas! Ngimpi aja!" maki Sehun pelan.

Lagi-lagi kekang yang tercipta akibat pertemuannya dengan Jongin membuat reaksi Sehun hanya sampai di situ. Jarinya sudah bergerak akan menghapus SMS Kai itu, saat dia teringat Jongin membutuhkan nomor ponsel saudara kembarnya yang penjajah ini.

Dikirimnya nomor itu ke Jongin. Kemudian di-forward-nya SMS Kai tadi. Dengan kalimat pembuka...

'Ini SMS dr sdr kembr mu yg sinting itu!'

Tak sampai lima detik, Jongin menelepon. Yang langsung terdengar oleh Sehun adalah suara tawanya.

"Nggak sopan banget emang tuh anak. Apa kabar, Hun?"

"Bete! Aku tadi dicegat Kai di koridor bawah. Yah itu, dia ngomong ngaco kayak SMS-nya itu. Trus dia telepon. Karena nggak aku angkat, trus dia kirim SMS deh. Udah kau baca? Ya begitu itu tuh kembaran mu itu."

Lagi-lagi Jongin ketawa. Sehun takjub mendapati bahwa tawa Jongin memberika efek yang berbeda dengan Kai. Suara tawa itu menenangkan. Kehadiran Jongin jadi terasa seperti penyeimbang untuk kehadiran Kai.

"Please, yang sabar sama sodara kembar aku itu ya, Hun," pinta Jongin kemudian.

"Ya tergantung. Sabar kan ada batesnya. Kalo dia makin ngeselin, masa iya aku harus tetep sabar?"

"Nanti aku bantu. Kau nggak akan sendirian. Oke?" bujuk Jongin.

"Hmmm..." Sehun menggigit bibir. Dia mengerti permintaan itu. Jongin butuh jembatan penghubung untuk mendekati saudara kembarnya yang menjauhkan diri itu. Sayangnya Sehun merasa dirinya adalah jembatan yang lebih memilih ambruk daripada dilewati Kai.

Keterdiaman Sehun membuat suara Jongin makin melembut saat kembali membujuknya.

"Dia sebenarnya baik ko, Hun. Bener! Bukannya aku ngebelain ya, tapi dia itu aslinya orangnya baik. Dia Cuma orang yang kecewa banget sama hidup. Mungkin malah agak marah."

"Iya sih. Aku juga ngerasa Kai itu sebenernya baik. Asal ketemu celahnya aja."

"Itu kau tau!" Terdengar jelas bahwa Jongin merasa surprise mendengar pengakuan Sehun itu.

"Feeling. Trus, kau mau telepon Kai Sunbae kapan?"

"Hmmm..." Jongin terdiam cukup lama. "Belom tau. Udah lama nggak komunikasi sama dia. Mau dipikirin dulu kira-kira kalimat yang pas gimana."

"Oh, ya udah. Good luck deh. Mudah-mudahan nggak digrauk sama dia."

Lagi-lagi Jongin ketawa geli.

"Thanks. good luck juga ya."

"Bad luck, tau!" dengus Sehun, membuat Jongin kembali ketawa geli. Kemudian suaranya berubah serius.

"Hun, terima kasih banyak, ya. Maaf, aku jadi melibatkanmu ."

"Nggak pa-pa. Santai aja. Itung-itung latian nguatin mental."

"Oke deh. Kalo ada apa-apa, telepon ya."

"He-eh."

"Bye."

"Dah!"

Komunikasi ditutup. Sesaat Sehun masih menatap ponselnya. Ngomong sama Kai dibanding ngomong sama Jongin bedanya kok bisa jauh banget ya? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Jam setengah tujuh kurang lima, Kai memasuki kelas Sehun. Ekspresi mukanya kaku.

"Semuanya tolong keluar!" perintahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Perintah itu jelas langsung dipatuhi. Dalam sekejap seluruh penghuni kelas Sehun yang sudah lengkap itu tergusur ke koridor.

"Tutup pintunya!" perintah Kai lagi. Kedua daun pintu yang tadi terbuka lebar segera ditutup rapat.

Ekspresi kaku di depannya, kedua rahang yang terkatup rapat, kedua mata yang menyorot lurus dan tajam, membuat Sehun langsung tahu, pasti Jongin sudah menelepon saudara kembarnya ini. Berarti kontak pertama setelah bertahun-tahun telah terjadi!

Dengan kedua mata tertancap lurus pada Sehun, Kai menggeser meja di depan cewek itu dengan tangan kiri, hingga di antara mereka berdua kini tercipta ruang kosong. Sementara tangan kanannya meraih kursi di depan Sehun, mengangkatnya sambil memutarnya 180 derajat, dan meletakkannya tidak jauh di depan Sehun, sehingga ketika kemudian Kai duduk, lutut mereka nyaris beradu. Sehun langsung memundurkan tubuh, merapatkan diri ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kau nggak cerita kalo kau bertemu Jongin?"

Dugaan Sehun tepat!

―

Yo guys! Jadi gimana?lebih suka Sehun x Kai atau Sehun x Jongin nih? Yuk komen^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai

Pairing: Kaihun?or Hanhun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 24

"Semuanya tolong keluar!" perintahnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Perintah itu jelas langsung dipatuhi. Dalam sekejap seluruh penghuni kelas Sehun yang sudah lengkap itu tergusur ke koridor.

"Tutup pintunya!" perintah Kai lagi. Kedua daun pintu yang tadi terbuka lebar segera ditutup rapat.

Ekspresi kaku di depannya, kedua rahang yang terkatup rapat, kedua mata yang menyorot lurus dan tajam, membuat Sehun langsung tahu, pasti Jongin sudah menelepon saudara kembarnya ini. Berarti kontak pertama setelah bertahun-tahun telah terjadi!

Dengan kedua mata tertancap lurus pada Sehun, Kai menggeser meja di depan cewek itu dengan tangan kiri, hingga di antara mereka berdua kini tercipta ruang kosong. Sementara tangan kanannya meraih kursi di depan Sehun, mengangkatnya sambil memutarnya 180 derajat, dan meletakkannya tidak jauh di depan Sehun, sehingga ketika kemudian Kai duduk, lutut mereka nyaris beradu. Sehun langsung memundurkan tubuh, merapatkan diri ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kaut tidak cerita kalau kau bertemu Jongin ?"

Dugaan Sehun tepat!

"Masih kaget" jawabnya singkat, tapi jujur. Dia memang masih kaget dengan fakta itu.

"Siapa aja yang udah kau beritahu kalo aku kembar?"

"Nggak ada. Aku nggak bilang ke siapa pun kalo kau kembar. Aku juga..."

"Panggil aku 'Sunbae'!" seketika Kai memotong kalimat Sehun. "Makin lama kau ini makin nggak sopan ya."

Lagi-lagi kekang yang tercipta dalam diri Sehun akibat pertemuannya dengan Jongin membuat sikap kerasnya jadi agak melunak.

"Saya nggak cerita ke siapa pun kalo Sunbae kembar," dia mengulang kalimatnya.

"Ke Baekhyun juga kau nggak cerita? Nggak mungkin."

"Kalo dia sih nggak usah diceritain. Orang ketemunya berdua dia."

"Gitu?" sesaat kedua mata Kai menyipit. Kemudian dia menoleh keluar.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya dengan suara keras.

"Iya, Sunbae?" kepala Baekhyun menyembul di celah daun pintu yang dibukanya sedikit.

"Sini!"

Dengan muka bingung campur cemas, Baekhyun melebarkan daun pintu.

"Iya kau Baekhyun... calon bini kedua!" ledek Zelo dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun langsung melotot. "Aku bilangin Kai Sunbae ya!" ancamnya.

Zelo langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan, Baek! Jangan! Peaceee, damai! Damai!"

"Ati-ati kalo ngomong yang berhubungan sama Kai Sunbae. Bonyok ntar, bego!" desis Baekhyun lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Sambil menahan napas dihampirinya Kai.

"Iya, Sunbae?" tanyanya tanpa berani menatap muka sang senior.

"Duduk."

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di bangkunya sendiri, di sebelah Sehun.

"Kau bertemu Jongin?" tanya Kai. Ditatapnya Baekhyun tepat di manik mata.

"Iya, Sunbae." Tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun menjawab dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Ngeri.

"Terus, kau sudah cerita ke siapa aja?"

"Nggak cerita ke siapa-siapa." Baekhyun langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bener?"

"Bener!" kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Kami tau kok. Jongin Oppa udah bilang, jangan cerita ke siapa pun."

"Bagus!" Kai mengangguk. Kemudian dia memajukan tubuhnya. "Jadi kalo berita ini sampe bocor, berarti kalian yang akan aku cari." Ditatapnya kedua cewek di depannya bergantian. "Paham?"

Jelas keduanya sangat paham. Kai bangkit berdiri, lalu mengembalikan bangku yang dia duduki ke tempat semula. Setelah itu meja Sehun juga digesernya kembali ke posisi semula. Kemudian cowok itu melangkah menuju pintu. Peringatan mereka-mereka yang berdiri di depan jendela membuat teman-teman sekelas Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintu segera bergerak menjauh.

Kai membuka kedua daun pintu lalu berdiri di depan teman-teman sekelas Sehun.

"Kalo ada yang pengen tau apa yang kami omongin barusan, tanya aku. Jangan sampe aku mendengar kalian nanya ke tuh cewek dua!"

Setelah menyampaikan peringatan itu, Kai balik badan dan pergi.

.

.

.

"udah ku kira, makanya aku larang kalian berdua cerita. Trus ngomong apa lagi dia?"

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Cuma ngancem itu aja."

Terdengar Jongin menghela napas.

"Jong...," ucap Sehun dengan nada hati-hati. "Kenapa sih mesti diumpetin? Emangnya kenapa kalo kalian kembar?"

"Kalo soal itu lebih baik kau tanya dia, Hun. Aku juga nggak tau alasannya."

"Waktu itu kau menghubungi dia, kau tidak bertanya?"

"Mmm, nggak. Karena aku sibuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dia emang kembaran ku, bukan orang lain yang kebetulan mukanya sama."

"Oh," desah Sehun pelan. Ikutan nelangsa. "Aku boleh tau nggak, kalian ngomongin apa aja?"

"Ngomongin apa ya? Kayaknya bahasa aku dengan dia udah beda, Hun. Atau mungkin juga sebenernya masih sama, Cuma karena tembok invisible di tengah-tengah kami tuh kayaknya udah ketebelan, gemanya jadi kacau. Dia ngomong apa aku dengernya apa. Aku ngomong apa dia juga nangkepnya mungkin beda."

"Oh!" Sehun langsung mengerti dia telah melanggar wilayah privat Jongin. "Maaf. Maaf. Kok aku jadi pengen tau urusan pribadi mu sama Kai sunbae gini sih?"

"Bukan gitu, Hun. Emang nggak ada yang bisa aku ceritain. Ternyata kami tuh udah jadi dua orang yang bener-bener asing. Dan kalo dua orang asing ketemu atau ngobrol untuk pertama kali, kalo mau nyambung ya topiknya soal cuaca, kali ya? Atau nggak, ngomongnya di tempat-tempat yang ada rental PS yang cozy abis. Selain dapet softdrink, dikasih snack juga."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Tawa prihatin.

"Aku pikir kalian ngomongin sesuatu yang gimana gitu, trus jadi berantem di telepon. Soalnya tadi pagi dia galak banget."

"Nggak. Nggak ada yang penting. Tapi aku lega karena dia protect kau dengan Baekhyun . Aman, kan? Ada yang nanya-nanya nggak?"

"Nggak ada sih. Bener-bener nggak ada yang berani kayaknya."

"Baguslah. Soalnya, kalo sampe aku denger kalian berdua kenapa-napa karena urusan kami dan dia tutup mata, bener-bener aku samperin tuh anak. Kalo perlu aku nongol di sekolah mu. Biar gempar sekalian karena ternyata tuh anak punya kembaran!"

Sehun tertegun. Kembar itu emang nggak sepenuhnya beda. Kalimat Jongin barusan ditambah cara dia mengatakannya... menimbulkan kesan Jongin dan Kai seperti orang yang sama!

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Seluruh isi kelas segera mengganti sertagam mereka dengan baju olahraga, kecuali Baekhyun. Tamu bulanannya datang dan dia sudah minta izin Eunhyuk Seongsaenim, guru olahraga, untuk absen dari lapangan.

Cewek itu yang paling bersemangat menyambut jam olahraga, karena dia sudah punya rencana yang pasti bikin semua teman sekelasnya bakalan sirik. Dia mau dia mau ngerem di kelas. Baca Twilight, novel romantis yang heboh banget itu.

Ditemani satu kantong plastik keripik singkong rasa sapi panggang dan sebotol air mineral. Gila, jam pelajaran ternyata juga bisa indah banget!

"ENAK BANGET!" seru seisi kelas begitu Baekhyun mengeluarkan novel tebal itu dari dalam tas berikut keripik singkong dan air mineral. Betul, kan? Baekhyun meringis lebar.

"Udah sana! Buruan pada ke lapangan! Udah lewat sepuluh menit nih," balasnya, mulai membuka lembar pertama novelnya.

"Kau baru baca sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ke mana aja?"

"Dia baru baca untuk yang ketiga kalinya," Sehun yang menjawab.

"Buseeet deeeh." Kontan hampir seisi kelas geleng-geleng kepala.

"Buruan! Buruan! Kelamaan bisa kena hukum lari keliling lapangan nih!" seru Xiumin, ketua kelas. Seisi kelas kemudian melangkah keluar. Meniggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. "Titip kelas, Baek!" seru Xiumin sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

"Sip!" balas Baekhyun dari balik lembaran-lembaran Twilight.

"Perasaan kok agak rame ya?" kata Amber setelah mereka sampai di tepi lapangan.

"Iya ya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo, cepat! Cepat!" seru Eunhyuk Seongsaenim dari tepi salah satu lapangan futsal.

Seluruh penghuni kelas X-9 itu mulai berlari mengelilingi sisi luar keempat lapangan, sebanyak dua putaran untuk pemanasan. Jadwal minggu ini untuk cowok adalah futsal, sementara untuk cewek adalah basket.

Empat lapangan olahraga yang disediakan pihak sekolah di area depan – dua lapangan futsal, satu lapangan voli, dan satu lapangan basket – membuat dua kelas mempunyai jam olahraga yang sama.

Tragisnya, kelas X-9 tempat Sehun tercatat sebagai anggotanya, justru punya jam olahraga yang sama dengan kelas X-3, kelasnya Yeri!

Tapi karena rahasia cewek itu hanya diketahui segelintir orang saja alias ekslusif, Sehun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa setiap kali jam olahraga tiba, selalu ada sepasang mata yang kerap menatapnya diam-diam dengan rasa bersalah yang pekat di dalamnya.

Begitu juga kali ini. Pemilik sepasang mata itu, yang tengah berada di lapangan voli bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, langsung menatap begitu Sehun muncul, dan tetap mengikuti saat cewek itu dan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berlari mengelilingi sisi luar keempat lapangan sebanyak dua putaran.

"Sst, Hun! Hun!" seru Amber tertahan, sambil bergegas menyusul Sehun dan menjajarinya. "Kayaknya itu kelasnya Kai sunbae deh. Soalnya aku liat ada Chanyeol sunbae sama Kris sunbae . Tuh baru aja gabung di lapangan futsal sama anak sepuluh tiga."

"Ngapain mereka? Nggak apada belajar, apa?"

"Jam kosong, kali."

Sehun menoleh ke arah lapangan futsal. Benar saja. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Kris di antara cowok-cowok kelas X-3 yang sedang bermain futsal.

Aduh, kayaknya bakalan gawat nih, desah Sehun dalam hati. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Tak lama, orang yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam firasat buruknya itu muncul.

Fakta bahwa sandera dan target punya jam olahraga yang sama, sesaat membuat Kai terdiam kaget di mulut koridor utama. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menampakkan kilatan tajam. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya. Satu ide terbersit dlaam kepalanya.

"Kebetulan yang manis banget. Kenapa aku baru tau sekarang ya?" guammnya sambil melangkah menuju lapangan.

Firasat buruk itu mendatangi Sehun, tapi ironisnya, cewek itu justru masuk ke dalam kelompok orang yang tidak menyadari hadirnya sang pentolan sekolah itu. Bahkan ketika detik-detik menjelang firasat buruk itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, ketika kelompok yang menyadari kehadiran Kai di tengah-tengah mereka menatap ke satu titik dengan ekspresi waswas, Sehun tetap berlari dengan irama konstan di sebelah Amber, yang juga sama-sama tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai.

Setelah seseorang menyambar tangan kirinya dan orang itu ternyata Kai, baru Sehun tersentak. Seketika mukanya memucat. Refleks, ditariknya tangan kirinya dari genggaman Kai. Kedua kakinya juga langsung berhenti berlari. Tapi kelima jari Kai mencengkeram seperti baja, tidak juga terurai meski Sehun sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Dan Kai memaksanya untuk tetap berlari.

"Sunbae, lepas!" Sehun berseru tertahan. Kai membalasnya dengan senyum dan goda di kedua matanya,

"Kai sunbae, lepas kenapa sih!?" kali ini Sehun memberontak. Tangan kanannya terulur, akan mencubit tangan kanan Kai yang mencengkeram tangan kirinya. Tapi gerak jari-jarinya yang terbaca membuat Kai segera menangkap tangan itu sebelum sempat menyentuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi hanya senyum dan sorot menggoda di kedua matanya, yang kemudian menyambut usaha Sehun untuk melepaskan tangan kanannya yang kini juga terbelenggu.

Kemeja Kai yang seluruh kancingnya tak terkait, menciptakan kibar yang membuat keduanya tak pelak menjadi ititk fokus setiap tatapan. Dan adegan itu dipastikan akan terekam dalam ingatan begitu banyak saksi mata.

Kai membawa Sehun mendahuli yang lain. Tepatnya, dengan paksa membawa Sehun berlari mendahului yang lain, dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk bisa melepaskan diri.

Teman-teman sekelas Kai yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara kelas X-3 yang berada di lapangan futsal dan voli, dan sisanya menunggu giliran duduk-duduk di tepi kedua lapangan itu, memberikan reaksi khas junior termuda bila sedang berada bersama senior tertinggi. Namun ada satu siswa yang menyaksikan dengan

sikap diam. Sikap diam yang menyimpan rasa bersalah yang semakin pekat. Yeri menyaksikan adegan itu sambil diam-diam menarik napas panjang.

There's nobody that could help her deh. Semua teman Sehun hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan pasrah. Dua orang yang bisa menolong, Chanyeol dan Kris, pilih membiarkan peristiwa itu terjadi. Argumen mereka sederhana. Semua cowok berhak naksir cewek yang mana aja. Dan berhak melakukan pedekate dengan cara apa pun juga.

Jong Kook seongsaenim, guru olahraga kelas X-3, karena suatu keperluan. Berhalangan hadir selama kira-kira setengah jam. Namun beliau telah memerintahkan anak-anak didiknya untuk sudah berada di lapangan pada saat dia datang.

Itulah sebabnya anak-anak kelas X-3 sudah seluruhnya berada di lapangan meskipun tanpa guru. Akibatnya mereka jadi nggak berdaya menolak paksaan temen-teman sekelas Kai untuk tanding futsal.

Sementara Eunhyuk seongsaenin, guru olahraga kelas Sehun, sedang ke ruang guru mengambil buku absensinya yang tertinggal. Baru setelah beliau kembali dan menyaksikan situasi di lapangan jadi kacau gara-gara ulah Kai, akhirnya datang juga seorang penolong untuk Sehun.

"KAI, LEPAS!" bentak Eunhyuk seongsaenim dengan suara menggelegar.

Seperti biasa, Kai memberikan reaksi santai. "Ni cewek larinya lama, Pak. Makanya saya tarik!" serunya.

"KAMU...!" dengan geram Eunhyuk seongsaenim menghampiri sambil menggulung buku absensinya, siap menjadikannya sebagai alat pukul.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Kai melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun dari cekalannya. Cowok itu kemudian mundur menjauh, sambil terus menatap Sehun yang berdiri membeku di tempat Kao meninggalkannya tadi. Wajahnya yang merah padam dan menahan kekesalan yang nyaris menjadi tangis membuat senyum Kai kembali mengembang.

"Pergi sana!" usir Eunhyuk seonsaenim. Dipukulnya punggung Kai dengan gulungan buku absensinya.

Masih dengan sisa-sisa senyum, Kai balik badan. Kedua matanya langsung menyambar Yeri. Cewek itu tersentak dan seketika memalingkan muka dengan gugup.

Eunhyuk seongsaenim langsung mengumpulkan teman-teman sekelas Sehun. Yang cowok di lapangan futsal, sementara yang cewek di lapangan basket. Setelah membentuk dua tim futsal dan dua tim basket, latihan langsung dimulai. Sisanya yang tidak tertampung duduk-duduk di tepi kedua lapangan itu, menunggu giliran.

Gangguan Kai tadi membuat kedua mata Sehun dengan cemas mencari-cari. Tapi dilihatnya cowok itu sedang berada di lapangan futsal, bergabung dengan anak-anak kelas X-3. Bersama Kris, Chanyeol, dan dua teman sekelasnya yang lain, Kai memaksa para juniornya itu untuk tanding futsal.

Cowok itu telah melepaskan baju seragamnya. Kini hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan. Keringat yang benar-benar kuyup membuat kaus itu melekat erat dan mencetak setiap lekuk otot tubuh di baliknya.

Setelah sebentar-sebentar melirik dan melihat Kai makin asyik dengan acara tanding futsal maksanya itu, kecemasan Sehun semakin menyusut dan akhirnya hilang. Sepertinya situasinya mulai aman. Cewek itu mulai tenang dan mulai biasa berkonsentrasi pada permainan basket yang harus diikutinya.

Karena sejak SMP permainan basketnya terkenal parah, Sehun mendengarkan instruksi Eunhyuk seongsaenim dengan serius. Eunhyuk seongsaenim terpaksa bolak-balik antara lapangan basket dan futsal untuk mengawasi para siswanya. Tak lama Sehun sudah lupa dengan insiden tadi. Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dengan langkah tergopoh dan raut muka tegang.

Karena Eunhyuk seongsaenim kebetulan sedang berada di tengah lapangan futsal, mengawasi teman-teman cowok sekelas Sehun berlatih, Baekhyun langsung menerobos ke tengah lapangan basket, menghampiri Sehun.

"Hun, bajumu diambil sama Kai sunbae!" serunya tertahan.

Sehun menoleh, mencari-cari Kai dan sontak ternganga. Baju seragamnya ada di tangan Kai!

Cewek itu mengenali kemeja putih seragmnya karena ada pin matahari yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu yang disematkannya di atas saku.

"Kapan dia ngambilnya?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sunbae yang ngambil. Barusan. Makanya aku langsung ke sini. Ngasih tau."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah. Tadi dia sudah berusaha keras merebut kembali baju seragam itu. Karena hanya berdua, Chanyeol dan dirinya, Baekhyun nekat mengenyahkan fakta dirinya junior dan yang dihadapinya adalah senior tertinggi.

Sayangnya, meskipun sudah disingkirkannya perbedaan strata itu, Baekhyun tetap tidak mungkin bisa menyingkirkan perbedaan gender di antara mereka. Dengan mudah Chanyeol mematahkan setiap usaha Baekhyun untuk merebut kembali baju seragam Sehun. Sebelum pergi, sesaat cowok itu berhenti di ambang pintu untuk mengajukan tantangan.

"Gih sana, ngadu ke Sehun kalo baju seragamnya sudah ku ambil." Chanyeol menyeringai puas kemudian menghilang. Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua gerahamnya dengan dongkol.

"Dasar cowok brengsek!" makinya, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Sebentar, Bos. Sebentar," Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan Kai yang baru saja akan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke lengan baju. "Kayaknya nggak muat deh, Bos, kalo nggak dilepas dulu kausnya."

"Oh iya. Bener." Kai mengangguk-angguk, dengan gaya seolah-olah dia baru menyadari hal itu. Diserahkannya baju seragam Sehun ke Chanyeol, kemudian segera dilepaskannya kausnya yang basah kuyup karena keringat itu. SEketika dada telanjangnya jadi konsumsi seluruh mata yang ada. Tapi Kai terlihat santai. Tak peduli.

Tanpa daya Sehun menyaksikan baju seragmnya kembali ke tangan Kai, diserahkan Chanyeol dengan sikap penuh khidmat, dengan uluran tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menerima kaus Kai yang basah kuyup.

Tanpa sadar, semuanya jadi menahan napas saat perlahan Kai mulai memsukkan tangan kanannya ke lengan baju. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, semuanya jadi menggigit bibir. Menatap dengan ngeri saat lengan berotot Kai stuck di pertengahan jalan. Cowok itu lalu memaksakan lengan baju seragam Sehun yang - dengan menggunakan mata telanjang yang bahkan kena katarak parah - jelas-jelas nggak bakalan muat untuk meloloskan lengannya.

Dibantu Chanyeol dan di depan teman-temannya yang hanya menyaksikan sambil senyum-senyum, Kai menarik-narik lengan baju seragam Sehun nggak tahan lagi. Akhirnya cewek itu bergerak dari berdiri bekunya selama ini, dengan muka kaku dan sorot mata penuh amarah.

"Dasar emang tuh orang brengsek banget!" desisnya dengan gigi gemeretak.

"Hun! Hun! Jangan, Hun!"

Entah berapa tangan yang refleks menahan langkah Sehun.

"Jangan bodoh deh, Hun. Percuma kau ke sana. Yang ada bukan cuma baju seragam mu yang abis, kau juga bisa abis ntar," ucap Amber.

"Terus aku disuruh diem aja, gitu!?" Sehun membentak Amber tanpa sadar.

"Terpaksa!" Amber memelototinya tajam-tajam. "Bisa apa kau? Nggak bakalan itu baju kerebut Yang ada juga pasti bakalan digodain, salah, maksud ku, dijahatin. Bisa-bisa sama Kai sunbae ntar kau dibuat nagis. Nggak bakalan dia peduli, ini di tengah lapangan. Banyak orang."

Yang lain membenarkan. Mereka tarik Sehun ke belakang. Kembali ke tempat tadi dia berdiri, dan tidak mereka lepaskan cekalan mereka di kedua tangan cewek itu. Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa sepertinya terlihat tak acuh, Kai mengawasi setiap detail reaksi Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa luput dari mata tajamnya. Dan tak perlu meletakkan objek di fokus tatapan, karena dia punya banyak mata.

Cowok itu menahan senyum saat mendapati Sehun berada dalam cekalan teman-temannya. Tapi dalam hati Kai agak menyayangkan. Kalau Sehun dilepaskan, situasinya pasti lebih menantang. Karena cewek itu adalah lawan yang manis dan menyenangkan.

Setelah melakukan banyak usaha pemaksaan, akhirnya Kai berhasil membuat baju seragam Sehun melekat di tubuhnya. Ketidakcocokan ukuran yang njomplang membuat setiap serat kain dan benang jahit menapai tingkat elastisitas paling maksimal. Satu titik menjelang robek.

Dengan ngeri Sehun menyaksikan baju seragmnya yang sudah disetrika mamanya sampai benar-benar licin dan rapi, yang kemudian dengan hati-hati dia semprotkan parfum kebanggaan, kini membungkus erat tubuh Kai yang basah karena keringat.

"Hiiiyyy!" teman-teman Kai bergidik. Semua kepala yang ada ternyata terasuk oleh satu pikiran yang sama. Selama ini Sehun bangga banget dengan parfumnya, karena asli dari Italia. Oleh-oleh dari tantenya waktu sang tante bertugas selama satu bulan di negara cantik dan kaya dengan bangunan bersejarah itu. Makanya Sehun juga nyemprotnya superhemat. Yang namanya parfum orisinal, harganya pasti muahal kalau sudah masuk Korea. Meskipun Sehun nyemprotnya cuma dikiiiiiiiit, tetep semerbaknya kemana-mana. Semua temannya mengakui, bau parfumnya enak banget. Soft. Elegan.

Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, harapan tepatnya, sanggup nggak parfum yang dibeli di salah satu kota pusat mode dunia itu mengalahkan bau keringat? Karena cowok biar gantengnya kayak apa juga, tetep aja keringetnya bau sapi!Sementara itu di kejauhan...

"Gimana?" Kai bertolak pinggang. Pura-pura meminta pendapat teman-temannya tentang baju seragam Sehun yang sekarang melekat teramat erat di tubuhnya, yang semua kancingnya jelas tidak mungkin bisa terkait.

Semua temannya lalu mengamati dengan tampang serius. Ada yang sambil menyipitkan mata. Ada yang keningnya sampai berkerut-kerut. Ada yang memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa sadar. Takjub. Kok ada ya, penyakit gila yang sampai massal begitu?

"Hmm, bentar... bentar," suara Kris memecahkan hening keseriusan pura-pura itu. 'Kayaknya ada yang kurang. Apa ya?" tu cowok belagak mikir. "Oh, iya!" serunya kemudian sambil menjetikkan jari. "Kemaren-kemaren gue liat ada tonjolannya deh. kok sekarang nggak ada?"

Muka Sehun langsung merah padam. Apalagi setelah beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh dan menatapnya. Sebagian besar adalah anak-anak kelas X-3, yang kegiatan berolahraganya jadi on-off gara-gara melihat Sehun dan teman-teman ceweknya berdiri bergerombol di tengah lapangan basket.

Chanyeol, Kris, dan teman-teman Kai yang lain lalu berlagak mencari-cari. Lagi-lagi dengan tingkat keseriusan yang lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan keseriusan mereka saat belajar di kelas. Tak lama Taehyung menegakkan tubuh, setelah beberapa saat menyibaki rumput yang tumbuh di tepi lapangan futsal. Seolah-olah yang dimaksud Kris dengan kalimatnya tadi adalah sejenis jangkrik atau belalang.

"Itu tojolan yang kayak apa sih?" tanya Taehyung, berlagak blo'on. "Bingung juga nih nyarinya kalo nggak tau bendanya."

"Terangin, Yeol!" perintah Kai pada Chanyeol dengan nada berwibawa, memicu tawa-tawa geli dan suit-suitan.

"Ck,bodoh emang. Makanya pacaran." Chanyeol menatap Taehyung, berlagak prihatin.

"Udah, cepet jelasin!" sentak Kai.

"Eh, iya, Bos. Bentar." Chanyeol merinigs sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kemudian dia berpikir keras. Tak lama dia berseru keras sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Kau tau gedung DPR/MPR, nggak?" ditatapnya Taehyung dengan kedua mata membulat lebar. Keliatan jelas Chanyeol girang banget karena berhasil menemukan padanan objek. Sementara Kai mengulum senyum melihat antek-anteknya itu sukses berkelit.

"He-eh?" Taehyung mengangguk, tapi dengan tampang dibikin seolah-olah dia nggak paham.

"Tau kan bentuk atapnya kayak gimana?"

"Iya tau." Chanyeol mengangguk algi. Tapi masih belagak nggak mudeng.

"Nah, kayak gitu benda yang kita cari."

"Ooh, kayak kutang gitu ya?"

"IYAAAAAA, DISEBUTIN!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Aku sudah capek-capek pake metafora. Dasar gobloooook! Kampungan! Udik! Katro! Hare gene, masih pake sebutan zaman feodal. Buka tesaurus dwoooong. Cari sinonimnya. Bikin malu kelas kita aja. Pindah ke kelas laen aja kau, mpi!"

Chanyeol berlagak histeris abis. Memicu tawa-tawa terbahak meledak tak terkendali. Kai sendiri sampai membungkukkan tubuh. Satu tangannya memegangi perut, sementara tangan yang lainnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang gawang. Kedua bahunya berguncang-guncang karena tawa.

Joke itu emang bikin Kai dan semua temannya jadi terpingkal-pingkal. Sementara para junior mereka, termasuk teman-teman cowok sekelas Sehun, jadi tersenyum lebar. Sebagian besar tidak bisa menahan mata mereka dan hinggap di objek tertawaan. Tapi untuk Sehun, pasti juga untuk semua cewek yang ada diposisinya-dengan catatan tu cewek waras, ngak kecentilan-asli, itu pelecehan berat! Diapit Baekhyun dan Amber dikiri-kanan, yang jadi merangkulnya tanpa sadar, Sehun berdiri diam. Diam yg menekan gelegak kemarahan. Enggan banget dihampirinya Kai lalu ditonjoknya bertubi-tubi. Tapi cewek itu juga sadar, nekat menghampiri Kai hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin jadi bulan-bulanan. Sementara Eunhyuk Seongsaenim, yang selama 15 menit terakhir perhatiannya tercurah penuh pada Tzuyu dan sembilan anak lain yang berada dilapangan futsal, seketika mengerutkan kening saat melihat aktivitas dilapangan basket berhenti total. 10 siswi yang tadi ditinggalkannya dengan setumpuk instruksi kini berdiri bergerombol. Menatap serius ke satu titik dan sama sekali tidak melakukan satu pun instruksi yang dia berikan. Sementara sisanya yang tadi duduk-duduk ditepi lapangan menunggu giliran, bergabung bersama kesepuluh teman

mereka. Juga serius menatap ke fokus yang sama. Bukan hanya mereka. Kegiatan dilapangan voli dan lapangan futsal yang lain, tempat rekan sejawatnya menitipkan padanya pengawasan terhadap anak-anak didiknya, aktivitas olahraga juga tidak berjalan lancar. Beberapa orang yang jadi ikut-ikutan menatap ke titik yang sama dengan Sehun dan teman-temannya, jelas jadi menghambat kesal Eunhyuk seongsaenim menghampiri para siswi yang berdiri bergerombol itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Saya cuma bisa mengajar satu jam. Jadi jangan dibuang-buang waktunya." Sehun langsung menarik napas lega. Berharap Eunhyuk seongsaenim akan menolongnya lagi.

"Baju seragam saya diambil sama Kai sunbae, Seongsaenim."

Ditunjuknya Kai di kejauhan. Eunhyuk seongsaenim menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun lalu menghela napas. Diluar harapan Sehun, kali ini Eunhyuk seongsaenim tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Beliau malah memerintahkan para siswi itu kembali ke posisi masing-masing dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Baju seragam saya Seongsaenim!" Kembali Sehun menunjuk Kai lurus-lurus. Kali ini hampir menangis.

"Nanti saya ambil," Eunhyuk seongsaenim menenangkan. Ditepuknya satu bahu Sehun. "Sekarang lanjutkan dulu basketnya." Terpaksa Sehun mematuhi perintah itu, tapi jelas konsentrasinya ngak bisa total. Jangankan total, 50% juga ngak ada. Hampir semua konsentrasi cewek itu nyangkut di Kai. Meskipun hanya satu orang yang kacau, itu jelas akan mengacaukan semua orang yang ada dilapangan. Eunhyuk seongsaenim berdecak. Beliau segera melangkah kelapangan futsal. Setelah meninggalkan sederet instruksi untuk kesepuluh siswa yang berada dilapangan tersebut, guru olahraga itu kembali kelapangan basket. Untuk memaksa Sehun berkonsentrasi penuh pada permainan, sekaligus untuk menyelamatkan jam mengajarnya dari gangguan Kai, Eunhyuk seongsaenim ikut bergabung bersama anak-anak didiknya itu. Sebentar-sebentar beliau mengeluarkan perintah dengan seruan keras. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Meskipun tidak mencapai 100%, Kai dan teman-temannya kini tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian yang mengacaukan keempat lapangan olahraga. Ditepi lapangan futsal, Kai yang telah kehilangan panggung kehormatannya menatap kelapangan basket dengan geram.

"seongsaenim ganggu kesenengan orang aja!"

"Udah cukuplah man..." Kris menepuk-nepuk satu bahunya. "Kasian tu cewek kalo kau godain terus. Tadi aja udah dua kali hampir nangis. Ditengah lapangan nih. Banyak banget orang."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri. "Bajunya lepas deh, Bos. Bentar lagi kayaknya bakalan robek tuh. Soalnya udah pada ketarik."

Dibantu Chanyeol, Kai melepaskan baju seragam Sehun yang dipakainya dengan paksa. Harus ekstra hati-hati karena baju itu melekat teramat erat ditubuhnya, nyaris seperti kulit kedua. Cowok itu kemudian melangkah menuju pos sekuriti dan menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya ditembok belakang bangunan mungil itu, mengawasi lapangan basket. Meskipun sudah berusaha keras berkonsentrasi penuh, gangguan-gangguan Kai itu membuat kemampuan bermain basket Sehun yang sudah parah jadi semakin parah lagi. Kai ketawa pelan saat untuk kesekian kali dilihatnya lemparan Sehun meleset. Yang terakhir ini, sumpah, parah banget. Bukan cuma ngak masuk keranjang. Melenceng hampir 2 meter! Eunhyuk seongsaenim, yang berdiri ditepi lapangan futsal tempat teman-teman cowok sekelas Sehun bermain, mengawasi 2 lapangan sekaligus, juga ikut kesal. Dia perintahkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengejar bola basket yang berlari keluar lapangan karena lemparan meleset Sehun -untuk meleparnya kembali ke Sehun.

"Coba sekali lagi!" seru guru olahraga itu. Tiba-tiba Kai melesat meninggalkan tempatnya. Di detik Sehun tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemarkan bola ditangannya, di saat kedua matanya tertuju lurus pada lingkaran besi tak jauh diatas kepalanya, dari arah depan Kai menyambar pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sehun menjerit kaget. Seketika bola terlepas dari tangannya. Menggelinding menjauh. Cewek itu terpaksa berpegangan pada kedua bahu Kai karena tidak ada lagi tempat bagi kedua tangannya menemukan pegangan selain dikedua bahu telanjang cowok itu. Sehun sempat bergidik, karena kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit. Kai menikmati keterkejutan yang lalu memberi rona merah padam pada wajah yang menunduk tepat diatasnya itu.

"Bilang dong kalo ngak bisa main basket. Aku ajarin," ucapnya lembut. Sehun sempat tertegun. Tatapan kedua mata hitam itu hangat. Meskipun samar, sorot lembutnya bisa tertangkap.

"Kai sunbae, turunin," pintanya. Suaranya terdengar lemah saking tidak percayanya Kai akan melakukan tindakan ini.

Kai tersenyum lebar. Tidak dengan kedua bibirnya, tapi dengan kedua matanya. Pijar hangat dikedua mata hitam itu kini menyala.

"Kok bego sih? Hmm? Aku mengangkatmu supaya kau bisa masukin bola keranjang. Malah dilepas lagi bolanya." Sehun mengeluh lirih. Sesaat kepalanya semakin menunduk lagi.

Kemudian dia ulangi permintaannya, kali ini hampir menangis.

"Tolong turunin dong, sunbae." Kai mengabaikan permintaan itu. Seolah ingin Sehun benar-benar mencamkan dirinya adalah penguasa disini. Cowok itu terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, karena kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak mampu melawannya. Dalam rengkuhan sinar matahari, dalam sedetik momen yang melenyapkan seluruh latar, sungguh-sungguh keduanya adalah keindahan.

Sampai kemudian pukulan tangan Eunhyuk seongsaenim yang lumayan keras dipunggung telanjang Kai mengoyak lukisan indah itu dan melemparkan kembali realitas ke tengah-tengah semuanya. Beku yang memeluk seluruh tubuh yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi tak ayal tercairkan. Dan seketika menghadirkan sorak, suitan, serta tepuk tangan yg seakan mampu meruntuhkan langit.

Di sisa-sisa tatapan hangat Kai yang masih bisa dirasakan Sehun, sesaat dilambungkannya cewek itu lebih tinggi lagi. Seolah akan dipersembahkannya Sehun pada kemegahan sang matahari tunggal yang sesungguhnya. Refleks, Sehun meraih dan memeluk leher Kai karena semakin menjauhnya bumi. Adegan itu menaikkan oktaf gemuruh sorak riuh para saksi mata ke level histeria.

Kemudian Kai menurunkan Sehun. Mengembalikan cewek itu, juga dirinya sendiri, pada realitas. Seketika tatap hangat dan lembut tadi menghilang, berubah jadi ilusi sesaat. Setelah sempat membeku dalam ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang beruntun dilakukan Kai terhadap dirinya, Sehun berlari ke kelas dengan muka merah padam dan bibir tergigit. Baekhyun bergegas menyusul. Eunhyuk seongsaenim terpaksa membiarkan.

Guru itu balik badan, sudah siap akan memarahi Kai habis-habisan, karena ini kali kesekian siswa itu mengganggu jam pelajarannya, dan hari ini adalah yang paling kelewatan. 3x Kai membuat ulah dalam waktu hanya 1 jam. Sayangnya, Kai sudah melangkah menjauhi lapangan, sambil mengenakan baju seragamnya yang sesaat tadi dilemparkan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Eunhyuk seongsaenim cuma bisa geleng-gelang kepala. Yeri menyaksikan peristiwa itu sambil menggigit bibir. Tak bisa dicegah, pikirannya melayang pada Luhan. Kalau saja sepupunya itu menyaksikan adegan didepannya ini, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perkelahian sengit.

Begitu sampai kelas, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dicarinya nama Jongin didaftar kontak lalu ditekannya tombol bergambar garis hijau. Tidak diangkat. Dicobanya lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat. Dicobanya sekali lagi dan sekali lagi dan sekali lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat.

"Pasti dia lagi belajar juga deh Hun," ucap Baekhyun hati-hati. Sehun menghentikan usahanya. Cewek itu kemudian menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja dan terisak. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Tak lama ponsel Sehun bergetar. Seketika cewek itu menegakkan tubuh dan menyambar ponselnya. Dari ekspresi mukanya, Baekhyun langsung tahu Jongin-lah yg menelepon.

"Halo?...lagi belajar ya?...sori banget jadi ganggumu...iya, tadi dilapangan dia gangguin...Aduh, pokonya nyebelin banget tau ngak! Tuh orang apa sih maunya! Dikira ngak malu-maluin apa, ditonton orang ditengah-tengah lapangan gitu! Pasti deh ntar jam istirahat, satu sekolah udah pada tau ceritanya. Terus kemanapun aku pergi, diliatin kayak aku udah kena flu babi!" Sehun langsung mengadukan perbuatan Kai pada Jongin, dengan intonasi seperti muntahan peluru senapan mesin. Ditambah iringan banjir bah isak tangis dan air mata.

Ketika percakapan telepon yag nyaris hanya searah itu akhirnya berakhir, Sehun terlihat lebih tenang. "Sebaiknya kau cuci muka sekarang. Mumpung anak-anak belum pada datang." saran Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Nih aku beliin air es dikantin. Kompres itu mata biar ngak bengkak-bengkak amat." Sehun mengangguk. Keduanya berdiri lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Ketika kemudian teman-teman sekelas muncul, 20 menit sebelum jam olahraga selesai, kondisi Sehun sudah agak membaik. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya cukup bijak untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bersikap seolah-olah peristiwa tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Tzuyu menghampiri Sehun dengan sesuatu ditangan kanannya. Ternyata baju seragam Sehun yang sudah dalam keadaan terlipat rapi.

"Dari kai sunbae nih," ucapnya dengan suara pelan, sambil mengangsurkan seragam ditangannya pada sang pemilik.

"Makasih ya Yu," ucap Sehun, juga dengan suara pelan. Tzuyu mengangguk dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Sehun, kemudian melangkah menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Suasanan kelas X-9 kembali normal. 20 menit jam olahraga yang msh tersisa langsung dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian besar penghuni kelas untuk merapikan catatan biologi. Karena dari desas-desus yang santer beredar, Hyoyeon seongsaenim akan melakukan pemeriksaan catatan mendadak. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih mengenakan kaus olahraga, menunggu sampai keringat benar-benar kering. Sayangnya, suasana yang sudah membaik dan tenang itu dirusak oleh kedatangan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja antek Kai itu muncul diambang pintu dan langsung memasuki kelas. Tangan kanannya menenteng paperbag warna merah hati. Seisi kelas kontan terdiam, menghentikan kegiatan

masing-masing dan memfokuskan perhatian pada sang senior itu. Mereka sudah bisa menduga, kemunculan Chanyeol pasti berkaitan dengan peristiwa dilapangan.

"Dari Kai." ucap Chanyeol pendek. Diletakkannya paperbag itu di meja Sehun.

Sehun menatap paperbag itu dengan pandang dingin. "Kenapa ngak dia sendiri yang datang minta maaf?" tanyanya ketus.

"Weits! Ati-ati kalo ngomong," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tajam.

"Siapa bilang Kai minta maaf? Dia cuma nyuruh ngasih ini coklat. Untukmu katanya."

"Terus, kalo bukan untuk minta maaf, ngapain dia ngasih-ngasih coklat?"

"Ya ngasih aja. Emangnya kudu pake alesan? Coklat mahal tuh. Langganannya orang-orang kaya sama selebriti. Kau pasti belum pernah ngerasain kan? Makanya dia beliin."

Iiih! Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit saking ngak percayanya. Kok ada ya, cowok yang brengseknya kayak Kai sama jongosnya ini!

"Bawa lagi tuh coklat. Aku nggak sudi. Kalo aku mau, aku bisa beli sendiri. Semahal apa sih harga coklat?" Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun itu. Dia malah mengeluarkan isi paperbag. Seisi kelas kontan ternganga. Mereka langsung menyesalkan keputusan Sehun menolak pemberian Kai itu. satu stoples coklat yang benar-benar cantik. Bentuknya macam-macam. Ada yang lucu, ada yang manis, warna-warni pula. Kekaguman teman-teman sekelas Sehun yang menjelma dalam bentuk dengungan samar membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Cowok itu yakin Sehun pasti kagum juga dan tidak jadi menolak. Dugaannya melesat.

"Sunbae kali, yang belum pernah ngerasain coklat kayak gitu," ejek Sehun.

"Aku sih udah pernah. Biasa aja. Cuma coklat kayak gitu aja sampe jadi langganan seleb sama orang kaya. Ngak mungkin! Kau Bohong ! Belagu!"

"Oh, gitu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Oke." Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Coklatnya ditolak Bos." Seisi kelas kontan menahan napas. Bakalan gawat nih!

"Kau ini ya, apa-apa ngadu, apa-apa ngadu," desis Sehun kesal.

"Ini laporan. Bukan ngadu," jawab Chanyeol kalem. Perhatiannya kemudian kembali ke ponsel yang masih menempel di satu telinganya itu.

"Siap Bos!" dia mengangguk-angguk. Dijauhkannya ponselnya dari telinga.

"Kata Kai, terima, terima semua. Tolak, tolak semua. Jadi, sini seragam mu. Kasih lagi."

"Kau sinting ya!?"Sehun kontan melotot. Chanyeol langsung menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga.

"dikatain sinting Bos!" lapornya dengan intonasi seolah-olah dirinya terluka dan sakit hati. "Gitu?...siap Bro!" Cowok itu mematikan ponselnya, kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Beneran nih kau tak mau terima coklatnya?" kembali dia memastikan untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Iiiih!" Dengan gemas Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya ke meja.

"Sunbae tuh budeknya parah banget ya? Nih, aku ulangin. Dengar ya..." Sehun diam sesaat. Kemudian dia teruskan kalimatnya dengan penekanan. "Aku...nggak...mau...terima... tu coklat! Ngak akan!" Sekali lagi sebagian besar teman-teman sekelas Sehun menyesalkan keputusan itu. Kalau Sehun nggak sudi menerima apalagi memakannya, banyak banget mulut yang siap menampung. satu stoples gitu doang kurang malah. Gila, tuh coklat bikinan toko coklat te-o-pe be-ge-te. Harganya dipastikan muahal. Rasanya juga bisa dipastikan uenak. Bentuknya juga lucu-lucu buanget. Pokoknya nggak bisa dibandingin sama coklat-coklat yang dijual di supermarket-supermarket. Apalagi coklat yang dijual dikantin. Juauh!

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangguk. Sikapnya tetap santai. Diambilnya stoples berisi coklat itu, lalu dia masukkan kembali kedalam paperbag. Kemudian didekatkannya ponselnya ke telinga setelah sebelumnya ditekannya tombol kontak.

"Fix, Bro. Dia nggak mau terima coklatnya." Seisi kelas kontan jadi tegang. Termasuk Sehun sendiri. Tapi dia sudah bertekad, akan dilawannya Kai habis-habisan. Biar itu cowok tahu, nggak semua orang takut sama dia. Juga nggak semua cewek naksir dia dan pastinya, ngak semua cewek gampang lumer sama rayuannya. Apalagi cuma pake coklat! Tak lama Kai muncul. Suasana kelas jadi semakin tegang. Kedua matanya langsung tertancap pada Sehun. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengangsurkan paperbag berisi stoples coklat cantik itu, tatapan Kai tidak berpaling. Diterimanya paperbag itu tanpa bicara. Cowok itu menunjukan ucapan pertamanya untuk Baekhyun.

5k word, udah yang paling banyak ehe^_^ makasii buat yang masih nunggu dan mau baca ya. Btw kalian team mana? #teamluhan ? #teamkai ? Atau #teamjongin? Yuk di review yaaa


	25. Chapter 25

Jingga dan Senja

Main Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Jongin

Pairing: Kaihun?or Jonghun?

Genre : Drama, romance, slice of life

Disclaimer : saya repost cerita punyanya kak Esti Kinasih yang judulnya Jingga dan Senja, ada yang tau? Ini versi buat anak exo nya tapi.

Part 25

"Beneran nih kau nggak mau terima coklatnya?" kembali dia memastikan untuk yang terakhir kali. "Iiiih!" Dengan gemas Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya ke meja.

"Sunbae tuh budeknya parah banget ya? Nih, aku ulangin. Dengar ya..." Sehun diam sesaat. Kemudian dia teruskan kalimatnya dengan penekanan. "Aku...ngak...mau...terima... tu coklat! Ngak akan!" Sekali lagi sebagian besar teman-teman sekelas Sehun menyesalkan keputusan itu. Kalau Sehun ngak sudi menerima apalagi memakannya, banyak banget mulut yang siap menampung. satu stoples gitu doang kurang malah. Gila, tuh coklat bikinan toko coklat te-o-pe be-ge-te. Harganya dipastikan muahal. Rasanya juga bisa dipastikan uenak. Bentuknya juga lucu-lucu buanget. Pokoknya ngak bisa dibandingin sama coklat-coklat yang dijual di supermarket-supermarket. Apalagi coklat yang dijual dikantin. Juauh!

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangguk. Sikapnya tetap santai. Diambilnya stoples berisi coklat itu, lalu dia masukkan kembali kedalam paperbag. Kemudian didekatkannya ponselnya ke telinga setelah sebelumnya ditekannya tombol kontak.

"Fix, Bro. Dia nggak mau terima coklatnya." Seisi kelas kontan jadi tegang. Termasuk Sehun sendiri. Tapi dia sudah bertekad, akan dilawannya Kai habis-habisan. Biar tuh cowok tahu, nggak semua orang takut sama dia. Juga nggak semua cewek naksir dia dan pastinya, nggak semua cewek gampang lumer sama rayuannya. Apalagi cuma pake coklat!

Tak lama Kai muncul. Suasana kelas jadi semakin tegang. Kedua matanya langsung tertancap pada Sehun. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengangsurkan paperbag berisi stoples coklat cantik itu, tatapan Kai tidak berpaling. Diterimanya paperbag itu tanpa bicara. Cowok itu menunjukan ucapan pertamanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku pinjem bangku sebentar, Baek," Baekhyun jelas langsung melaksanakan perintah itu.

"Aku ngungsi dulu ya, Hun." ucapnya lirih. Dengan rasa bersalah tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mengungsi ke bangku kosong terdekat.

Sambil meletakkan paperbag diatas meja, Kai menggeser bangku Baekhyun yang sekarang kosong itu, mendekati Sehun. Cowok itu duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Kesepuluh jarinya lalu saling bertaut. Kemudian, dengan punggung sedikit dibungkukkan agar sejajar dengan Sehun, Kai menoleh dan menatap cewek yang posisi duduknya telah dibuatnya teramat dekat disebelahnya itu. Wajah yang cemberut, mata yang memerah serta menyorotkan kemarah, dan bibir yang terkatup rapat, membuat Kai sejenak menarik napas panjang.

"Sampe kapan kau akan terus ngelawan ku?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Sehun tidak menjawab. "Bodyguardmu, si Luhan, udah nggak ada. Kau mau melawanku sendirian?" Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak menjawab. Gangguan Kai yang beruntun dilapangan tadi membuat kekuatan mentalnya mencapai batas akhir. Tapi kedua matanya menentang tatapan Kai, lurus dan terang-terangan. Kai tersenyum. "Kau pasti lelah," ucap Kai lunak. Digesernya paperbag didepannya ke

depan Sehun.

"INi coklat aku sendiri yang beli. Bukan nyuruh Chanyeol atau orang lain. Aku sendiri yang jalan kesana tadi dan ini pertama kali nya aku ngasih sesuatu buat cewek." Sehun menatap paperbag itu dengan pandangan dingin. Bentuk penolakan tanpa kata-kata. Kai menunggu. Ketika beberapa detik terlewat dan cewek disebelahnya itu tak juga memberikan reaksi lain selain diam, diulurkannya tangan kirinya dan diletakkannya di puncak kepala Sehun. Seketika Sehun berusaha mengelak dgn menjauhkan kepalanya, tapi ternyata kelima jari Kai mencengkeram puncak kepala Sehun seperti jari-jari sebuah robot. Cowok itu kemudian memaksa Sehun menatap kedua matanya dan ketika kemudian dia bicara, nada lunaknya mulai diwarnai penekanan.

"Jadi lebih baik kau berenti ngelawan. Karena kalo kau terus kayak gini, terus melawanku , lama-lama gangguanku akan semakin parah dan belum tentu aku bersedia berenti meskipun kau sudah nyerah." Monolog itu, karena Sehun terus bungkam, diucapkan Kai dengan suara pelan. Tapi karena suasana kelas yang sontak hening begitu pentolan sekolah itu muncul di ambang pintu tadi, suara Kai bisa ditangkap oleh hampir sebagian besar isi kelas.

Termasuk Chanyeol, yang duduk diatas meja Xiumin, dua meja dibelakang meja Sehun. Cowok itu langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, menahan senyum. Ngasih coklat tapi buntutnya ngancem. Emang dasar si Kai! ucap Chanyeol dalam hati, geli. Tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"INi coklat, murni. Bukan karena Jongin abis menghubungiku . Curhat mu pasti penuh dengan tangis dan air mata ya, karena tadi ditelepon Jongin sampe ngamuk. Sama sekali bukan karena itu. Tanpa Jongin telepon pun, aku udah niat ngasih coklat." Kai menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya. Diusap-usapnya puncak kepala Sehun.

"Okeee?" nada suaranya kembali normal. "Tolong dipertimbangkan ucapanku barusan. Kemudian cowok itu bangkit berdiri. "Balik loey," ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Chanyeol langsung melompat turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan menjajari Kai. Sehun mengikuti kepergian pentolan sekolah itu dengan tatapan benci. Begitu Kai telah hilang dibalik pintu. Sehun langsung berdiri. Dengan kesal disambarnya paperbag berisi coklat pemberian Kai, lalu dilemparnya begitu saja kearah kerumunan teman-temannya. Dengan sigap, Zelo buru-buru menangkap. "Kalian semua pada makan deh tuh coklat. Abisin!"

"Asyeeeeeiiik!" langsung terdengar seruan-seruan riang. Setelah mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, Sehun kemudian bergegas keluar. Melihat itu Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Tapi ternyata untuk mencapai pintu yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh itu, sekarang diperlukan usaha keras. Bentuk coklat yang lucu-lucu dan warna-warni pula, ditambah jumlahnya yang mungkin cuma setengah dari jumlah penghuni kelas, kontan mengubah ruang kelas itu menjadi medan pertempuran memperebutkan coklat pemberian Kai. Non-gender. Cowok-cewek. Saling tarik, saling dorong, saling rebut. Ruang kelas jadi penuh manusia yang berlarian ke segala arah. Meja dan bangku jd berantakan. Cewek-cewek menggunakan serangan yang para cowok nggak tega untuk membalas. Nyubit. Gantinya, para cowok melancarkan serangan balik yang membuat para cewek berlarian menghindar atau menjerit-jerit.

"Ayooo, kasih nggak coklatnya sini, Kalo nggak, entar ku peluk nih. Atau aku cium malah." Alhasil, yang kemudian keluar sebagai pemenang sebagian besar emang cowok-cowok. Baekhyun, yang setengah mati berusaha mencapai pintu untuk menyusul Sehun, akhirnya berseru kesal.

"AWAS KENAPA SIIIH!?" Dia entakkan kaki keras-keras ke lantai

"Dasar udik. Baru coklat gitu aja direbutin. Pada nggak pernah makan coklat kayak gitu ya? Dasar norak!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPAAAAAANTS!" sebuah seruan keras menyertai sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba terjulur tepat didepan muka Baekhyun, menggenggam salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya, Spongebob. "Iih, lucuuuuu!" Baekhyun langsung histeris.

"Untukku! Untukku!" serunya sambil berusaha merebut coklat itu.

"Enak aja!" Seketika tangan itu, yang ternyata milik Zelo , menghilang dari depan muka Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Aku harus membunuh 5 orang teman demi mendapatkan si busa kotak." Zelo menjauh sambil ketawa-ketawa puas, karena Baekhyun adalah cewek kesekian yang histeris melihat coklat ditangannya tapi tak berdaya untuk merebut.

"Kok aku jadi ikut-ikutan gini sih?" Baekhyun tersadar. "Ck!" Dijitaknya kepalanya sendiri, lalu buru-buru dicarinya jalan untuk mencapai pintu.

Baekhyun berhasil keluar kelas bertepatan dengan dua orang guru dari dua kelas yg bersebelahan mendatangi kelasnya dengan muka marah. Soalnya kegaduhan dikelas itu sudah seperti ditengah pasar. Ketika Baekhyun sampai digudang dan membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci, dilihatnya Sehun sedang bicara ditelepon dengan nada berapi-api.

"Iya, barusan aja dia ngasih coklat. Tapi maksa. Aku harus terima. Udah gitu, abis itu aku diancem, disuruh berenti ngelawan dia. Katanya kalo aku nggak berenti ngelawan, dia gangguinnya juga bakalan makin parah...coklatnya aku kemanain?...aku sebar dikelas!...Nggak sudi aku makan coklat yang dikasih kai sunbae. Ntar kalo dia taroin racun, gimana hayo? Atau dia kasih jampi-jampi. Dari musuhan terus kami jadi temenan deh gitu. Malah trus jadi akrab banget...Kok kamu malah ketawa sih?...Hiperbola?...Nggaklah. Itu bisa kejadian tau!"

Baekhyun mengunci pintu gudang. Sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Jangan sampai ada yang tidak sengaja membuka pintu lalu memergoki pembicaraan Sehun. Cewek itu kemudian menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Menunggu Sehun selesai menumpahkan kemarahannya, yang bahkan baru diteleponnya 30 menit yang lalu. Begitu menutup telepon, Sehun langsung menatap Baekhyun."kau punya duit tidak?"

"Buat apa?" Baekhyun balik menatap, bingung.

"Ya beli baju seragam baru lah. Dikoperasi. Masa aku mesti pake baju seragamku yang tadi dipake kai sunbae? Bekas keringetnya dia gitu. Gila kali!"

"JADI, rivalku sekarang sodara kembarku sendiri nih?"

Sehun, yang baru saja menapaki koridor utama yang menuju ke arah tangga nyaris saja terlonjak. Kai sudah berdiri rapat di sebelah kanannya. Dan dengan membungkukkan punggung, kalimat barusan dibisikkan cowok itu tepat di telinganya. Kemudian cowok itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Nggak masalah," ucap Kai dengan nada ringan. Sejenak diangkatnya kedua alis. "Tapi aku dengannya memiliki sifat yang sama lho ya"

"Nggak. Beda banget, tau!" serta-merta Sehun membantah. Kai tersenyum geli.

"Kau tau apa sih? Aku kenal dia dari kecil. Dan dalem perut malah."

"Beda!" Sehub tetap ngotot. Senyum Kai jadi semakin lebar.

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di saku belakang celana panjangnya. Sekotak rokok kemudian tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Kalo didekatmu tuh aku harus menyiapkan rokok. Buat peredam. Soalnya kau ini suka sekali ngelawan. Kalo nggak ada peredam, bisa-bisa aku apa-apain ntar," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kotak rokok itu ke saku kemeja. Penjelasannya membuat Sehun bergidik dan seketika mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

"Itu korek ke mana, lagi?" kembali Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya mengeluarkan ringtone tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dikeluarkannya benda itu dan saku depan celana panjangnya. Sesaat keningnya berkerut saat menatap layar ponsel.

"Panjang umuuuuur," sapanya untuk lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Kami lagi membicarakanmu nih."

Jongin! Sehun tertegun. Tak menyangka akan menyaksikan komunikasi langsung kedua kembar itu di depan matanya. Langkahnya sampal terhenti. Kai ikut menghentikan langkah. Cowok itu kemudian pindah posisi ke depan Sehun. Sementara mulutnya berkomunikasi dengan saudara kembarnya di ujung lain telepon, kedua matanya terarah lurus pada Sehun. Ada pijar yang tak dimengerti Sehun, berkilat di kedua mata Kai.

"Sekarang aku sedang berduaan sama si kembar ketiga nih," ucap Kai. Kemudian terdiam. Perlahan kedua matanya menyipit tanpa fokus, sementara perhatiannya terkonsentrasi pada ponsel di satu telinganya itu.

"Kau ini semalem udah marah-marah hampir sejam! Masih kurang ya? Sekarang masih mau ngamuk lagi? Aku tutup teleponnya nih! ... Mau ngomong?" Kedua mata Kai melebar, kemudian dia tertawa geli. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Kita rival, kan? Nggak mungkinlah aku memberikanmu bicara sama dia selama ini cewek ada denganku . Apalagi pake HP ku pula. Bukan cuma nggak sopan, itu berarti nantang. Paham?"

Sekarang Sehun mengerti makna pijar yang bekerlip di kedua mata Kai. Ini pertarungan tiga kubu! Keberadaan Jongin yang tidak bersama-sama mereka memang membuat Kai jadi punya dua lawan terpisah. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak bisa bersama-sama mau tidak mau harus menghadapi pentolan SMA Seoul High School ini sendiri-sendiri. Dan yang posisinya berada di atas angin untuk saat ini memang hanya satu orang. Kai!

Sepertinya Jongin memutuskan pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba, karena kemudian Kai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Nggak sopan. Main tutup gitu aja," dengusnya. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum geli—yang juga bisa diartikan sebagai kemenangan—tercetak di bibirnya. "Gimana kalo aku kirimkan dia SMS, pemberitahuan kalo ntar siang aku akan memaksa untuk memberi tumpangan pulang?" Ditatapnya Sehun dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Pasti makin berasep ubun-ubunnya. Sayang aki tak bisa ngeliat langsung." Sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, Kai menyeringai geli.

Dasar jahat emang ni orang! desis Sehun dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, gantian ponselnya yang mengeluarkan ringtone pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Cewek itu bergegas mengeluarkannya dari saku kemeja.

Tapi belum sempat Sehun melihat nama siapa yang muncul di layar, Kai sudah keburu merebutnya. Seketika Sehun berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi gagal. Dengan tangan kanan mematahkan setiap usaha Sehun untuk mengambil kembali ponselnya, Kai menatap ke arah layar. Keningnya sesaat berkerut.

Ketika usahanya tak juga berhasil, akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Cewek itu hanya bisa melotot marah, yang tentu saja tidak berefek apa-apa.

"Nah, begitu dong. Tenang sedikit kenapa sih?" Kai memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke saku celana, kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala cewek di depannya. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kilatan marah itu.

Sehun mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat. Kalau saja tidak sedang berada di sekolah, mungkin dia sudah menjerit-jerit saking marahnya. Kai mendekatkan ponsel Sehun ke satu telinganya.

"Ya?" ucap cowok itu, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kok aku lagi? Kan tadi sudahku bilang, aku lagi berduaan sama kembar kita yang ketiga. Di depan ku persis nih orangnya... Oh, aku emang hobi merampas HP siapa aja... Balikin HP-nya ke dia? ... Ini perintah? ... Kalo aku nggak mau, gimana?" Kai menyeringai lalu tertawa geli.

"Jongin...," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada belagak prihatin, "kau itu nggak bisa apa-apa. Kau pikir kau ada di mana? Selama Sehun ada di wilayah kekuasaanku, apalagi kalo orangnya lagi ada di dekatku begini, otomatis dia ada di bawah otoritasku."

Selama beberapa detik berikutnya Kai tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya tetap menempelkan ponsel Sehun di telinga sambil tersenyum, kadang tertawa tanpa suara.

"Sst!" cowok itu menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibir. Seolah-olah Sehun sedang menciptakan keributan. Padahal setelah usahanya merebut ponsel gagal, dan tadi cewek itu cuma diam menahan marah. "Ada yang lagi memohon,' bisik Kai. Dia kedipkan satu matanya. Kemudian selama beberapa detik cowok itu terdiam lagi, serius dengan ponsel Sehun yang menempel di satu telinganya itu.

Pembicaraan berakhir. Kai menjauhkan ponsel itu dan telinganya tapi tidak menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Tolong jangan meganggumu, katanya," Kai memberitahu Sehun percakapan terakhimya dengan Jongin. "Permohonan sia-sia. Kalo aku mau ganggu kamu, bisa apa dia? Iya nggak? Tapi aku seneng sih dengernya. Ada yang sampe memohon! Coba kau bayangin. Ck ck ck!" dia berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara jarinya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel Sehun.

"Kalo saham, nilai mu melonjak, Hun."

Kurang ajar! maki Sehun dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai terhadap ponselnya.

"Sunbae ngapain?" tanyanya seketika. Kai tidak menjawab. Jarinya semakin cepat menekan tombol-tombol ponsel di tangannya.

"Sunbae ngapain sih!?" seru Sehun. Kali ini sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya. Kai berkelit. Dia julurkan tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel Sehun tinggi-tinggi. Sementara tangan kanannya mematahkan setiap usaha Sehun untuk merebut ponselnya kembali. Tak lama...

"Nih!" Kai menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada sang pemilik. Sehun menerimanya dengan tampang murka.

Sesaat cowok itu menatap Sehun, yang langsung sibuk memeriksa ponselnya. Sorot kedua matanya menyiratkan kepuasan sekaligus seperti menunggu sesuatu. Kemudian dia balik badan dan pergi dengan langkah-langkah santai. Segera Sehun tahu apa yang telah hilang dati ponselnya. Nomor ponsel Jongin!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kai bukan saja menghapus nama saudara kembarnya dan fitur Contacts, tapi juga dan Received Calls, Missed Calls, Messages, dan semua fitur-fitur lain. Keseluruhan jejak Jongin di ponsel Sehun lenyap. Bersih!

"Kai sunbae kok nomornya Jongin dihapus sih!?" seru Sehun. Kai tidak mengacuhkan. Terus berjalan. "Kai sunbae!?" seru Sehun lagi. Kali ini sambil dihampirinya cowok itu.

Kai menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Sehun tengah menghampininya dengan langkah-langkah cepat, nyaris setengah berlari, dan ekspresi yang benan-benar marah. Begitu jarak mereka tinggal selangkah, mendadak Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kondisi cewek itu sudah cukup membuat Kai waspada sejak tadi. Karenanya begitu tangan kanan Sehun terulur, apa pun tujuannya, dengan sigap Kai menangkapnya tepat di pergelangan tangan. Begitu tangan kanannya terkunci, Sehun langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Kali ini dengan tekad harus bisa melukai Kai.

Jelas lebih mudah bagi Kai untuk mengunci serangan itu dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Sehun sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya, saking kerasnya dia berusaha untuk bisa menyentuh Kai. Cubitan, cakaran, tinju. Apa aja, yang penting kena.

Kai tak perlu mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk menahan serangan itu. Dua kepalan tangan penuh amarah itu terhenti sepuluh sentimeter dari dadanya. Dan terhenti pada jarak itu. . Sekuat apa pun Sehun berusaha, tubuh di depannya tetap tak bisa disentuhnya.

Kedua kepalan tangan Sehun kemudian terbuka. Kali ini coba disentuhnya Kai dengan ujung-ujung jari menambah jangkauan sepanjang tujuh sentimeter dan tinggal menyisakan tiga sentimeter ruang kosong di antara mereka.

Jarak teramat tipis yang sayangnya, sekuat apa pun Sehun mengerahkan tenaganya, tidak berhasil ditembus karena Kai mengetatkan cekalan kedua tangannya. Tiga sentimeter yang akhirnya menguraikan emosi cewek itu dalam bentuk sesaat isak lirih yang tak lagi mampu ditahan. Bukan saja karena peristiwa penghapusan nomor Jongin dari ponselnya, tapi juga akumulasi tindakan Kai di lapangan olahraga kemarin serta semua tindakan Kai sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian Sehun berhasil memaksa tangisnya untuk habis tertelan. Semata karena dia tidak ingin cowok sialan di depan matanya ini bisa menikmati kekalahannya lebih lama.

"Kenapa kau hapus nomor Jongin!?" kali ini Sehun benar-benar hanya bertanya. Kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkeram Kai melunglai.

.

.

.

.

Kayanya udah pada lupa ya sama ceritanya?btw yang trilogi jds ke 3 nya udah keluar loh^_^ jgn lupa beli yang aslinya guys hehe maaf ya sempet mandet lama remake novelnya:( review yuuuu


End file.
